Stiles' Secret
by Let me tell you a story 101
Summary: Stiles was always the human in the pack, right? Or maybe not? Stiles was hiding a dark secret for many years but now it comes to the surface.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

_Stiles was always trying to seem weak, defensless and tiny in front of everybody else. Why? Well, it was surely easier than revealing what he really is to his friends. Even though almost all of his friends were supernatural, no, actually all of his friends were supernatural he just didn't think that this would be acceptable. Scott, the mighty knight, always fighting the bad guys. He could not tell him that he is something even worse than the Nogitsune, right? No, for that is nobody prepared._

How did it happen though? His parents were human. Once, a woman named Claudia was pregnant but the pregnancy didn't go well. The doctor told her that she might lose the child. Her husband was trying to calm her but she was just freaking out. When her husband, the young deputy, fell asleep somebody appeared in her hospital room. It was a short woman with hair like coil and eyes like blood. The woman offered Claudia a deal. She will safe her child but in few years she is going to want something, it might be something she loves but it won't be the saved baby nor her husband and when she is going to be old, the woman will take her soul. Claudia thought it is a good deal so she took it. She was warned though, if she tried to call off the deal in any way, it won't be a good end for her.

The following day, the doctor was suprised with Claudia's pregnancy. Everything was in excellent condition.

One day, when Claudia was at the shopping mall, an old lady approchaed her. „It is going to take your second baby! And he is going to destroy us all!" the lady screamed. At first Claudia didn't understand what the lady was talking about but then it hit her. She came closer to her and looked her into the eye. „Are you talking about...the deal?" she asked quietly. The gray-haired woman nodded and gave her a little wooden box with weird symbols. „Put there few drops of your blood and a little of your hair, some of your belongings and put it on fire. Say this when it burns." the woman whispered and showed her a piece of paper with some small handwriting. Claudia was looking at all this desperatly. When she looked up, the old woman was gone.

She did everything she was told, to save her family and everyone else who was in danger just because of her selfishness. She recited every single word on that little piece of paper and waited. Suddenly, she heard an annoyed familiar voice behind her. „Oh, you just had to, huh. You could just not give us one kid. That's only what we need. Well, you know what? You are going to lose this child, because you canceled our deal. And don't worry, you are going to suffer a little bit before you die."

Claudia did lose that child but after a year she gave birth to a beautiful boy, Czarnobóg. She named him after her father. These days though was Claudia feeling a bit odd. When the doctor diagnosed her with frontotemporal dementia, she knew, that it was the demon. When her son started to speak, his most common word was _sties_ and somehow everybody just started to call him _Stiles_ , because Czarnie was more complicated.

One night, when Claudia went to bed and her husband was at the police station, she got a visit. The demon was standing in the bedroom, watching her. Claudia's first instinct was to run to her son and protect him but the demon stopped her and said: „Don't bother, Claudia. He is going to be all right. I took care about that. You know, I possesed your little deputy few years ago. And look what came out of that, our cute Stiles." the demon smirked at Claudia.

She was in shock and was able to say only: „Wha...what?"

„Yeah, and now, he is your biggest nighmare. Your little cupcake is the worst thing that happened to you. Oh, don't worry. He will kill you one day if the dementia doesn't hit you first. And then his daddy, and his friends. And you know why? Just for fun." And the demon disappeared.

Since that day, Claudia thought that Stiles wants to kill her. The boy didn't understand what happened to her and was very sad about it. His father explained him that his mother sufferes with a bad disease and that is the reason for her actions. Claudia was getting worse by every day, sceraming at Stiles that he is a minion of Satan, that he should return to hell etc.

When was Stiles ten years old, his mother died. The next day, when he woke up, he went to the bathroom and washed his face. But the view in the mirrow was shocking for him. His eyes were pitch black.

Now, Stiles is almost eighteen years old and hasn't told this to anybody. Throughout the years his _demon_ has changed. When he was sixteen, he felt it very much but tried to hide it and forget about it. He got pretty good in it and when his best friend, Scott, became a werewolf, so all the attention was on him and he was able to be human. He even learned how to hide it in front of the supernautral beings. Because when he didn't, they always felt off in his presence. The year when Allison got a little bit crazy, Stiles didn't feel the demon at all in him. And after the possesion of the Nogitsune, it was like he never was one. But then, when the Chemist pointed the gun at him, he felt something awakening inside him. He knew very well that it wasn't Mccall who killed the Chemist but it was probably the best for everyone to think. He was a bit worried that Mccall will dig into this deeper but he left Beacon Hills and didn't return yet.

And now, when he killed Donovan, he surely felt the demon again. Stiles was trying to put it back and pretend to be a normal kid but it just wanted to get out. At least he knew how to hide it in front of everybody else.

After he read the book, a memory, his mother attacking him in belief that he wants to kill him. It was so real. But then he realized that it is a hallucination. It was everything so quick and there was Theo, killing that creature and asking him for not telling anybody.

„Why not?" Stiles asked.

„Because I didn't tell anything about Donovan." Theo says calmly. That it's for Stiles. He takes him by his shoulders and smashes him in the fence. He knows that he is able to hurt him, that if he wanted to, he would even kill him. That thought was making him smile inside his head. No, he can't, he tried to gain control again and just holded Theo firmly. Theo kind of looked suprised by Stiles. He didn't think he is that strong.

„What do you think you are doing, huh?!" Stiles almost screamed at him. It was very visible that he is full of rage and hate. And because of that Stiles didn't cover up his demon so well. Theo felt that something is off with Stiles but couldn't excatlly say what.

Theo kept his calm face, though, and answered: „I don't know what you are talking about, Stiles."  
Stiles took a deep breathe to make himself more relaxed and capable of controling himself. He looked into Theo's eye and tried to focus at every move he does. Theo tried to get out of Stiles' grip but that lead just to Stiles slamming Theo again against the fence harder then before. Stiles went for the neck now and held it tightly, the other hand holding Theo's chest. Again he looked him in the eye, giving him a expression that he really means it seriously.

„I knew from the beginning that you are threat for us. Poor Scott doesn't even know that you manipulate him with every word you say. How come, that you know about Donovan? Yes, sure, somebody is taking the bodies but common, you are surely not the one. I just know that, alright? So what? Do you work with somebody? Like for example the doctors?"

Theo's face had a slight change for a second, and Stiles knew he guessed it right.

„Stiles, Stiles. You can have your suspicion and infect everybody with it but there is something wrong with you, too. Am I right? I don't think anybody knows about that, though. Why, Stiles? Is it a secret or what?" Theo smiled. He knew that he hit the right spot.

Then Stiles realized how much strenght was he using and let Theo go. He let himself carry away and now Theo suspects something.

„Whatever, but I'm going catch you in the act, Theo. They always make a mistake." Stiles said coldly and left Theo standing on the hospital roof.

He tried to find Lydia but failed. She wasn't in the operation room anymore. So he called her but nobody as picking it up.

„Oh, hi Stiles," Melissa greeted him from behind. He turned around to see Melissa smiling at him. He always liked Melissa. After his mother died, she almost treated him like he was her own. He really appreciated it.

„Hi. Melissa, do you know where Lydia is?" asked he hastily.

„Umm, no actually. I thought she is with you," she aswered with a concerned voice.

„Aha, thanks anyways," Stiles said, leaving Melissa.

His Jeep wasn't starting again. He clumsily reached for his phone and wrote Scott a message if he doesn't know where Lydia is. He was feeling frustrated, angry and concerned. He tried calling Lydia again, but nobody answered the phone. He threw the phone on the seat next to him and looked up to the rearview mirrow. What he saw shocked him like it shocked him almost 8 years ago. His eyes were black as coal. „ _Damn it. At least I'll use this crap for finding Lydia,"_ he thought.

He looked at the hospital, knowing his eyes are still black, and concentrated. He felt the rush of power inside him. The sweet demonpower he was trying to bury. All of sudden he felt things which were unknown for him before. He closed his eyes to take in everything around him. He smelled the old candy in the back of the car. He smelled the trees growing behind the parking lot. He felt the sick people in the hospital. Everything he wanted. Now, he wanted to know, where Lydia is.

Stiles thought about her, about her bright eyes, strawberry blond hair, her smile, everything. And then he felt it, saw it, knew it. But why is she there?


	2. Chapter 2 - Lydia in Eichen

The blue Jeep stopped by the Eichen House. Memories rushed through Stiles' mind. He hated the memory him helplessly fighting the Nogitsune in his mind. He got rid of these thoughts with a shook of his head.

When he was inside he wasn't excatly sure what he is doing there. Was his intuition right?

"What are you doing here, Stiles?"

Stiles turned around and saw Morrell staying there with a suspicious look.

"Um, I, I was looking for Lydia. Do you know if she is here?"

"Well, yes, she is here. I think. We kind of... lost her, though."

"Lost her how?"

"One of the nurses was supposed to take her somewhere she wanted but when the nurse was unlocking one of the doors she just dissapeared and we don't know where to."

"Mm, I think I know where she is. Can we try it out?"

"Why would _you_ know where she is?"

Stiles was trying to figute out a good lie but she interrupted him: "Let's give it a try."

They went to the celler. The Celler where Stiles saw the Nogitsune the first time. When Morrell unlocked the door and opened it, a terrible, loud scream came from downstairs.

Lydia was on her knees, screaming her lungs out, tears all over her face.

Stiles took a step closer to her and she suddenly stopped. Lydia put her hands in front of her as she was trying to stop him and said with a trembling, quiet voice: "Please, don't."

Stiles immediately froze, confused. Morrell went to Lydia, helped her up and took her upstairs. Stiles was hurt that she let Morrell help her and didn't want him to comfort her.

Morrell and Lydia were sitting on brown, leather couches in Morrell's office.

"What happened, Lydia?" Morrell asked. Lydia didn't answer, though.

"Lydia..." she tried again but Lydia was dead silent, watching her fingers in her lap.

"What did you see? What did you _hear_?" Now Stiles spoke, looking at Lydia with concern. She looked up, directly at him and said: "You, I saw _you."_

Both, Morrell and Stiles were suprised by what Lydia said.

"What do you mean?" Morrell looked at her with curiosity. Then, like if Lydia woke up, she rose to her feet and looked at Stiles: "We gotta go, Stiles."

Lydia rushed out of the room, Stiles silently following her.

When they were by the Jeep, Lydia was nervously looking around, avoiding Stiles' look.

"Lydia," said Stiles softly. "Why were you here?"

Lydia looked him in the eye, like she was trying to figure out something, looking for something. After few seconds of staring at each other, she seemed to calm down a bit.

"I was... I was looking for somebody."

"For whom?"

"Umm, for... For Peter."

"What?! Why the hell would you look for him?" Stiles raised his voice. Lydia backed away with slight fear in her eyes. Stiles sent her a guilty look as a sorry.

"That... I... It was stupid," she murmured.

"Uh-ah. And... Why were you, you know... screaming?"

"It was nothing," Lydia replied quickly.

"You said that you saw me... I don't think it was nothing."

Lydia took a deep breath: "Okay, then. I saw, you... Somehow. It wasn't excatly you, though."

"What?"

"it was like, you had this weird aura around you. More like, darkness around you. And it was teriffying. You looked so... so evil." It was hard for Lydia to find he right words. Stiles put his lips tightly together, he knew what she saw. She saw _him_ , the demon. The thing he is trying to hide in front of the wolfs eyes.

"And," Lydia continued, "you just came at me, throwing me at the ground. You sat on your haunches and looked at me, the darkness filling your eyes, smiling. Caught my neck and pulled me up to my knees, then I started to scream. And then _you_ came and I could't tell the difference. I thought you wanted to attack me again."

Stiles looked at her sadly, he didn't want Her to see that. Although, he didn't do that for real, he knew that she had to have a horror from him now.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered and touched her cheek. She flinched a bit but then she let him comfort her.

"The thing is that I have no idea what it meant. You are the only human from us so why would I see this? Do you think it has something to do with the Dread Doctors?"

Stiles didn't know what to say. "Umm, I really don't know, Lyds. I don't understand your banshee-thingies much."

He drove her home, made sure she is save and left.


	3. Chapter 3 - Possessed Melissa

The next day, he got a message from Lydia.

 _"Thank you for finding me yesterday. Was just curious, how did you know that I was there?"_

Stiles wrote her: " _A lucky guess."_

That was everything she needed. Everyone knows that Stiles is a hell of a detective.

School was weird that day. He tried to avoid Theo and actually was successful at that. He was awfully quiet, though, and Scott looked worried.

"What's up, dude?" Scott came to Stiles and patted him on his shoulder.

"Uh, what? Nothing."

"You are not acting like you today," Scott said, scanning Stiles and trying to catch some feelings.

Stiles already knew how to trick him and gave him just a tired feel.

"You seem tired, bro," Scott stated and Stiles was happy about his little victory of tricking him.

"Yeah, a bit. You know what happened yesterday?" Stiles changed the topic.

"Actually yes, Kira told me something. That Lydia was looking for Peter at the Eichen House and you found her there."

"And?" Stiles asked, a little bit afraid that Lydia said everything.

"And what?" Scott asked, slightly confused.

"Ah, nothing, I'm talking nonsense, I gotta get a nap after school." Stiles saved it.

"Bro, you are supposed to go to my place, you forgot?"

"Oh, yea', sure. Sorry. So I'll make myself a good cup of coffee at yours."

"Sure." Scott nodded with s smile.

When they arrived at Scott's, Stiles made coffee for both of them. Because he wasn't really tired the coffee made him hyperactive. He forgot about all the trouble he had and enjoyed Scott's company. It was almost like old times.

"Oh, crap, I forgot my laptop at Kiras. You mind if I leave you here like for 15 minutes?"

"Nah, I'll just watch TV," Stiles said and reassured Scott with a smile. So Scott left and Stiles was left alone in the living room.

Again, troubling thoughts came to him and he was again in a bad mood. What is he going to do about Theo? Who took Donovan's body? Should he confess to Scott what he had done? And the most important thing, what should he do about his little demon inside him? He definitely felt it, it was even like, if it was growing strogner.

The most concenring thought was that he could lose himself in it, hurt is friends, maybe even kill. What is he supposed to do? Try to bury it again? Or maybe try to get it under his control, learn how to live with it.

Rambling of keys in front of the door made him jump up a bit. He went to the hallway and expected Scott. But Scott didn't open the door, it was Mellissa. Or wasn't it?

The woman closed the door behind her and smiled at Stiles wickedly. Stiles knew at once that it is not Scott's mother.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked with a serious voice.

She went into the kithcen and put some bags on the kitchen table, then she turned to Stiles again.

"Oh, Czarnobóg. What are you doing with yourself?" a calm, even a worried voice came out of Mellissa.

"Who are you?!" Stiles demanded.

"Somebody who wants to help you, Stiles, is it now _Stiles?_ You have so much potential in yourself and you are just wasting it. Thanks god that a little birdie told me where you are. It is like you would be almost... _human,"_ she said the last word with disgust.

Stiles knew that a demon was possessing Mellissa but he didn't know what to do. He wasn't practicing any demon powers, wasn't trying anything. More like the opposite.

"Get out of her," he growled.

"Look," she started, "you need to get yourself together. You are not supposed to be running with some dirty dogs around. You are so much more. The friend of yours? Scott? He is waste of time. Why don't you just...get rid of him," she had a wide smile.

"What th... I would never-" he was interrupted by the door in the hallway. Scott was back.

" _Oh, crap,"_ Stiles thought.

"Stiles?" Scott called out.

"I'm going to help you out," the demon said and vanished. Then he heard how Scott howled in pain. Stiles sprinted to the hallway and saw how Mellissa is standing behind Scott and smiling. Scott was lying on the floor, trying to figure out what happened.

"Common, Stiles. Do it. It is going to be fun."

"STILES?! What is happening?" his friend groaned and looked at Stiles with a confused look. Then he looked behind him and saw his mom, standing there.

"Get out of her," Stiles said agrily. Scott visibly more confused then before got to his feet and backed away from both of them.

"What the fuck is happening here?" Scott said, raising his voice.

Then, Mellissa spoke in a twisted language which Scott didn't understand. It made Stiles twitch and he felt the demon in him awakening. He didn't realise, though, that his eyes went black. Scott stood there, frozen, looking at Stiles who's eyes were filled with darkness.

"You know what, let's kill her first," the demon said, looking satisfied at Stiles. Stiles didn't know what made him do it at the moment or that he even was capable of that. Stiles made a few steps to the demon and with a fast move buried his hand into Mellissa's stomache. It wasn't like he was killing her, he was just touching the souls, trying to find the demon. But Scott didn't see it that way. He started screaming at him, trygin to get him of his mother. Stiles was 100 % focused on what he was doing. Then he found the demon's sould and grabbed it. Mellissa's eyes went black as Stiles' and released a small squeak. Scott was beggining to attack with his claws but Stiles threw him away with a small movement of his hand.

He just knew that he can kill the demon and with a bit of his mind working it, the demon screamed in agony and then the demon disappeared, like it never existed. He put out his hand from Mellissa, catching her when she fell, unconscious and put her carefully on the floor. His eyes flashed back to his brown and he stood up.

Suddenly, Scott ran to him, with visible rage and pinned him to the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!" he screamed at him, making his grip tighter.

"Nothing, I swear," Stiles tried to say in a calming voice but it didn't work.

Scott's eyes went red and he threw him on the floor, claws on his neck.

"Don't you lie to me, I saw it. What the hell did you do? Who even are you?" he spitted and his claws digged deeper into Stiles' skin and he felt the blood flowing down the neck.

"Calm down, she is alright now. She was possessed. I just...I just made it go away," Stiles said. Scott growled a bit and looked at him with a deadly look.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Just check her, listen. She i t."

So Scott listened, he heard a hearbeat, a weak one but there was still one. And the breathing was there, too. He jumped off Stiles and went to his mother. Picking her up and carriying her upstairs. Stiles sat up and touched his neck. The wound was already healed. The demon must have triggered something in him that he healed. So he stood up and went upstairs, too. He saw how Scott is putting Mellissa to bed. Scott noticed that he is in the room, too, and again errupted with anger.

"Don't you go near her!" he said with a threathening voice.

Mellissa opened her eyes and looked over the room.

"Guys?" she said with a weak voice. Scott immediately turned around and looked at her with concern.

"Mom, what happened? Don't worry, he won't step in this house anymore. I'm going to take care about that."

Mellissa sat up in her bed and looked at Stiles who was still standing in the room, not knowing what to do.

"Stiles," she said, "thank you."

Scott looked shocked and suprised. Stiles just smiled at her.

"Could somebody tell me what is happening?"

"Well, I think that I got possessed today. And Stiles got it out of me," Mellissa smiled at Scott who didn't know wha to think about it. Then Mellissa looked at Stiles, more serious this time.

"But does it mean that you are..."

Stiles just nodded.

"But how? Like all time? Or aren't you really him?" Mellissa asked with suspicion.

"It is me, don't worry," Stiles said.

"Guys?" Scott looked and both and was awaiting some explanation.

"What about you two go talk, I think I need some rest," Mellissa said to her son.

They went silently into Scott's room, Stiles was awkwardly standing in one corner while Scott was going from one side to the other.

"Sit," Scott ordered and Stiles obeyed.

"So...," Scott started.

"So...," Stiles tried to find words.

"Let's start with, are you even Stiles?"

"Yes! I'm Stiles. It is not like with the Nogitsune."

"How can I trust you?"

"Because... I'll tell you everything now, just hear me out. Then you can decide if you want to trust me or just kick me out of your house and not talk to me anymore, ever."

"Hm... okay."

"Well, I don't know where to start excatly..."

"What about how you became what the hell you even are," Scott barked.

"That I actually don't know. I just know that when I was a kid, something changed. My mom got sick and after some time she...she was... she thought that I'm trying to kill her. I never knew why, though. After she died, I was pretty unstable, emotionaly done. And once when I cried in the bathroom and looked up in the mirrow, my eyes were... different. I never told anybody. I was trying to figure out what it is and after searching the internet through and reading some books, I somehow got it. So I... I tried to bury it, hide everything. I wanted to be normal.

After you got bit, I was so concencrated at you that I somehow was able to... forget about it. I somehow managed to hide everything what would look unnatural from you guys. It was beginning to work and I was feeling normal again. Then the Nogitsune possessed me. After that I didn't even feel that I would be different. I didn't even have to try to hide something, it was just gone. And there was so many things happening that I didn't bother to deal it. Everything with Allison, Aiden... And then the Deadpool came. When we were all sick, one of the assassins pointed a gun at me and even started the countdown. I... I just somehow felt this, shiver go through my body and when I opened my eyes, he was the one shot. Your dad was actually there and it somehow looked that he shot him. But I knew better, and I think that your dad knows, too. Since this moment, I was again fighting it, doing my best. I couldn't possibly tell you what is happening. I thought, that you would not... accept me, so I kept it as a secret. My little dark secret. And...then, something terrible happened. You remember Donovan, right. Oh, jesus, well...He kinda. He attacked me when I was trying to repair my Jeep. And... And I...killed him. BY ACCIDENT! Really. I was climbing onto something and... and just, I was just trying to let my feet go, so I made one of the iron sticks or whatever that was loose and it just fell right through him..."

"You killed Donovan?" Scott asked carefully.

"But by accident!"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because you are always having the speeches about not killing the victims and he was a victim in your eyes, right. I didn't know what to do... And then Theo..."

"What about Theo." Scott raised his eyebrow.

"He somehow knew. He knew that I killed him. And blackmailed me, because I saw him killing that guy on the hospital roof and, he said that I shouldn't say anything because he didn't either. So... So I got angry and pinned him to the fence and was screaming at him and probably took my guard down a bit and he realized that I'm somehow... different. And I think it was the reason why your mom got possessed today, because he told that to somebody."

"Woah, woah... Wait a sec, so you are telling me, that Theo is the reason of my mom being possessed?"

"Yeah, actually... It looks like that he wanted you to find out this way."

"Okay... If all this was a truth, you still haven't told me what you are."

 _"Really, he still hasn't figured?"_ Stiles thought. He sighed and looked at his friend standing above him.

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Please, don't get freaked out...a demon?"

"Come again?"

"Um...de..demon?"

"So you are the same _thing_ what was in mom?"

"Yeah, well yes but..."

"Oh my god, and how can I know that it wasn't just some kind of a scene? That you want me to get rid of Theo or something."

"Because you know me your whole LIFE!"Stiles raised his voice.

"Okay, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Oh, god, thanks." Stiles stood up but Scott stepped back.

"Watcha doin'?" Scott asked, a little fear visible in his face.

"Oh, common, I won't hurt you, Scott."

"You threw me at the wall downstairs. Without touching me."

"That... yeah, I'm sorry. But you just didn't want to stop and I was trying to... you know."  
"Well, it looked like you were tearing my mom apart. Sorry that I wanted to stop you at that."  
"Mhm."  
"Back to the main thing. So, your both parents are 100 % human but you are a demon? How come?"  
"Like I said, I do not know."  
"Uh-ah. And you are a good demon/em? Or what?"  
"I'm trying to. It is hard to gain control over... you know, all of it. But I never tried to control it. I was just trying to bury it inside me."  
"But you already killed two people."  
"They would have killed me if I didn't. And I really didn't want to!"  
"Are you gonna tell the others?"  
"I really really don't want to, but I guess I must."  
"Hm... I'd say that after everyone heard it, then we make a decision. But... I don't wanna lose you, Stiles."  
"You think I do?"  
"No... I know. But this is totally new and it is scary. And I just don't know what to do about it. Maybe... We'll tell them later. I guess I need to figure some stuff on my own now."  
"Thanks."  
"Fot what?"  
"For trying to trust me."  
"Ah, yeah."


	4. Chapter 4 - Stiles tells Malia

When Stiles got home from Scotts, he felt just terrible. He just went to his bed and lay there. What is he going to do now? He has to tell everybody. But how? How are they going to react? How is Lydia going to react? After what she saw.

With all this thinking, he got tired and dozed off.

"Stiles! Wake up! Get your butt to school!" His father opened the door and smiled at Stiles who was slowly waking up.

"What? It's morning already?" Stiles asked, confused and tired.

"Yeah, hurry. You'll be late."

On the way to school, he realized that there is one other person who might be even worse to tell the truth than Lydia. His dad. Everything was too much for Stiles. When he parked his Jeep, he noticed that he is actually late. The lesson has already started.

 _"At least I don't have to talk to anybody,"_ he thought.

Stiles quietly opened the door to the history class. Mr. Yukimura noticed him and said: "You are late Stiles, hurry, take your seat."

"Um, Sorry," Stiles apologized and sat down. Scott didn't look at him. That made Stiles sad. He didn't listen to anything what Mr. Yukimura said and just sat there, playing with his pen. Suddenly, a small piece of paper fell on his table. It was from Malia.

 _"What's goin' on? You and Scott seem weird. And you are especially weird."_

He forgot totally about Malia. Is she going to break up with him when she finds out?

He looked up, find Malia's curious look and send her a small smile.

 _"_ I'll tell you later," he whispered and she nodded.

When the class ended, Malia waited 'till everybody left the room. Stiles packed his things and took a few steps towards her.

"So, what?" she started.

"Uhh..."

"Stiles?" Malia took Stiles' hands and looked in is eyes. "What is wrong?" Stiles looked at her for a moment and then said: "You know, there is something I gotta tell you. To tell everybody but I don't know... don't know how."

"So, tell me now."

"I still have to figure out how to tell you. I don't think you will like it. Scott found out yesterday..."

"Aha, so that's the reason he avoided your look?"

"Kinda."

"Gosh, common. It can't be so bad. It isn't like you killed somebody, is it?"

Stiles just gave her a sad look. And she rolled her eyes out."YOU KILLED SOMEBODY?" she raised her voice?

"SHUSH! Don't be so loud."

"But Stiles, why didn't you tell me? You know that I can't judge you in this" she send him a comforting smile. She cupped his face and gave him a soft kiss. He let her. He needed comforting and he was glad that he had her.

He broke off the kiss, though, and Malia looked suprised.

"There is more to it."

"Just spill it out." She seemed a bit annoyed now.

"I didn't tell you everything...well, about me. I didn't tell anybody."

"Okay?"

"I'm not entirely..."

"Oh, common, Stiles!"

"...human."

Malia processed the information for a while. "...Okay. So, what are you supposed to be?"

"That's the part... where I don't know how to tell you."

"I'll be alright with anything."

"Um...I'm kind of a...a demon," Stiles muttered. He looked at her, trying to figure out what she is thinking. She started to laugh.

"What?" Stiles was confused by her.

"Nothing. Nothing. Hah. I'm sorry. It's just that I really didn't expect this. I was like awaiting that you are breaking up with me or something."

"And you don't mind?"

"I don't know excatly. I was a coyote for some time. I don't know what to expect from a demon. I think you need to give me the info about that. I just know the Nogitsune thing. But you aren't possessed, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Great then. And the others don't know?"

"Scott does. But the others don't"

"Aha, aha... And when are you telling them?"

"I... really don't know. What about explaining you this stuff at first?"

"Sure, so after school?"

"After school, and please, don't mention it to anybody."

"Of course."

Stiles' friends were curious what happened between him and Scott because it was very visible that something had happened. Stiles decided to talk to Scott. He didn't really know what to tell him but he wanted to try. He found Scott at his locker, trying to find his textbooks.

"Scott?" Stiles slowly approached Scott. Scott froze for a moment and then turned around to see Stiles standing awkwardly in front of him.

"Hi," Stiles greeted him and raised his hand for a little wave which made Scott lurch a bit. Stiles realized that it wasn't probably a good idea since he had thrown Scott with this very hand at a wall with a just a small movement of it. He quickly put his hand into his pocket.

"Hi," Scott answered and closed his locker. "I... I need to go." Scott nervously looked around and was about to leave but Stiles grasped his arm to stop him.

"No, wait."

Scott looked at Stiles's tight grip and Stiles immediately let go of him.

"I'm sorry," Stiles said quietly.

"Well..." Scott looked at Stiles and gave him a _so talk_ look.

"I wanted to talk to you. I don't want to leave things like this, okay? I'm really trying. I even told Malia already. I just need more time with the others. Is that alright? Especially with Lydia, she is going to be the most complicated, with all this bansheeness."

"What did Malia say?"

"Actually, she was more worried about that I would break up with her than me being _...something."_

"Aha..."

"So, what...did you think about it?

"Yeah, yeah. I did."

"And the conclusion is?"

"That I really want...be friends with you. But I just can't overcome this feeling."

"Doubt?... Distrust... _Fear_?"

"Some of them, yeah."

"How can I help you with that?"

"I don't know. I guess I need just time. You didn't abandon me when I became a werewolf so I should not give up on you, right?"

Stiles slightly smiled. Scott did, too.

"I just really don't want you to be afraid of me. That's the worst."

"I'll try."


	5. Chapter 5 - Malia at home

After school, Stiles went with Malia to his place. They were sitting in the living room and eating pizza. Malia was looking very happy after she ate the last piece and she lay on the couch.

"So, let's start with lecturing me," she said, smiling.

"Malia, you are making me feel too comfortable with all this. And that's not good." He sat down next to her feet and looked at her. She moved closer to him and put her hand on his thigh.

"I'm sorry," she said, "guilty". Malia started kissing him as if nothing was happening. He kissed her back, lifting her a bit and putting her on her back. She was now under him, grabbing his t-shirt in effort to take it down. The kisses got more intense by every second. Stiles helped Malia with his t-shirt and threw it somewhere next to him. He looked at Malia who seemed suprised. He sent her a _what?_ look while he was still kneeling over her.

"Whoah, what happened to your eyes, Stiles?" She sat up and stared into his eyes. Stiles realized that they had changed to pitch black. He stood up quickly and turned his back to Malia, making his eyes brown again.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"These are demon eyes?" she asked with interest.

"Uh-ah." Stiles turned back to Malia who was already standing and curiously looking at him.

"Cool," she said.

"Yeah, kinda. I'v got only blue irises but you'v got all the stuff going on." She put her palm on his bear chest and gave him a kiss. "Okay, so tell me what you wanted to tell."

So he did. They sat down, Malia insisted on him staying shirtless, so he let his t-shirt on the floor and began. He gave her a similar speech like he gave to Scott. Just adding what Lydia saw in the Eichen House and how Scott found out.

"Oh, you two really have some kind of a connection, don't ya," she said, almost disappointed.

"I guess. So, what do you think?"

"I think that you should do something about your given skills. Look, you have them, deal with it. I don't know if there is a cure to demonism or what but you can't just ignore it. If I tried to ignore what I am, I would kill somebody on the full moon... again. You need to know what are you doing. Or you'll be just flashing your eyes black at random people without knowing it."

Stiles didn't expect this attitude from her but he was kind of happy about it.

"But what if I lose myself in all of this? And I won't be the Stiles you know," he said, worried.

"So you will learn how to control whatever you do, I'll help you and I bet that the others will, too."

"Scott is still weird around me. He is afraid of me. And Lydia will be to when she finds out."

"Give them time, they are both supernatural beings, they can handle it."

Suddenly, Stiles' phone vibrated. He got a message from Scott.

 _"Liam says that some Hayden girl from his class is in danger. Supposedly she is a chimera. We think that the Doctors are going after her. In an hour at my place, everyone's gonna be there. We need to help her, doesn't matter what is going on b/w us, k?"_

Stiles showed the message to Malia and she just said: "Let's go then."


	6. Chapter 6 - Memory of mom

"We are going to do this _in the school?"_ Stiles asked.

"Yeah, that's the place," Scott said and pointed again at the map of Beacon Hills lying in front of them.

"Are you sure it is going to work out?"

Scott looked around like if he was making sure nobody was listening to them and leaned closer to Stiles.

"We... We wanna try to capture one of them," he whispered.

Stiles rose his eyebrows and gave Scott a doubtful look. "Oh, so Hayden is there to-"

"Shush," Scott interrupted him. "Liam doesn't know."

"Well, that's a good start, isn't it?" Stiles sighed.

"And there is something else...Theo said that he found a body, a chimera. Is.. Is it the one you talked about?"

"Could be, where is the body now?"

"I didn't say anything you told me... So I just agreed on him guarding the body because we want to find out who is taking them. And I wasn't sure that you were telling-" Scott got interrupted by Stiles who angrily hit the table with his fist.

"You were not sure if I was telling the truth, right?" Stiles was trying to get calm again but he felt hurt that Scott didn't trust him on this.

"No, yeah, just, Stiles...," Scott tried to find some words to explain it but Stiles found them first.

"That doesn't matter now. You know what, I'm going to check up on Theo if you don't mind. I have a better idea, him staying there 24/7 is not going to lure the weirdo in there. And jesus, the body has to smell by now."

Scott thought a while about it and then just said: "Okay... But. Just don't do anything..."

"I won't hurt that guy," Stiles promised. He didn't even know how to be honest. His powers appeared when he didn't expect it. He really should follow Malia's advice.

He parked his Jeep in front of the Vet's clinic. He felt weird, like something wasn't alright. He got out of the car and headed to the front door. He heard Theo saying something.

"What?" Stiles said. He went in and saw Theo standing before the room in which was the dead rotting body.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?"

"I came to help."

"That's alright. I don't need any help on this."

Stiles hated how he was always so helpful and _nice_ , smiling like nothing happened.

"I'v got a better idea than just you standing here and watching at him."

Stiles put his phone on one of the shelfs and turned on the recording button.

"Now we are going to check it in my Jeep, he will eventually show up."

They sat in the Jeep, Theo trying to start a conversation. Stiles always had a very short answer for him. He was even telling him about his sister, how she died. Stiles didn't know how but there was something off on the way he told it. Then they changed the topic. Theo was showing him his golden eyes in prove that he didn't kill somebody innocent. Stiles had his own opinion on that.

"And what did you feel at that moment?"

The memory of dead Donovan came to him, and he remembered.

"I thought just of one word."

Theo gave him an interrested look.

"'Good'"

Theo smiled on that as if he was satisfied. The conversation made Stiles' mood down. He was thinking about Scott, that he still might lose him. Not everything was cleared up and they wasn't alright at all. He was scared that anything he going todo, will be wrong.

Suddenly, Theo started sniffing something.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I smell... Like something is burning." After the last word, an arm which was on fire broke the window and punched Theo in the face. Blood flying from his face, hitting Stiles'. Stiles didn't know what to do. The warmth of the blood on his face made him feel dizzy and he felt how his eyes changed color. His precious Jeep was lifted up by somebody and thrown on it's roof, with Theo and Stiles in it. Stiles hit his head on the gravel.

 _He was standing in a hall which seemed similar to him. Yes, he knew it here. He played on this very floor when he was a kid. When his mother lived. He looked around. Everything was so dark. For whatever reason, he wanted to go upstairs, see his old room. But when he got up the stairs, he overheared some voices. He went to the door from where they came and listened._

 _"...care about that. You know, I possessed your little deputy a few years ago. And look what came out of that, our little cute Stiles."_

 _Stiles didn't believe his own ears. He quietly opened the door a bit. He saw his mother standing by the bed, looking at some strange woman. A demon._

 _"Wha...what?" his mother said in fear._

" _Yeah, and now, he is your biggest nightmare. Your little cupcake is the worst thing that happened to you."_

 _Stiles opened the door wide open, wanting to protect his mother but they didn't even notice him. It was like he wasn't there. He was watching the conversation, unable to help his mother. Tears filled his eyes._

 _"...Oh, don't worry," the demon continued, "he will kill you one day if the dementia doesn't hit you first. And then his daddy and then his friends. And you know why? Just for fun."_

 _The woman disappeared and left Claudia alone in the room, crying. And now, Stiles was crying, too. Tears flowing down his cheeks because he realized that his mom thought that he was a monster, wanting to kill her. And not because of her dementia but because he really was a monster. Still is._

 _"_ Stiles!" somebody dragged him. He opened his eyes, realizing that it was just in his mind. But he knew that it happened for real. He looked around with his eyes, at his burning Jeep. Was he in shock? Maybe. But one thing made him uncomfortable. _Theo_ was the one who saved him.


	7. Chapter 7 - 6th Grade

_(_ Just before you start reading, guys, I wanted to tell you that I'm really happy that some of you actually read this and even like it. I'm sorry if some misspelings appear or something. I mostly write on my phone when I'm in a bus or something, so that's one reason I make mistakes and the other on is that english is my second language. I'm still learning. So thanks and enjoy this chapter)

 _The sixth grade was terrible. Stiles felt awful for the whole year. Scott really tried to help him, made his mood better but the good mood never lasted for long. Stiles was depressed, feeling alone and sad. The panic attacks were the worst, though. He had at least one in a week. He was getting detention a lot this year. It wasn't because he was trying to be a badass or anything. It just somehow always happened, he didn't want to break the school rules but he did. Like it was a natural thing for him. His father didn't know what to do with him. He didn't have time for a hyperactive, problematic kid. He was still grieving and he had to work a lot. They sold the old house and bought a new one. It was probably because his father couldn't be in the house where mom used to be. His dad still owed the bank plenty of money. So he worked as hard as he could._

 _So Stiles was mostly alone in the new house, trying to get used to it. There was another thing that bothered him. The night his mom died, when he saw the eyes. The black eyes. Maybe it was a hallucination. Right? Could have had happened. But he didn't feel right. After he saw the shocking reflection in the mirrow. He had been having these weird dreams. One of them was always the same, though._

He was standing on a street. Wasn't sure where, he had never seen the street in his real life. And all of sudden, he would hear this whisper. "It is true. It's you..." Looking around, confused, he starts walking down the street. As he walks, random people start to appear around him, pointing at him. Then there is a man, with golden hair and dark green eyes. Stiles stops and looks up to see his face better. "So you are the son of Abaddon." The man states. It wasn't a question. The man said it as a fact. "Of whom?" Stiles asks. The man just smiles at him, his teeth visible as his smile grows. And then it fades away, always at this point _._

 _"Stiles!" the english teacher raises his voice when Stiles didn't reply the other three times. It startled Stiles and he looked up at the angry teacher._

 _"Stiles! I know that you had some stuff going on the past year but it doesn't mean you won't participate in my class!"_

 _Stiles's breathing became havier. He couldn't make out Mr. Fell that well as before. He felt dizzy and just wanted to get out of that room. He started sweating and looking around quickly but that didn't help at all. He felt like he was about to faint._

 _"Stiles! What the heck are you doing?" Mr. Fell looked at him with a furious face._

 _"Mr. Fell!" Scott stood up and hurried to his friend. "He is having a panic attack, sir."_

 _The teacher's red face was getting his normal color again and replaced his anger with suprise._

 _"What? Now?"_

 _Scott ignored Mr. Fell, thinking that he is a total idiot and helped his friend onto his feet. He got under his one shoulder and dragged him out of the class. Scott brought Stiles to the bathrooms and let him sit on the floor._

 _"Stiles, how should I help you?" he asked, anxiously._

 _Stiles was watching the tiles under him and trying to get his breathing under control. Scott got onto his knees and held Stiles' hand._

 _"Shh, it's alright," Scott whispered._

 _The blurred image of the gray tiles came to focus again. Stiles' breathing slowed down and he looked up at Scott._

 _When he was completely okay, he squeezed Scott's hand back._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Yeah, no problem, bro."_

 _They sat on the cool floor for a while in silence. Then Scott broke the silence._

 _"So, how are you?"_

 _"Good, good. I think I can stand up now."_

 _"No, I mean...you know. How are things..."_

 _"Oh.. This. Well, still the same I guess. Dad is working all the time. I would even say that he is avoiding me."_

 _"Common, don't say that, he is surely not avoiding you. It might be just a way of dealing.. with things."_

 _"Yeah, I don't know. Sometimes he gives me this... look. Like if it was my fold that she... that she passed away."_

 _"Nonsense! How could YOU be the fold? Stiles! You had nothing to do with that. Trust me on that. And if anything happens, if your dad gets weird and stuff, you can hang out at my place, okay? I mean like for more like a day, weeks if you need to. I bet that my mom wouldn't mind."_

 _"Thanks. But I don't think it will be needed," Stiles said and stood up. "Let's go, we are going to miss P.E."_

 _Stiles was always greatful for the friendship he had with Scott. Without him, he wouldn't probably survive school and everything else. He knew that he can trust him. But even though, he hadn't told him one thing. The eyes, the dreams... None of it. He couldn't risk admiting these things to Scott. What would he think about him? That he has gone crazy? Or he would have been more worried than now and Stiles didn't want that. As the years passed, it became his own little secret. Never told anybody, didn't even consider it. It was just a thing he lived with and nobody knew. And he got used to it, almost forgetting about it. Even the dreams weren't so frequent and after few years, they vanished._


	8. Chapter 8 - Abaddon

"May I ask you what do you plan next?" a short man with light brown hair asked his Master. This time, Abaddon chose a tall, muscular man with short dark brown hair to be his vessel. His very light blue eyes were the reason why he chose him, he liked the way the eyes contrasted with the color of his hair. The first thing to notice were the eyes.

He was sitting in a black, leather armchair, holding a glass of whisky. He took a long sip and looked at his minion and said: "Now, I just wait."

"For what, sir, if you don't mind me asking."

"Look, Omri. I want to be patient. This _boy_ can be the one. Maybe it won't end like with Cedric. He was a disaster. He had the powers but no brains. When he went on the killing spree, the angels caught him right away. And he was just sixteen. He was a failure. But this one, this one seems smarter. I like that. To be honest, though, few years ago, I thought he is even worse than Cedric. Trying to bury what was given to him, and he almost succeded... He is not a cambion of a pathetic succubus. He is MINE. He can rise above everyone!

Ehm...Then the dark spirit came, the Nogitsune. And he chose _him._ The freaking place is full of supernatural beings. The Void could have chosen the young True Alpha or the Banshee, maybe even the druid. But no, it went for him. For _Stiles._ " The demon shifted in his seat and smiled.

Omri was looking at his Master, listening carefully to every word he said.

"You know," he continued, "before that, I thought, _how can this kid be my offspring? He is not even able to hurt an animal, let alone being by my side_ , nobody had respect from him. They saw just a hyperactive spaz in him. Yeah, there was one guy who saw the potential in him, _Peter Hale_ is his name. He even offered him _the bite,"_ he chuckled at that.

"What would have happened if the boy accepted the offer?" Omri asked.

"If he accepted? What do you think? That he would become some kind of a demon-wolf?" He laughed at that. The servant shrugged.

"Don't be ridiculous. It would work like at this Lydia girl. Wake the demon within him."

"Aha. And now you think he is worthy to stand by your side, Master?"

"That's true, I didn't finish my thought. When the Nogitsune possessed him, it was like a miracle. The boy who seemed harmless was now a nightmare for everybody. He was terrifying! I loved that. I never thought he could be this ruthless and cruel. I know that it isn't him excatly but when I saw the Void using him for the remorseless things, ah, it was beautiful.

I just need to get into his head, change the way he thinks, that's all. I'm so looking forward to it." Abaddon said excited like a small child waiting to get candy.

"And how long do you want to wait?"

"It won't be so long. I made a good decision when I sent Prisca to him. She did a wonderful job. She awoke it in him and now it will only amplify. And when he killed the experiment of the three weirdos, I was amazed. It is a pity, though, that he is still trying his best to be... _good,"_ he said it with aversion.

"That can be changed any minute," Omri said.

"I'm just worried that his _friends_ are going to try to _help_ him. But at least I can use them. They are all so heroic, they would give their lifes for each other, Stiles, too. So if he goes being a goodygoody, I'll just come in, threathen some of them and take him with me." Abaddon looked satisfied with his plans. Omri smiled at his Master.

"Do you want another refill?"

"Yes."


	9. Chapter 9 - Training with Malia

Stiles was starting to get annoyed by the fact that Theo saved him the second time. If he just knew how his powers worked. His Jeep was crushed and it was burning. _Oh, no. My Jeep,_ he thought. But apparently the radio still worked. And Kira was brought to the police station, suspected from murder. He immediately wrote Scott about Kira and then headed to Scotts with Theo.

When Scott came back, he looked like his mind is somewhere else. Stiles was glad for that, at least they didn't have to deal their little problem. Everything happened so quickly and Stiles just managed to say: "Text me for anything. Anything at all, okay?" Malia nodded and went with Scott and Mason.

Stiles wanted to go to the Hospital. There was the body guarded by police. He needed to persue his dad to get the body out of there. They needed to figure out who is taking the freaking bodies.

His dad wasn't glad to see him there. He wanted Stiles to leave, let him do his job. Stiles got a call about his Jeep but was interrupted by his dad who took his phone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Dad, you gotta leave the body. Leave it and let whoever wants to take it just take it. Trust me."

"I'm doing my job, Stiles." The Sheriff said and turned away, going to the lift.

"Yeah, you'v been really busy, arresting people you know are innocent!"

"Go home. Now." The Sheriff entered the lift and Stiles followed.

"This is not up for a debate."

"Then I'm not leaving."

The Sheriff focused his gaze at some doctor and then said: "You know, Clark mentinoed something about... Eh...keycard from the library."

Stiles felt like he is screwed. His dad couldn't know, right?

He looked at his father and waited what he is going to say.

"Do you all have after hours access?"

"Yeah," Stiles slightly nodded and looked at the lift door in front of him, "yeah, we do. I'd show you mine but I lost it a couple weeks ago." He looked again at his dad who was watching him. Stiles knew that look very well. He didn't trust Stiles but didn't say anything.

...

Stiles was sitting on a random chair in the hallway. Looking down at his keycard. It was too much for him. Liam and Hayden gone. Theo trying to get Scott's trust and even his. He killing Donovan. His sudden awakening demon inside him. Some doctors doing experiments on people. What the hell should he deal first? He had this feeling that Scott didn't trust him, maybe not even with Donovan. What if Scott thinks that Stiles made it up just for throwing dirt at Theo?

Stiles threw the keycard in to trashcan next to him. He had a bad feeling about the body. He had these feelings a lot since he killed that demon possessing Melissa. He went to the direction where the deputies guarded the bodies.

The fire alarm turned on and the lights shut off.

"Dad? Dad!... Daad!" He started running. Behind a corner he saw his father standing there with Parrish.

"Dad, the body..."

They entered the room together, his father with a gun in his hands. Stiles looked around for the body but wasn't successful. The body was gone. But he saw something. It was shining on the floor. It was a nametag. He picked it up. There was Parrish written on it.

...

Stiles called Lydia to meet him at his place. She was already there, waiting for him, when he arrived. They went to his room and Lydia sent him a questioning look.

"So?"

Stiles showed her the nametag.

"It's him. He is the one taking the bodies."

Lydia took the nametag out of Stiles' hand and turned around.

She sighed and took a deep breath.

"And I think I know where he is taking them."

They agreed that they both are going to get a good nights sleep and dig into this in the morning.

Few minutes after Lydia left, Malia was calling Stiles.

"Hey, Malia."

"Hi, I'm at the door."

He opened the front door and Malia gave him a big hug. Stiles looked at her lovely face and gave her a kiss.

"Come with me," Malia said and headed for the garden. When they both stood on the garden, Stiles asked: "Why are we here?"

"Well, I told you that it would be the best if you learned how to control it, right?"

"Right?"

"So let's learn." She gave him a smile and took a few steps closer.

"If I understand, you should be able to lift stuff with your mind."

"Well, yeah... But I don't know how it works."

"Look." Malia picked up a small rock and put it at her palm. "Try this."

Stiles watched the rock with a perplexed look.

"How, Malia?"

"Umm... Try to focus just on what you want to do."

Stiles watched the rock for several minutes and nothing happened, he sighed and looked at Malia.

"It's not working."

"Don't give up so easily!"

"Hm."

"Maybe.. You can use your hand a bit. Didn't you say that you threw Scott at the wall with a movement of your hand?"

"Okay, okay, I'll try it."

Stiles stretched his hand towards Malia, his palm open. He closed his eyes and found himself that he isn't thinking about anything. It felt good. It was like gaining energy again. He relaxed his muscles and let just his arm in the air. He should really do this more often. Not to think.

"Stiles?" That woke him up from this sort of meditation. He slowly opened his eyes. He suddenly realized that he felt this weird pressure in his outstretched hand.

"Stiles, please put me down," Malia said like she was kind of annoyed. He focused his eyes on Malia and realized what was happening. She was levitating a feet above the ground.

"Oh, my god," Stiles said with his eyes fixed on Malia.

"How do I undo it?" Stiles started to panic.

"Calm down, Stiles. The more you are getting stressed the more I can't move. Just, figure it out. You'll figure it out."

Stiles turned his attention back to his hand with which he was apparently holding Malia in the air. He took a few deep breathes. _It's just about your mind, Stiles. You can control it,_ he thought to himself. He "gripped" Malia, finally knowing what he is actually doing. He felt her, in his mind and in his grip, although she was two feet in front of him and levitating. He moved her a bit to the left, smiling inside him that he managed to do it with him being 100 % by his sences. When he proved to himself that he knew what he was doing, he carefully moved his hand down. He went to Malia and let her fall into his arms.

She was frowned at him but then she gave him a small kiss.

"Great. But I don't know if I'm a good teacher with this mind thingie. I'll be better with the physical side of teaching."

"You wanna teach me in my bed, then?"

She laughed at that.

"Jeez, I meant like fighting. You are supposed to be similair like me in this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, yeah. I mean I can teach you how to use your strength, how to heal and how to fight. The mind thing... I think it would be better to go to Lydia with that."

"Hm, I guess you are right but I don't think I can tell her now...-"

"You have to tell her someday."

"That's true..."

"Come, let's go begin in your bed. That's some excercise, too."

"Yes, please."

"Just don't make me fly again, okay? I like my legs on the ground."

"I'll try."


	10. Chapter 10 - The morning after

Stiles woke up as the first one. He looked down at Malia who was peacfully sleeping. He got up and went to the shower. After a quick but refreshing shower, he stood in front of the mirror for a while.

 _So, I was able to do at least something yesterday. That's progress, right? I could learn how to change the color of my eyes if nothing. That shouldn't be so hard. I need to realize when I have them. I don't wanna freak people out._

Stiles looked at his eyes, watching them carefully. He tried to tap the darkness inside him. Just for a bit. Just to fill the eyes. He felt more confident after what happened the day before. Stiles felt how something inside him started to make it's was up. From his guts to his head. He saw how the corners of his eyes started to blacken. After few seconds his brown eyes were replaced with a pitch black color. He was studying them. It was like he was staring into a dark pit. But then again he realized that with them, he saw kind of better. Everything was more colorful and he noticed the smallest details. He looked around the room with his demon eyes and smiled. He saw so many things he havent seen before. He turned back to the mirror.

 _And now I want my old ones._ It was faster than before. Stiles didn't even expect that. The darkness faded away, starting from his pupils. He was looking into his brown eyes he knew.

He found a t-shirt for Malia and some shorts of his. She was still lying naked in his bed, probably dreaming. He put the clothes next to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen table.

 _"Stiles, I had to go early to work today. I made some pancakes. I noticed that you have sb here ;). Take care."_

Stiles opened the fridge where he found about ten pancakes. He realized that somebody is in the shower. So he quickly made coffee and prepared the pancakes.

"Good morning," Malia greeted and yawned.

"Hi, honey." Stiles smiled at her. She was wearing the clothes he gave her.

"You are looking incredible today," he mocked.

"Oh, shut up," Malia said, noticing the breakfast he prepared, "oh, my. You made pancakes?"

"Well, my dad did. But I made the coffee."

"Thank you very much."

They ate in silence. When they finished, Malia said: "So, how are you feeling after yesterday?"

"After yesterday? Couldn't be better." Stiles winked.

"You know that I don't mean _that._ "

"I don't know to be honest. I feel the same I guess. Maybe I'v got this hope now that I might be capable of actually handleing this crap."

"Hm, did you talk with Scott?"

"Not so much, no. There were too many things."

"You still suspicious about Theo? He found Liam and Hayden..."

"Hah... And you know what? This makes me even more suspicious."

"Don't be jelous or anything but I hugged him yesterday."

"You hugged that guy?"

"Just don't send me flying somewhere."

"I'm... I'm not gonna. Malia, you don't even know how many things are on my mind. I don't know what to deal first. Just promise me, even if we broke up-"

"Don't say that."

"No, listen. Even if we broke up. Because, ah just look at that mess what is happening around us. To us. Just remember that I'm so greatful for you and you'll have always a special place in my life. Okay?"

"Even if you go rule hell?" Malia joked.

"That's not funny."

"Sorry but you would make a excellent king of hell."

"Ha ha, sure."

"Hey, arm wrestle me."

"What? Why?"

"Well, if you overpower me, we'll repeat what we did last night."

"That's not fair. I won't overpower you."

"Let's try."

They sat down and Malia took his hand and squeezed it hard.

"Ouch," Stiles whimpered.

"Look, with me. It helped me when I focused on what I wanna use my strength on. So, yeah. That's my advice."

"Great."

Malia was pretty strong and Stiles lost in no time. But Malia wanted to try again. When Stiles failed the third time, Malia looked annoyed.

"Why do you always give up so fast? Just... Do it."

"Are you really Shia Labelufoing me?"

"Yes, and now try hard or you'll make me angry."

Stiles was again almost at his defeat.

"Tr r," she growled and looked at him with her blue glowing eyes."

That was somehow as a trigger for Stiles. His desperate and sweaty face was exchanged by a stone cold look, he felt how his arm is getting stronger and started pushing against Malia's arm. It felt like he was arm wrestling against a child now. He didn't know how much strength he is using and hit hard the table with Malia's hand. The wood cracked. He still holded Malia by her hand but much gentlier now, realizing that he must have hurt her.

"Wow," Malia breathed.

"I'm sorry..."

Malia looked at him with a comforting look.

"Don't be sorry, Stiles. That's what we wanted, isn't it? Now you can get your reward."

"But your hand..." He started stroking her palm with his thumb.

"It wasn't something I cannot survive. But your table didn't survive it." she laughed at that.

"Come, my little demon. Let's go upstairs."


	11. Chapter 11 - Sciles break-up

Stiles was with Lydia in the woods, looking for the Nemeton. They were searching the woods for a long time but they found nothing. Stiles felt weird, although Malia was okay with everything he did and with what he is, he couldn't shake off the feeling that there is something wrong. Maybe Malia is trying to help him but she has a lot of stuff on her mind, too. And she is not telling Stiles. That makes him feel distant and Stiles feelslike their relationship isn't that strong anymore. He was sad about it. Very sad.

For some reason, the shoulder didn't get better. Maybe it was the dreadful guilt he was feeling so he didn't heal like he healed when Scott hurt him.

"It's like this thing doesn't wanna be found," Stiles said.

"We'v been here twice."

"Crap."

Lydia sighed. Both were tired of searching the Nemeton.

"Can we talk to Parrish now?" Lydia asked annoyed.

"Whoah, hang on. If the Nemeton is covered in bodies, shouldn't you be able to find them?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. That's what _you_ do. You'r the banshee, you find the bodies."

"Well, the banshee is having an off day, so how about we talk to Parrish?"

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because one of the bodies... One of them could be..." Stiles didn't know what to say excatly. He didn't know what to to. This situation was so messed up that he was out of ideas.

"Could be what?"

"One of them could be a clue."

"I'm leaving now, Stiles. I'll go talk to Parrish and tell him that he is the one taking the bodies. It's always better when they know!"

"Oh, so he should know that he owes me a Jeep!"

Stiles returned to the school. Everything was falling apart. He still haven't talked to Scott, Theo was still trusted by his friends, his father was again clueless. He didn't know if he should tell the others about Donovan and... should he tell them about his little dark secret?

Stiles was walking to the library when he suddenly saw Theo who seemed like he wanted to talk to him.

 _"Great,"_ Stiles thought.

Stiles mentioned that Parrish is the one taking the bodies. He wanted to see his reaction, it seemed, though, that he didn't know this information at all.

"... When Lydia finds the Nemeton she is also gonna find Donovan," Theo said. Stiles turned back to him and gave him a cold look.

"I'm sorry."

"She is also gonna find Josh."

"You know, maybe she should."

Stiles couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I think things are different now for Scott. After what he did to Cory... I don't think he is going to blame us for defending ourselves. I know he won't blame you."

Stiles looked at the place where he killed Donovan and a wave of guilt rushed through him. No. Scott will have a problem with that. He is sure of it. He knows him for years!

Stiles was feeling numb for the rest of the day. When school ended, he went home. He sat down on his bed and listened to the silence. It made him feel more relaxed. He was interrupted by a banging noise. Stiles opened his eyes and noticed that a book has fallen from his bag on the floor. Should he try it? Malia told him to practice so why not. He stretched his arm out towards the Math book. Stiles didn't close his eyes, though. He wanted to see what he is doing, well, if he succeeds. He cleared out his mind and let just the energy flow through him. But the book didn't move. It just didn't. After few minutes, Stiles groaned and let himself fall on the bed.

"This is ridiculous," he said for himself. But it didn't let him calm. He sat up again and stretched his arm.

"Common, I can do this. Maybe I could..." Stiles didn't finish his thought and just implemented it. With a blink he changed his color of his eyes. He could feel the demon inside him a little bit more now. He watched the book like it was the only thing in the universe. After a while, the book shifted a bit. But it wasn't so effortless like the last time with Malia. Stiles felt exhausted. But he tried anyways. The book didn't move, though.

Stiles loudly wailed and quickly moved his arm to the right as if he was throwing the book at the wall. To his suprise that was excatly what happened. The book flew to the wall and slammed into it. Stiles was looking at the book which has already fallen to the floor and then at his hand and then again at the book.

"How do I master this when I have no idea what am I doing?" he complained. A buzz of his phone made him startle a bit. It was his mechanic. His Jeep was ready to be picked up. He noticed he had another message. It was from Scott.

 _Hayden is getting worse. We are heading to the animal clinic._

When he got his car back, he had again trouble with starting the Jeep. It took a while but it started eventually. When he got the car going, he immediately drove to the animal clinic. It started to rain heavily and he didn't see much.

When he arrived, he saw Scott outside. Stiles stepped out of his Jeep and said:

"Hey! Sorry, I had trouble starting the Jeep again. It's barely hanging on." He approchaed Scott who was looking troubeled somehow.

"I didn't get in touch with Malia or Lydia," Stiles continued despite the look of his friend. Scott didn't answer. He just stood there, silently. Scott pulled something from his jacket out. It was the wrench. The wrench Stiles defended himself with.

 _"Where did he get this, for christ sake!"_ Stiles thought. Stiles didn't mention anything about a wrench before. And there was blood on it. He has to look like a liar now. For sure.

"Where did you get that?" That was the first thing Stiles came up with.

"This is yours?" Scott asked. Stiles took the wrench and looked at it. If he just knew what Scott was thinking.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Everything happened so fast that he didn't tell him everything. Stiles thought that after things would seem more peacefull he would tell him excatly everything.

"I was going to."

"Why didn't you tell me just what happened?"

So, there it was. Scott believed something entirely different than what had happened.

Stiles had too many things going through his mind now.

"Look, he was gonna kill my dad..." Stiles started. He realized later that it wasn't probably the best choice what to say but he thought that 'protecting his dad' will give him a better position in this argument. He didn't think that selfdefense was justified here. He was a monster after all.

"What, I was supposed to just let him?"

"You weren't supposed to do _this._ None of us are."

Stiles suddenly felt a little aversion to his 'heroism', his 'rightfullness'.

"You think I had a choice?"

"There is always a choice."

"Well, I can't do what you can, Scott! Believe it or not! I know you wouldn't have done it. Probably would just figured something out, right?"

"I'd try."

"Yeah! Because you are SCOTT MCCALL! You'r the true alpha! Guess what? All of us can't be true alphas! Some of us have to make mistakes! Some of us have to get out hands a little bloody sometimes! Some of us are human! At that moment I sure was!"

"You had to kill him?"

That made Stiles' blood boil. Doesn't he understand? How can he make him understand?

"Scott, he was gonna kill my dad."

"The way it did happen. There is a point where it isn't selfdefence anymore."

"What are you talking about? I didn't have a choice, Scott!" Did Scott really not trust his version of the story?

"You don't even believe me, do you?"

"I want to."

"Okay, great. So believe me then." Stiles gave Scott a sad face with a glimpse of hope in it. Scott looked confused and sad.

"Scott, say you believe me. Say it. Say you believe me."

"Stiles, you can't kill people who we are trying to save." It was like Scott had this block. He just couldn't get over the killing part. Even when it was his best friend who would die for him.

"Say you believe me," Stiles took a few steps closer to Scott and unknowingly raised the wrench. Scott flinched. He looked scared. This made Stiles feel terrible mental pain. He can't lose Scott.

"We can't kill people like that! You believe that?"

Stiles was almost about to cry. This was horrible. He didn't know what to do. He just felt like there was suddenly a huge crack between them and he couldn't cross it to get to Scott.

"What do I do about this? What do you want me to do? Okay? Just, Scott, tell me how to fix this, alright? Just tell me, what do you want me to do? I mean like with everything. What should I do?"

Scott opened his mouth but no words came out. It was visible that he didn't know what to think or do. His friend was something dark and dangerous, apparently. It wasn't just being supernatural now. Or just making a mistake. He saw how agressively he punched his car, was it a part of being a demon? This is not something you can cure. Stiles was born like this. And now, Theo told him how he killed Donovan. And the wrench... It has blood on it. Everything fits. What if Stiles gets worse? He can't take it right now. Everything is fucked up and he can't even trust his best friend. Is he still his best friend?

"Don't worry about Malia or Lydia... I'll find them. Maybe.. Ah... Maybe you should talk to your dad." Scott said with a broken voice and went to the door, entering the animal clinic. Stiles was left alone, in the rain. He looked at the wrench in his hand, his vision was blurry from the tears. He can't go after him. Oh god, where should he go? Maybe he should really go to his father. Tell him about Donovan, tell him everything about himself. How will his father react? Will he see a monster in him? Like Scott just did?


	12. Chapter 12 - My name is Abaddon

Stiles was driving to the Police station. He was trying to get himself together. How is he going to tell dad? He was afraid. Stiles was afraid of facing his father. He had no idea what will come out of this.

The wrench was lying on the seat next to him. Stiles looked at it, again realizing that he probably has lost Scott.

Some smoke started to rise from the engine. It was getting into the car and Stiles was starting to suffocate from the smoke. The car stopped and Stiles quickly jumped out of the car. He was coughing and his vision was blurry. Stiles angrily smashed the car door and went for his little case with wrenches. Everything was just crap. He felt anger flowing through him and threw the case to the ground. When he picked the case again and opened it, he realized that there was one wrench missing. The one what was lying on the seat in the car. Stiles took a few deep breaths. He grabbed the case and threw it into the distance. He went for the wrench in the car and wanted to throw it away like the case. But something stopped him. He turned around and looked at his broken Jeep. Even the Jeep let him down. He threw the wrench at the windshield. It cracked but didn't shatter. Was this maybe a metaphore for Scott and Stiles? Did Stiles still have a chance?

Since when did he start having these agressive outbursts? Was this a different form of his hyperactivity? He very much noticed how he is now much calmer, sometimes he has the urge to move his hands, legs... But it isn't that often anymore and it is usually created by stress, worry and other similiar things. He felt tired now, tired from everything. So he just sat down by the Jeep and started into the darkness of the night.

He sat there quite a long time, just breathing in the fresh air mixed with the smoke going out of the engine.

Dawn was here. He had to do something now. He needs to get his car to be taken to the mechanic and somehow get to his dads. He called Malia to pick him up.

It hurt him to see his Roscoe to be taken away. It was like his hope for Scott's friendship was leaving him.

"Can they fix it?" Malia asked when they were driving away from that place.

"There is not enough duct tape in the world to fix that thing."

"Maybe you should try something other than duct tape."

"No, it's not that simple. It's got a bad is bad. The pedal breaks are basically metal on metal."

"How come you let it get so bad?"

"There's been a few distractions if you haven't notice."

"I noticed. More than you think I do."

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"Am I taking you home?"

"No, Sheriff's station. I gotta talk to my dad."

Now he felt the hole between them two. It was right there. Is this the end for them? Malia didn't care about him being a demon and maybe that was the problem, too. Stiles cared too much. It troubeled him everyday. He surely loved her but the spark of the relationship was just gone. He promised to himself in this moment to always take care about her. Even if they weren't together.

"You want me to go in with you? Malia asked when she parked the car.

"Nah, that's okay. It's probably just gonna take a while.

"Are you gonna tell me what's happening? Something is wrong. Definitely."

"Me? Well, what do you think... Everything is wrong. I did things which are just unforgivable!"

"It doesn't matter to me..."

"Yeah, well, it matters to me." With these words Stiles opened the door and got out of the car.

He entered the station. A blondhaired deputy stopped him and said: "If you are looking for the Sherrif, he is not here. The Sheriff left a half an hour ago. He is on his way back."

"Okay, uh, thanks. So I'll wait in his office."

He sat down in the office. He felt weird. The moment was closing up and he still didn't know what to tell his father. Suddenly, he felt a rush of energy through him. It was the demon energy. He wondered why this happened. He turned around and looked thorugh the windows. He noticed that Parrish with a emotionless face was approaching to the deputies. He quickly stood up and rushed through the door.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Get back! Stand out of his way!" Stiles screamed. The deputies obeyed. Stiles didn't know why but they didn't say a thing and just did what he told them to.

Parrish went out of the door and Stiles followed. He saw that Parrish had some kind of a car where he stocked up the chimeras.

Stiles tried to call Scott but he didn't pick up. Only Theo apparently read his message and arrived.

"Sorry, I got here the fastest I could."

"We gotta go. Now! Parrish's got the bodies."

"Hey, Stiles, wait."

"We gotta find Scott, we gotta tell him."

"Stiles!" Theo screamed and Stiles stopped himself for a moment.

"I don't think Scott wants to talk to you right now."

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't matter. He needs to know about this."

"Stiles, Scott doesn't wanna talk to you. But I think your dad does." Theo showed him a keycard. It was his keycard.

 _"What is the fucker doing now?!"_ Stiles thought.

"Your dad was looking for you, Stiles. Found me instead."

"Where is he?"

"I covered for you. This was taken care of. Pity that it was found at the hospital," he tapped at the keycard,"guess that even the son of a cop can make mistakes!"

"Did you hurt him?"

"I never lied about why I came to Beacon Hills. I'm here for a pack. I came fot the were-coyote. What it's first instincts is to kill. I came for the banshee. The girl surrounded by death. I came for the dark kitsune! The beta with anger issues. I came for void Stiles! That's the pack I want! Unfortunetly, it doesn't include Scott."

Stiles could feel the hatred raising against this boy. His anger was building up in him.

"Your heartbeat is raising Stiles. It's not because you are afraid. The Nogitsune is gone. But you still have got more blood on your hands than any of us."

"I'm about to get more," Stiles said deadly serious.

"I'll tell you where your dad is. If you promise not to help Scott."

Stiles clenched his hand into a fist and punched Theo.

Theo just laughed. "There he is! That's void Stiles! It felt good, didn't it?"

Stiles punched him once more. He made the punch hard and Theo fell to the ground."

It really did feel good. He started to feel a little bloodlust now. He wanted to see Theo bleed.

"We won't tell Scott. You can't lose your best friend, right? Even though we both know you never needed him!"

Stiles threw himself on him and pinned Theo to the ground. He was watching him with spite in his face.

"You hate me now but you'll get it eventually. This is the hard part. You can't help Scott and save your dad's life! You still got time, Stiles. You still got time."

Who is he going to choose? It needs to be his father! He is just human. Scott can defend himself, right? Stiles can't lose another parent. He can't kill his dad, too.

So Theo told him where he is. And he was there. Stiles ran to him and fell on his knees, checking his injuries. He hold his hand as if he wanted to take away his pain, like Scott can do. But it didn't do anything. It didn't take any pain away. He couldn't do what Scott could.

He took him to the hospital. His dad lost a lot of blood but they made it in time. Now he was in the care of the doctors. He is safe. What should he do now? He needs to to to Scott!

He rushed out of the hospital and looked around. He had no car. He arrived with the ambulance. So he decided to run. He ran and ran, realizing that tears are flowing down his cheeks. He stopped after seversl minutes to catch s breath. He was near the woods now. He leaned against one tree and tried to calm himself down.

He looked down at his hands. His knuckles weren't hurt at all. When he looked up again, he jumped up in suprise. Somebody was standing in front of him. A tall man.

"Ehm," Stiles coughed a bit, "sir?" The man stepped a few steps closer. Now Stiles saw his face. He had

the bluest eyes he has ever seen.

"Can I help you?"

The man smiled at him and a row of white teeth showed up.

"Good evening, Czarnobóg."

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know a lot of things about you."

"Who are you?" Stiles demanded.

"My name is Abaddon. And I'm here for you."


	13. Chapter 13 - Welcome in Hell

(Hi y'all! Just wanted to say that with the start of the school year, I don't have much time for writing. I have loads of stuff for school and it is really exhausting.)  
Stiles scanned the man's face. Something felt similiar on him, although he was sure he never met him before. _Abaddon_. That is a demon's name, right? He remembered because when he was younger, Stiles spent hours on searching information about what he is. His mind was trying to figure out why he felt this weird connection to this stranger. Yes, he did feel a connection. Stiles couldn't put it into words, but there was _g_. Then a memory rushed through his head. A memory of a dream he used to have when he was a kid. He remembered the blond man in his dream, pointing at him and saying: "So you are the son of Abaddon."

Stiles changed his expression from confusion to realization. The stranger smiled like if he knew that Stiles figured who he was.

Yes, Stiles did figure it out. This was the demon who was the reason of almost all his trouble. This man made Stiles into a monster. This...thing was responsible for his mother's death. Stiles felt hatred for this man. For _Abaddon_. He curled his lips with aversion.

"What do you want from me?" Stiles asked harshly.

" _Stiles,_ it's time for you to leave this ridiculous place. You are going with me."

"Why would I go anywhere with _you_?"

Abaddon smiled again with entertaiment. He liked Stiles' attitude. This sassy, rude attitude.

"You are my offspring. You are mine, you belong to me. And I'll take you with me." Abaddon suddenly seemed serious and a little bit dangerous.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Well, if you decide to return to your... _friends_ , you might not find any. Or at least alive. But if you'll come with me, no harm will be done to them."

Stiles felt dizzy. He would kill his friends? What should he do? But he NEEDS to return to them. His dad...and Scott. Everyone. This is a really bad timing for this. Stiles lost his confident look and a had desperate one instead.

"But... I can't leave! My... my dad...-"

"Yes, your _dad._ He is probably dying. And Scott wants his pack back. And all the others would appreciate your help. But you don't realize one thing. You don't need them, they are just stopping you from evolving. You don't see it? You are always so... helpful. You would die for them, especially for Scott. Do they ever repay you this unhealthy devotion? Your so called father even trusts Scott more than you!"

Stiles didn't know what to say. Was he right? Was he giving too much and taking too little? That doesn't matter now, though. Not only his friends are endangered. And he for sure can't leave with this twisted soul.

"So... if I refuse to come with you-"

"I'll have no problem with destroying Beacon Hills."

That decides it. Right? He can't let him kill everybody for him not wanting to go. That would be selfish. In the end, he probably belongs there, where Abaddon will take him. He is an abomination. Maybe, he should leave his friends...

"Um, but... At least, I wanna see my-"

"No. We are going now."

"But...-" he didn't finish his sentence. He didn't know what to say. How can he persue this creature? Oh god, will he see his father ever again?

Abaddon put his hand onto Stiles' shoulder. With a blink, they were standing somewhere entirely different. No woods around them, no dark sky.

Stiles was in a large dark room. There were candels at the walls which illuminated the room. At one side of the room was a big bed with silk sheets. Then there was one desk with a chair and many book shelfs filled with old looking books. The room had two big carpets and some abstract paintings at the walls but that was it.

"So," Abaddon started, "this will be your room. Unfortunetly, because of your human side, you still need to rest and feed yourself. Well, maybe, if we are really successful, you'll lean more to your demon side and these futilities won't be needed anymore. Now, you can make yourself comfortable here, I'll send Omri to bring you some food. After you'll get some rest, we'll start with lectures."

"Can I ask, where we are?" Stiles asked quietly and looked around the room.

"What do you think you are. Home sweet home, It might be sometimes hot here, though."

"We are in HELL?" Stiles blurted.

"Of course." Abaddon said and left the room.

Stiles was alone. Totally alone. He was in hell, literal hell. He didn't have anybody. He remembered, how once Morell told him: "When you are going through hell, keep going." He sad-laughed at this advice.

 _"Okay then. He wants to give me lectures? So if he wants to teach me some stuff, sure, okay. At least I'll get this crap under control and then I'll figure out a way out of here. I need to. Stiles you can do this. Just don't let him mess with your head. You can trick him, you are good at tricks, right?"_ Stiles tried to think positive. He can do this.

After several mintues, there was a knock on the huge wooden door.

"Um, yes?" Stiles said and stood up from the bed he was sitting on. The door opened and a funny looking guy entered the room. He was a head shorter than Stiles. He had dark brown eyes which quickly scanned Stiles and then looked aside. The man looked like he was in mid-forties but then again, if he was a demon, he probably didn't age. The demon was apparently this Omri because he carried some meal and a carafe of water.

"Sir, I'm bringing you your dinner. Where should I put it?" Omri asked. He didn't look at Stiles' since he scanned him and he avoided his look on purpose.

"Ehm, just put it here," Stiles said and pointed at the one table he had in the room.

"So... you are Omri?" Stiles asked with hope for getting some information from him. Omri carefully put the meal down on the table and straightened himself up, still not looking at Stiles. He looked at the floor.

"Yes, sir."

Stiles was a bit annoyed that Omri was acting like this. Was it because he was human or something? Was he weird that the demon didn't look at him?

"Hey!," Stiles quickly approchaed Omri which apparently startled him a bit, "why are you avoiding my look?"

Omri looked nervous, he started searching the floor with his eyes as if he was looking for an answer.

"Huh?" Stiles was watching Omri's every move. What was up with him? Then he realized. Omri looked afraid. But of what?

"I apologize, sir. Am I suppose to look at you?" Omri asked eventually, but there was an uncertainty in his voice. He was still looking down.

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't you?"

Omri slowly looked up and meet Stiles' eyes. Stiles raised his hand a bit to make a gesture which was supposed to seem like: You see? Isn't that bad. But Omri flinched at that movement. Like Scott did when Stiles had the wrench. Stiles finally got it. Omri was afraid of _him._

"I thought...I'm not allowed to...-" Omri was looking for the right words. He didn't want to offend his new Master. Although he watched him with Abaddon all this years, Stiles could be still twisted as Omri's old Master, maybe even more. But Stiles didn't know all this.

Stiles kind of felt sorry for that guy. It looked as if he were punished just for looking at somebody he wasn't meant to be looking at. Stiles put his hand on Omri's arm and reassured him: "You don't have to be afraid of me. You didn't do anything to me. Why would I want to hurt you?"

Omri smiled a little bit. He was so unsure because Abaddon gave him a little torturing last week which lasted for days. Abaddon thought that Omri was getting too much confident and he wanted to prepare him for his new Master.

"If you allow me to give you now some privacy, sir. I was told you will be getting some rest. I'm supposed to wake you up after few hours, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind."

Omri bowed and left the room. Stiles was thinking a while about Omri. Then he thougt about this weird room, how could this be in hell? He definitely imagined hell different than this. He ate a bit but it wasn't that much. He wasn't really hungry. He drank a few sips of water. Just to keep him going. After a while, he went to his new bed and laid down. He couldn't fall asleep, though. His mind was full of thoughts. How is his dad doing? What's happening with his friends? What is Theo planning to do? What should he expect from this horror which became his life?

He was lying there, trying not to cry. If he had only fallen asleep. But he didn't have his pillow, after all.


	14. Chapter 14 - A Gift

Stiles didn't know how long did he lay on the bed. He lost the track of time. He realised that he has his phone in his pocket. He quickly sat up with a slight hope.

 _"Maybe I can write somebody,_ " he thought. He looked at the black screen. _"No, no. You gotta be kidding me!"_ The phone was out of battery. Of course, it had to be out of battery. Stiles put it back into his jeans pocket and just stared at the wall. What should he do? He can't sleep, he can't contact anybody... He looked around, his eyes stopped at the old-looking books. So he stood up and went to the book shelfs. Stiles went through some of the books but unfortunetly, they were in languages he didn't understand. He surely recognized latin and japanese but some of them had symbols which he had never seen before. Then he noticed a thin book which appeared to be in english. He looked at the title: Hellhounds.

 _"That could be interesting,"_ Stiles thought and opened it. His eyes went quickly through the pages and read just what was intriguing.

 _"A supernatural dog...In the most cases they are connected to Hell... They tend to have an owner...They use to appear in a form of a big black-furred dog which has yellow, white or red eyes... Not every Hellhound takes this form, though. Sometimes they even look human... They are born like that... These Hellhounds don't usually have an owner, therefore they are not told what to do...Their narural instinct is to protect the supernatural..."_

Stiles closed the book and returned it to the book shelf. His mind was spinning. Parrish somehow protected the supernatural, right? Does it mean that he is s Hellhound?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Stiles thought that it was stupid. Abaddon threathened him and kind of kidnapped him and now they are politely knocking on the door waiting for him to say 'come in'.

"Sir?" By the voice Stiles recognized that it is Omri behind that door.

"Yeah, come in..." Stiles said with a bit of anger in his voice.

Omri entered the room and bowed down. "Sir, I was told to bring you to Abaddon."

"Aha, okay." Stiles didn't have anything else to do and if he refused he would be probably forced to go. He followed Omri to a long hallway which was illuminated by glass chandeliers. The walls had this weird brown color which looked actually kind of nice, or at least Stiles thought so. They have passed by a few wooden doors. After few minutes, Omri stopped and knocked on a door which didn't look any different as the other ones. They stood there for a while. For Stiles it was beginning to feel a little awkward but apparently for Omri not. Omri was standing in front of the door without a move, waiting. Finally, Omri opened the door. That seemed a bit weird for Stiles. Stiles thought that Omri was waiting for an invitation or something but he didn't hear anything.

They entered a big light room. Stiles' eyes had to adjust because the light was very bright. All the walls were white but the ceiling. The ceiling was black. Stiles shrugged at this in his mind. He noticed Abaddon sitting in an black-leather armchair, holding a glass of something. It surely looked like alcohol.

"He is here, sir," Omri said to Abaddon.

"Perfect." Abaddon rose to his feet and took a few steps to Stiles.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" Stiles asked with sass in his voice.

"Stiles, Stiles...That's a good start. Let me tell you something about how time works here."

"A good start of what?"

"Well, I want you to know something before we start the training. You need to know some theory first, Stiles."

Stiles hated how Abaddon always said his name. This intonation he used. It made him sick. Stiles sighed extra loudly to show him his lack of interest. Abaddon frowned at that but continued.

"...Time here flows different here than upstairs. One month there, ten years here. It is just how it is. I guess that we are given that time for all the tourturing what is done here, we are able to do more work on them." Abaddon smiled devilishly.

 _"That means I can spend here a year and if I am able to escape by that time it will be just a month in Beacon Hills...Well, just month, that's enough time already,"_ Stiles thought.

"After the time you'll be here, Stiles, you won't be thinking at escaping anymore. Don't worry."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"That's what you were thinking about it, wasn't it?"

Was Abaddon reading his thoughts? That means that Stiles can't even think freely? What is he supposed to do? He needs to learn how to protect his own mind.

"So enlighten me."

"You know, you are not the first one. I'v tried many times before to have a _son-"_

"I'm not your son," Stiles interrupted but Abaddon didn't respond to that.

"-but they were all failures, unfortunetly. All were killed. But you, hmm, you are the only one who isn't a ticking bomb, or at least for now."

"So, if you find out that I might be a _ticking bomb_ -"

"I'll destroy the bomb."

"Oh, great..."

"Let's not talk about this now... I want you to be at my side when certain things will happen. That I'll tell you later. But before all that, you need to grow stronger, Stiles. Understand what you are capable of. What you really are. Of course, in the beginning it will be hard for you to control all this. I have a little gift for you, though." He waved on Omri who was quietly standing in the corner of the room, watching us. He quickly moved towards them. Omri showed Stiles a little wooden box with some ornaments on it.

"Open it," Abaddon said.

Stiles opened the box. A golden amulet with an eagle which had a snake around him shone from the soft red pillow. _"This looks really old,"_ Stiles thought.

"This amulet comes from the ancient Egypt. The eagle represents perspicacity, strength, power, and there is the serpent, poisoning the eagle of it's loyalty to the Gods. It gives it freedom. When you wear this amulet, it will give you everything you need in the beginning. It will seem easier to learn all the things. And once you master all of it, you won't need the amulet to help you anymore. Of course that you can keep it afterwards."

"Aha..." Stiles muttered. He picked up the amulet and looked at it once more. It was actually quite pretty. Stiles put it around his neck, he felt a little bit different. More aware of everything.

Abaddon smiled at him with satisfaction. Not until now did Stiles realize that his eyes changed the color to a demonic black one. That's why Abaddon was smiling.

Omri looked at his Master and bowed to him. Stiles wasn't sure if this is really what he wants or not. What is going to happen? He can't lose his humanity, his sanity.

 _"Oh, please, help me God,"_ Stiles thought. But why would God help him, right? He was an abomination to Him. Well, if there is a God...

He didn't have anyone. Stiles was alone.


	15. Chapter 15 - Kazi

Stiles accepted the fact that this won't be as simple as he thought. If he wants to keep his humanity, he needs to be always on alert. He can't let himself enjoy these things. Because it would be wrong, right? Stiles was beginning to doubt almost everything. Maybe it isn't so bad to follow his destiny. He was born like this, how could he change his fate? Maybe it is the best for everyone. Scott would never be okay with the fact that Stiles is a demon. His own father would be afraid of him. And Lydia... Stiles hated how Lydia looked at him after the Nogitsune possessed him. She always tried to act normal as if nothing happened but he saw it on her. Especially in her eyes. He wouldn't be able to stand this anymore. It hurt him so much to see her like this. She was his first love, after all.

Abaddon's smirk faded from his face.

"Now, back to business."

Stiles blinked his black eyes away to his hazel brown. Omri was watching him carefully for some reason. Stiles didn't know what to think about this guy. Can he trust him?... Abaddon interrupted his thoughts.

"I know that you would probably prefer to learn the _fun stuff_ at first, but you got to learn some other things, too. You have to learn some languages."

"Languages? How many?" Stiles asked.

"Umm, let's go with: The more you know, the better. I just hope that your little _demon_ will help you with that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure that you have noticed it. You have never learned that much in school, am I right? But you still managed to have great results. You don't have to study that much. It just goes right into your head. And now you will learn languages which are close to us. So I hope you'll learn fast."

 _"He wants me to be educated?"_ Stiles asked himself in his head.

"Yes, I don't want you to be some blind solider. I want you to have knowledge. I want to be proud on the one who will stand beside me," Abaddon said as if he knew what Stiles thought.

"What the... Are you inviding my mind?" Stiles asked angrily.

"Yes," Abaddon answered calmly.

"Well... Don't!"

"If you don't want me to, you should learn how to get me out of there." Abaddon smirked at Stiles.

"How? I don't even know that you are doing _it._ "

"I guess that this is going to be your little homework. Find a way how to protect your mind. Maybe you are not even capable of that. That depends on what lays deep inside you. I don't even know how strong you might be. That I will find out."

"And if I'm not strong enough?"

"If you are not strong enough to protect your mind, you'll no privacy. If you are weak in all aspects... Then I'll have to start all over again."

Stiles gulped.

"Okay..."

"Anyways, I want you to learn the languages. I believe that you have already noticed the books in your room. I want you to be able to read all of them in the end."

"Aha..."

"The most important language for you is the demonic language. You already know it. You have even spoken it already. You just need to remember. That's going to be easy. It is a mixture of latin, armanic, arabic, greek and enochian. After you remember it, it will be simple for you to pick up on the others."

"And how do I remember?"

"I suppose there are two ways. But I don't want to waste our precious time."

"What do you me-"

Stiles didn't have the chance to finish his question. Abaddon put his index and middle finger on Stiles' temple. Stiles definitely felt Abaddon's presence in his head now. He was unable to defend himself. He hated this feeling. But then, he felt like something unlocking itself. It was as somebody just teared down a wall which blocked Stiles from seeing what's behind it.

Stiles didn't understand how he could have been unaware of this. It seemed so clear now. It was like a forgotten memory.

Abaddon stopped doing whatever he was doing to Stiles and glanced at him. Stiles quickly blinked a few times. He understood that with the knowledge of this language comes responsibility, too. The language was a powerful tool on its self.

"Now, Omri is going to give you some material for other languages. You will have the help from a _friend_ of mine. Omri will take you to your chamber and you'll meet my friend. I have to leave now but don't worry, I'll call for you soon." With these words, Abaddon disappeared.

Omri had taken Stiles back to his chamber and put several books on a table.

"Master, if you'll excuse me, I shall go for Kazi. Kazi is the one who is going to be teaching you," Omri said.

"Yeah, sure," Stiles answered and sat down on his new bed. Omri left quickly and quietly.

 _"So, I'm a Master? Does that mean that I can give Omri commands and he has to obey?"_ Stiles thought. He looked down at his hands in disgust. He remembered how much blood, literal blood, was on them. He had a bad feeling that he is going to get even more blood on his hands.

A knock on the door startled him.

"Sir?"

"You can come in, Omri," Stiles said with an empty voice. He himself was suprised how he sounded. He sounded like he was defeated.

Omri entered the room with a short woman. Her green eyes quickly scanned the room and then Stiles. She gave him a little smirk. Kazi run her hand through her shiny blond hair. She turned to Omri and said: "You can go now, OmOm."

Omri just nodded and left. Kazi looked back at Stiles, a smile widening on her face. She walked to Stiles and offered him her hand for a shake. Stiles looked at her stretched out hand in doubt for a while but then he shook her hand.

"So... You are The Stiles, huh?" Kazi said mockingly.

"I suppose..."

"You know how you are called here?"

"Umm, no."

"Dzhaer."

He knew what it meant. Since Abbadon put down the barrier in his mind, he knew the demon language. Dzhaer. It was the synonym to Void. But 'Dzhaer' had more power. When the word was used, humans would get goose bumps.

"Why am I called like this?"

"It fits you, or at least it will fit you in the future. Let's not worry about that. I'm here to teach you some languages. Right?"

 _"In the future? For the love of God, what will I become?"_

"I guess."

Stiles didn't realize that this will be like school. Kazi taught him grammar, vocabulary, the right pronunciation. Since that, she taught him everyday for several hours. It wasn't so bad with her in the end. She was still somebody on Stiles could get used to. But Abaddon, on the other hand, was making it pretty hard for Stiles to remain his humanity. Or maybe is Stiles just lying to himself? Can he still call himself human?

****** Beacon Hills - Hospital ******

The Sheriff was lying in a bed, unconscious. He had lost a big amount of blood and was in a critical state. He wasn't alone in the room, though. A young boy was standing in the room, in front of the bed, watching. He walked around the bed and reached out for the hand. He touched the Sheriff with his pale long fingers and a small sad smile appeared on his face. The boy's hazel brown eyes were filled with worry.

"You are going to be alright," he whispered.


	16. Chapter 16 - Sciles in the Hospital

Scott was sitting in the dark on the floor of his room. He was thinking about everything what went wrong. He definitely felt weird. He died and was brought back. It wasn't for that long but still.

How could he have trusted Theo? Why didn't he see it? Now his pack is broken apart. Liam, his beta, nearly killed him. Malia is broken on the inside. Kira has enough of her own problems. He doesn't even know what Lydia was about to, but he knew that she rather spent her free time with Parrish. And Stiles? Scott certainly didn't feel like they are okay. Stiles killed somebody, and he was not possessed or anything. Did he really crush a skull with a wrench? Scott shook off this image from his head. Is this the demon inside him? The demon thing was still like a bad fairytale for him. Maybe even a nightmare. He always saw Stiles as his best friend who would die for him. This smart, sarcastic little fella who wouldn't hurt anybody. Yes, when the Nogitsune possessed him, this _image_ what Scott had of Stiles slightly changed but when he was alright again, the old image of Stiles came back.

Stiles was always the stable one here. Always the same. But now, Scott finally realized, that it was Stiles who changed the most. He remembered how was Stiles happy, how he always laughed. When he was sarcasitc, it had this funny background. Not now, though. Scott couldn't remember when he had seen Stiles smile. Was it because Stiles was more troubeled? Or maybe was he getting just darker, giving into his demon. Scott didn't know. He had to speak with him, about everything. Make things clear.

Suddenly, Scott's mother rushed into his room and quickly said: "Scott, I'v been just called to the Hospital. Apparently Stiles' dad had been seriously injured. I gotta go now. You can go with me. It was said to me that his son brought him there. So, maybe you can start with your pack there."

Scott stood up. He felt unsure. It was to too fast for him. He had no idea what he would tell Stiles. But even though, he nodded.

Scott was looking out of the window in the car, he was silent. His mother was certainly aware that her son is troubeled. She put her hand on his and squeezed it.

"Don't worry, Scott. Stiles is your best friend, if you had some misunderstandings or skirmishes, it will get better. The friendship you have with him is very unique."

Scott looked at Melissa with a sad expression in his face. She didn't know that Stiles killed somebody, though.

"Do you believe that even when you know... what he is?"

"Yes, I do. I had to deal with your werewolfism, too, Scotty. Do you remember?"

"Well, yeah. But this is different. He is kind of born to be... evil." Scott gulped.

"And he is fighting it the best he can. He was there for you when you didn't have the control of your transformations, maybe he needs you to be there for him when he fights his demons. Literally."

"Yeah... Maybe. But, I... I think I might be afraid of him."

Melissa took a moment to answer but then she said: "And do you think he didn't fear the wolf which was out of control and could tear him apart at any moment?"

"I guess you have a point. But he never told me."

"Maybe he thought that you had enough problems already. He was a loyal, caring friend. He stood by you. All the time. Don't turn your back on him just because you found out that he is different. He might be dangerous but so are you, Scott."

Melissa parked her car in front of the Hospital. Scott followed her to the floor where was Stilinski supposed to be. But there was no sign of Stiles. He decided to go through the hallways. He went for several minutes and then stopped. He thought that he had caught a scent.

He was startled by a sudden violent grip on his right shoulder. He turned his head to face the attacker. It was Stiles himself. Stiles pushed Scott at the wall, to be more percise, Stiles threw Scott at the wall with suprisingly big force. Scott didn't even got the chance to grab Stiles because Stiles quickly turned around, still holding Scott tightly by his T-shirt and pinning him down at the floor. Scott couldn't breathe for a second and had blackness before his eyes. When his vision cleared out, he saw Stiles' pissed off face, eyes burning with anger, glaring down at him.

"Where were you?!" Stiles screamed at him. Scott didn't understand at first but then he realized that Stiles was probably talking about his father. But before Scott was able to say something, a doctor was already grabbing Stiles by his arm.

"Get off him, young man," the doctor said. Stiles shook off the doctor's hand.

"Don't you touch me." The words were said with such intonation that the doctor backed off immediately. Stiles stood up and looked once more at Scott. Stiles' face was unreadable. Then he just turned around and went away quickly. Scott was still lying on the ground, in shock.

 _"Well, that didn't start off nicely,"_ he thought. He sat up. The doctor offered him a hand and helped him up.

"Are you all right?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

Scott didn't excatly know what he should do now. Should he follow Stiles? Or maybe leave him to calm down?

His thoughts were interrupted by his mother's voice.

"Scott! Scott!" She slow-ran to him.

"Listen, Scott. I'v found out that Lydia is here. I mean as a patient. Something happened to her. I had a chance to look at her, she doesn't respond normally. I'v noticed that she has claw marks at the back of her neck... I thought that you might know from what it is."

"Oh, my god." Scott just looked around for a moment. That was why Stiles attacked him? Scott didn't know that the damages were that serious. He knew that when somebody entered someones mind without caution, the person can be seriously hurt. But he didnn't know what excatly would happen.

"I... I gotta go, mom." He said and walked away the same way Stiles did. He focused on the rage which Stiles left behind and followed it. He tracked it to a staircase which lead on the roof. The "rage" ended here. Scott went up the stairs and entered the roof. Stiles was sitting at the edge of the roof. Stiles had to hear the door opening and then closing.

"You know who Theo killed here, right, Scott?"

"You said that he killed Josh. On the hospital roof."

"And you didn't believe me."

"Well...-"

Stiles stood up and turned to face Scott. He jumped down on the ground and looked at Scott.

"You were so shaken up with the fact that I'm not entirely human that you let Theo get to you. You rather trusted him because he seemed more... _normal_ than me. And look where did it bring you."

Scott felt guilty. Stiles was right. He didn't trust him because he doubted him. He doubted him because Stiles was something unknown to him. Even though, Stiles was always loyal to him, Scott didn't trust him when it was necessary.

"I'm sorry, for everything..."

Stiles walked over to Scott and looked him in the eye. Scott was feeling unconfortable. He couldn't recognize anything. Stiles' face was still unreadable. Maybe it was better before when he was angry, at least Scott knew how Stiles felt. Now, he didn't sense anything. Like if there were a wall.

"I guess that being sorry won't fix things. You should have trusted me. You didn't. Things got messed up. Now you gotta clean it up."

"It wasn't just... I..." Scott didn't find the right words to express himself. Stiles just rose his eyebrows and waited.

"Do you remember when I got the bite?" Scott asked. Stiles just nodded, not sure where Scott was heading with it.

"The first few full moons. I didn't have control... But you always tried to help me, right?"

"Yes. So?"

"... Were you... Were you afraid of me?" Scott asked carefully.

"When a wolf out of control is following you and wanting to kill you... Sure that I was afraid."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What difference would it make? It would make you feel shitty. And I still would want to help you out."

Scott was angry with himself. Stiles was afraid of him but even though, he stood by him. But when Scott was afraid of him, he run away like a scared puppy. He was a bad friend.

Stiles must have noticed Scott's expression.

"Scott, what? Why are you asking me this?"

"I...I... I'm so sorry. I just. I didn't know what to do. I should have trusted you but... I was just so..-"

"What?" Stiles said sharply.

"I was so afraid! I just wasn't able to handle it. And when I saw you always hitting your Jeep aggressively, and Donovan... I just. I was afraid of you. I'm so ashamed that I didn't stay by you. I'm ashamed that I abandoned you just because..." Scott started to weep.

Stiles' eyes softened. He looked at his friend with understanding.

"...I was really trying to overcome it," Scott continued, "but it is like when I see you, I just want to go the other way. I know it sounds horrible but it is as if my instincts told me to run. Run away from you."

"You are a werewolf, you are probably sensing the dark aura around me."

"Yeah, maybe. But it is worse than before."

"Before...?"

"I don't know why, but when I saw you last time, this urge to get away from you wasn't so intense."

"Huh..."

Stiles looked away. He looked like if he was considering something.

"Look, Scott...," Stiles began and looked Scott in the eyes," whatever danger you sense... I'm not going to hurt you," Stiles paused for a moment, "at least not anymore... For that before, I'm sorry. I let my emotions take over and I wasn't thinking clearly. We are in deep shit now. But we will figure it out, okay? Don't worry, I'm not gonna let you in this alone. That's why I have returned..."

"Returned?" Scott asked confused but then he shook his head and said: "Forget it. Thank you, Stiles. I'll... I'll try my best to redeem myself."

"I don't think that I'm the one whom you should be redeemimg now." Stiles put his hands on Scott's arms near his shoulder. Scott was little bit suprised by that but also glad. "Let's go," Stiles said, squeezed Scott lightly and left for the door and Scott followed.


	17. Chapter 17 - Where is Lydia?

Scott and Stiles hurried to the room where Lydia was supposed to be. They wanted to check up on her, look if they can help her, before they looked for the others. Stiles quickly opened the door. The door flung open and hit the wall hard. But Stiles kept standing in the entrance.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked and made his way through. He understood at once. Lydia wasn't there. The room was empty. Scott turned around and looked at Stiles who was just staring at the bed.

"Hey, maybe it's the wrong room," Scott offered. Scott noticed that Stiles' eyes were not focused on anything in the room, Stiles was going through the all possible options of that could have happened in his head. Or at least that was what Scott thought because he has seen Stiles doing this a million times.

"Stiles." Scott said after a while when Stiles wasn't responding.

"It isn't..." Stiles said and turned around, walking out of the door.

"What?" Scott asked and left the room also. Stiles was looking around, as if he was searching for something.

"It isn't the wrong room." Stiles said, still looking around. Then Stiles stopped and looked in one direction, like if he found what he was looking for. Scott looked the same way Stiles was looking. A young doctor was standing there, a few meters from them.

"Hey!" Stiles shouted towards her way. "Could you please help us out with something?"

The doctor turned around with a smile. She looked nice. The young woman walked to the boys and politely asked:"What do you need?"

"There was a girl in this room, you surely remember her, strawberry blond hair, green eyes... You know, lying on her hospital bed, not able to say a word... Her name is Lydia, Lydia Martin. You know who am I talking about?" Stiles quickly said.

"Uh, yes. Yes, I think so. Why are you asking?"

"I need to know where she is."

"I'm sorry, that I can't tell you." The doctor put on a serious face. Stiles did, too, though.

"Where did they take her?" he tried again. Scott was just watching, standing next to Stiles.

"As I already said. I'm not allowed to tell you. Only the family mem-" She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence.

"I said, _where is she?_ " Stiles repeated, looking directly into the doctor's eyes. The words sent chills down Scott's spine, he didn't know why. The young woman lost the determined expression in her face. She was just blankly watching Stiles.

"She was taken to Eichen House." She finally said with a calm voice. Scott opened his eyes wide. Did Stiles just hypnotize her?

"Why?" Stiles countined his interrogation.

"We didn't know what is wrong with her. Or more like that we didn't have an idea what caused it. So a friend of a fellow doctor offered help. He is working at Eichen House. He said that they will help her there."

"You gotta be kiddin'." Stiles said, running his fingers through his hair and left his hand on his head. The doctor was still staying there, watching Stiles as if she awaited some order. Stiles looked at her and simply said: "Go."

"Let's go outside," Stiles said.

When they were at the parking lot, Scott started: "What the fuck was that?"

"What?"

"Well, _that_. With her. I have no idea how or what excatly you did but you can't just go around, hypnotizing people or whatever. Just to remind you, my mom works here. She could have found it out for us. From her _free will_. Okay? I'm not telling you to deny your nature or what but you can still respect other humans."

Stiles had a guilty expression. He felt guilty and knew that Scott was right. If he wants to live this life. The life of Stiles Stilinski, the 18 year old boy who lives in Beacon Hills, he needed to back down with his demonic powers.

"Look, I know that this is Lydia, but get it together. We'll get her out of there, she will be alright."

Stiles was looking at his feet, little bit ashamed that he didn't manage to deal the situation racionally. Actually, it happend for the second time now.

"I'm sorry. You are right," Stiles said.

"Okay. Okay... So, now..." Scott said. He didn't know where to start. Should they go first to Malia? Malia who didn't see any hope anymore. Or Liam, his beta who was trying to kill Scott a few hours ago. He certainly liked more the Malia choice now.

"So, what about Liam? Let's call him, find out where he is," Stiles said.

"Uhh...And what about Malia? Can't we start there?"

Stiles didn't look like he wants to start with Malia. And Stiles, too, noticed that Scott doesn't want to look for Liam.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"I guess that we kind of broke up."

"What? When did that happen?"

"Somewhere between our talk in the rain and me finding my dad covered in blood."

"Oh, I'm sorry. And why?"

"I guess that all the drama what's happening made us realize that it isn't probably meant to be."

"Uh-huh..."

"And you and Liam?"

"He wanted to kill me because Hayden died and I guess that I could have saved her..."

"Woah. Are you sure, though? Not always does the bite work."

"I know. That's why I didn't do it. It just didn't seem right. Again, instinct. I think I must learn to ignore my instincts."

"Well, not all of them. You have them for a reason. And what did he do? You are alive, so?"

"Huh, Liam didn't kill me but Theo did."

"What?"

"Theo killed me. But my mom brought me back."

"That's not good... I don't mean the fact that you are alive, I mean the fact that you died. That will have some serious side effects. Just remember what happened last time. It will be worse now."

"You think?"

"Yeah, trust me. But for now, let's get our kids together. I have an idea. You call Malia and I'll find Liam. Okay? And we can meet up like in an hour at your place. If there are any complications, text me."

"That sounds like a plan."

Scott took his phone out of his jeans and called Malia.

 _"Malia?"_

 _"Yeah.""_

 _"Where are you?"_

 _"Now? In the Loft"_

 _"What are you doing there?"_

 _"Breaden took me here. They are back."_

 _"You are kiddin'. That's great. Is it okay for me to come?"_

 _"Yeah, sure."_

Scott put his phone back to the pocket.

"So?" Stiles asked.

"Derek is back!" Scott said enthusiastically.

"Is he?"

"Yeah, with Breaden. Malia is with them now. I'm going there, so..."

"Don't worry, I'll find Liam. I'll bring him to Derek's... Hey, can we keep this still as a secret? You know, me and..."

"Stiles, for now, yes. But you know that you are gonna have to tell them. You can't keep this as a secret."

"I know, I know... I just don't feel ready yet. I did tell Malia, though. So that's one down."

"Okay, let's postpone it. But after we deal with all this crap goin' on, we are surely gonna have a talk about that. And don't use anything on Liam, alright?"

"Uh-huh. Thanks, Scotty."

Stiles gave his wolf friend a warm smile before he left.


	18. Chapter 18 - Everybody at the Loft

Stiles didn't have his car here. Obviously. It was still at his mechanics. He decided to sit on the sidewalk and have a moment of silence. Stiles wasn't here for _so_ long.

He still didn't figure out how and when is he going to tell the pack what actually happened.

 _"What if I changed too much for them? What if it can't be like before...,"_ Stiles thought. He put his head in his hands. He wondered how is it possible that he had lost control. He hadn't lost it for such a long time. Apparently, he did care for Lydia and others. He was glad for it. Glad that he still cared for them. That everything what he has been through didn't make from him the being what Abaddon wanted him to become. But he surely was and maybe even is close to it.

The memory of Abaddon made him sick. Stiles realized that he had to wait about two months here for Abaddon's death.

Scott probably thinks that Stiles hasn't figured out yet how to use his powers. But the truth was that Stiles excatly knew what he is capable of. And his human side hated it so much. But in hell he didn't have any other option but to embrace the darkness within him and use it for his own sake.

Stiles finally stood up. He had no time for this now. He would deal it another time. He automatically grabed for his phone but then realized that he had't had it for many years.

So he looked for him, using his powers, therefore breaking his promise that he won't use anything on Liam. After few seconds he has located Liam's mind. He wasn't alone. Mason was with him. Stiles felt that Liam was crying.

Stiles teleported himself in front of Liam's house. Slowly approached the front door and pressed the door bell. Stiles heard footsteps somewhere in the house. They stopped in front of the door and then the door slowly opened. It was Mason.

"Oh, Stiles, hi."

"Hey, is Liam here?" Of course he knew that Liam was in there. He even knew where excatly. Up the stairs, second door left. Probably his room.

"Um, yeah, he is in his room... Do you wanna come in?"

"That would be great. How is he?" Stiles already knew the answer to it, too. Liam was feeling terrible. Not only did his girlfriend die but he also tried to kill his friend, Scott, and therefore helping Theo in his evil plan.

"Not good. He is crying like for an hour and I can't make him calm down. I tried everything."

"Uh-huh. Let's see what I can do."

"I don't know about that..." Mason opened the door to Liam's room.

"Liam, it's Stiles."

Liam was sitting on the floor, looking devastated. He looked up to look at the visitor. Stiles noticed Liam's glassy eyes, red face from crying. He still had tears coming down his cheeks.

"Liam...," Stiles said quietly and sat down next to him. Liam looked at him with a sad expression.

"How... How is he?" Liam asked, still sobbing.

"Well...-"

"Oh my god, what? What did happen? Is he alright? I screwed up so much. I just want to crawl into a corner. Now when Hayden's gone...," Liam murmured, new tears coming. Stiles was glad to hear that Liam isn't angry with Scott. It was just too many things for a young boy to take. This made it easier then. Stiles put an arm around Liam's shoulders. After a while, Liam stopped crying.

"So, what now?" Liam said, looking visibly calmer than before.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Mason asked suprised of how easy it was for Stiles to calm Liam down. Stiles shrugged and stood up.

"Liam. Look, things got ugly, Theo is a dick as I said since the beginning, but that doesn't matter now. Scott is feeling awful, too, don't you worry. He is now with Malia, Breaden and Derek, what about if we joined them and came up with a plan?"

"Umm, okay," Liam agreed. Stiles turned to Mason. "So let's go," Stiles said. He left the room and the two teenagers followed him.

Stiles was fond of Mason. Maybe because he reminded him of himself. The human of the pack, more or less, his best friend is a werewolf, Mason had to deal with all the troubles Liam went through. Stiles smiled at this thought.

They took a car of Liam's mom. While Stiles drove, Liam and Mason were asking what had happened. Stiles told them about Lydia and his dad. When they arrived, Liam and Mason quickly got out of the car like little children. They were eager to see the Loft, Derek and Breaden.

Breaden opened the giant door for them. Stiles quickly scanned the room. Malia was standing next to Derek, talking. Scott was standing on the other side, calling with somebody.

"Hi ya," Breaden greeted them and smiled.

"Hi Breaden," Stiles greeted back, "this is Mason and Liam," he gestured to Liam and Mason who were looking around the loft.

"Oh, hi there, boys, I'm Breaden."

They shook hands and started a small talk. Stiles left them and went to Malia and Derek.

"Hi," Stiles said. Malia looked at him with sad eyes. He wasn't feeling comfortable. She probably didn't get over it yet. Of course she didn't. It was just several hours ago. But Stiles did get over her, he had many years to get over her.

Derek had to notice the weird atmosphere between them and Stiles was glad when Derek broke it with a wide smile.

"Good to see you, Stiles," Derek said and patted him on the shoulder.

"You, too, Derek." Stiles smiled. Stiles realized how he missed all of them. Maybe the situation they were in wasn't pretty but it was good enough for Stiles.

"What do you have around your neck?" Malia asked. She was examining him, realizing what she had lost. She noticed that Stiles had some kind of a necklace which he wasn't wearing before. He had it under the t-shirt but it was still a little bit visible.

"Um, this?" Stiles pointed to the necklace.

"Yeah, you didn't have it before."

"Oh, you know, when I was home...," Stiles was quickly trying to make something up,"there were some boxes lying around. Probably dad was doing something with them. And I noticed this," he pointed again to the necklace, "um, it belonged to my mom... So I took it."

"Oh...Alright." Malia didn't want to ask more questions. She knew how Stiles was uncomfortable with this topic. He loved his mother and it was hard for him to talk about her.

Stiles felt bad about using his mother in his lie, but he knew that Malia wouldn't ask any more questions if he mentioned his mom.

"Guys, guys!" Scott said loudly, drawing attention to him. Liam was standing by Scott, so they probably already talked about what happened.

"I just called with Kira. She said that she'll need more time. So I guess that we have to deal this without her now. Derek and Breaden already know what is happening. I'v contacted even Argent about this. He said that he will try to get her asap. So, here is what we have to do. The most important thing is getting Lydia out of Eichen House. We all know that this freak house won't help her much. Then we gotta deal with Theo and the Dread Doctors. Any have some good ideas how to do all this?"

"Well, if I understand correctly, some parts of Eichen House are quite protected. So we should send a human to get Lydia out," Breaden said and looked at Stiles. Everybody else followed her gaze and they all ended up looking at Stiles.

"Really? Just me? I won't be able to do it on my own...," Stiles said. Scott send him a "Ah, stop that" look.

"Of course you won't be alone. I can be around, too. But only you know this place. I and Mason weren't there for nice visit like you," Breaden said with a smirk.

"So... How are we going to do that?" Stiles asked.

"You could politely ask where she is at the reception. Just go on a visit," Liam offered.

"Or we could contact Morell," Derek said.

"What about Parrish? Can't he go there as a cop?" Scott asked.

"He is just a deputy and she is a patient there, I don't think that he can help us getting her out," Stiles answered.

"What if we just got in some other way? Without anyone noticing?" Mason said.

"Yeah, I actually like that. We could find a way, we would get in unnoticed, if something would come up I would have your back. We can cover more ground. Yeah, now, just through were are we gonna get in?" Breaden said.

Everyone was thinking about the plan. Suddnely, the lights started to flicker. The pack looked around, looked for something what would explain it.

"Um, Kira is not here. So, why is it happening?" Mason asked. Scott looked at Stiles and rose his eyebrows. Stiles shook his head. No, he wasn't doing it. It had to be someone else. At once, all the lights stopped working. They were in the dark. It wasn't a problem for the werewolfs nor for Stiles. But Breaden and Mason got disoriented a little bit.

Stiles quickly looked around, noticing something in the other corner of the room. It were the Dread Doctors. Standing there, all three.

"It's the doctors!" Stiles yelled to warn others and run to Mason, to stand in front of him. To protect him if necessary.


	19. Chapter 19 - She brought me back

The wolfs attacked immediately. Especially Malia attacked agressively. She was putting all of her surpressed emotions into the punches she gave. Scott and Liam were fighting the tallest Doctor together. And Derek ended up with the last one. Stiles was watching the fight, going through possible options what to do. They weren't prepared for this. They can't fight them now. It has to be the pack to attack first and finally stop the Dread Doctors.

"Breaden!" Stiles screamed into the mic of roars, screams and 'aghrrs'. She turned around to see who called her, when she realized it's Stiles with Mason behind him, she ran towards them.

"I gotcha," Breaden said and stepped in front of them, her gun pointing on the closest Doctor. Stiles felt Mason's fear behind him. But even so, he said: "Is here something with what we can fight?"

Stiles turned around and smiled. He was little bit proud on how brave Mason was. "I don't know, I see nothing."

Stiles didn't want Mason to get hurt. He knew that Breaden had her guns close by. Or that there is some kind of a pipe leaning against the wall. But he said nothing. Meanwhile Mason figured it by himself.

"Breaden, do you have here some other guns?"

"Woah, kid. Do you know how to use one?" Breaden asked and fired two more shots.

"Well... I'm a quick learner."

Stiles shook his head in disagreement. He looked around, the wolfs weren't winning. Liam was already hurt. Scott was getting tired. Malia fought tirelessly but not effectively. And Derek was getting frustrated, too. Stiles had to do something, but he didn't want to do something extraordinary. So he went with something, which wouldn't lead to him.

At one second, they were all there, fighting. At the other, the pack was alone in the Loft. No Dread Doctors around. With the disappearence of the Doctors, the lights came back in. Everyone was slightly confused. Malia even fell down because she was just jumping at one of the doctors when they disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Liam asked, looking around.

"Maybe they just went away. Maybe they realized they had no chance," Malia said. Stiles laughed at that. The Doctors had a big chance to win, but he didn't say anything.

"Why are you laughing?" Malia asked a little bit offended.

"Malia, they were kicking our asses," Derek answered for Stiles.

"So why did they vanish like that?" Now it was Breaden asking. Stiles noticed Scott looking directly at him. He suspected him. And he was right to suspect him.

Stiles looked at him with a guilty expression and gulped. Which kind of gave him away. Scott just nodded at that and went to Liam, to look at his injuries.

They ended up with no explanation and continued in coming up with a plan to free Lydia. After that, Stiles went with Scott to his bike. Meanwhile, Malia, Liam and Mason drove away in Liam's mom's car.

"So... I guess thanks for getting rid of the Docs," Scott started and handed over a helmet to Stiles.

"Uh-huh," Stiles murmured. Scott was looking at the ground for a while but then he looked up, facing Stiles.

"You know... I don't know why, um, but... But you kinda seem different..."

"Different...?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. Like... If you were a different person than the last time I saw you. Yet somehow the same."

Stiles rose his left eyebrow. He wasn't certain if this is really a good moment to tell Scott. So he didn't.

"Doesn't matter, common, let's go," Scott said and sat on his motorbike.

When they arrived in front of Stiles' house, Stiles was shocked of how many emotions overflowed him by seeing his home. He handed the helmet to Scott and watched his house, his home, for a while.

"What's up?" Scott asked, confused by Stiles. Why would he stare like that at his house?

"It's just... It's nothing."

"Dude, you are so weird... I really don't know what is up with you," Scott said, he didn't mean it bad. He was worried about his friend.

"I'm sorry," Stiles quietly said.

"No, don't apologize..."

They have been standing there in silence for a while, Scott thinking about if he should leave or stay with Stiles.

"You know," Scott broke the silence, "when Theo temporarily killed me..."

Stiles turned to Scott, looked at him with curiosity in his eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, there was this moment. Maybe it was just my brain playing tricks on me... But with all what is happening in my life. I was thinking, it might be real..."

"Scott, what happened?"

"I saw Allison, Stiles."

Stiles opened his eyes wide. "Allison?"

"Yeah..."

"And... What did she do?"

"I think she might be one of the reasons I'm alive. Or it was just a way of me trying to survive. It was kinda like a dream, you know. I was standing somewhere, not sure where. And I heard somebody talk, or more like a argument. These disembodied voices. And then I realized that these voices which were getting more quietened with every second, were the reality. And I didn't have enough strenght to get back to them. And that was the moment when I saw her. Oh my god, she looked more beautiful than ever. I just wanted to go to her, hug her. But when she saw me, she had a teriffied expression on her face. She ran to me and cupped my face. And she said with this worried face 'What are you doing here?'. And I just simply smiled, took her hands. But she continued. 'Scott, you gotta get out of here, do you hear me? You are DYING. It's not your time. Go back to your friends and family. Do you understand? They need you.' I was confused... And simply asked: 'Why can't I stay here? I'm so tired.' She looked me in the eye and said: 'Don't stop when you are tired, stop when you are done. And you are not done Scott Mccall!' And with her raising her voice, I again could hear the other voices. The reality. And... Then, I opened my eyes and saw my mom."

"Wow," Stiles breathed.

"Yeah, wow..."

There was a second of them both silent. Stiles processing the informatiom he just heard, Scott waiting for Stiles to do something. And then, he did. Stiles hugged Scott tight. Stiles felt how Scott smiled. When their long and warm hug was over, Scott sat on his bike and said: "Let's talk about it later, get some rest, Stiles. I need it, too. And tomorrow is an important day."

Stiles nodded and watched his friend drive away into the dark of the night. When he was inside, he didn't make the lights on. He just went through the house, letting his fingers trail the walls. Slowly going up the stairs, and reaching his fathers' bedroom. He went in, the smell of his dad's cologne hitting his nose. Stiles sat at the bed, looking at the portrait of him at the night table. He with his mother. Stiles felt tears coming, his vision was blurred. He shut his eyes, tried to calm down. He found himself reaching for his father's mind. To feel his presence. He was doing better than before, peacefully resting in the hospital. That fact calmed Stiles. His dad was alright. So he tried to reach Lydia. To satisfy his need of the knowledge that she is alright, too. But he couldn't find her. Why. Why couldn't he find her? He was getting frustrated. Where was she, why can't he find her. He stood up and went to his room. He wearily opened sat on his bed and looked around. He was in _his_ room. Not the stupid 'chamber' he had to live in. So many memories were here, it was almost beautiful.

His eyes were slowly closing. Yes, his demon side made him able to stay awake longer and eat less, but if he wanted to keep his human side, he needed rest, too. At least few hours. So, he was tired. He lied down and stared at the ceiling.

"Why can't I find you?" he whispered and dozed off.


	20. Chapter 20 - Malia's mother

The next day, they all went to school, as if nothing was happening. Stiles felt weird to be in school again. It was like if he woke up from a strange, horrifying nightmare and now it was everything alright. But he knew that it wasn't a nightmare. It was the cruel reality.

Theo was missing that day. Obviously. But also Malia, which was unexpected. "Maybe she overslept," Scott suggested. So they didn't deal it.

Stiles was sitting in the history class, taught by a new teacher, because Mr. Yukimura was for _unknown reasons_ gone for a few weeks. Stiles didn't pay attention much, because he was trying to locate Lydia. And he was just not able to. He was getting frustrated by that. He was biting at his pencil with closed eyes, trying again and again to find her.

"Mister, uhh, Stilinski!" the professor loudly called out. But Stiles didn't pay attention. He was busy with other things.

"Stilinski!" now he almost screamed. That Stiles noticed. He opened his eyes to see the teacher, standig at his desk, lowered to make better eye contact with Stiles.

"Finally! Could you explain me what was going on in your little head?" the professor said when Stiles looked at him. Stiles quickly looked for what the teacher wanted. Of course, telepathically.

"March, 1938," Stiles answered with a calm voice.

"...What?"

"That's the answer, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, yes...," he said, confused a bit. He straightened up and walked over to the front. "So, the Anschluss was a..." And at these words Stiles stopped listening again.

After the class, Scott hurried to Stiles to tell him that Malia wasn't responding at all. "I even called her like five times," he added.

"Yeah, that sounds weird," Stiles said and with these words he was already looking for her. He found her. That made him feel better after all the unsuccessful attemptionts with Lydia. Stiles felt Malia's anger, adrenalin and exhaustion. She was fighting with somebody. He didn't want to invade her mind, though, to look for more information. So he didn't and decided to get to her.

"I... I'll go look for her. You know, if she is alright."

"Should I go with you?"

"Nah, that's fine, I'll be on my phone if something comes up."

"Oh, okay."

Stiles got quickly out of the school. He didn't mind that he would miss some classes. School wasn't really something he worried about. When there was nobody around, he let himself vanish.

Stiles was standing in the Beacon Hills woods, hearing noises from the left side. He went that way from where he heard the probable fight. After few feet, he saw Malia with another woman. She was older, maybe around her forties. Dark hair, similar height as Malia. She was even looking alike. Stiles realized that she is a werecoyote, too. Therefore, it must have been her mother. The one they have been searching for. But why were they fighting? Both of them were hurt. They had scratches on their hands, their clothes shattered. They didn't even notice Stiles coming there. They were just bloodthirsty and wanted to end the other one.

Malia's mother backed away a bit and then ran towards her, jumping in the air. She was about to attack again. But she got stuck in the air, though, and an invisible force threw her back at the ground, pinning her down. Malia took the opportunity and was ready to make her move.

"MALIA!"

Malia turned around, slightly confused. She glared at Stiles with her blue coyote eyes as if he were an apparition. Stiles walked over to her, positioning himself between Malia and her mother. He looked her in the eye and simply said: "What the fuck?"

"Stiles... Now isn't really a good time," she said sharply. He felt her impatience and anger growing.

"Uhh, what. Am I disturbing you in your attempt to kill your mother?" he said and gestured to the woman pinned to the ground behind them. Malia's mother growled in frustration. "What is this?!" she cried.

"You, shut up," Stiles said, pointing at her but still keeping the eye contact with Malia "This is none of your business." Malia showed her fangs threateningly.

"Malia, you are not killing your mom," Stiles said firmly. Malia let out a small growl.

"You can't stop me."

"I can and I will." Malia hesitated for a second but she didn't take Stiles as a big threat. Malia thought that Stiles doesn't even know what is happening with him, let alone being in control of his demonic powers. So she interrupted their long gaze and wanted to go around him to attack her mother again. When she was excatly next to him, Malia felt Stiles grabbing her by the arm and pulled her back to stand in front of him. Stiles put his other hand on her other arm to hold her.

"Let me go!" Malia cried, trying to get out of his grip. She was suprised by his strength. It took her quite a time to learn how to use her strength. Ans it was just a few days since they had the small learning session. So when did he manage to get this under control?

"You are so weak that even your boyfriend can put you in place. I despise you," a voice came from behind them which made Malia more furious but she couldn't get out of Stiles' firm hold.

Stiles just rolled with his eyes. "Alright, that's it. You are both coming with me!"

"No!" Malia protested. She started her attemptions to get out of his hold again.

"MALIA!" Stiles said loudly. His voice echoed through the woods. Malia stopped and looked at him, realizing that his eyes were pitch black. The longer she looked into the eyes, the more she was losing her violent drive to kill her mother. After a while, she even had her natural color of her eyes back, claws and fangs were gone, too. When she calmed down, she felt how strongly Stiles held her and started to feel pain in her arms.

It wasn't like before with the eyes. Now it made her uncomfortable, maybe even a little bit afraid to look at them. She couldn't sense any emotions from him, which was unsettling for her.

Stiles quickly realized that she won't try anything else but he held on for a while just to make sure that she won't do anything. He knew that fear was growing inside her of which she wasn't maybe even aware of. He let go of her arms and let the black eyes disappear. Malia was looking at him, awaiting what he will do next, afraid to disobey him. Stiles didn't want that. He didn't want her to be scared of him, that wasn't his intention. So he lightly stroked her right cheek with his thumb and gave her a small smile. This gesture made her at ease.

"Come, let's take your mom to the others, okay?" he said quietly like if he were afraid that he could hurt her even with speaking loudly. She just nodded. Stiles took Malia's hand and lead her to the angry werecoyote on the ground. Stiles let go of Malia's hand and hunched down to her mother. She gave him a hateful look but he didn't mind.

"Now, listen," Stiles said and looked her in the eye, "you will come with us, you won't make any mess, you won't try to escape, hurt anybody et cetera. You will obey everything I'll tell you. No discussion about that. Understood?"

Malia was suprised to see her mother to nodd, not saying a word, just obeying what Stiles told her to do.

"Stand up," Stiles ordered. And she did. Nothing was pinning her down now, she just simply stood up.

"Does anyone of you have a car here?" Stiles asked. Malia shook her head. Her mother answered, her face expressions showed that she didn't want to, but it just went naturally.

"Yes, if we go a few minutes that way," she said and pointed to her left. She was frowning but she went with them, as if nothing happened before. And Malia was too stunned to protest. And so they went together, silently, out of the woods.


	21. Chapter 21 - Rescuing Lydia

"So, that's your mom?" Scott asked carefully, watching Malia's mother. She didn't do anything, she was just standing there, in front of them. But the look she had, the hate in her eyes.

"Yes," Malia answered sharply. She, too, looked uncomfortable, but didn't do anything either.

"Uhh, what do we do now? This is kinda messing with our plan," Derek said.

They were all in the loft again. When the pack found out what happened, they all hurried to the loft. Even Mason was there.

"So, somebody will stay here with her. We'll chain her up to be sure and the others will come with us, to the Eichen House. I'm just wondering, why are you so calm?" she looked at the older werecoyote. Stiles did, too, look at her. Making her silent. Scott noticed that little eye contact they made, but said nothing.

"Whatever... So, who will stay with her?" Breaden continued when she didn't get an answer.

"I'll stay," Derek said.

"I can stay, too," Liam offered.

"Alright. You two are staying. Breaden, Stiles and Mason are going for Lyds and I and Malia are gonna be outside, waiting for you," Scott decided. Everybody nodded to that, everybody agreed.

When they were out, Scott took Stiles by his arm and took him behind some corner, away from the others.

"What's up?" Stiles asked.

"Dude. You are not telling me something. Something what concerns you. Just you. I just know it. Something is different."

Stiles wasn't answering. He just looked at the ground. Is this really the time to tell him? Before the rescue mission? No, that would be to much of s distraction.

"Stiles..."

Stiles looked up. His expression, again, unreadable. Scott felt a little uncomfortable, he wasn't sure why Stiles' gaze made him feel like that. Maybe it reminded Scott of the Nogitsune. Stiles was just missing the terrible smirk what the evil spirit used to have.

"Let's..., Stiles began, "let's focus on rescuing Lydia for now. Okay?"

Stiles patted Scott on his shoulder and left. Scott didn't know what to think of it. But it surely made him more suspicious.

Stiles was feeling bad. He knew he shoudn't have done this. Or at least this way. He knew he is going to have to tell Scott some day. But now, Stiles put the feelings aside from habit. Was it the right way, though? He was letting himself to be more rational, but also cold. He was pushing the human side away. But then again, he had to focus on getting out Lydia from Eichen House and this would distract him for sure.

They met up in front of the Eichen House around midnight. Scott and Stiles gave each other a long look but said nothing. Breaden was the one to break the silence.

"Alright, guys. Malia, Scott, you'll be behind the fence and ready if anything happens. Stiles, you lead the way now."

They went along the fence for a while, Stiles in the front. After a few meters, he stopped.

"Here we go over the fence. A think that if we climb over it here, nobody will see us. It's a blind spot."

"You _think?"_ Mason asked, doubting Stiles.

"Just...Believe me, okay?" With these words, Stiles started to climb over the fence. Mason went as second, Breaden last. Only Mason had trouble getting over it, but he managed in the end.

"We'll go there," Stiles pointed to his right," they usually leave the window in the hall open. But there is always a nurse sitting. But she always left to the kitchen to make a tea. So we'll just wait until she leaves. Okay?" Stiles whispered. Breaden and Mason nodded. They crept silently to the building. It was quite dark in the garden but Stiles didn't have such a problem orienting himself. He knew the place and then of course, his demon side gave him the ability to see better in the dark. Demons are creatures of the night, after all.

The window was open, like Stiles said. They waited until the nurse left for her tea. Then they climbed in, silent as a mouse. When they were in, Stiles quickly looked around and then lead the rescue party to the closest stairway. They were far enough, so the nurse could not hear them anymore.

"So, what now? Where should we go first?" Mason asked quietly.

"Maybe we should split up. Cover more ground," Breaden suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. You two go up the stairs. Watch out for the nurses. I'll go down. Message me if you find Lydia," Stiles said.

"Wait, is that a good idea?" Mason doubted that it was a good idea. Breaden and himself had no idea how it looks inside. And Stiles didn't have any weapon, unlike Breaden who had her little gun with by her.

"It's okay. I know where and how to hide if somebody comes. I know this place. And you two are okay on yourselves, too. Come on, we don't have all night."

So they split up. Stiles went down the stairs, quietly. Something told him to start with the celler. He hated the place. It was the place where he had given up. Where the Nogitsune took control over him. If he hadn't lost his control there, Allison might have been with them now. Yes, he blamed himself for Allison's death and he will always blame himself.

He searched for Lydia's mind but he failed. He felt anger rushing over him but he kept his calm. He went through the hallway, listening carefully to every sound. Maybe he could hear her.

Stiles was suprised that there were almost no nurses guarding the halls. Maybe they didn't even care anymore. Or maybe, they had something else to do, more important. The section of the supernatural creators came to Stiles' mind. So he checked if he was right, and he was. About ten nurses were down there, guarding the locked in beings. It frustrated him, though, that he can sense a few, for him, unimportant nurses but not Lydia.

He reached the door which lead to the celler. A shiver came down his spine when he saw the door. He stood by it for a while and focused. There were two minds in there, one awaken, one asleep. But why? What were they doing there?

He let himself appear in a dark corner of the celler where the awake person wouldn't notice him. He saw an older woman, maybe around her fifties, with black hair, probably dyed, standing by a table. A bulb was hanging from the ceiling and illuminating the table. The metal table wasn't empty, though. There was a little girl lying. Asleep. The little girl was wearing a white night gown and had long hair hanging down the table. Long strawberry blond hair.

 _"You gotta be kidding me,"_ Stiles thought. Why is everyone making kids from my friends? Is it a trend now or what. She was younger than Derek, though. She could be around ten years old. Stiles felt his rage rising. Who is this woman? How dares she do something like this to Lydia.

The woman was holding a big needle in her hand and was about to give it to Lydia. A tight grip on her arm stopped her. She turned her head to see who was holding her. A young man with dark hair, dark eyes, probably two heads taller than her, was looking at her, with visible anger. He twisted her arm such a way that she had to drop the needle. He grabbed her chin with the other hand, harshly. She rolled her eyes out in shock, to see the danger better.

"What are you doing with her?" he asked sharply, looking down directly into her eyes.

"What? Who are you?" the woman asked, confused and afraid.

"Answer me," he demanded and lifted her up that now her eyes were at the same level as his. She started kicking in the air, trying to get free with her one arm which wasn't held by him. But Stiles didn't mind the kicking, he didn't move at all. Just watched her attemptions to get free.

"All right, this nonsense ends now." He let go of her and she fell on the floor. She thought that this was her chance to get away, to get some weapon, but she couldn't stand up for some reason. She started to panic, but tried to hide it.

Stiles sat on his hunkers and waited for her to realize that there's no escape. After a while she looked at him and asked: "Did you escape the supernatural section?"

He smirked at her. "No. But I'm glad that you figured the nonhuman part. I almost thought that you still think that you are capable of escape."

She gulped, her breathing starting to quicken.

"Now, are you going to answer me?"

She didn't say anything, just kept staring at him.

"Look, sweetheart, either you answer my questions, or I will look for them in your little head. I don't usually do that. You know, I respect people's privacy. But once I'm in there, I tend to be curious. To look everywhere. Sometimes it can be quite painful for the people. And I believe, it would hurt you pretty bad."

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you whatever you want."

"You see? Easy. So, what did you do to her?"

"I... Uh. She was in a bad state... And... I thought that... I have a friend who told me that if I use this... This deaging technique, that she will be alright. She would just start again from a different age. And... And I wanted to help her..."

"Do you realize that she has family, friends...?"

"Umm, yes, of course... But...-"

"But what?!"

"Nothing. I just... I thought it would be helpful."

"You are not telling me something."

"No! I'm telling you everything. Please, believe me. I just wanted to help."

"Tell me why you did it."

"I... I just told you. I wanted to h-"

Stiles didn't have the patience. He took her by the chin, which silenced her, and began to search on his own. The last time he had gone through someone's mind was in hell. It was with a demon, named Mohir who served Abaddon. It was the night before he had killed Abaddon.

Her thoughts were all over the place but within seconds he found what he was looking for. The woman's name was Alena, she came from Slovakia. She was interested in magic. But she was never able to master it entirely. The main reason for her interest in magic was her infertility. And that was also the reason why she deaged Lydia. She saw a chance of having a child. But the deaging didn't go the way she wanted. She wanted a baby from Lydia, not a ten-year-old girl.

Stiles let go of her chin. She didn't know what Stiles did because it wasn't painful like he promised. He stood up and took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to help..." she continued telling her lie.

"Shut up!" Stiles rose his voice. She watched him carefully, afraid of what will happen next.

"How dare you? How dare you to play with a girl's life? With HER life? I don't care what your sick intentions were. If you want a fucking kid, adpot one! Jesus. Or are you too crazy that they would not give you one. I'm disgused by you!" he almost screamed now, his lips curling in disgust.

"Where am I?" a soft voice came from behind them. Stiles realized that it must have been Lydia. He had to wake her up. He turned around to see the little girl sitting on the table, looking at him with her big green eyes. She looked afraid. She didn't know where she was. The only thing _she_ saw was a big man yelling at a woman who was kneeling on the floor. She started to weep.

"Sweetie, don't cry," the man said with a calming voice. He took a few careful steps towards her.

"Shhh..." He touched her shoulder gently and looked at her with a warm smile.

"You are safe with me, okay?" With these words, she felt suddenly much calmer. She didn't have the need to cry anymore. She felt safe.


	22. Chapter 22 - I was in Hell

Stiles wasn't quite sure what to do now. Little Lydia was awake and that he found unpractical. He would prefer if she were asleep, then he could easily take her and bring her to Breaden and Mason. Because if she were awake, she could make loud noises, maybe protest, scream. And Stiles didn't want to manipulate her feelings anymore. She looked so fragile to him and he felt bad when he did it.

Does she even remember him, though? He knew that Derek did not. He looked behind him, to see how is Alena doing. She noticed his glare."So what are _you_ going to do with her, huh? She is not the 18 year old girl you were looking for. She doesn't even know you."

Stiles did not answer. Alena didn't know that he knew that Lydia can be brought back to her normal age. And with him being what he is, it would be much easier. At least he hoped that he can help her.

Finally, he decided to do something. He again looked at Lydia and gave her a soft smile, he put his middle and index finger at her temple and she instantly into his arms, asleep. Stiles went to Alena with Lydia in his arms. She sent him an unpleasant look because he was taking her chance of having a child away.

Alena was actually furious. So many years she had tried, and if she had a few days more with Lydia, she could have achieved what she wanted, what she desired. But now this stranger, this boy-ish looking _monster,_ is destroying her dream. What is he even? Some powerful sorcerer who is interested in this girl? Or maybe a darach? Alena did not know which made her frustrated. If she knew, she could defend herself somehow at least. The sight of the boy with this arrogant look of his, with her 'daughter' in his arms, standing in front of her, made her sick. Suddenly, she felt the pressure which was holding her down starting to fade. She was almost celebriting in her mind that now she can move, but then she realized that some invisible force was just making her raise, and within few seconds, she was straightened up, only toes lightly touching the floor, but she wasn't standing on them. Something else was holding her up in the air. Alena looked him in his cold dark eyes, thinking that he would say something. But he was silent, just looked at her. She was almost about to say something witty but she started to feel dizzy and then everything went black.

When she woke up, she was alone, in the celler, wondering what she was doing there. Alena did not remember any of her attemptions of stealing a child for herself, nothing. She did not remember Lydia nor Stiles. Just that she has probably a job to do as a nurse and for some reason she was lying on the cold floor of the dark, big celler.

Breaden was going through the files in the big old room where Brunski wanted to kill Lydia and Stiles once. Mason was nervously looking around, guarding the door.

"Hey, here she is. LYDIA MARTIN, she should by lying in the room 381, so I'm guessing the third floor. " Mason came to look into the her, to check if Breaden is right.

"Yeah, it looks like...-" he was interrupted by the door sqeaking. He froze at once, Breaden pulled her gun out.

"Guys?" When they heard Stiles' voice, they both calmed down, Breaden putting her gun away, Mason remembering to breath again. They both were suprised, though, when they saw Stiles with a little girl in his arms.

"Whoa, who are you carrying around?" Breaden asked. Mason focused at the girl and he understood.

"Don't tell me it's...-"

"Yeah, it's her."

"What are you two talking...-," then Breaden got it, too, "... so she was deaged, too? Is this cool these days?"

Stiles just shrugged.

"How did you find her?" Mason asked while Breaden was putting the files back where they belonged to.

"I'm gonna tell you later. Now, I would get out of here, asap."

"Yeah, he is right, let's not hang around here. This place gives me the creeps." Breaden said.

So they went, carefully, Stiles in the lead. They waited for the nurse to go for her tea again. Went through the window, Stiles holding Lydia tight to his chest. He didn't want her to get hurt in any way. When they were going through the garden, Mason asked something which was on his mind since he saw Lydia in Stiles' arms.

"Uh, Stiles, hey. How come that she sleeps like that? I would totally wake up if somebody carried me like this."

"... I think that they gave her sedatives. I'll tell you later what happened."

They got to the fence and saw Scott and Malia through the bars. Scott and Malia noticed them right away. They hurried closer to the fence and when they noticed little Lydia, they both had the same expression like Mason had earlier before.

"What the...-" Malia said.

"How are we going to get her on the other side?" Breaden asked.

Stiles was already working on it. He took of his jacket and put it on Lydia. It was too big for her, therefore it looked like a dress on her. He didn't want the sharp ends of the fence to hurt Lyds, and now she was little bit more protected. Stiles positioned her so that he can hold her just with one hand and the other use for climbing over the fence. And so he climbed with her over the fence. Breaden and Mason were quite suprised of his skills. Malia and Scott weren't impressed that much because they knew that Stiles is not just human.

In several minutes they were all standing by their cars, Stiles still holding little Lydia.

"So?" Scott asked.

"Uh, well, I found this woman, nurse, I suppose, and she was with her," Stiles looked at Lydia and continued, "...it was luck, I guess. Yeah and I recognized Lydia immediately, just look at her, who else would it be? Yeah and the woman was weird and I think she did this to her. Yeah, and Lyds was like this, sleeping. I think she gave her something? Not sure. And she was really eager to keep Lydia and started to be aggressive when I wanted to take her, so she attacked me and long story short, I knocked her out and took Lyds and run away, found these two and here we are."

Stiles felt bad for making up the story like this but what should have he said? Scott didn't trust this story, Stiles felt it. But even so, Scott said: "Aha, alright. It is kinda late now, I think we should go get some sleep, some of us go to Derek and Liam... And with Lydia, can she stay with you Stiles? You have an empty house now."

"Yeah, sure."

"So, okay, Mason, Breaden, you two go to Derek and Liam. Malia, you go home. You know what we have talked about. And Stiles, I think I'll go with you. Tomorrow we will deal other stuff. Okay?"

Everybody nodded. Stiles knew that now the moment came, Scott is going to want to know the truth.

When they arrived at his house, Stiles put Lydia in his father's bed. He was still in the Hospital, getting better. Scott was in Stiles' room, standing in front of the 'investigation-board', looking at a photo of Theo and "fake parent signature", "other evidence is in proces" written under it.

Scott didn't raise his head when Stiles entered the room. He just kept watching the board.

"I always wondered how you knew that some people are evil...," Scott started.

"'Guess I'm smart."

"And you always said that you feel it in your gut. It wasn't just good deduction skills, was it? You sensed it. Literally." Scott turned around to look at Stiles who was standing quite close to him. Scott didn't even hear him closing in. They looked each other in the eyes. It was a long look, both reading each other's feelings from one's expressions.

"Stiles... Tell me. What happened sinc-" Stiles cut Scott off:"Since we were at the Vet's clinic? Oh, Scotty, you wouldn't even believe me."

"Try me."

Stiles chuckled sarcastically.

"You are asking me what happened to me that I'm so... _Different..."_

"Not only different. You know how to use your powers, don't you? Malia told me what happened. And the hypnotizing or what you are doing...When did you manage to learn all this?"

"I had more like twenty years for that..."

"What?"

"You are wondering why aren't I the Stiles you know, well, it is because I'm not. Not anymore at least. I'v changed during the years. And the Stiles you are trying to find in me is far gone."

"What are you saying? That you are not my friend Stiles? Who are you?" Scott was getting confused. If he is not Stiles, who is he?

"I'm _Stiles._ But just from a different time."

"I don't get it. Where is present Stiles?"

"He... Um, well, I... was, for you a few days ago, for me it's years, taken away. By the one who is responsible for making me the thing you are so uncomfortable with."

"Where did the one take Stiles?"

"He called it home."

"And that means?"

"Hell."

Scott rolled his eyes out. He could not believe what he was hearing. He was expecting some secret, some random normal secret. But this? What was it even? And who is the person standing in front of him, having the face of his best friend.

"Wh-What? Stiles is in freaking HELL?"

"Yes, and this is the outcome from it," Stiles said and pointed at himself.

"Why did the guy-"

"Abaddon," Stiles jumped in.

"Okay, why did Abaddon take Stiles to hell?"

"Try to realize that we are talking about me as well. We are the same person, Scott."

"Why did he do it?"

"He wanted his offspring back."

"His... His offspring?"

"Yes, he created a cambion. Me. He had plans with me."

"For example?"

"To train me, teach me and then to be by his side, taking over whatever he wanted."

"This sounds made up."

"Does it? Do I look made up?" Stiles asked and looked at him with his demon eyes. Scott froze for a bit but then shook the weird feeling away which he got from staring into the darkness of the eyes.

"Okay, this may be true. But the time travel sounds fake."

Stiles sighed and blinked his black eyes away.

"What if I showed you?"

"Like how?"

Stiles put his thumbs onto Scott's forehead.

 _Scott was standing in a big bright room with fancy furniture. He looked around, there wqs nobody but one person in a corner. Leaning against the wall with his hands, whispering something._

 _"That's me." A voice said next to Scott. It was Stiles. "You are seeing my memory." Scott averted his look from Stiles to Stiles. Confusing? Maybe. "What are you doing?" Scott asked. "Well, let's call it a little crisis I had. This is when I got rid of Abaddon for good and I didn't know how to return. You see, it was more then twenty years for me here. For you fella's just something around two months, but at this time, I thought my father had died. I had to return and save him," Stiles said._

 _"Aha, so that's why you said that you 'have returned' when we were at the roof."_

 _Stiles just nodded. Somebody knocked on the door, Scott, Stiles and memory-Stiles looked that way from where they heard the knocking._

 _"Come in," memory-Stiles said, he straightened up and looked like nothing was going on. Unnaturally calm. A tall man with dark blond hair came in._

 _"Who are you if I may ask?" memory-Stiles said. The tone of memory-Stiles' voice made Scott shiver. It sounded so stone-cold, arrogant._

 _"I'm here to help you, Stiles," the man said with a deep voice._

 _"Do we know each other?"_

 _"I certainly know you. We have met some time ago, you just don't know yet."_

 _Memory-Stiles rose his eyebrow, questioning the man, but he knew that he was telling the truth._

 _"All right, then. How can you help me?"_

 _"I can send you back."_

 _"How back?"_

 _"In the time you left with Abaddon, I'll pop you right there."_

 _"How do you know this?"_

 _"You told me. When we first met, at least for me it was the first time. You knew me, I didn't know you. You knew that my name is Dean and helped me, even though I didn't trust you. And now, I'm repaying you the favor."_

 _"How did you learn to do this?"_

 _"A friendly angel showed me how."_

 _"But you are a demon, aren't you? Why would an angel even talk to you?"_

 _"That's a long story."_

 _"Okay, Dean. Do it. And I promise that I'll help you when the time comes."_

 _"Yeah, but don't get repelled right away. At that time, I didn't trust y'all."_

 _"Who we all?"_

 _"Demons."_

 _Memory-Stiles nodded. Dean touched memory-Stiles' shoulder and he vanished. And the memory faded away._


	23. Chapter 23 - Little Lydia

Scott was back in Stiles' room. And Stiles was still standing in front of him, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking quite relaxed. Scott, on the other hand, was drowning in the mixture of feelings he had. His confusion was slightly fading, because he was starting to understand the situation, no matter how weird and fucked up the situation was. He was feeling angry, frustrated but also sad, afraid. How can it be? Is it true what Stiles says? Is it even Stiles? He has been in freaking hell. How could have he gone there? Why would he do it, for christ's sake?

"Why did you go there, huh? When you wanted to come back, in the end? Did the desire for power make you agree and then you realized that you have people who care about you?"

Stiles frowned but then gave out a small laugh in amusement.

"No. When Abaddon found me, he gave me a choice. Either I could have gone with him or... I could have gone back to Beacon Hills. But if I had returned, he would kill you all. What do you think I could do? He was much more powerful than me. I wasn't even able to control my eye-color."

Scott was taken aback with that. Stiles saved their lives with this. So he was silent.

"Don't feel bad, Scott. I'm awaiting some hostility from you. That's why I didn't tell you when you asked before. Because I did not want to make you feel like that. I was selfish not to tell you, I know. But I knew if I did, I would lose some part of you. And that I won't get back, ever. And the worst thing is, that you only know a part of the story."

Scott looked at Stiles. Stiles sounded like if he cared. Did Stiles still care about them? About the pack?

"You know, after I got down there, I realized that I'm absolutely alone. I had no way how to contact you. With every passing minute, I was thinking about you guys. And I promised myself, that I won't become what Abaddon wanted me to be. That I will continue whatever shit he was telling me to do, because when I resisted, he again threatened me that you will die if I disobey. So I did all those things. And some of them were truly horrible, but I went on, with the thought of you supporting me. I wanted to give up sometimes, but then I didn't. I was patient and when there was a chance of getting rid of Abaddon, I took it and was free, but scarred."

Scott was just staring at Stiles now. He was telling the story as if nothing happened. Stiles was so calm and that made Scott feel uneasy.

"You don't seem much affected by what happened, though."

"I guess that I don't have any tears left to shed."

"How can I be sure that this all is the truth?"

"You can't. But what would I do here if I didn't care for you. If I stayed there and did Abaddons bidding... Do you think I would have any interest to come back to my teenage life? Yes, maybe you could say that I can have some sick intentions. That I'm here for a killing spree or whatever. I suppose it is your choice now. And the pack's. You decide if I can stay. If you feel threthened in my presence, I'll leave, for good."

Scott was suprised by what Stiles had said. He didn't even think about it. Banishing Stiles from his life. What would he do? No, he can't leave. They always fixed it. Always. Scott felt a tear making it's way down his cheek. He was crying and couldn't stop. It was too much for him. With everything what was happening. Lydia deaged, Theo, the Dread Doctors, Kira somewhere far away, fighting her own demons. And he, even that he tried to look strong and confident, was close to a breakdown. He let himself go with the gravity and sat down on the floor. Scott covered his face and cried.

He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. Stiles took Scott's hands and uncovered his face. He held Scott's hands and sat with crossed legs in front of him. Stiles just watched his friend, tears running down Scott's cheeks. Scott didn't calm down at all, though. He just stared at their hands and was catching his breath while he was crying. But Stiles didn't want to change the way how Scott felt. Scott should get it all out. And Stiles gave him the space for it. He just wanted to let him know that he is there for him. So he lightly held Scott's hands and watched him with a caring look. After several minutes, Scott was sobbing just a little and then he stopped. Exhausted from all the crying. Stiles handed him a pack of tissues and Scott blew his nose.

Scott looked at him with his red eyes from the crying, Stiles smiled softly at him.

"What do you wanna tell the others?" Scott asked.

"I think, that I'll tell them the same thing like I told you. The truth," Stiles said, his voice was so calming that Scott suddenly felt more relaxed, even though, that he knew that if Stiles tells the pack what he was told, they won't react positively.

"I... I think that we should try-"

"No, Scott. I'll tell them what happened to me. And like I said before, I told you just a part of the story. But I'll keep it for myself for now. I don't think that it would help in any way. I just want you to know that I'm certainly not the person I was before and that you should have this in mind. And now it is your choice, if you are willing to accept me, even though that I might be considered as an abomination, monster."

"Not all monsters do monstrous things," a soft sweet voice came from the door. Scott turned his head in suprise.

"Whoa, how long are you standing there?" Scott asked.

"A while," Stiles answered.

"You knew?"

"Yeah. She was eavesdropping. But I let her. She had to find out some time, too."

"But she is just a kid and she doesn't even know us..."

"Yeah, for now she does not."

Stiles stood up and went over to little Lydia who was blushing because she was feeling bad for eavesdropping.

"I'm sorry," she said. Stiles took her by the hand and lead her to where Scott was sitting. They both sat down in front of Scott. Little Lydia leaned her head against Stiles' arm. Like if she didn't mind about what he is, what she heard about him. Scott noticed this, of course.

"Why does she trust you like this?"

"Well, I have to confess that at first I made her feel like she can trust me, but after she fell asleep, the feeling should have disappeared. Now, it's just her."

"Uh, what did excatly happen at the Eichen House?"

"I almost forgot to tell you. There was this nurse, and she wanted to have from Lydia her own child because she couldn't have any. And it went kinda wrong and she deaged her to this age. She wanted a baby from her. Yeah... I can't say I was nice to her. And she woke up during the argument I had with this nurse. She cried and I didn't want her to panic or something so I gave her the feeling that she can trust me. And then made her fall asleep that I can carry her easier around. I'm sorry, honey," he said and looked at the little girl next to him who sat up straight while he was telling this.

She looked a little bit angry. "Promise me that you won't do that to me anymore, okay?"

"Yes, of course."

Scott was confused, again. How come that they were so close? Was Stiles the cause of this? He did not know. And let it go, because this made things easier. They could talk with Lydia and explain her everything. It won't be hard like with Derek.

"So, what do you remember?" Scott asked.

"Uh, I don't know," Lydia said sadly.

"I think that not much. The nurse took care of that," Stiles said.

"She was kinda talkative, wasn't she?" Scott asked.

"Umm, not so much."

"So, how did you find out? Same way like in the Hospital?"

"Well...Not excatly. I looked for the information myself."

"Like where?"

"Her head?" Stiles shrugged and tried to make it sound the least disturbing way he could. But Scott wasn't happy with that.

"Stiles... You can't... Have you done this to me?"

"No, of course not."

"But to her, yes?"

"Well, yeah. But it was a different situation..."

"And what if you thought that it would be alright to do it to me. That it would be _a different situation._ Would you do it?"

"Scott..."

"No, Stiles. You can't do that... At least not...umm-"

"At least not if I stayed here with you. That's what you mean." Stiles didn't ask, he stated it as a fact. And he knew that this was what Scott had on mind. And he didn't need to read his thoughts or anything to know this. Lydia was carefully listening to the conversation. Making her own opinions but kept them for herself.

"You just can't invade someone's mind. Take their free will. It is just wrong."

"Scott..."

"No, there are some rules..."

"Scott!" Stiles rose his voice that even Lydia looked suprised at that. But he had Scott's attention.

"I know that you are trying to follow all that. You have your rules, ideals, the right way... But you can't always live like this. I'm not defending my acts. I'm just saying that you should prepare yourself for a time, which surely comes, when you gotta bend the rules a little bit. Just look in what dipshit we are, maybe if we lived a normal life, but we do not. You are surrounded with darkness. Your girlfriend is a dark kitsune, your beta is an agressive wolf, Malia would kill anyone standing in her way, Lydia is a banshee, I'm a freaking demon, even Parrish is a Hell Hound and you. You died three times. Do you think that you are alright? No. You are not. I can sense it on you."

"But still, we can't just forget everything and act on our instincts like animals."

"No, of course not. But just imagine. A guy kidnaps Melissa and we would find him. We would put him in jail, tie him up or whatever. And then what. Talk some sense into him? What if that won't work? Well, we don't wanna torture him, right. But he would be just silent, grinning at you, knowing that your mother is dying somewhere or maybe worse. And then there would be an option, to just look in his head, to find the information we need. It would not harm him. We would just find your mother. Save her. Or do you rather prefer to sit around and wait for him to get some bad feeling about it?"

"I would find another way."

"What if there weren't one."

"There always is one."

"Do you think that if I had some other option when I left with Abaddon? Do you think that if I had another way, I would kill Donovan?"

Scott was processing the information. He was starting to understand Stiles' point of view. He realized that Scott hasn't been in a situation yet, which had only one solution. But Stiles was in this kind of situation many times.

"Look, I'm not trying to change you. The way you think makes your whole personality. But I want you to realize that we are not living ordinary lives. And sometimes we have to do things we would never imagine. But I promise, if you decide that I can stay, I'll try to be as human as possible."

"I... I don't want you to hide what you are, Stiles. That wouldn't be fair. I want to accept what you are, like you accepted me. But... Just try to... You know, not until it would be really necessary..."

Stiles nodded. Lydia understood that this topic was over. So she took the opportunity to ask questions.

"Soo... What's my name?"


	24. Chapter 24 - Hanging out with Lyds

"Lydia. That's your name," Scott said.

"So, I'm a banshee? What's that?"

"You can hear some things others can't. Unfortunetly, it's related to death," Stiles explained. Lydia took a while to think about it.

"Uh-huh, alright. And how old am I? And who am I to you?"

"You are 18. You are one of our closest friends. We go together to the same grade, we know each other for years. You are part of my pack," Scott said.

"And how do we fix me?"

"I suppose that when this was done by magic, it can be undone by it, too," Stiles said.

"Maybe Deaton will know something...," Scott said.

"I can help, too. If you allow me to," Stiles said.

"How?" Scott asked.

"Well, I know where to look for the information we need. I'll do some research."

"Uh-huh, and I'll call Deaton."

"Sure, and after we get her back to her right age, the pack will decide about me."

"I'm saying 'stay'," Lydia said.

"Lyds, I'm afraid I can't take that. When you'll be 18 again, you'll see it differently, for sure. You lack the experience which you don't remember. You don't even realize that I might be a threath because you have not the memories of what you have lived through, the knowledge you gathered during the years. It is very possible that when you are 18 again, you won't be so friendly towards me anymore."

"But I will remember this, right?"

"I think so."

"Then I'll say yes. Even if it will take me some thinking through."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that."

"So... There is nothing to be done now?" Scott asked.

"I don't think so. We'll deal it tomorrow. We should get some sleep." Stiles said.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow...," Scott said. His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket.

"A message from Liam," Scott said, "oh shit, what?"

"What?" Stiles asked, suprised by Scott's reaction to the message.

"Hayden is alive. Liam says that she is now with him. I... I'll stop by I think..."

"How is she alive?"

"No idea," Scott said while typing an answer to Liam," but I don't think it's gonna be good news."

"Yeah, me neither."

"I gotta run, I'll text you. Bye!" Scott said and left.

"Who is Hayden?" Lydia asked, still siting besides Stiles.

"Uh, that's a girl who dated a boy from Scott's pack. But she died and somehow she is alive now."

Stiles stood up and offered Lydia his hand to helo her stand up aswell.

"Let's not talk about it for now. We'll help you to be your age again and then you won't be that confused. What about I find you something to sleep in?"

Lydia just nodded. But then she put her small hand onto her belly and looked sadly at Stiles.

"Are you hungry?"

"Maybe..."

Stiles laughed at her cuteness. He realized that he hadn't laughed in a long time. It was relieving, the fact that he is still capable of that gave him hope that he might be able to fit again.

"Come here," he said and picked her up. Lydia rested her head on his chest while he carried her down to the kitchen. When they got there, he put her down at the kitchen table that she can look what he is doing.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know..."

"Don't be shy and ask for whatever you want, okay?"

"Well... I like omelettes. But that's too much wo-"

"No, no. I'll stop you right there," Stiles said while searching for ingredients he needed for omelettes. She fell silent and watched Stiles cook.

"I hope I can still make these, it's been a while since I cooked," Stiles said after a several minutes of silence.

"They cooked for you _down there_?"

"Ah, that's right. You have heard that part, too," Stiles said. Lydia blushed. "I'm sorry that I was listening to your conversation," she apologized.

"Don't feel bad, Lyds. As I said, you would have found out sooner or later. And what the food concerns, yeah, they were giving me food but they were trying to not give me much of it."

"Why? Did they want you to starve?"

"Umm, well, they wanted me to choose the demon side in me over the human one. And demons don't have to feed. And they thought that when I won't get enough food, I would try to get rid of my human side. To not feel the hunger."

"And what did you do?"

"I tried to balance it. Abaddon wanted a lot of stuff from me, I had to do something, almost all the time, so I got minimum sleep aswell. One day, I somehow put the two things together. I embraced the demon in me but I kept the humanity, too. I didn't have to balance it out because I was both, I'm both now. I accepted it, so it doesn't have control over me anymore. I have the control. At least most of the time. When I get too emotional, because of my human side, it can happen that I behave... Well... Not rationally."

"I think that there's nothing wrong with that. People do that. They let themselves control with their emotions. They act on them. Even when somebody is a racionalist, he still has feelings which affect him. I think it's good that you don't have always control over yourself."

"...Yeah, maybe. But with me it's a little bit different. When a random person loses control, they might yell at somebody or do something stupid. But when I lose control, things can get pretty ugly," Stiles said. He was kind of suprised that Lydia was so bright at this age already.

"I don't think that if you let yourself feel something, umm, I don't know... For example your uncle, whom you love, dies... So even when you are sad, maybe even angry, you don't go and start killing or something."

"Yeah... But you know, just to be sure..."

"You'll learn how to get more relaxed."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

After they ate the omelettes, Stiles wanted to put Lydia to bed. But at first, he would give her some clothes. He was going through his old clothes from when he was younger. He didn't even know why did they keep it. But now it came in handy. He found a olive green T-shirt which was still a few sizes bigger but it was better than nothing. And then he found some old pajamas trousers, which were actually about fit her.

"Is this going to be alright?" Stiles asked and showed her what he found.

"Can I try it on?"

"Of course," Stiles said and handed her the clothes. "I'll leave you here to change, call me whenever you ready."

She nodded and Stiles left. It didn't take long, Stiles was waiting just a minute or so, then he heard the soft little voice.

"Come in."

Stiles entered the room and as he saw Lydia, he started laughing.

"Do I look ridiculous?" Lydia asked sadly.

"No, not at all. It's just adorable."

The clothes were too big for Lydia, obviously. The green T-shirt was looking like a dress and the pajamas trousers weren't even visible.

"Huh..."

"Do you feel comfortable?"

"Well, yeah. It's nice and soft. I think I can sleep in that. But do not laugh at me."

"I will not, ma'am." Stiles took her by the hand and they went to his father's room. He made the beed quickly and Lydia lied down. Stiles covered her with the blanket and gave her a light stroke on her cheek.

"Good night, Lydia."

"Night."

He left for his room, leaving little Lydia in his dad's bedroom. He noticed that there's a storm outside. The lightining was somehow beautiful for him, so he stood by the window for a while and watched. It reminded him of Kira. How was she doing? He hoped she'll come soon back. Not only was he fond of this shy girl, but she is also a support for Scott and he really needed support now. And Argent was coming to help, Issac with him, that will help to. Right?

He changed to his pajamas and lied down. He was staring at the ceiling, thoughts running in his head. He didn't wan't to show it in front of Scott before, but he was a little bit afraid of what the pack will say. How the pack will decide. Stiles wasn't even satisfied how they left things with Scott. But there is so many things going on right now that it's hard to focus on just one problem. With Hayden being suddenly alive. Theo had to have something to do with it. Stiles was sure of it. Theo... Stiles was afraid of how he will react if he sees Theo after the years. He wasn't able to put his feelings towards Theo in words. But it wasn't anything pleasant at all.

His thoughts were interrupted with a quiet squeak of the door. It was little Lydia. Stiles sat up.

"Hey, there. Whatcha doin?"

Lydia was holding her hands on her chest and slowly went through the dark room to the bed.

"Uhh... You know...," she started, having trouble to find the right words. Suddenly a big bang came from outside and she jumped in shock.

"Are you afraid of the lightining?" Stiles asked softly.

"No. I am not," she said firmly, but with the next thunder she started to shake.

"Alright. I can see that you are not. But I'm kinda frightened by it. Would you be so nice and sleep here tonight here? It would make me feel better."

"You are afraid? Even when you are a demon?"

"You bet I am."

Lydia climbed up the bed and lied down next to Stiles.

"Okay, I'll stay with you when you are afraid," Lydia said with a quiet voice.

"Thank you."

Stiles covered her with the blanket and lied down, too. He put an arm around her and she grabbed his right hand with her little hands. Lydia fell asleep almost instantly. Stiles still stared at the shadows dancing on the ceiling above him.


	25. Chapter 25 - Omri

Stiles wasn't able to fall asleep. He kept thinking about his father. He knew that he isn't dying anymore, but he wanted to see him anyways. Stiles missed him. He checked out Lydia, if she is sleeping. She was, and it didn't seem that she would wake up any time soon. He carefully pulled his arm from beneath her and gave her a stuffed animal to hold instead of his hand. Stiles quietly stood up and looked around. He just took a long robe, nobody would see him anyway, right? And teleported himself to the hospital.

As he stepped on the cold floor, he regretted not wearing socks or slippers. Stiles came closer to his father who was lying in the hospital bed. Stiles looked at his dad and a painful feeling came over him. He was so pale, so weak. Stiles took his dad's hand into his. He was so cold. He wasn't suprised by that, his feet were cold, too. The whole room was like that. Maybe it was the Hospital's way how to save up money. But Stiles didn't want his father to be cold. He turned the heating on with his mind. And he warmed his body by putting his other hand above his dad's chest. That reminded him of how he was learning to control his powers, how hard it was for him to even move a feather, and now, it was so simple for him. He didn't have to try hard or anything, it just happened when he wanted it.

When he felt that his father's hand had gotten warmer, he stopped. He was just standing there. Being close to him. Stiles heard somebody behind the door, opening it. He didn't move, though, he knew who the person was.

"Hey! Who are...-"

Stiles turned around and looked at Melissa who bursted out laughing.

"Oh, my god, Stiles. You don't even have shoes, sweetie," she said, amused, and closed the door behind her.

"Wait a sec, I'll just make the lights on," Melissa said and turned them on. Stiles blinked a few times to adjust.

"Yeah, the visit wasn't planned and I wasn't counting with anybody seeing me."

"Oh, yeah, sure. How did you get here, anyway?"

Stiles just smiled at her but didn't answer.

"Ooo, so some of your specialities. Actually, I don't know how your conversation with Scott went. We haven't spoken since the night I drove him here, since the night you brought your father in..."

"Well, then you don't know a lot of things. We haven't still came to some conclusion. Because things are a little more complicated than he expected. And not only what concerns me. You know that Lydia was deaged like once Derek was. And Hayden is apparently alive... Umm, and Malia's mom showed up."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. No wonder that Scott didn't find the time to tell me. What about you is more complicated, though? Is there something I don't know? I thought that after you getting rid of the demon inside me... that I somehow have the picture."

"I rather not tell you. Yet."

"Why?"

"Because it seems that you are quite fond of me... and I don't wanna destroy that."

"Stiles..."

"It's really nothing good. I'm not good."

"Listen to me now, Stiles. It doesn't matter who or what you are. The only thing which matters is what you do. You don't have to be defined by what you have been born with. It is only up to you what you will become. If you want to be evil, you can be a nightmare for us. But if you don't want to be like that, so don't. Use the things you have for good things. You just have to try. Try it, Stiles. Make the best out of it."

"I'll try. But the Pack will decide about this, about me. Not sure when, but they will. I'll tell them what's going on. And then I'll see if I can stay. And after that... You'll get to know everything, too."

"Don't forget that they are your friends, Stiles. They care about you. I think that they will want to keep you. But yeah, I wish you the best of luck... And don't worry about your dad, I'll take care of the older Stilinski."

"I would appreciate that, Melissa. Thank you for everything."

Melissa turned the lights off before she left. She was worried about the boys. So many dangerous things happening and she couldn't help. She was also curious about the 'complicated' thing with Stiles. But she didn't want to ask anymore. Stiles didn't want to tell her, yet. And he probably had a good reason for it, right? Melissa pulled her phone out and wrote a simple message to Scott if he is okay, then she began to work again.

Stiles stood in the dark for a while and was considering his return home. Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence, not so far away. Somewhere around the Hospital. Stiles sent a last look to his father and then he teleported himself to where he felt the certain aura and mind.

"Omri," Stiles said. Omri turned around, slightly confused. At first, he just glared at him, just staying there in a blue robe, hands in the pockets, but then he blinked a few times and said: "Sir?"

"If I may ask... Uh, what are you doing here... I thought I have left you with Kazi..."

Omri was quiet for a while, his eyes unfocused, slowly figuring it out.

"You are from a different time... But why would you... Did Abaddon succeed? Or failed?"

"That depends on how you look at it. I have to ask you, though," Stiles said and switched to the demon language, "do you consider me as your Master?"

Omri was suprised by Stiles using this language. One thing what suprised him was his fluency and good accent and the other that this made things much more serious.

"I was given to you. I shall serve you," Omri answered, too speaking in the demon language.

"And if I order you something and Abaddon ordered you the excat opposite, whom would you obey?"

"You, sir."

Stiles nodded and switched back to English.

"Good. Then tell me, what is the purpose of you being here?"

"Abaddon ordered me to control your father's state. And he told me that if you disobey anything he tells you to do, I should be prepared here to kill anybody he chooses."

"So, from now on, everytime you come here to control my father's state, you'll come to me. Keep saying that his state is getting worse and after few weeks, tell him that he died. What concers the killing, I'll just create an illusion for him and also me."

"But what if he finds out, sir? He is stronger than me, he can easily look into my mind."

"Don't worry, Omri. I'll take care of that," Stiles said and put his fingers onto Omri's temples. After few seconds, he put his hands back into the robe pockets and said:"It is all covered up. He won't be able to get to it, and whenever somebody tries to get into your head, I'll know and if it were needed, I'll help out."

"It seems that you are really the Dzhaer."

Stiles didn't like the fact at all. When he first heard it from Kazi, he didn't really know many things about it. It was something like a True Alpha, just in the demon world. From time to time, a Dzhaer appeared but almost always was hunted down by demon hunters. A Dzhaer surpassed other demons, usually ended up leading the other demons, therefore a Dzhaer was a threat and was the hunters main target.

"I have another question. How do you reverse deaging which was done by magic?"

"Um, usually the ones, who deage a person, take the one's memories, because then it's almost impossible to age back. The spell is temporal, it lasts until the deaged person realizes, accepts, deals with something in his or her life which they don't want to come back. And then they should age back. But if they have no memory, they can't do that. But there is many ways how to deage a person, not only with magic..."

"That's helpful, thanks."

"...You didn't lose your humanity, did you?"

"That doesn't mean that if you betray me, that I won't do anything unhuman to you."

Omri gulped and nodded. "You don't have to worry, sir. I'll do everything you told me to do."

"You can go now."

Omri lightly bowed his head and disappeared. Stiles sighed and looked at his bare feet in the leaves. He should leave now. Go back to Lydia. She could have been already awake.

Within few seconds, the demon in his blue robe vanished.


	26. Chapter 26 - Growing up

Lydia was still asleep when he got back. He noticed that the screen of his phone was on. He got a message. It was from Scott.

 _"It's more fucked up than we thought. Apparently Theo went and somehow made few of the chimeras come back to live. Hayden included. She was gone by the time I arrived. But it seems that Theo is their Alfa now... I really have no idea how to deal with this."_

Stiles put his phone back on the table and sat down on the bed. Does it mean that Theo did steal the true alphaness from Scott? That now they are both True Alphas? It could be. Stiles was starting to have such an aversion against Theo that he wasn't even sure that he would be able _not_ to kill him the next time he'll see him.

Little Lydia slowly opened her eyes and yawned. Stiles turned to look at her and she smiled at him.

"The storm is gone," she stated with s tired voice, looking at the window.

"Yeah... It is."

"You look angry. What's going on?"

"Uhh, a lot of stuff. But I have some, I hope, good news. I think I know how to get you back to your age."

"How?" Lydia asked and sat next to Stiles. He sat with crossed legs in front of her, she mirrored him.

"Well, first step is to bring back your memories. After that, you have to realize what makes you stuck in this age. Something what you are afraid of. Maybe you don't wanna face it. If you accept it, if you stop being afraid of it, you should be able to turn back, okay?"

Lydia nodded, processing the information. She looked up, into Stiles' eyes.

"How do we bring back my memories?"

"I think that I can manage that, if you allow me to."

"What will you do?"

"Umm, I'll enter your mind, it won't hurt a bit, don't worry, and I'll find the thing which is blocking you from remembering and make it go away."

"You can do that?"

Stiles smiled at her and took her little hand into his. "I must say that I'll miss to see you like that," he confessed.

"I give you the permission to enter my mind, Stiles. But don't you lurk around in there for stuff which aren't isn't business," she said with a half serious half entertained face.

"I promise I won't"

"Okay, then."

"Just close your eyes and relax, okay?"

"Uh-huh."

Lydia closed her eyes and squeezed Stiles' hand. He stroke hers with his thumb.

Lydia's mind was different than all the other minds Stiles knew. Maybe it was because Lydia was a banshee. The fact that he could compare to so many other minds made Stiles feel bad, but then again, he was forced by Abaddon to do it. He entered just one mind since he came back. Did he have the right to do this, though? Were there times where it could be justified? Like now with Lydia?

Lydia's mind managed with Stiles' presence with creating a hallway with many doors. The hallway was dark with no decoration, no lights. Stiles eyes switched its color automatically to see better.

"Stiles?" a child's voice came from behind. Stiles turned around to see little Lydia standing in the dark, looking up.

"Lyds..."

"This is weird, it's like a dream kinda. Am I dreaming?"

"No, it's not a dream. What about you come with me and find whatever the problem is, huh?"

"Yeah, okay. Why is it here so dark? I don't see a thing."

"Just take my hand, alright?"

Lydia reached out for Stiles' hand and clung onto it. Stiles decided to take the first door left. When they entered, a soft breeze came across them. They were standing in a meadow. Little Lydia let go off his hand and walked forward.

"Why is a meadow in my mind?"

"I...I'm not sure."

Lydia turned around and looked at Stiles, his eyes scared her out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Stiles said quickly and let the darkness fade out of his eyes.

She just gulped and tried to smile. Suddenly, it got colder and the sky was filling up with black clouds. The grass underneath them started to lose its color and everything around them began to get darker.

"What's happening?" Lydia asked and came closer to Stiles.

"I think it might be you trying to throw me out of here. Your mind has me for an invader, which I kind of am."

"But you are just trying to help, right?"

"Well, yeah. But you aren't welcoming to my kind, you see me as a dangerous threat which must be destroyed."

The wind was getting stronger and stronger, they had trouble hearing themselves. Stiles picked little Lydia up and held her tight.

"So, what can we do? Is there something I can do?"

"Uh, I don't know if you can do something. It's automatic."

"What about you?"

"I can do something... But I didn't want to manipulate your mind in any way, I just wanted to find the mem-"

"Do it."

"What, wait...-"

"I'm allowing it. Stop this automatic antithreat system I have, in order to get my memories back. Put it back on then, though."

"Alright," Stiles said and within seconds, the darkness around them disappeard and they were standing in the meadow again.

"Wow, that looked...easy," Lydia said with a suprised voice. Stiles put little Lydia back down and sat on his haunches to be the same height as her.

"Yeah... You see, I don't want to violate your mind... It just doesn't seem right."

"Can you find it with an easier way than this?"

"Well, yeah... But you know..."

"Do it, then. I trust you."

Stiles sighed. It wasn't about trust. He never wanted to use his powers on his friends like that. He promised himself in hell, with everything he learned there, that he will never use it on any of his close ones. With Liam he already broke it, and now he broke it repeatedly with Lydia. It was Lydia for christ's sake, she was supposed to be the one who would never have to experience this.

"I don't know, Lyds..."

"What's the problem?"

"Oh, gosh, I hope that this won't be a problem after you grow up again..."

"Why would it be?"

"You'll see..."

Stiles closed his eyes for a second, looking for the magic which wasn't supposed to be there. He found it right away and let him and little Lydia appear where it was. Little Lydia was disoriented for a while but then she understood. They both were looking at a big tree. Lydia, the grown up one, was held by the branches of the tree, pinning her to the trunk. She looked like she was asleep.

"If we get her... me, out of there, will it get back my memories?"

"Yeah, they should come back. It might take some time, though. Your mind has to recover from that, but it shouldn't take long."

"Can you get me out of there?"

"Yeah... Wait."

Stiles walked over to the old big oak. Lydia looked like the Sleeping Beauty. Just with more gingery hair.

He touched the tree, feeling the presence of dark magic. He basically let the dark magic absorb into him, it made no difference for him anymore. He had so much darkness in himself that this little magic wouldn't change a thing.

The tree started to shrink and the branches let go of Lydia. But as the tree disappeared, Lydia did, too.

"Where did I go?" little Lydia asked. Stiles turned around to her and said: "Now, you should be getting your memories back."

"Really? I don't fee-" she stopped in the middle of the sentence. Her eyes unfocused, her fists clenched. She started to remember. Her eyes were open wide, shocked by the memories which were coming back. She covered her face with her palms and started to weep. Stiles run towards her, comforting her with a hug.

"Why did he do it to me, it hurts," she whispered and put her hand on the back of her neck. Stiles stopped embracing her and looked her in the sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," he said softly.

"Oh, god. No, no, no...," she murmured and her crying started all over again.

"What is it? Tell me."

"I... I can't help you."

"Lydia, what do you mean?"

"You are all going to die and I can't save you."

"Lydia, it's not just up to you. We will all help each other out. Whatever is coming towards us, we'll deal with it. It is not just your job to protect us, okay?"

"No, I felt it... It's inevitable."

"Well, things can always change. I won't let anything to hurt you, any of you. Don't be scared, Lyds."

"Even if we can survive this, what if when I grow up, I'll be again uncapabe to control my body properly?"

"I don't think that will happen. Your mind seems to be recovering now, from everything. You just have to face the problem, not run away from it. You'll have all the support you'll need."

It was working. Stiles opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness in his room. He still felt that a hand is holding him, but it wasn't a hand of a child anymore. Lydia aged back, but she seemed to be asleep. Lydia fell onto Stiles' chest and respired. _"She should wake up after her memories get back,"_ Stiles thought. He put her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He left the room and went downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee and write a message to Scott.


	27. Chapter 27 - Distrust

Lydia opened her eyes slowly. She felt dizzy. And something was tightening her up. She realized that she wore clothes which were a smaller size than she could fit in. She sat up on the bed and looked around. She was in Stiles' room. Oh, yes. It was everything real what happened.

She went to look for some clothes which would fit her. She found some gray sweatpants and a big, at least for her, blue T-shirt. Lydia went to the bathroom, to check how she looks. She looked her age again but a little worn out, tired. She had no make-up to hide that, so she brushed her hair to look a little better.

Was he somewhere in the house? Well yeah, he probably was. She felt weird about that. About seeing him. Unfortunetly, Stiles was right. When she grew up, she also got back all her memories and not all of them were good. Mainly, not the ones with the Nogitsune. Everything she has been through made her doubt Stiles. Simply put, she was afraid, although she knew that Stiles is her friend, the knowledge of what he is, of what he has been through made it harder for her to not be on alert. What if this was just an act? What if he did change into something dark and wicked? Or what if he is really just trying to be normal, to be there for them, for his friends?

Lydia carefully went down the stairs. She didn't see anyone, though.

"Uh, S-Stiles?" Lydia said with an uncertain voice.

"I'm here, Lyds," Stiles answered from the living room. He sounded friendly, warmth in his voice. Lydia went into the living room and saw Stiles sitting on the couch, with crossed legs and mug of coffee in his hands. He gave her a little smile, but she saw that he wasn't happy. Did he sense out her uncertainity, confusion... fear?

"I'm glad that you are okay. Are all the memories alright?"

 _"Yeah, they are alright. Unfortunetly, some of them are too vivid,"_ she thought.

She didn't answer him. She just stood there in the door frame and looked at him. Somehow she wasn't able to say anything. It was so weird. When she found out while she was deaged, it didn't matter to her much, but now? It changed so much. She didn't see the sweet young boy who was once in love with her. She saw a man whom she didn't recognize, and the darkness inside of him was unfamiliar, strange and fearful for her. The worst thing was, though, that she even felt it. Probably a banshee thing. But she felt that there is something wrong about him. With that, she remembered what she has seen in the Eichen House. When she saw the illusion of Stiles attacking her. It made her heart speed up. Stiles noticed that she was starting to get anxious.

"Lydia...," he said and stood up, putting the mug on the small table in the middle of the living room. She flinched. Her brain told her to get it together and act normal, but her body disobeyed her. Stiles took a step back and watched her with sad eyes.

"You want me to leave?" he asked.

"N-no..."

"Can I bring you something to drink?"

"Maybe just... Water."

Stiles nodded and left the room with another door. Lydia just stood there, waited. After a while, he returned with a glass of water. He carefully went towards Lydia but when he was a few feet in front of her, he stopped. She looked at him and then at the glass. " _This is ridiculous,"_ she thought. She came closer to him and took the glass from his hand. Lydia didn't realize how thirsty she was, she drunk the whole thing.

"Thanks," she said and Stiles took the empty glass back, putting it on the table.

"Maybe we should talk, huh," Stiles suggested. Lydia nodded and sat down on the couch where Stiles was sitting before. He sat down, too, in front of her in an armchair.

"Do you feel alright, Lydia? Did everything go well?"

"Yeah, I remember _everything_ ," she answered.

"Good. Look, there are some news which you haven't heard, yet. I know that you probably don't feel like talking, but you should know this. Theo brought a few of the chimeras back to live. Hayden... Tracy, they are alive. I have no idea how he managed that but he did. We don't know what he is up against, but probably nothing good since he killed Scott. Did you know that? I'm not sure now... So yeah, he killed him and Melissa brought him back. And we have no idea what the Doctors want... Umm, Malia's mother is here, too. We have her kinda captured..."

Lydia looked suprised to hear all this but remained silent. After a while, she spoke:

"Does Jordan know about me? About what happened?"

"Uh, yeah... I have this feeling that Scott told him..."

"Do you mind if I called him?"

"No, of course not," he said and handed her his new phone. Well, more like his new-old phone. He didn't buy another one since he left his in Hell, so he found some old Nokia.

"I just don't have the num-"

"That's okay. I know the number."

Stiles was suprised a bit. But then again, she did spent a big amount of time with him, of course that she will be worried about him. And with what was happening, she needed him for her comfort. It made Stiles sadden that he is not anymore the one who can comfort her.

Lydia dialed the number and put the phone to her ear. When she heard Parrish's voice, she immediately felt better.

" _Yes?"_

 _"Jordan, it's me, Lydia."_

 _"Oh my god, are you alright? Scott told me what happened to you..."_

 _"Yeah, I'm good now. I'm at Stiles'. How are you?"_

 _"Umm, okay I guess. Actually, I'm with Scott now. He came to see me about, well, everything what is going on. Is it okay if we stop by?"_

Lydia looked at Stiles who was sitting in the armchair and drinking his coffee.

"Jordan is with Scott, they'll come over, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Stiles said with a shrug.

Lydia put Stiles' phone to her ear again.

 _"Yeah, okay. We'll be awaiting you."_

 _"Great, we'll be there in ten,"_ Jordan said and hung up.

She returned the phone to Stiles and he put it into his jeans pocket.

"So, I guess that Jordan will find out about me, too, huh. He gets to vote, too, then. I see that he is beginning to be a part of the pack, so it only seems fair."

"I'm not sure if the voting is such a good idea..."

"Why not? Everyone, who knows about this, has doubts and doesn't believe me entirely. You all should know what I am and have the time to discuss it and decide. If you feel threatened, if you don't believe and trust me... why should I continue making you feel like this? I'm not going to make you. I won't force you into anything with what you are uncomfortable."

"What if you prove us that you are trustworthy?"

"I don't know. It's up to you what conditions you give me."

"Uh-huh... Okay..."

Stiles got up and took the mug to the kitchen. Lydia heard water flowing. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!"

Stiles didn't answer. She run to the door and opened it. Jordan and Scott were there. She jumped around Jordan's neck and hugged him tightly. He embraced her and squeezed her lightly.

"Hi," he said with a smile. She missed that smile. When she was in Eichen House and wanted to cheer up, she thought about Parrish, about the way he talked, the way he smiled...He went in, Lydia hugged Scott, too. But it wasn't that of a hug like with Jordan.

"So, this is where the Sheriff lives, huh," Jordan said, smiling at Scott and Lydia.

"Where is Stiles?" Scott asked.

"He should be in the kitchen," Lydia answered. With that, Stiles appeared in the door which lead to the hallway, where they were standing.

"Hi, guys," Stiles greeted them. They all turned around to look at Stiles. Lydia noticed that Stiles' eyebrows rose in suprise.

"What?" she asked.

"Jordan?" Stiles said, coming closer to Parrish who stood a few feet in front of Lydia and Scott, so they didn't know what Stiles saw. Suddenly, Jordan knelt on one knee, like if he was about to pop the question. Parrish bowed his head before Stiles and said something that Lydia did not understand. Stiles watched him, examining him, with hands in the pockets of the robe. But he said nothing.

"What the hell?" Scott asked, confused. Stiles looked up at Scott. He took a while before he answered. Was he putting his thoughts together or was he making up a lie? It shocked Lydia that she thought about it. That Stiles is somebody not to be trusted. And once he was the one whom she could trust with her life.

Stiles scratched the back of his head and said: "Well, simply put, Parrish went on mode Hellhound and now he offered me his services."

"What?" Scott asked, confused.

A thought came on Lydia's mind. A thought that this wasn't Parrish's doing but Stiles'.

"You want to make from Jordan YOUR servant?!" Lydia bursted out. She did not know where all this came from. This distrust and alarming feeling about him. Maybe it really was because of the bansheeness, because Scott didn't seem to react like that at all. Or was he ignoring his senses?

"No, Lydia. I do not want to make Jordan my servat," Stiles said calmly. The young deputy was still kneeling on his knee, waiting for Stiles' answer.

"So, just politely decline," Scott said.

"Yeah... But...," Stiles started and massaged his forehead with his fingers.

"But what?" Scott asked while Lydia carefully watched everything what was happening.

"I think there is a hitch... If Parrish is offering his services to me, ehm, a demon... Soo..."

"So what?" Scott asked unpatiently.

"He'll probably seeks a sort of a Master. Or at least the Hellhound inside him. I'm afraid that he would offer himself to every Demon what cames around. He needs a Master to control his transformations. But if the Master wants just a Hellhound and doesn't care about the human, then He or She controls the transformations and they don't have to let him turn back. With a Master, he gains the ability to transform into a real Hellhound. I mean big black dog, hell fire and everything."

"So you are saying that he will go kneeling to every demon?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. And a random Demon can come and claim him. He would have no other choice than becoming his servant."

"And the Demon can do whatever he wants with him."

"Basically, yeah."

"So... It would be better if he was yours... But you would leave him alone."

"I think that this is something what Jordan has to decide," Lydia said after listening to all this. They couldn't decide this for him.

"I agree," Stiles said, Scott nodded in agreement, too. It suprised Lydia that Stiles agreed with that. Maybe she condemned him too early. Stiles spoke to Parrish, again, in the language Lydia didn't know.

As Stiles said the last word, the young deputy stood up and looked around. He seemed to be disoriented.

"Uh, what just happened?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"There is something we have to tell you," Scott said.

"Why don't we sit down in the living room, huh?" Stiles suggested.


	28. Chapter 28 - My Hellhound

They sat down and looked at each other, not knowing where to start. Jordan was the first to break the silence.

"So?"

"Uh, actually, I don't know where to start," Scott said.

"Should I explain it?" Stiles offered.

"Nah, I'll take it from here," Lydia said quickly. Parrish rose his eyebrows, confused a bit.

"What happened now was that you turned into the hellhound and wanted Stiles to be your Master."

"Wait what? No offense, but why would I want _Stiles_ as my Master?"

"None taken...," Stiles murmured.

"Yeah, I'm getting there. You apparently want a Master, or even need one, because if you have one, you can control your transformations...-"

"Well, not every hellhound needs one...-" Stiles said.

"Okay, shush. And now why you asked Stiles... Uhm, there is something about him what do you don't know. Actually we did not know until this week. He wanted to tell the whole Pack... Just Scott, I, Malia know a-"

"My mom knows, too," Scott added.

"Yeah, but Malia and your mom don't know everything either...," Stiles noted.

"Gosh, guys, just let me tell it."

"Sorry," they said simultaneously.

"Yeah... So, it's kinda big and changes a lot of things..."

"Just tell me what's about him," Jordan said unpatiently.

"...The Master you seek is a demon."

"You are telling me that Stiles is a demon? Are you possessed again or what?"

"No, I'm not possessed. I was born like this. Like you were born as a hellhound... Lydia as a banshee."

"So, how come that we are finding about it now?"

"Well, I'm a cambion, which means that I'm half human, half demon. So when I was little, I had no idea. But after my mom died, I realized that something is different about me. So since then, I always hid it from everyone. I burried it so deep down, that I thought that it went away. Just disappeard. And when Scott got the bite, everything went crazy and when something demonish came up, I just burried it, again. Not letting it mess up everything I had... But few days ago, the demon who is responsible for me being like this, came here to take me with him. He had some plans with me and gave me no choice but to obey him. He threatened all of you, so I just did his bidding. I was there... Well, earth-time it was around two months-"

"Wait, wait... Where did he take you? What do you mean _earth-_ _time?"_

"Hell, he took me to Hell. And here, the time flows in a different way."

"Wait, I'm confused. If this happened a few days ago, and you have been there for two months..."

"I spent more than twenty years in Hell. When I was able to defeat Abaddon, the demon that took me there, I found a way back, back to this time. But, of course, the stay there changed me. And now, because of my bad-decision-making, for example that I haven't told anybody before and other stuff, it's hard for you to trust me. I'm not suprised, I wouldn't trust myself, either, if I was in your place. Soo, I want the Pack to decide if I'm worth to trust. And now when you know this, we should get back to the previous problem."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. Time traveling? Jeez. Okay. Uh. So, I offered you...-"

"Let me explain it to you. And then you will decide. You seek a Master. You would offer your services to any Demon you meet. When the Demon, well, owns you, he has full control over you. He can order you around, control your transformations etc. But if the Demon gives you free will, you gain the ability to control it yourself. You'll remember everything you do as a hellhound. You would be able to transform when you actually want to. And then there's the thing that when you have a Master, so you can transform into an actual Hellhound. A big black dog. Uh, that's for that. I'm afraid that a any random Demon can just take you and you wouldn't even know. Because you wouldn't be able to think for yourself..."

"So there are two options... Either you just stay without a Master and hope that no demon will claim you. Or... We will trust Stiles, and let him to be your Master and he would give you free will," Scott said.

"And if Stiles is my... Master... Then, I'll be finally able to control it?"

"Yeah," Scott said.

"And the only problem is that we don't trust him?"

"Well, yeah...," Lydia said. Stiles looked down at his feet to hide his sad face. He didn't like this. It was like if he was Peter. He didn't want to be _Peter._ But he knew that he has to be patient. Give his friends more time. He felt that Jordan is staring at him. He looked up and their eyes met. They looked at each other for a while.

"I trust him," Parrish said. Lydia looked suprised. Scott looked relieved. Stiles smiled.

"So, how do we do this?" Parrish asked.

"Let's go outside, I'll take care of it," Stiles said. They all went to the garden. Lydia and Scott stood next to each other. Scott was curious about what would happen, Lydia was suspiciously watching Stiles.

Before, when Scott was going to Liams, he was starting to get this feeling. This good feeling about Stiles. He didn't know from where it came but it did. He was able to see his best friend again. Even though that Stiles changed so much. Scott found the brotherly love he had for him and let himself trust Stiles. He hoped that he was right in this. That's why he was relieved when Parrish said he trusted Stiles. Maybe Stiles has become something which seemed dangerous, dark and evil, but Scott saw the human side now. He saw his friend again.

On the other hand, Lydia found very hard to trust Stiles. She didn't like this Master thing at all. She was worried about Jordan.

Why did she distrust Stiles so much? She was slowly realizing that it was just pure fear of the unknown. She didn't know what he was capable of. He could easily enter her head and do whatever he wanted there and she wouldn't notice. That made her feel uneasy. The fact that he could access everything but nobody could even guess what's going on inside him. The power he had was the thing which made her so hostile towards him. Because she remembered how it was when he had power the last time. Even though, he wasn't in charge that time, it still scared her.

Jordan was, again, turned to them with his back, facing Stiles who was standing in front of him. Stiles looked at the young deputy. He wasn't sure how to do this, it was the first time to do this kind of thing. He hid his uncertainity behind a serious face and incited Parrish to offer him his services again. Jordan's eyes changed it's color and he knelt before Stiles, repeating his offer.

"I shall accept this offer and become your Master," Stiles said in the demon language. Lydia and Scott got goosebumps from what Stiles said, even though they didn't understand it. As Stiles said the last word, Parrish's skin started to grow firery branches on its surface. Stiles' eyes changed, too, as he watched his new servant transform to the final form. Stiles felt the new flood of energy which connected him to the Hellhound. Stiles felt the power which he held above him, the control he had. He couldn't say it didn't feel good. But because of this feeling, he felt also bad and guilty. Parrish was losing his human form and beginning to have a shape of an animal. Within seconds there was a enormous black dog with sharp long fangs and with eyes full of fire standing before him. His fur was covered with flames which didn't hurt the Hellhound but made it even more powerful.

Scott and Lydia were shocked by what they saw. The dog, which was taller than Stiles, whose fire-fur and the claws, which were black as Stiles' eyes, made them feel like little ants.

"I hope that the neighbours aren't home," Scott said quietly to Lydia, not letting his eyes wander away from the Hellhound and the Demon. Lydia grabbed Scott's hand and squeezed it.

"What happened? Did he give him the free will?" Lydia whispered back. Scott shrugged.

The Hellhound looked at his new Master and bowed down before him. Stiles put his hand onto the big head and stroke the Hellhound. The fire didn't hurt him either.

"This is a new level of weird, even for us," Scott admitted.

"Uh-huh," Lydia agreed. They watched how Stiles put his hand above Parrish's head and closed his eyes. He looked like if he focused onto something. After few seconds, the Hellhound began to shrink until it became a person again. When Stiles opened his eyes, they were back to his hazel brown again. He took off his blue robe and gave it around Jordan to cover him up. He was naked because the transformarion destroyed his clothes.

The young deputy stood up and looked around.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked and touched his shoulder.

"Yeah, I feel fine. Thanks," he answered with a smile. Lydia let go of Scott and went to Jordan.

"So, now, when you are the Hellhound, you know what you are doing?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, I remember everything what happened. And Stiles lets me to control it. I think that everything went well."

"Uhh, I was kinda expecting something different from this," Scott said with an awkward laugh.

"What did you expect?" Stiles asked, coming closer to him and with that letting more space for Lydia and Jordan.

"I don't know. Maybe some contract signing, you know... A deal."

"Hah, to be honest, I wasn't quite sure what to do at first, but yeah, this is how it is done."

"And Jordan is now free? Like entirely?" Lydia asked.

"Well, there is of course some kind of a bond from now... But I'm not controling him."

"What bond?" Lydia asked.

"Uh, for example, I'll know if he is hurt and vice versa. I guess that I'll be automatically looking after him. And some other stuff... I can take his free will away, but I won't be doing that. I promise that," he said and looked at Jordan. He nodded at Stiles with gratitude.

The moment when Stiles became his Master, he saw the aura around Stiles and felt his energy. He knew now for sure that Stiles isn't just a regular teenager and therefore was grateful that Stiles helped him out like this.

"Uh-huh, okay, I guess. Umm, what about you get dressed up and then we deal the rest of our problems?" Scott suggested. Everyone agreed. The young deputy went inside with Stiles to find some fitting clothes while Lydia and Scott went back to the living room.

"I'm not sure if I'll get used to this," Lydia said.

"You mean Stiles?"

"Yeah... It's kinda... I don't know what to think."

"I think we should give him the benefit of a doubt. I know that he did some bad things but... But it's Stiles."

"What if we'll regret it in the end?"

"I guess we'll figure something out then."

"I don't think that if he turns out to be against us, there will be something left for us to figure."

"You know... From all the people, I thought that you would be the one who'll trust him."

"Yeah... I thought so, too. I don't know why I feel this way about him."

"I was afraid of him, too. Maybe even still am. But I won't let my fear ruin my friendship. I accepted that we don't live just ordinary lives, and if my best friend is a demon and my girlfriend a dark kitsune... I'll take it. Your boyfriend is a Hellhound, that doesn't sound pretty either, but that doesn't matter for us, huh?"

"He is not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, sure."

"...We still have to let the rest of the Pack decide."

"They'll let him stay."

"You sure?"

"Well, no... But like I said... It's Stiles, we care about him, the Pack will not just throw him from Beacon Hills out."

"Hmm, I guess."


	29. Chapter 29 - So, let's start over

Jordan was wearing some blue jeans, maybe a little bit short for him and a simple red t-shirt.

"I guess that I'll travel in slippers," Jordan said amusingly to Stiles.

"Well, it's not that far anyways, is it?" Stiles said with a smile.

"So, what now?" Scott asked when they all gathered in the living room.

"Huh, probably time to tell the others about me," Stiles said. They looked at each other, nobody had anything to say against it.

"Well, then. I'll call everybody to be in the Loft. In an hour. Is that okay?"

"I guess," Lydia shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll pick up Liam and Mason and we'll-... Oh, wait," Scott looked at his phone for a while and a small smile appeared on his face, "Guess who arrived."

"Umm, Kira?" Lydia guessed.

"Yeah! And she met Argent with Issac on the airport. They just arrived."

"What a coincidence," Parrish said.

"Great, so the whole Pack is here. It worked out nicely," Stiles said. He didn't show any emotions at all, which confused the rest. Was he angry about it? Or maybe disappointed? Happy? They couldn't guess. Their thoughts were interrupted by Parrish's phone, which was ringing. He picked it up and listened for a while.

"Yes. Yes. I'll be there as soon as I can," he said and hung up.

"Guys, I gotta run. Unfortunetly, I won't be making the Pack-meeting. But for me it's a yes. I want you to stay. So yeah. Sorry."

"Uh, okay... I'll text you later!" Lydia said and Parrish left.

"So, I'll get on my way, too," Scott said.

"Yeah, I should probably go home and tell my mom that I'm alive. They had to contact her from Eichen House that I got lost..."

"I can give you a ride," Scott offered. Lydia looked at Stiles, who was awkwardly looking down at his feet, and then back at Scott.

"You know what, I think that Stiles'll take me there, right?" Stiles looked up, suprised. Scott smiled because Lydia was trying to get herself to trust Stiles.

"Uh, yeah, s-sure," Stiles said quickly.

"Alright, then. I'll see you in an hour!" Scott said and left. Lydia and Stiles stood there for a few seconds without saying anything. It felt like hours, though, until Lydia broke the silence.

"I, uh, thanks again for what you did for Jordan," she said.

"Yeah, no problem... So, do you wanna go to your place, then? I don't have my car, but we can use my dad's car... Since he is-"

Lydia cut him off with a hug, which he hadn't expected. Stiles wasn't sure what to do at first but then he embraced her back, putting his left hand on her back and the right hand on her back of her head, pulling her closer. He rested his chin on the top of the head. They stayed like this for a while. Wordless. Lydia didn't think that it would be comforting for her, but it was. She didn't feel any fear. She felt safe in his arms.

"Let's go then," she said, pulling slowly away. Lydia realized now, that Stiles got a little taller and build up. She didn't notice that until now, probably because of all the things happening at that moment. She almost forgot that he was twenty years older than her now. Or was he? Stiles kinda looked the same as before. Maybe only his face has gotten more serious and more troubeled, but it hasn't aged. She wanted to ask him about it but a sting at the back of her neck interrupted her thoughts. She put her hand instinctively at the wound. Stiles looked worried.

"Ah, stop it. It's nothing," she said with a chuckle. But he didn't think so.

"May I?" he asked. Lydia nodded and turned around to let him look. Stiles put her hair away from the neck and had a look at the wound. The claw marks were still visible and it looked painful. He remembered how it felt when Scott entered his mind with the help of the Alpha-claws. It hurt terribly, and Scott did it the right way. Theo did it uncarefuly, violently... Stiles felt sorry for her, she suffered so much because of this messed up town.

Lydia felt Stiles' fingers lightly touching the wound. The touch stung her a bit but she didn't say anything. She felt his finger sliding down her neck, it made her shiver. But suddenly, she didn't feel any stinging or pain anymore. Stiles put her hair back where it was before and stepped back. Lydia turned quickly turned around and looked for the wound with her fingers. She didn't find it. It was gone. Stiles looked at her, not sure what to say.

"Uh, I'll just change and we can get going, okay?" he said and was about to leave the room.

"You can heal, too?" Lydia asked astonished. What else could he do?

"Well, yeah... A bit."

He stood awkwardly in the door frame and watched Lydia who was amazed by it. She knew that Scott could take away pain, and it was awesome, too. But this was something even better. It could save so many lives.

"Thank you," she said.

"Yeah, sure. No problem..."

"Go get changed," Lydia ordered and he obeyed.

In ten minutes, they were sitting in the Sheriff's car and going to her place.

"Is it alright that we use this car?" Lydia asked Stiles who was driving.

"Almost everyone knows where dad is, I don't think anyone would bother telling me that I'm not allowed to drive this thing."

"Huh... And how is he?"

"He is... Better," he said with a distant voice.

"...You did some working out in Hell, huh," Lydia changed the topic and tried to sound positive. Stiles was a little suprised by that. He didn't realize that he changed that much on the outside that it would be visible. But apparently, it was noticable.

"Kind of..." he said. Stiles didn't want to get into that topic much. He didn't want to share what he did in Hell. It wasn't something he was proud on. But yeah, she was right. Abaddon explained him that sometimes hunters use basic magic to catch a demon, and then the demon can temporarily lose powers, therefore it's important to learn how to fight, too. So Stiles spent a lot of time fighting random servants of Abaddon and when he got better, he fought against Abaddon himself.

They arrived at her house.

"I guess that if you want to head back home, you can. I can use my car to get to the Loft," Lydia suggested.

"Alright, take care, Lyds," he said and drove away. She apparently needed some time for herself. He sighed at the thought what else he had to face that day. Telling the whole pack what he is, try to sound the best way possible while doing that. Probably telling them about Donovan. Dealing with Malia's mother etc.

He parked at his house and got out of the car, breathing in the fresh air. He looked at his phone to check the time. He had about forty minutes to get there.

 _"I guess, I'll walk... Haven't done that for a_ while," he thought and headed down the road.


	30. Chapter 30 - Guys, I'm a demon

He saw multiple vehicles in front of the Loft. Breaden's motorbike, Derek's car, Mason's car, Malia's car and Kira's. Apprently Lydia hasn't arrived, yet. She could have been picked up, though. Stiles went in. He knocked on the huge metal door.

"It's me," he annouced. The door opened. Derek opened it. Stiles saw that Scott was already there, standing with Kira, Liam and Mason in the middle of the room. Breaden, Malia and Issac weren't that far from them but probably had a different conversation.

"Hi," Derek greeted Stiles with a smile.

 _"I wonder if you'll smile in several minutes, too,"_ Stiles thought.

"Hey, so, Lydia is not here, yet..."

"Yeah, she should be here as soon as possible. She said that she had a long talk with her mom. Uh, do you know why Scott gathered us here?"

"Uh-huh... Let's not be hasty... I want to enjoy this when you are still friendly," Stiles murmured.

"What?" Derek didn't understand. Stiles went to welcome Kira back. When she noticed him, a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Stiles! Hi!" Kira said and went for a hug.

"Hi, there," Stiles said and hugged her, too. He noticed Scott's worried look. It wasn't a worried look as in 'don't hurt my girlfriend', it was a worried look as in 'oh, god, I hope he'll survive this'.

"How was your training?" Stiles asked.

"Well, let's say, I'v got my demons under control," she said with a laugh.

"That's great...," Stiles said and forced himself to smile.

"You look pretty down, I'v heard what happened to Lyds and all, but you look like you'v been in hell and back," she said with a smile. Stiles sighed. Did she really not know? Or was she just teasing him? Scott heard all that so he decided to jump in.

"Yeah, haha, you could say that," Scott said awkwardly, "can I have a moment with Stiles?"

"Sure thing, hon," she said and went to chit-chat with Malia. Stiles rose his eyebrow in question.

"I really didn't tell her anything. I guess that it was coincidence... So, how did you plan this?"

Stiles sighed. "I didn't. Wanted to improvize," he said, looking around.

"Aha, to improvize. That's good, too... I think."

A knock made them turn around. Lydia arrived.

"So, let's hear it, Scott," Derek exhorted.

"Okay... So, this is something... Totally new, I guess. Some people know already, but now it is to be annouced to everybody..."

"Wow, so that looks like it will take some time, I guess I'll sit on it. Probably nothing good, huh," Issac said and sat down.

"Not helping," Stiles mumured.

"I found out just recently... It's about Stiles, it's quite serious. And he wants you to... Umm, to decide what should be done with it," Scott continued. Malia looked at Stiles with a small smile, giving him support.

 _"Well, hope that she'll support me after she knows everything,"_ Stiles thought.

"...Let's say that Mason is the only human in the pack," Scott said.

"I knew it," Breaden whispered for herself.

"So, you are telling us that Stiles is not human?" Derek asked, walking towards Stiles. He stopped a few feets in front of him.

"But you smell human," Derek said. He looked at Stiles up and down. "Tell us, then."

Scott was silent and looked at Stiles. Everybody focused on Stiles.

"Gosh... Okay. I... I'm a cambion," he got out of himself. The ones who knew that he was a demon didn't have any reaction at all, the others just stared at Stiles, not knowing what a cambion was. Everybody but Breaden. Stiles noticed that she rolled her eyes out and got out of her relaxed pose.

"What the heck is a cambion?" Issac asked.

"It's a kind of a hybrid. Where one part is human and the other is... demonic," Breaden said with a cold voice.

"Whaa-?" Liam said.

"How long are you this... Cambinon?" Kira asked. "Cambion," Lydia corrected her. "What?" Kira asked confused. "It's a cambio-... Ah, never mind," Lydia said.

"I was born like this," Stiles answered Kira's question.

"Oh, so you didn't know...," Kira said.

"Um, I kinda did... If you allow me to, I would tell you everything from the beginning..."

"Do so," Derek said, suspiciously watching Stiles. He wasn't sure where this was going. They already had a possessed Stiles and that didn't turn out well.

"Yeah... So, a demon possessed my dad when he was about to, well... You know. Yeah, and when I was little, I didn't know anything, right. I noticed that there was something wrong with me when I was around ten. But because it scared me, I just tried to hide it. I'v become quite good at hiding it, burying it inside of me. I even thought that it went away and almost forgot about it. Then Scott got bitten and everything went crazy. After some time, though, I noticed that it was slightly showing again, so I tried to cover it up. Then the Nogitsune came, after we got rid of him, it seemed like the _other_ part of me was gone as well. Yeah, but then the assassin's arrived and it was awaking again. It was more of a feeling than something concrete, though. Uh, and when Theo arrived, well, I guess, that I should tell you this, too," he said and looked around. Everyone just silently stared at him.

"Everybody knows that Theo is a dick, right? Yeah, so he wanted wreck Scott up. And do you remember Donovan? So... Theo kinda manipulated him into killing me, but it ended up the other way around."

"Woah, I'm not here for a while and you start to kill people... again," Issac said, who still wasn't over Allison's death.

"It wasn't intended," Stiles said in defence.

"How do you know that Theo manipulated him into doing it?" Liam asked.

"Uh, I'll get to that... A few days ago, when Theo managed to kill Scott, the demon, whose work is all this, appeared in Beacon Hills. He insisted on me going with him, because he had some great plans with me, when I said no, he started to threaten me with killing you guys. He was a powerful demon and I was just a kid. So I went with him in order to keep you alive..."

"Where did you go?" Kira asked.

"Umm, he took me to Hell. He was the one who showed me what Theo said to Donovan... He wanted me to give up my humanity and let the demon inside of me take control. He asked me to do terrible things and when I said no, he always showed me somebody, Scott, my dad, Malia, Lydia... just somebody and I could see you and a demon behind you, waiting for Abaddon's order to kill you... So I obeyed him, did all the things... And I did them with a thought of getting away someday and coming back to you. It took long, so long... But I'v managed it and now I'm here."

"Wait, how long did it take? You said 'a few days ago'," Kira noted.

"For me it was 20 years."

Everybody started to look at each other. It seemed so unreal for them.

"And how excatly did you come back?" Derek asked.

"Another demon helped me with that. He popped me right back here in this time."

"So we are talking time travel here," Mason said.

"I don't buy it," Issac said.

"You don't have to. I told you what I told you and now it's on you if you believe me or not. If you don't want me around, I'll leave and won't bother you. I understand that this is something big to bare... So, I guess I'll leave you now so that you can discuss it..."

"No, don't leave. You'll stay and if we have questions, you'll answer them," Derek ordered.

"Uh, okay..."

Derek took a wooden chair and put it down in front of Stiles.

"Sit down," he said. Stiles obeyed and sat down. Everyone else gathered around him.

"So, you are telling us that you are a demon?" Derek asked. Stiles just nodded.

"How do we know that it's true?" Liam asked.

"Oh, it true, alright," Scott said. "How do you know?" Kira asked. "I saw it. This is really not something he is lying about."

"Ok. So, how are we supposed to be sure that this isn't some kind of a trick? If what you said is true, and you have been twenty years in freaking Hell, how do we know that you aren't here for some killing spree or whatever," Derek said.

"Maybe we should make a demon trap for him," Breaden suggested.

"I won't be going anywere, Breaden," Stiles said and looked at her. She avoided his gaze.

"You know something about demons?" Lydia asked.

"Hell yeah, they certainly aren't my favorite. One of these bastards killed my friend."

"I really don't wanna kill anybody...," Stiles said.

"But you killed Donovan...," Issac said.

"Yeah, but it was self-d-"

"Have you killed somebody else since then?" Issac asked. Stiles looked down at his feet. A memory came to him. The first time Abaddon made him to kill...

 _"Perfect, you are just on time!" Abaddon said with an evil smirk._

 _"Hmm."_

 _Abaddon clapped his hands and two of lower-class demons came in, dragging a man by his arms._

 _"You see that human, Stiles?"_

 _Stiles didn't answer, he just looked at the poor guy who was dragged towards them. The demons made the man kneel and tied his hands with a chain. The man looked up, his face full of rage and hatred. Abaddon laughed._

 _"This man is a hunter, you know? He hunts mainly demons, well, and I don't like that. I want you to kill him for me, Stiles."_

 _"What? No! I'm not killing anybody!"_

 _"Well, then, I guess that somebody has die today. Either it's him or some_

 _of your precious friends. Choose."_

 _"But...no. I can't!"_

 _"Okay, then. What about... Hmm, let's kill off the little annoying kitsune, shall we?"_

 _"No! Don't."_

 _"Stiles, you are making it pretty difficult for me."_

 _"Alright, alright! I'll... I'll do it," Stiles said, broken. Desperatly trying to save his friends. If he has to become a monster to save them, he'll become one. Stiles approached the kneeling man. The hunter spit on him._

 _Stiles just wanted to break his neck but Abaddon stopped him._

 _"No, no. I want you to rip his heart out."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You heard me."_

 _"How do I even do that? I don't want to rip his heart out..."_

 _"His heart or Kira's heart."_

 _Stiles looked at the hunter who was looking at him, starting to seem desperate, his eyes looked as if he was begging him to spare him._

 _"It's not that hard, Stiles. Just use your strength to make your way to it. I think you are strong enough."_

 _Stiles had a last look at the hunter and closed his eyes. Focusing on his demon side to make this more bareable. He lowered himself to have a better access to his chest. Stiles put his hand on the hunter's chest and used all of the force he found to break the human skin, go further through the flesh and reach for the heart. He heard the hunter to gasp. It was a weird feeling to touch a beating heart, at least for now it was beating. Stiles wraped his fingers around it, grabbing it tight and with a fast movement of his arm, he ripped the heart of the man's body. The hunter fell to the ground, dead. Stiles stood up, opening his eyes to see his hand, holding a real human heart. I just killed a man, he thought. And in the most messed up way possible._

This memory would be forever in his head. He couldn't get it out of his mind. And the worst thing was, that it wasn't his only kill in Hell.

"Yes, I have," he said.


	31. Chapter 31 - Sheriff is getting worse

"Yes, I have," Stiles said. The words hung in the air. Nobody knew what to say.

"Uh-huh, yeah, okay... I was kinda awaiting a 'no'," Issac said, looking uncomfortably.

"How many?" Scott asked, hoping that the number isn't high.

"Twelve, thirteen with Donovan," Stiles answered calmly.

"Oh, god," Lydia whispered. That was probably another reason why she felt so weird around him, he had taken thirteen lives.

"Well, I can't judge on that, but it surely is a big number for a kid," Breaden said. Stiles stretched his legs from the sitting on the hard chair and looked at the Pack.

"I'm not sure if we can still count him as a kid when he had twenty more years in Hell," Mason noted.

"That's not the point. Why did you do it?" Derek asked.

"Uh, as I said, Abaddon forced me to do it, he wanted make me absolutely impassive towards humans. When I was convincing enough, he stopped making me kill people. But I'm not saying that I'm an innocent victim in this. I did it, I killed them. I am the one to blame for their deaths. Don't you worry about that, I'm completely aware of this."

"I-I'm not sure what to say," Scott said. Stiles looked at him. Now it was Stiles who checked his emotions. Scott was confused, sad, maybe even disapponted a little.

"Uh-huh, and how are you not a threat to us again?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, maybe you are tricking us like Derek said. Maybe you'v become evil down there and now you wanna do evil things up here," Issac said.

"First thing, if I was so evil, why would I bother coming back to this time? I wouldn't care. And why would I go under all this? Telling you what I am and everything..."

"Yeah, he has a point," Kira said.

"Okay, what if you go evil from all of sudden? What are our chances in taking you down?" Derek asked.

"I'm not sure," Stiles said. But Stiles knew that they would have no chance against him.

"Would a werewolf take you?" Mason asked.

"Nope, speaking from experience," Scott said.

"What did he do to you?" Kira worried.

"Well, nothing serious, but one werewolf surely has no chance against him."

"Then two werewolfs and Malia?" Derek asked.

"Guys, I don't think that this will solve anything. He can do pretty amazing stuff which a werewolf has no chance against," Malia said.

"For example?" Issac asked.

"Hightened sences like us, strenght and speed," Scott said. Stiles just watched them speak for him, his eyes moving from one to another who spoke at the moment.

"He can get into one's head like an alpha," Lydia said.

"So you have claws, too?" Liam asked.

"No, I don't have _claws,"_ Stiles said.

"He can move stuff without touching it," Malia added.

"Telekinesis, then," Lydia said.

The Pack looked astonished, only Breaden frowned at this information.

"So quite a dangerous one, ain't ya," Breaden said. Stiles took a deep breath and said nothing. He wasn't about to argue with her when she was right.

"Alright, so, what do we do...?" Kira asked.

Stiles straightened in the chair and curiously looked at Kira.

"Oh, wait, there is something else you don't know...," Lydia jumped in.

"What?" Derek asked.

"It's some kind of a demon thing, I guess... Yeah, and in order to help Jordan with controling his transformations, they kinda made a pact that Jordan as hellhound kinda belongs to Stiles as a demon. And Stiles promised that he won't exploit him," Scott explained.

"That's just perfect," Breaden said quietly.

"Look, people, I know that all this sounds... horrible, but... He's my best friend and I decided to trust him. I don't like everything either, but I want to give him a chance," Scott said.

"What if he turns out to be a wicked murderer?" Breaden asked.

"I guess that we would be screwed, but as I said, I trust him," Scott said and looked at Stiles. Stiles gave him a warm smile.

"I would give him a chance, too. It's Stiles, people...," Kira said.

"Me too," Lydia said. "I want him to stay with us," Malia said.

"Ah, whatever, I'm saying yes," Mason said. Liam looked at his friend and then said: "Alright, I'm saying yes, too."

Derek looked around and sighed. "Okay, then. Sure. But Don't you dare to do something to anybody, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess...," Issac said.

Only Breaden stood there without a word. Derek looked at her and nodded at her in question.

"God, alright! But let me tell you something, mister," she said and went to Stiles, leaned to him and said:"If you make us regret this decision, I'll destroy your little demon ass, understood?"

Stiles looked her in the eyes for a few seconds. The silence made her a little insecure but she didn't look away. Stiles felt that under this courage and confidence was fear. He smiled at her, not with a wicked smile but with a friendly one. That made her a little angry.

"Understood," he said.

"Hmm." Breaden angrily walked away and Derek went after her. Everybody else kept standing by Stiles who was still sitting on the chair.

"What's happening?" Scott asked when he noticed that Stiles is holding tight on the armrests and his breathing quickened. The others noticed, too.

"What's going on with him?" Issac asked. Scott shrugged and came closer to Stiles. He put his hand on Stiles' and tried to make eye contact but it seemed like Stiles wasn't looking at anything specific.

"Stiles?" Lydia said, starting to be a little worried.

"My dad... He is getting worse... Why is he getting worse... I thought I had... Agrh, he is in pain. I gotta get to him..."

"How do you know that?" Liam asked. Stiles looked up. His stare spooked Liam a bit. It looked like he was in pain and also as if he was about to demolish something.

"I just know, he is my blood... I'll always know if there's something wrong with him."

"Alright, so let's go," Scott said.

"You wanna go with me?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Lydia answered.

"All of you?" Stiles' eyebrows shot up and looked at the Pack.

"Well, Mason and I can stay here...," Liam said.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay, too," Issac said and went to sit down.

"We'll go," Kira said and nodded towards Malia, Lydia and Scott.

"Well, okay, but I want to get as soon as possible..." Stiles murmured, thinking about teleporting them all to the hospital.

"Derek, we have to go to the Hospital, but we'll return, if something comes up, text me," Scott told Derek who was having a discussion with Breaden.

"Yeah, sure," Derek said and continued in his conversation. When he looked around a moment later, they were gone.

"What just happened?" Kira asked, realizing that she is standing in the hospital hallway.

"Did you teleported us here?" Lydia asked but received no answer. Stiles was already going through the hallway, away from them.

Scott, Lydia, Malia and Kira hurried to catch up on him.

"Where are we going?" Scott asked.

"Melissa," Stiles answered shortly. In a few minutes, they'v found her. She was talking to another nurse and looked troubeled. She smiled when she saw the Pack together.

"Hi guys," she greeted them. Stiles quickly approached her which startled her a bit.

"How is he?" he asked hastily.

"Well, yeah, he was better... They are just trying to figure out what suddenly changed his state. It seems like some kind of an infection but we have no idea how he got infected."

"I have to see him," Stiles urged.

"I'm not sure if I can take you there, you know, because of the unknown infection, visits aren't allowed..."

"That's the smallest problem, just if you could guard the door and warn me if somebody would want to enter the room..."

"Uh, I guess I could do that..."

"Can we go with you?" Malia asked. Stiles' eyes drifted from Malia to Scott who was standing by Kira and finally to Lydia. He scanned her quickly.

"Lydia could get easily infected...," he said.

"Well, I can guard with Mrs. Mccall... At least it won't be so weird that she is standing there all by herself. We can chit-chat, right?" Lydia smiled at Melissa who grinned back at her.

"Okay, okay... What room?" Stiles asked.

"Follow me," Melissa said and lead them through the hallway.

"So... We are here," Melissa said and gestured to the door with the number 78. Stiles looked around if it's safe to teleport four people without anybody noticing.

On the left side was a few doctors and nurses talking in a group, but they were too busy with having a serious conversation about a patient suffering with cancer. On the other side was a cleaning lady fighting with her mop. Nobody was watching them, nobody was paying attention to them.

They suddenly appeared in the hospital room with the Sheriff lying in the hospital bed.

"Woah, I don't know if I'll get used to this," Kira murmured. "Maybe you should give us heads up before you pop us somewhere else," she continued but Stiles didn't listen to her. He was standing above the bed, looking down at his sleeping father. He looked pale and sick. Scott felt it, Malia felt it. Kira was watching Stiles and his father with a sad look. They were silent, waiting for Stiles to say something. But he didn't say anything, he just watched his father.

"Crap, crap, crap," Stiles said quietly for himself. He put his hand on the Sheriff's forehead and closed his eyes. The others shared worried expressions. Stiles opened his eyes again and groaned.

"What is happening?" Scott asked.

"I... I can't help him."

"Help him? How could you help him?" Malia asked.

"Um, I can sorta heal," Stiles explained.

"Aha, yeah, sure," Kira nodded, deciding that she won't be suprised at everything what concerns Stiles anymore.

"So why can't you help him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know!" he said desperately. "Usually, I don't have to think about it twice, it just happens... But with him, I know that he is infected, I feel it, too, but I just don't know what to do with it, it doesn't come naturally like it does always..."

Stiles grabbed his father's hand and tried again, unsuccessfully.

Light knocking made them to look at the door and within seconds, they were all standing at the hospital roof.

"Why here?" Kira asked while she shivered.

"First place which popoed in my head," Stiles said. They went down to Melissa and Lydia. Melissa was releaved when she saw them.

"So?" Melissa asked.

"He couldn't help," Malia said.

"How come?"

"Frankly, I have no idea how his powers work, only thing I know that he didn't know what to do with this," Malia answered. Stiles was standing by the wall, leaning against it with his arms, his eyes closed.

"Stiles...," Lydia said quietly and went to him, he didn't turn around, though.

"Stiles?" she tried again, standing next to him.

"Stiles!" Lydia rose her voice a little bit to get his attention. She made him to stop doing whatever he was in his head which made him annoyed.

"What?!" Stiles said loudly and turned quickly around. The anger in his eyes and the quick movement startled her and made her freeze. When he noticed that his aggressive reaction caused the fear in Lydia's eyes, he regreted it immediately.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized and touched her shoulder. She nodded.

"I... I just wanted to say... That he might be sick, but I don't feel... Well, anything which would seem..."

"Anything that would make you think that he is going to die?" Kira asked.

"No, it doesn't feel like it. I think we'll find a way how to save him," she said, now with a more confidence tone in her voice.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Malia took his hand and held it for a while. He smiled at her, greatful for her trying to comfort him. Scott and Kira were talking to Melissa and Lydia was standing by the opposite wall, watching everybody.

"I guess that I take you back, huh," Stiles said after a few minutes. They said their goodbye to Melissa and Stiles teleported them back to the Loft.

"What the hell?" Derek asked, looking suprised by their sudden appearence.


	32. Chapter 32 - Sciles bonding

Stiles didn't pay attention to them. He stood by the huge window and was overwhelmed with his own thoughts. Scott was explaining Derek what had happened and the others were talking to each other, or about to leave. It was 10 a.m., Wednesday. Therefore, Mason and Liam hurried back to school. The others weren't so bothered by attending classes that much, so they stayed. Lydia was explaining Kira and Malia that she should be home early because her mother is pretty shaken from all what happened to her and blamed her friends for it. It didn't matter to her that Lydia told her that it was some other werewolf, Theo. Issac left to pick up his stuff at Argent's and move back to Scott's. Breaden was gone, too. She didn't feel comfortable there and prefered to go check on Deaton who was in the animal clinic.

Scott put a hand on Stiles' shoulder to get his attention. Stiles turned around and looked at him. Scott noticed Stiles' change in his movements. Normally, Stiles' body made unecessary movements, most of the time it looked a little funny or awkward, but now, he could even say that he seemed graceful.

"Um, they are headed home... Because, well, they came ASAP and they have to do other things...," Scott paused, Stiles was still looking at him, listening what he has to say, "yeah, so... Lydia wants to see Parrish and tell him what happened here, Malia will help Kira unpack her stuff...,"

"And you?" Stiles asked.

"I was hoping that we could talk alone... Maybe take a walk," Scott said, a little uncertainity in his voice. There was the possibility that Stiles wouldn't have the mood for that. Mainly, because of his father.

"Sure," Stiles said which suprised Scott.

"So, let's go."

"Just one thing," Stiles said and looked arond the Loft, "where is Malia's mother?"

"At the animal clinic... Breaden drove there now to check it out," Scott answered. Stiles just nodded and headed to the door, he gave a little nod to the girls as a goodbye and went out, Scott following him.

They went to the woods, walking beside each other in silence. It was visible that Stiles was somewhere else with his thoughts. Going through everything he did, what he tried and what he didn't try. What could have possibly make him oversee the problem. The thing which was killing his father. Scott faced a different obstacle. How to talk to his best friend. How to make everything right. How to make everything as it used to be, at least what their friendship concerns.

"So... How do we find out what is happening to your dad?"

"Working on it."

"We could somehow get it out of Theo..."

"Hm, yeah... But I don't know if he even knows that he poisoned him like that... He wanted me to find him, I don't think he wanted to kill him."

"It didn't have to be Theo..."

"That's true. Maybe some other chimera, that means it caused by the supernatural, to be honest, I didn't check for anything supernatural," Stiles said and groaned.

"I let my emotions affect me to much, I wasn't thinking clearly... I should be able to help him if I put them aside," Stiles continued, sorting out his thoughts outloud.

"It is okay that you were filled with emotions, you don't have to blame yourself for that."

"They weren't required now, he won't survive on me being a crybaby."

"Stiles, it's human to feel these things. You are not a crybaby, you are just worried about your father. Please don't think about it like that. Don't push your emotions behind a wall, they are important."

"Important to keep me human, right?" Stiles asked and stepped in front of Scott. Scott didn't answer, he wasn't sure what to say. Stiles chuckled and shook his head lightly.

"You know, when I got my dad to the Hospital, I was full of emotions. Sadness, disappointment, frustration, fear... Anger. I was pretty pissed at you. I didn't know that you were killed and brought back, I just knew that you didn't believe me in anything I warned you about and that my dad is seriously hurt. And you weren't anywhere. I guess that if you had bumped into me when I was in that state, you wouldn't like it at all. But I have to admit that I pretty lost it when I found out what happened to Lydia, too. That was rather suprising for me, I haven't lost control for a quite long time."

"Are you still pissed?" Scott asked carefully.

"Nah, I had more than twenty years to get over that. I had time to think, and I don't wanna waste time with being mad at you."

"I'm sorry. I should have trusted you. I messed up..."

"We both made mistakes, Scott. Don't blame just yourself. I returned with the thought of fixing our friendship and to build back the friendship we had."

"That sounds nice..."

Stiles took a few steps closer to Scott. It seemed as if he examined him.

"You are weak," Stiles said. It wasn't an assault or something which should have offended Scott. It was a statement. A fact. Scott just looked at his friend with his sad eyes.

"I thought you would be healed by now," Stiles said.

"Yeah, me, too."

"Show me your eyes."

"Uh, I don't know if-"

"Just try."

Scott breathed in and out. He looked at Stiles who watched him with an expressionless face. That was starting to be disturbing for Scott. It was unusual that somebody controls their grimaces all the time.

Scott's eyes turned red for a second but then they started to flicker and the bloody color faded away. Scott put his hand on his stomach which started to hurt after his attempt to turn. Stiles' eyes didn't miss anything. Scott's T-shirt started to soak in blood from the wound. Stiles quickly glanced down at the red spreading stain.

"Hm, the hole in your gut is one thing, and your alphaness another. I know one thing for sure, if you keep running around with that wound, it won't bring anything good. And it's just holding you back from getting your mind together. When you get it together in there," he said and pointed to Scott's head," then you should be able to turn, again. But I think that that part is something you gotta figure on your own, otherwise you would be no True Alpha..."

"So what do you suggest?"

"If you want, I can help out with the external problem you have," he said and looked down at the red stain.

"Okay. Help me, please," he said.

"Maybe you could sit down..."

Scott sat down on a stump and rolled his T-shirt up. He slowly tore off the patch. The wound wasn't pretty at all. Blood was everywhere, the deep scratches from Liam were visible as the deep holes from Theo's claws. Stiles sat on his knees and studied the injury with his eyes. After several seconds, Stiles put his hand above Scott's stomach. A dark smoke-ish looking mist started to spread over the injury. Stiles' eyes automatically changed the color to see more clearly what he was doing. Scott watched the weird chilly smoke on his belly. He tried to ignore Stiles' black eyes. It still made him kind of tensed.

"What is that? Scott asked and nodded to the darkness hovering above his gut. Stiles didn't look away from his hand, knowing that his inky eyes made Scott nervous.

"A certain supernatural dark energy which dwells within me is basically what creates the demonic part of me. It is the source of my powers. It's the darkness inside me which I use to heal you. When it materializes, like now, then the outcome of it becomes more effective. You, for example, are strong, but when you transform, you can use your powers more efficiently. Am I right?"

"Yeah, that makes sense."

Stiles smiled a little. The smoke started to vanish and Stiles put his hand back. He blinked away his demon eyes and looked at Scott who was examining his stomach. There was still blood but no injury, the only thing he had to do was to clean up. Scott looked up at Stiles and grinned at him.

"Thanks," he said and rolled his T-shirt back down. "No problem," Stiles said and sat next to him, their shoulders touching.

"Stiles..."

"Yeah?"

"I really want this to work..."

"Yeah, me, too."

"But sometimes I just... I don't know..."

"You have doubts."

"Maybe...What would happen if you lost control?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I'm trying to avoid too many emotions."

"Huh, yeah, I'v noticed. I'm can't get used to your 24/7 expresionless face. It's a miracle when you smile, but even then it looks controled."

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be more natural, it's just from habit."

"Because of Abaddon?"

"Because of Abaddon."

"What do you recommed us to do if you lost it?"

"I guess nothing."

"So we would be screwed."

"No, that's not what I meant. It's not losing control as in becoming an animal which wants to tear everything apart. It's more that the demonic part starts to dominant over the human part. Which would probably make my conscience go away and make me careless. But I don't think that I would kill you all for no reason. I'll probably be ruthless to strangers... But to you guys... Rude and mean maybe but I wouldn't let you die. I hope."

"Uh-huh... That doesn't sound that bad... I think."

They were silent for a moment, watching the colorful trees in front of them. It was quite warm for a fall day so they didn't mind sitting on the ground.

"How did you kill them?" Scott suddenly asked. He couldn't get it out of his mind. It was something which he considered as the biggest barrier between them now. It was something unthinkable for him, to take lives like that. He just needed to know something which would make it more bearable for him and eventually making him capable to get over that.

"How Abaddon wanted me to."

"What did you do that made him think that you'v become evil enough?"

"I don't know if 'evil' is the right word... But... Uh, I was supposed to kill the last three my own way. He didn't tell me what to do. And I passed the test...," Stiles explained. It was hearable that it didn't please him to talk about it.

"What did you do to them?"

"I...I don't wanna talk about it if you don't mind. It's not something I like to remind myself of. It isn't anything I'm proud of. More like the opposite."

That satisfied Scott in some way. He might didn't get the answer to his question but the fact that Stiles was feeling bad about it was at least a good sign. Until now, he talked about it like it wasn't a big deal, now he finally confessed that it was bad, a wrong thing to do and he was ashamed for it.

"Uh-huh, sure..."

"I'm sorry that I'm putting you in such position," Stiles apologized.

"Like?"

"I don't know... All of this. Creating the inner conflict you have, making you choose, making you face new danger and problems..."

"Stiles," Scott said and shifted a little to look at him directly, "we'v been friends since childhood. I'm not gonna lose you just because you changed, okay? Yeah, I admit... It is a little harder for me than I expected but I won't give up on you and I hope you won't give up on me. And please be patient with me, I'll find a way how to make it alright again, okay?"

"I'll try to make it easy for you." Stiles smiled at his friend. He rose to his feet and helped Scott to stand up, too.

"If you don't mind, I'v gotta go and save my dad."

"Of course, you want me to go with you?"

"Nah, that's okay. You gotta deal other stuff, too. The Pack is still a little broken apart, be the Alpha and put them together. It might be what you need to fully recover."

Scott nodded. He knew that Stiles was right. He felt it, too. The Pack had still problems to solve.

Stiles disappeard at once. Scott didn't realize until now how it looked like and how Derek must have felt when he saw it.

First thing he wanted to do was going home and help Issac to unpack his stuff. Afterwards, he had see his girlfriend and talk about everything. He didn't plan anything else, yet, and headed to his motorbike.

Stiles stood in the Hospital hallway, looking around. He entered the room where his father was. Melissa was standing by the bed, writing something down. She looked tired and exhausted. She probably didn't get much sleep since the infection broke out. Stiles closed the door behind him which startled Melissa, she quickly turned around, showing her visible fatigue. She put a hand on her chest and looked relieved to see him.

"You startled me," she told him.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Uh-huh, that's fine. How are you holding up, kiddo?"

"V' been better. Do you mind if I...," Stiles walked over to the bed and gestuted to his father, "I wanna try again."

"Sweetie, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was just upset before and didn't think clearly. But now I can help him."

"Alright, then. Do your thing."

Melissa stood aside and watched Stiles as he took his father's hand into his. She was quite curious about what would happen because she still didn't know what excatly Stiles can do as a demon. It suprised her to see a dark fog-ish looking mist appearing around the Sheriff. In a few seconds, it seemed as if it absorbed the dying man. It took only several minutes, maybe around five or six. The weird black mass started to fade and eventually disappeared. Stiles stepped back a little and sighed with relieve.

"Is he okay now?" Melissa asked and came closer to the bed, checking the patient.

"Yeah. He is okay."

"What was the cause?"

"A little piece of bone."

"Bone? What did you do different this time that you found it?"

"Um, before, I was just looking for natural causes, i suppose. I looked at it as a whole thing and didn't check for details. Now, I practically searched his whole body for anything unusual, supernatural... The bone was infecting him. It belonged to a chimera."

"Wow. What happened to the bone?"

"I destroyed it."

"Uh-huh... We don't know who did it to him now, huh. But maybe, that's better..."

"When I see the chimera, I'll know."

"Please, don't do anything what you will regret, Stiles."

"Don't worry," Stiles said and smiled at her, "I won't seek revenge..."

"Okay, great," she said and put of the breathing mask of Stiles's dad, "I guess that he doesn't need that anymore. I'll leave you two now."

She started walking towards the door but Stiles stopped her:"Melissa?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you not tell him about this? About me? I... I don't feel like telling him, yet. It just doesn't feel right..."

"Sure, but you will have to tell him some time, or he'll figure it out on his own. You are not the only 'detective' here."

"Thanks."

She left. Stiles pushed an armchair closer to the bed and sat down, he grabbed the right hand of his dad and laid his head on the blanket. He actually fell asleep. After a long time, he slept. He didn't know for how long, but it seemed like an eternity for him.

Somebody rubbed his shoulder lightly and it made Stiles to open his eyes, he lifted his head to see his father looking down at him with a soft smile.

"You still got me, Stiles," he assured Stiles who just pulled the hand he was already holding closer to his cheek. He missed this feeling. Being close to his father, to his family. The feeling of being a someone's kid. Someone who comforts you in hard times, somebody who is always there for you.

He almost forgot about everything what was happening around. He almost forgot what he was... Almost.


	33. Chapter 33 - Feeling the killer

It's been a long day for Lydia. She was glad to go to bed. Her head was full of thoughts. About the Eichen House, her deaging, the Pack, Stiles... She remembered how Valack said something about bringing out her potentional, making a proper banshee from her. She was curious about that but on the other hand she was happy that she was rescued from the facility. Maybe she'll find another way to learn about her bansheeness.

The words from her mother still rang in her ears. _"You are friends with dangerous people! If they even are people! (...) Sometimes I'm wondering how are you even still alive! I don't want you to be friends with them! Is that clear?"_

Yes, they could be dangerous, but they are her friends. She would never abandon them. Her mind ended up on the thought of Stiles. Dangerous... She had mixed feelings about him. Lydia felt that Stiles is a friend, that he is somebody who would never hurt her, somebody who would always protect her, but then again, she felt all the darkness around him, the death of all the people he caused. As a banshee, she was the only one who sensed out his dark aura which he hid from others.

With these thoughts, she driffted into a deep sleep.

Lydia was standing in a white room, the lights were too bright so she had squint her eyes. She realized that her heart was pouding fast, she was slightly sweating and shaking. She was afraid. When her eyes adjusted, she noticed a metalic table on her right. There were many kinds of knives and other sharp weapons lying on it. She gulped at the sight of the them.

"Honey?" The voice startled her. It sounded almost poisinous, arrogant, amused, but also recognizable. She looked in front of her, slowly, trying to look confident. But her mask of courage fell off quickly when she saw Stiles standing in front of her with an evil smirk on his face.

"You stopped listening," he said with a pretended disappointment and came closer to her.

"N-no, I-I listened," Lydia said but a different voice came out. It wasn't her speaking.

"No, you did not," he said softly, almost making Lydia feel a little safer. But then a striking pain made her scream out. Stiles broke her thumb and was already holding the next finger.

"Are you going to pay attention?" Stiles asked, again with a velvet voice and puppy eyes, breaking another finger. Lydia felt tears coming out of her eyes, making the way down the cheeks.

"Yes! I will," she sobbed.

"Good," he purred and smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Do you see the table?"

Lydia obediently nodded while she tried to not notice the instant pain in her fingers.

"Let me give you an offer. If you are able to kill me, you are free to go. You can use anything you see on that table."

Lydia felt a glimpse of hope, a way out. She already searched for a good knife with her eyes.

"It seems that you'v taken it," he said with a smirk and gestured to the table. "Go for it."

Lydia found herself grabbing a dark steel knife with a big black handle. She wanted to take him by suprise, therefore she tried to look that she still hasn't decided for a weapon. Suddenly, she turned quickly around and run towards him, stabbing Stiles in the chest. Right where the heart is. He groaned in pain and bent foward, holding his wound. Lydia felt a feeling of victory, that she actually outsmarted him. But her satisfied smile fell right off when she heard him laugh. He straightened his back, the blade still inside him but he apparently did not mind.

"Well, that was amusing," he chuckled. Lydia rolled her eyes out when he calmly pulled out the knife from his chest. The blade was covered in some black liquid which Lydia thought that it had to be his blood. Stiles run over the blade with his finger, cleansing it from the dark blood.

"Amusing...," he continued," but also quite disappointing, don't you think?" He raised his head to look at her. There was no sign of the laughter he had seconds ago. His face was serious and arrogant. Lydia quickly took another knife from the table and a small ax. Lydia turned around to face him, but she didn't expect him to be so close. She started to swish around with the weapons she held but he blocked every attack. She got tired of it after few minutes and the broken fingers began to hurt even more than before. When she slowed down, he caught her by her wrists and made her to let go of her only chance to defend herself. His hold was firm and strong, she couldn't do anything. He let go of the wrists and slapped her hard, it made her stumble against the metalic table. Some of the knives fell down and she ballanced herself with leaning against the table. She noticed her reflection. Lydia saw a strange face. A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, bruised and her eyes swollen. She grabbed another knife, ignoring the burning in her cheek and the pain which radiated from her fingers to the whole arm. But before she could strike again, a hand gripped her shoulder tightly and she found herself in the air, hitting the opposite wall with her back. She let go of her weapon and crushed down on the floor. Her body was aching from pain and her vision was blurry. Stiles slowly approached her and sat down on his hunches, his long fingers playing with a jackknife. Lydia backed away, almost glued to the wall, just to be as far from him as she could. He handed her the jackknife with a kind smile.

"Take it," he incited her. Lydia felt that the girl wants to take it and fight for her life. So she took it, Stiles rose to his feet and backed away a bit. Lydia stood up with a few groans also. She encouraged herself and started running towards him. Awful cracking and a striking pain in her legs followed. She immediately fell to the floor. She cried out in a horrific pain, realizing, that her legs have to be broken. She heard a loud laugh, she looked up and saw Stiles who seemed to be entertained by it.

"Well, that was ridiculous." Stiles picked up the jackknife and stabbed Lydia in the thigh. She yelped and everything went black.

The bright room was empty when she woke up. She wished that she hadn't woken up because the pain was almost unbearable. She didn't know how long was she lying there, it seemed like an eternity for her and no way out. The room was doorless.

Suddenly, she heard steps. She tried to sat up.

"Oh, don't bother, Maggie."

Maggie was her name, then. Poor Maggie.

Lydia felt a force holding her down. Maggie's eyes closed, trying to calm herself down. When she opened them again, she saw Stiles' face. He was sitting next to her, his head above hers, watching her.

"You know, we had some fun, but I'm getting quite bored by you," he said.

"Please, please, don't kill me," Lydia begged.

"Why not?" Stiles asked, sounding almost confused by hearing that.

"Please, mercy.

"You might not understand it, but this isn't any kind of punishment, I enjoy doing this. And I'll finish it." He leaned closer to her, his eyes filling with darkness and a smirk appearing on his face. At that moment, she knew. She knew that she'll die. She had no chance of survival, she was dead from the beginning. He was never planning on letting her go. He was just playing around with her.

He stroked his fingers on her cheek, it almost looked as if he were sorry. Then a terrible pain in her stomach made her cry out.

"Your organs are failing, it has to be painful, huh?" Stiles asked. The 'sad' face from before was gone. Lydia felt blood in her throat, she started to cough. Black spots appeared in front of her eyes. She only saw the spots and his void eyes gleaming down at her. And then it was dark.

Lydia woke up. Her night dress was sweated through as well as her blanket and the pillow. She was crying.

Stiles was standing by his locker, searching for the chemistry books. Malia wasn't at school that day. It made him worried about her. He had to go to her after school and spend some time with her. And with the others, too.

He sat down next to Scott, it reminded him of the old times, when they dealt just school and other unimportant things. The chemistry teacher came in late. Lydia entered the classroom with her. She had black rings under her eyes and looked exhausted. Anxiety and angst were all around her. He watched her as she sat down. She didn't even look at them.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Stiles whispered to Scott. He was completely oblivious about her state.

"What? Lyds?" Scott asked and turned behind his shoulder to look at her. "Crap, you'r right. I don't know..."

"Alpha senses still not activated?"

"Nah. We should go to her after class. Maybe something with her mom happened. Or a bad banshee day..."

"Yeah, maybe... But it's quite bad. I even sense fear..."

"Fear?"

"Boys? Am I interrupting something?" The teacher stood in front of them with an annoyed look.

"No, ma'm," Scott said.

"Great. So team up with the person behind you... You know what to do because you all listened to me, right?"

Scott and Stiles nodded at her. Lydia was the one sitting behind Stiles. She looked uncomfortable about being in a group with Stiles. She began to work with some acids. Her hands were shaking, though, so she wasn't able to pour it into a flask.

"Let me," Stiles offered. His voice starteled her a bit and she poured the liquid out. Before it could hit Lydia's skin, Stiles put his hand above her's so the acid has spilled onto his skin. It burned him a little but he healed quickly. She looked at him with shock.

"I-I'm sorry...," she murmured, realizing that she spilled a strong acid on his hand.

"What's going on, Lyds?" Stiles asked softly.

"Nothing. I just didn't sleep much..."

"Why?"

"Uh, I... I had a nightmare..."

"Uh-huh..." Stiles heard her heartbeat quicken. But he didn't ask anymore. After a while, Lydia looked at him and asked: "Stiles? Um... Is your blood black?"

"What? No. Why?"

"Just asking..."

"I really don't have black blood," he said, feeling her distrust," look." Stiles took a small pin from the pinboard and pinched himself in the finger. Red blood appeared. Lydia watched the stream of red blood run down his index finger and remained silent. Stiles cleaned his finger and put it into his mouth, although it has already healed.

It didn't take him long to put things together, though. A banshee, nightmare, black blood...

"It wasn't a regular nightmare, was it?"

She shook her head.

"Lydia..."

She didn't respond.

"You saw what happened to her... To Maggie."

Lydia looked at him, her eyes full of tears.

"You happened to her," she said quietly, her words struck him as a poison.

"Lydia..."

The tears came down like a waterfall. She rose to her feet and dashed out from the classroom, Stiles followed her. He found her easily, he heard her sobbing.

"Lyds..."

She was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees.

"How could you?" she asked.

"I...I had to prove Abaddon that I lost my humanity, otherwise there would have been more..."

"Well, you'v been pretty convincing!" she spitted. He got down on his knee and watched her.

"...It hurt so much," she whispered, starting to cry again.

"You... You felt it?"

"I relived it."

Stiles gulped. He couldn't bare the thought that he had harmed her like this. It was hard to breathe.

"I-I'm so sorry you had to go through it..."

She looked at him, her eyes full of tears, pain and fear.

"Lydia... I can't let you to go through it again... You are strong but I can't let you relive twelve others deaths..."

"Why? You look quite alright and you commited them," she said with despise.

"Yeah, because I can take it. I won't fell apart... I'm a freaking demon, Lyds."

She flinched by the word 'demon'. But she tried to look braver now. Lydia was trying to be rational. She doesn't have to be afraid of him, right? He wouldn't hurt _her._ Or would he?

"When are you gonna tell the others?"

"I...I won't. If you let me to see the rest. I need to know what you did. There has to be a reason that I'm seeing it. If anything comes, let it come."

"Lydia, tell everyone if you want to, but just please don't go through this! Of course, you are seeing it. It's a warning. Your bansheeness is trying to show you that you should stay away from the demon."

"Hmm."

The school bell startled Lydia. They had to return for their bags.

"Take some time to think it through, please," Stiles begged. She just nodded.

They went into the classroom. Their classmates were just leaving. The teacher spotted them and went angrily to them.

"Could you explain me where'd you go?"

Stiles just looked at her, making her silent and went to pack his backpack. Lydia quickly grabbed her handbag and left.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"Ah, I'll tell you later."


	34. Chapter 34 - Lacrosse

It's been a long time since he has been in the boys locker room. He really wasn't in the mood for lacrosse now. The thought of Lydia made him feel terrible. The fact that she had to live through the horrible things he did to Maggie was unbearable to him.

"Wow, you'v got even a more pokerfacier poker face than usual," Scott said, taking his shirt off.

"Hmm."

Stiles took of his hoodie and T-shirt. A memory came to him. A memory how he had to wrestle other demons, Abaddon watching him, telling him what to do and what not. He always had his shirt off while fighting, he didn't want to get blood on his T-shirt.

He turned around to Scott, about to say something but Scott's expression stopped him.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Um, nothing. I just hadn't realize that you've become... all Schwarzenegger-ish."

Stiles looked down at his chest. "Don't exaggerate... I didn't change that much."

"Well, if you don't believe me, believe them," Scott said and nodded towards the other guys who were obviously dealing it. Stiles looked around, the whispering stopped as they caught Stiles gaze. He quickly put on his T-shirt for P.E..

"Jesus," Stiles sighed.

"You're good at hiding those under the hoodies," Scott said, poiting at Stiles.

"Hmm, please, let's just go..."

...

"So! I suppose that you are thrilled to see me again! I'm excited to see you, too! Well, everyone but you Greenberg! Let's start with some running, 5 times around the lacrosse field! Go!" Coach screamed.

Scott and Stiles run along side each other. Scott noticed right away that the running didn't make any problem for Stiles. Not as it used to do.

"How's Kira?" Stiles asked.

"It's not as good as she said at the Loft. She was just trying to be positive, but the reality is a bit different."

"So?"

"She said that she was fighting against some shapeshifters, they were supposed to help her or what, but it didn't go quite as planned. Kira escaped with her mom. And now she's here."

"So the fox has still control over her?"

"I guess..."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"...I was thinkin'... I might be able to help her, but I don't know..."

"What do you don't know?"

"She has a problem with a _dark_ Kitsune, I'm not sure if it's the best way to help her with more darkness..."

"Hm. Well, and do you know what would you do? If you were to help her..."

"Not sure, but I could figure it out."

"How?"

"I... I would have to ask somebody, I guess."

"Who?"

"Uhh, Omri probably..."

"Who the heck is Omri?"

"Umm..."

"Somebody from Hell?"

Stiles looked suprised that he figured it so fast.

"Don't look at me like that. A name like Omri, common. Who would give that name to somebody in the 21st century?"

"Yeah." Stiles smiled humorlessly.

"Okay, felas! Grab your sticks and let's shoot something!" the Coach yelled. Scott and Stiles stood in the row and waited for their turn.

"...He was Abaddon's servant," Stiles continued.

"Was?"

"Yeah... Abaddon gave him to me."

"You have your own servant?"

"Kinda..."

"Uh... Okay. But when you came back in time... If I understand correctly, at the present moment... You are twice here, right? So, how does that work?"

"He already knows what's happening. In hell, he 'does' Abaddon's bidding but in reality, he is doing what I'm telling him to do."

"And the you in hell?"

"I don't know anything... Nothing can be changed, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"How come that Abaddon doesn't notice?"

"I took care of that... Everytime he wants to invide Omri's mind, I hide everything what should be hidden from him. It already happened a few times."

"And you are doing it from here?"

"Yeah... I've got some kind of a connection with him like I've got with Parrish. It's simple for me because of the connection. But I'm keeping Malia's mom obediant from here, too, otherwise she would have already run off."

Scott was suprised too hear all this. It seemed that Stiles wants him to know of what he is capable of, or maybe just because he wants Scott to be his good friend again, trying to achieve it with honesty.

It was Stiles' turn to shoot. And he did miserably. The ball flew a few feet above the goal. Scott, despite his Alpha problems, made a nice shot.

"I thought that you'd be good at sports..."

"I'm good at sports."

"So, why did you throw like a llama?"

"Because attention is excatly what I want. I want everybody to look at the weirdo who became an athlete over night."

"You've got a point."

"...Am I making you uncomfortable with the stuff I'm tellin' you?"

"Naaah... Not at all."

"Okay, let's change the topic. Did you hear something about the chimeraturd?"

"Actually, I have. After a conversation with Liam about how he's sorry that he tried to kill me, he mentioned that Hayden is apparently greatful that Theo brought her back... I don't know what Theo's excatly up to, but he is interested in the last chimera..."

"Oh, yeah... The big scary-looking dog."

"You saw it?"

"I checked dad's laptop and there was a footage of this thing."

"Oh, I guess that Parrish showed me the same one."

"Hm, yeah... We should probably check the place out."

"Why?"

"I've watched it a few times in a row... The wolf didn't enter the building from the outside."

"Really? After school, then?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Shit, I have to learn for a biology test, though."

"Should I go alone?"

"No..."

"I can help you cheat, if you want..."

"How?"

"I would simply have a conversation... In your head, though. If you were be okay with that.

"Well, if it makes me pass... How would it work?"

"At the time your class starts, I'll be ready with notes you have or books or whatever. And I'll find your mind. At first, it might feel weird because you'll have literally voices in your head... But it should be alright, you'll just ask me a question and I'll tell you the answer."

"Um, uh, okay... I need an A, so you better give me the right answers!"

"Of course," Stiles chuckled.

"I've never thought that we would bring cheating up to this level."

"Yeah."

"One other thing..."

"Hm?"

"Theo thinks I'm dead right?"

"Well, I haven't seen any of his chimera minions at school, and if Liam didn't say anything... Then, yeah... You think that we can use that for our benefit?"

"Not that much I guess. But it'll buy us some time... But I think that you should act as a human in front of him."

"Um, okay. Why?"

"Well, I think that it might pay off. Not sure when, but I just think it's a good thing. And secondly, at least after Hell, you'll gonna have a chance to be human somehow. You know, actually walk somewhere instead of teleporting your ass around, doing things with your hands instead of your mind..."

"Hm, yeah, why not. It actually doesn't matter, at least it will be a suprise for the motherfucker. And I guess that I can try to do things as I used to..."

"Great," Scott smiled.

...

Stiles took out some books and closed his locker. He felt somebody going towards him. So he turned around and put his backbag on.

"Stiles," Malia breathed.

"Malia?"

"I... I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Uh, I need you to stop doing whatever you are doing to hold down my mom by Deatons."

"You know that she will run away if that happens?"

"Yeah... I've figured."

It didn't take long for Stiles to realize what was Malia up to.

"Are you doing it alone?"

"What...what do you mean?"

"I mean if there's somebody helping you to kill your mother or if you are alone in this."

"Hey! Get out of my head!"

"I'm not in your head, Malia... It's kinda obvious."

"I am alone in this..."

"Peter?"

"No, I told you that-"

"Breaden?"

She bit her lip and looked away.

"So what, are you gonna stop me again?"

"I've thought about it... And no, I'm not going to stop you. But I don't recommend it to you."

She looked suprised.

"Why won't you stop me?"

"I think that it's not my business. Not anymore at least. I don't think it's right, but I won't lecture you on how is killing bad. I'm not in that position to do that."

"Uh-huh... So, will you do that thing for me?"

"Yes, consider it done. But if anything pops out, any thing which I'll consider problematic for others. Or if you were about to die... You need to count with that that I'll make it my business. Nobody I care about is gonna die because of your need to kill her, especially not you, understood?"

Malia nodded. "Are you telling Scott?"

"If he finds out, it's gonna be from you."

"Thanks."

"Malia?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, okay?" Stiles said and put his hand on her cheek. She seemed to be a little ashamed for what she is about to do, but then, the fire in her eyes reappeared and she run off.

Stiles sighed. Did he do the right thing? Probably not. But he can't just return from hell and start telling everybody what to do because he has the power to do it. He walked down the hall when suddenly something came to him. A feeling. He stopped and focused on that feeling. Stiles heard somebody crying. Lydia was crying.

Stiles followed the sobbing. He was quite suprised that he noticed it, even though he wasn't trying to. Maybe it was the emotional tether, like Deaton once said. He entered the music classroom. Lydia held her breath, wishing for the person to leave.

"Lydia."

She didn't answer. She wasn't in the mood to discuss anything with anyone. But he didn't leave. She was sitting behind in a corner on the floor, hidden from his sight. It was quiet for a while. She almost thought that he left but then, she heard music. She stopped crying and listened. She recognized that piece. It was Lacrimosa from Mozart. She slowly stood up as the music continued. Stiles was sitting at the piano, his fingers skillfully pressing the keys. Lydia dried her cheeks with the sleeves of her jacket. She watched him in silence, letting him finish. After several minutes, he laid his hands on his thighs.

"You know, demons don't hear the rhythm, therefore they aren't able to play instruments well. I played every time I could to prove to myself that the monstrous things I've done didn't turn me entirely demonic. That I still have some humanity left. And when I was able to play something, I still saw hope. Some kind of hope for redemption..."

Lydia didn't answer, she just stood by the piano and listened.

"I guess there's nothing that I could do... Nothing what would take back what I did."

"Play something else," Lydia whispered. Stiles looked up at her and then back at the keybord. He decided for Pathétique from Beethoven. Lydia quietly carried a chair to the piano and sat down. Thoughts running in her head. When he is capable of something so beautiful, he can't be a ruthless beast, right? Despite what he did, he has still some good inside of him.

When he finished, Lydia felt even more confused than before. Now, she didn't know what to think or do. She turned around and quickly walked away, leaving Stiles at the piano. She run through the empty hallway, she didn't know where she was running. Suddenly, she stopped in front of the library. Lydia took out her keycard in order to get in.

She was starting to feel slightly dizzy while walking to the book shelves, her vision getting blurry. Everything went black.


	35. Chapter 35 - Hey, Theo

Stiles stood there for another several seconds after Lydia rushed out from the room. He started at the empty chair where Lydia sat just moments ago. Stiles did not want to manipulate her, change her behavior. Although, it was hard for both of them, trying to influence her wasn't the answer.

Stiles walked out from the room, sensing the anxiety which Lydia left behind. It was like if she left a trail. He found himself following it. He stopped in front of the door to the library, realizing that he doesn't have his keycard, he opened the door with his mind. The door flung open. Stiles noticed a person lying on the floor. It was Lydia.

He run to her and checked if she's alright. She seemed healthy, only her heart rate was out of the normal, which was odd because she looked quite peaceful. Stiles didn't need long to figure out what was happening to her. Lydia was reliving someone's death, again. He carefully lifted her up and looked around. He didn't see anything where he could put her, so he just sat down on the floor and let her rest in his arms. And he waited.

Her eyes opened up wide and her hands shot to her chest. When she was sure that she's alive, she looked up, realizing that she was lying in Stiles' embracement.

"I-I'm sorry... I've found you lying here, so I wanted to... Comfort you somehow... I shouldn't have...," Stiles looked for words and was withdrawing from Lydia. She stopped him by grabbing him by his wrist.

"No, that's alright," she assured him and a small smile appeared on her face. He nodded but kept his distance.

"So... Who was it this time?" he asked anxiously.

"Donovan."

"Donovan?"

"Yeah... You remember the day when you denied that u had something with your shoulder? Gosh, I had no idea that it was Donovan... You were so afraid..." her voice trailed off.

"Lydia, please, don't make yourself go through this again. I did bad things, okay? And I did enough of them. Okay? Frankly, I don't care if you decide to despise me or not, just don't go through it again, let's find a way how to stop this."

"And how would you stop them, huh? They come suddenly, I don't have control over it."

"Maybe it's because you don't have control over your whole bansheeness."

"So, how do I get it?"

"I can help you with that."

"Since when are you an expert with banshees?"

"I had more than twenty years to learn something about them. I thought that it might be useful one day."

"Hm... Okay. I let you help me. But promise me one thing... Don't take any more lifes."

"Deal."

...

Stiles thought about what made her change her mind. Maybe dying twice like that was enough for her. He knew that Lydia is strong, but this would affect her a lot.

Stiles was on his way to Scott. They wanted to check out the place where the big black wolf run out of. They stopped at a bloody stain on the floor.

"So, here was the dead guy, I suppose," Stiles said and looked at Scott. "Do you smell anything?" Stiles asked. Scott only shook his head.

"Maybe you need something like adrenalin to trigger it..."

"Yeah, maybe... So, what's up with Lydia?" Scott asked as they continued their search.

"Um, yeah, you should ask her yourself I think..."

"Oh, well, she would tell me if it were serious, right. So I guess I let it go for now."

Scott felt like this wasn't something he should dig in. Otherwise, Stiles would have told him. Right?

"I want to help her to get a grip on her powers," Stiles said after a while.

"Really? Didn't you say that you don't want to 'cure' Kira with darkness? What's different with Lyds? She can hear the dead, that's quite dark, too..."

"Yeah, sure. But I would just tell her what to do. How to use her voice and stuff. I wouldn't be using any mambo jambo. She doesn't need that. She just has to understand how it works. I was even thinking about a visit at Meredith..."

"Meredith? Really?"

"Well, she is the only other banshee we know, so, yeah, why not."

"Or you can just Meredith guide her, when you wanna get tips from her."

"That's actually not a bad idea."

"I was kidding."

"Yeah, but I might do that..."

Scott noticed a big metalic locker which was lying on the ground. He wanted to pick it up and get it out of the way, but when he tried to lift it, he realized that he didn't have the strenght for it. Stiles watched his attempts for a while but then he leaned down to help him. Scott noticed that Stiles has a strange necklace around his neck which he hadn't noticed before. It was probably hidden under his T-shirt but now it was hanging down, a medailon of some sort.

With Stiles' help, the locker was standing right away. They discovered a huge hole in the floor. So they went down to check it out.

"What's up with the new jewelry?"

"What?"

Scott pointed to Stiles' neck. Stiles touched the medailon with his fingers and asked: "This?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen it before."

"A gift from Abaddon."

"Why are you wearing it?"

"Well..."

"Just say it, I won't judge, I think..."

"Uh, after I got rid of him-"

"You killed him, right?"

"Yes. After I killed him, a big amount of energy was still around and I didn't want anyone to somehow... Absorb it. It wouldn't do any good... So I locked it up in this necklace. So whatever happens, it cannot be destroyed, okay? Otherwise a huge ball of dark energy will pop out and nobody wants that. Well, but the ones who want to have the power."

"So, whoever 'absorbs' it, the person gets the power Abaddon had?"

"More or less."

"What would happen if you absorbed it?"

"I... I'm not sure. But with that much darkness, I don't know if I would be even still human. I'm afraid that I would become a real nightmare. Monster... So, keep an eye on it with me, alright? It can't get broken... I don't know what would happen, okay?"

"Would you kill us?"

"That depends... If it were to make me more animalistic, yeah, probably. If it just takes my emotions away... I don't think I would have a reason to kill you... I hope."

"Great," Scott said and turned around to continue along the walls. But then, he heard a loud banging noise. He quickly looked back and saw that Stiles is lying on the ground, probably stung by Tracy who was now standing in front of him.

Stiles watched the fight from the ground. He was glad to see that he was right about the adrenaline. Scott eyes were glowing red and he easily fought the chimeras off.

"Maybe you aren't ready to fight an alpha, yet." Theo said and walked closer to them.

"Hey, Theo," Stiles greeted him with annoyance in his voice. A hundred ways how to kill him flew through his mind but he kept lying on the ground.

"I see that you are alive," Theo said,"good."

"What do you want, Theo?" Scott spitted.

"You might not see it yet, but we have the same goal. 'The last chimera', you are looking for it, huh?"

"You know something about it?"

"I don't know, maybe I do... You know, I hope thay you are smart enough to see that you have to work with me, with us... It's only beneficial, for both sides. Let's go!" He smirked at Scott and send a mocking smile to Stiles, and then they left.

"Jesus, does he not remember that he killed me?" Scott asked angrily and walked over to Stiles to help him out. "So Tracy can paralyze you, huh?"

"No, she can't," Stiles answered and sat up before Scott got to him.

"Oh, it looked pretty convincing."

"Well, that was the plan, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was... So, do you heal to fast or why doesn't it affect you?"

"Um, you could say that I'm even more venomous than her. It was like adding a spoon of salt to the ocean."

"How do you mean that? You've got some special poison, too?"

"No, but, let's just say that if you drank my blood, you wouldn't end up well."

"Really?"

"It wouldn't paralyze you, but you would experience some hallucinations, quite vivid... Not pleasant ones. Maybe pain, it could lead to self-harm..."

"Wow, you are really all inclusive... I'm glad that I'm your friend and not your enemy."

"Hm. I dislike Theo and I didn't do anything to him..."

"Yet."

"I might not do anything to him at all. But he did kill my best friend..."

Scott didn't say anything and sat down next to Stiles. He stared in the wall in front of them for a while.

"I think you know what my opinion is, and I see no point in telling you. It doesn't matter in the end, I couldn't stop you if you decided to..." Scott paused and gulped, feeling of fear coming to him. Scott didn't want to sound mean, but he did, and now, he regreted it. Did he upset Stiles?

"Huh." Stiles looked like if he was thinking about something, which made Scott even more nervous.

"Scott, I want to be part of your pack. You are the Alpha, and more importantly, you are my best friend. Of course, that I respect your opinions and I'll dicuss important decisions with you. I won't kill Theo, firstly, I would break your golden rule, secondly, didn't I take enough lives? I don't wanna kill again, if the situation is possible to handle differently. Just... Please, don't see me as somebody who can't be reasoned with. I just can't stand that guy, so I apologize for any comments I make about harming him, alright? If you wish so, I won't hurt him, that's the least I can do... after everything..."

Scott's fear and nervousness were gone. He was a little angry with himself that he got scared that quickly although Stiles didn't do anything. He looked at Stiles whose head was leaning against the wall, Stiles noticed Scott's gaze and turned his head to him.

"I...," Scott wasn't sure what to say, should he apologize for judging him like that? Or should he say something else... Stiles smiled a little at him.

"You don't have to say anything..."

"I think I have to."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry that-"

"Oh, please, just don't be sorry for anything. It's not your fold that I'm what I'm..."

"No, let me. I'm sorry that I keep seeing you as... As somebody out of reach. I don't know how to talk to you, which is absolutely stupid, because you are still Stiles, my friend. But even so, I find it hard to... to feel free to tell you stuff which is on my mind, or to be relaxed somehow. And I really want to get rid of this so bad. I want to return to the time when I didn't feel all this. I don't know. It is just so weird, I thought that it'll go away... I don't know what to do with it... I had to get this off my chest..."

Stiles was silent, his eyes staring into the ground.

"Yeah, I know... I did expect it... And I'm afraid that you won't get rid of it, at least not entirely. But you will get used to it, I guess. Learn to ignore it or maybe you will find it less disturbing. But yeah, will take time. Even though, don't feel like you can't talk to me, I know that I might seem... unapproachable, but that's just a side effect from my visit in Hell... It came to me naturally, I saw it as the only way to survive, and I hoped that it won't become psychotic or whatever. I don't know what would happen if a spent there ten more years, but I'm just glad that I haven't turned into something worse... than I'm now. At least I've control over myself..."

It came hard for Stiles to talk about it. Talk about him. But Scott listened carefully. He knew that Stiles had to have a lot on his chest, too. And he wanted him to continue. To know what happened to him. He was pretty curious about that but he didn't want to ask him directly about Hell, it seemed as a difficult topic for Stiles. He gave it a try, though.

"And what did Abaddon in general? You know... To you."

"Well, when i did what he told me to do... He basically just taught me and tried to brainwash me. He only managed to do the first part. Thanks god... Do I even get to say that now? Anyway... He had some kind of vision that I would be completely under his control and he would achieve whatever shit he wanted to achieve... But then he decided that he wanted my power. He probably noticed that the other demons are acting towards me the same way as to him. And he wanted to be more."

"So... How did you kill him?"

"Uh, maybe it would be more simple if I just showed you... But I'm not sure if that wouldn't just make you more...-"

"Show me."

"Hm, okay."

Stiles touched Scott's forehead gently for a better connection.

...

 _Scott looked around. He was standing in a big room with maroon walls. The furniture which was in there looked quite expensive. He felt a touch on his shoulder. It was Stiles._

 _"You see that guy?" he asked and pointed to a tall man standing by the bar._

 _"Uh-huh."_

 _"That's Abaddon."_

 _Scott got startled when a door opened on the left. He looked that way and saw Stiles, the memory-Stiles, walking in. His expression was stone cold and unimpressed._

 _"Stiles!" Abaddon turned around with a wide smile. The Stiles standing next to Scott rolled with his eyes with disgust. He hated Abaddon's voice. But the memory-Stiles stayed unreadable. He walked over to Abaddon._

 _"I wanted to spend some quality time with you. I think that it would be entertaining if we visited your father's grave, don't you think?" Abaddon smiled on and poured himself a drink. The memory-Stiles didn't say a word. He just kept looking at Abaddon._

 _"Oh my god, what a son of a bitch," Scott whispered angrily._

 _"Yeah, he did that often...," Stiles said._

 _"You want to go to Beacon Hills?" The memory-Stiles finally asked._

 _"Well, of course, that's where the grave is."_

 _"I don't think we are going anywhere."_

 _"What did you say?" Abaddon sounded suprised, he didn't expect Stiles' disobedience._

 _"You don't wanna go to any grave. You want to go to the Nemeton."_

 _"Where did you come up with this?"_

 _"I didn't. You did. It's too late, Abaddon. I've already surpassed you, you just haven't noticed. I was in your head the whole time, I just waited for the right moment," Stiles said calmly._

 _Abaddon's face was white, realizing that he messed up and that Stiles tricked him. His arrogance is going to cost him his life._

 _"I suppose that the Nogitsune taught you a few things, too, hm?"_

 _"I learn fast."_

 _"Jeez, if I were Abaddon, I would shit my pants," Scott admitted quietly. And then he fell silent again, watching Abaddon who suddenly looked as if he were in terrible pain. The memory-Stiles didn't say a word nor did he move. He just stood in front of Abaddon, and watched him suffer. Abaddon fell to his knees and started coughing blood. And then, the familiar weird black mass started appearing around him. It seemed to Scott that Abaddon's body slowly turned into the smoke which was hanging in the air. In a few seconds, there wasn't a body anymore, just a little blood on the floor._

 _"What did you do to him?" Scott asked._

 _"What do you think?"_

 _"Well, yeah, but how?"_

 _"Hard to explain, that's why I thought it would be simplier to show you... The smoke is basically what is left of Abaddon's power..."_

 _"What is it doing?" Scott asked because the memory-Stiles just reached out to it. The smoke suddenly started to summon around his arm, which suprised the memory-Stiles. He quickly grabbed the necklace he had on his neck and the black mass followed his hand, sinking into the ammulet._

Scott blinked a few times, realizing where he was. He looked at Stiles who was still sitting next to him.

"Okay, I must admit, you can be pretty scary. But it did answer my question. So thanks that you shared it with me... I do appreciate it..."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. You don't know what to tell me now, so just leave it. We can pick this up some other time," Stiles said and stood up,"you gotta prepare for school and I have to pick up my dad from the Hospital. They are finally releasing him... So yeah."

"Oh, your dad... Tell him that I say hi. I'm glad that he is okay... You know, you healing him, wanting to help Lyds and Kira... I know that it won't take back what you did, but only the fact that you are trying your best to be... Good. It means a lot to me."

"Huh, let's see if the others will see it the same way."

"I think yeah, maybe Issac won't... But you know, it's Issac."

"Hah, yeah."

Stiles drove Scott to his place. After dropping him off, he drove to the Hospital, thinking about all what happened. About the conversation with Scott, about how he would visit Meredith in order to help Lydia, about Malia and her need to kill her mother, about contacting Omri about Kira, about Parrish who became sort of a part of him now. And mainly... About his father who didn't know a thing about him being a demon. Will he ever tell him?


	36. Chapter 36 - You killed Donovan

Stiles didn't find his dad in the hospital room. He wasn't in the mood to ask a nurse so he just found him his way. He sighed loudly when he finally located his father. He went down a few floors and stopped at a door in an empty hallway. He looked through the glass to see his father standing by a body. Donovan's body. Stiles breathed in and out and opened the door to the morgue. The sheriff looked up at his son with a concerned face. Stiles slowly approached him, standing at the other side of the body.

"Theo told me how this went down," the sheriff begun, nodding to the corpse. "But it didn't happen to him, am I right?"

Stiles gulped and looked away. He knew that he has show emotions because his dad thinks it happened just a few days ago, and of course, that he is just human. Stiles had to have at least glassy eyes. He needed a few seconds for that, but that added on credibility. When he raised his head again, his eyes were watery. Stiles even felt a tear running down his cheek. It seemed that it hurt his father to see his son like this.

"I... don't know what to do with it..."

Stiles didn't like this at all, making up lies to make his father feel better. For Stiles it was years and he already went through this by himself. How can act like this is the worst thing he did, ever. How can he listen to his dad, comforting him, when he knows what he did. All these thoughts were going through Stiles' mind while he cried in front of his father, looking devastated and broken.

"Stiles, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think I could tell anyone..."

"Do you think that I wouldn't protect you?"

"I... I don't know.

"I would destroy every evidence. I would even burn the police station to the ground if I had to."

Stiles dried his cheeks with a sleeve and smiled sadly.

"Since... _That_ , I feel different...," Stiles admitted. He certainly did feel different. And after he killed Donovan, he felt weird, like something was taken away from him. But the more he took lives, the less did he noticed this odd feeling.

"Yes. That just happens when you take a life. When I shot a man... It was like something broke inside me and I couldn't fix it..."

"And is it fixable?"

"Well... If yes... I haven't figured it out, yet. But I got better with doing good deeds."

"As?"

"Saving another life."

 _"Well, I saved yours and I don't feel any different,"_ Stiles thought.

"It will get better, Stiles. Trust me," he added. He walked around to hug Stiles tightly. Stiles could feel that his father is still a little weaker because of the wound in his chest. He didn't heal it because that would be too obvious, but he wished he could make him feel better. To take the pain away.

On the way home, they were silent. Stiles parked his Jeep in front of the house and hurried to open the car door for his dad, helping him out of the vehicle.

"That's okay, son. I'm able to walk."

"Hm." Stiles let go of him but still watched him carefully. "You sit down and I'll make you some proper food, alright?" Stiles said. The sheriff didn't protest, because he started feeling biting pain in his chest again, so he sat down in the kitchen and watched Stiles cook.

"The doctors said it was almost a miracle that I got well..."

"Really? Well, let's be glad that the miracle happened."

"Did you guys have something in common with it?"

"We? No," Stiles lied, "you gotta have a good immune system."

"Yeah. That must be it."

Stiles knew that his dad didn't trust him on this, but he also knew that he won't ask any more questions.

They ate in silence. Stiles realized that this was his first proper food since he returned from hell. After finishing their meal, Stiles cleaned the dishes and his father had a cup of tea.

"So, what are the news from the supernatural area? the sheriff asked.

"Well, not much. The dread doctors are still out there... Theo is planning something again and we have the beast in town..."

"And how are your friends? Scott? Did u forgive him?"

Stiles finished cleaning the dishes and sat down to the dining table.

"Yeah... Better than to poison myself with hatred, I guess."

"Hm... Good. You know, it wasn't his fault that-"

"I know dad, you don't have to tell me."

"...Well, if something comes up, you can talk to me, okay?"

"Yeah. And vice versa, 'kay?"

"Of course."

...

"So, ready for the bio test?" Stiles asked Scott who was putting books into his locker.

"Eh, I did learn something, but I think that I still need help."

"Sure, just gimme your notes and wait for me to... Well, get into your head."

"Hah, yeah... So, I guess that we'll hear each other in a few," Scott chuckled and went into his class. He sat down and nervously played with his fingers. The teacher entered the room and begun loudly: "Good morning, class! I hope that you are prepared for today's test!"

The class groaned and the teacher started giving out the tests. Scott looked at the test and read the first question. He was suprised that he knew the answer, so he continued marking the right answers. But then he got stuck and he realized, that Stiles hasn't contacted him, yet. Scott looked at the clock on the wall, making him feel even more stressed.

Suddenly, he heard a light voice. Scott froze and tried to focus on it. It became louder.

 _"Scott?"_ a voice sounded in his head. It was slightly confusing at the beginning, having someone else in his head.

 _"Scott... I don't wanna speak too loudly, it could overwhelm you, but you gotta respond. Just think the words. It will come naturally..."_

 _"Eh, is... Yeah... I hear you... Wow that's weird, I-"_

 _"Try to focus a little bit and don't let your thoughts wander off."_

 _"Yeah, okay, sorry. So... Look up genetics..."_

 _"Uh-huh. On it."_

Stiles was quickly going through the pages and telling Scott what he needed to know. After several minutes, Scott was done with his quiz and just checked again his answers.

 _"Done."_

 _"Yeah? Great."_

 _"Well, you can hang around for a while, I've still fifteen minutes..."_

 _"Sure, if you don't mind me being in your head for another fifteen..."_

 _"Nah, it's kinda cool. And way cheaper than calling. We could do this more often... And it surely comes in handy if somebody was in trouble."_

 _"Hm, yeah."_

 _"You don't sound that hyped about it."_

 _"No, no. Sure, it's useful... I just don't wanna use it all the time, I guess. I sorta miss the simple things... Like calling somebody. And, to be honest, I do feel a little guilty when I do things like that... I don't know... It just doesn't seem fair to others, somehow."_

 _"So, let's find a sensible balance. Hm?"_

 _"That sounds good."_

 _"Yeah... And how is your dad?"_

 _"Good, good... He just doesn't believe me that we didn't have anything in common with his healing process."_

 _"Well, he's gonna find out at some point..."_

 _"I guess."_

 _"And what about Malia? Have you talked with her about the break-up and stuff..."_

 _"Not that much..."_

 _"So, nothing at all?"_

 _"Well, what is there to talk about? We broke up and I went to hell for a few years."_

 _"I don't know, you two still seem a little awkward together. Do you still care about her?"_

 _"What's that for a question? Of course I care about her, big time. I was in love with her, I will always care about her."_

 _"Aren't you worried about her? She is not in school again, and she is distancing herself."_

 _"I'm worried about her. I just don't wanna control her 24/7. I don't have the right to do that. But time to time, I do check her out if she's alright. If anything bad were happening and her life would be endangered, I would step in."_

 _"Good to know... Did you miss her there?"_

 _"Sure, I missed all of you..."_

 _"You had to feel quite lonely..."_

 _"Well, yeah and no... I had there somebody."_

 _"Yeah, Omri, right?"_

 _"...Not only him. There was some other demon who was supposed to teach me stuff. Her name is Kazi."_

 _"And how was she?"_

 _"For a demon? She was alright. She wasn't this 'I'm super evil', she was kinda easy-going..."_

 _"So, you were friends?"_

 _"Well... I guess that she was some kind of a mentor/ally with benefits."_

 _"Oh, so you weren't that lonely..."_

 _"I could say that with her it was more bearable... But she wasn't around for the whole time."_

 _"Where did she go?"_

 _"Not sure. After like eight years, she vanished. Abaddon said that there was no need for her anymore. But I think that he found out about us and didn't like it, so he sent her away... Maybe even punished her."_

 _"Oh, poor Kazi."_

 _"Hm. Hey, the class is about to end, gonna see you at lunch. Nice mind-talk."_

 _"Yeah, so see you in a few,"_ Scott said in his mind but didn't hear any respond. He had his head for only himself again. There was so much about Stiles' stay in hell he didn't know about, but Scott wanted to be patient. Stiles was slowly revealing how it was there and that was just alright. Scott didn't want to rush this. He was just glad that he had his friend back. And that he made the test.


	37. Chapter 37 - Darker Why?

She was sitting on a chair, facing the wall in front of her. In a few minutes, the lights will go off. 'Click'. It was dark. But she kept staring at the wall, it almost felt like she was gazing through it.

"Meredith," a familiar voice came from behind. She knew that voice, but didn't turn around. She heard light steps going around her, and then, a figure took away the wall from her eyes. Now, she was looking at a dark blue T-shirt.

"Meredith," the voice tried again. Slowly, the figure bent over to look her in the face. Meredith looked him in the eyes but she wasn't taking them in. Again, it seemed like she was watching something distant.

Stiles sighed and straightened up again.

"I need your help. Not me excatly... Lydia needs it. And I hoped that you would help her."

Meredith was silent. Stiles wasn't in a hurry, though, so he leaned at the wall with his back, putting his hands into his pockets of the black jeans he was wearing. Meredith lifted her head a little bit and cocked it to her left. She looked at him, noticing him now. Stiles repaid her the gaze and looked her in the eye.

"Different," Meredith said quietly. Stiles didn't say anything.

"Darker," she continued. "Why?"

"I might tell you if you answer my question," Stiles replied calmly.

"Mm," she shook her head.

"You won't answer my question?"

"Why?" she insisted. Stiles took a few steps closer to her, her eyes followed him. He sighed, again.

"Are you going to kill me like the others?" she asked suddenly. Stiles rose his eyebrows in suprise.

"No," he simply said. "I'm not here to kill you, I'm here because I need you."

"Why?"

"Because Lydia-"

"No, no, no," she started to shake her head again, quite agressively.

"Why darker?"

"I've been born like this, Meredith. You just didn't notice before. Neither did I."

She slowly stretched out her hand to his face and squeezed his cheeks. He didn't move and let her do whatever she was doing.

"I like Lydia. I want to help Lydia." Stiles gently put away her hand and said: "Glad to hear that. Are you able to help her with the bansheeness?"

She touched his nose with her little finger and then quickly withdrew it. Meredtith looked away and didn't answer for a while.

"How are we going to see each other when I'm here..."

"Don't worry about that. That's my problem to take care of. Is it okay if I come after Eichen shutting the lights off? I would pick you up around eleven maybe..."

"Pick... Me up?"

"Yeah, what about in two days? That you could prepare for it somehow."

Meredith slowly nodded and looked at her fingers which were lying in her lap. She started playing with them and ignored Stiles.

"...That's why Lydia wrote you on the deadpool?" Meredith asked and raised her head. But she was alone in the room. Stiles was gone.

...

"Hey! Stiles! God, finally! I was calling you already like five times. Something came up, could you please come to my place? Asap?" Scott quickly said while going in small circles in his living room.

"Jesus!" Issac jumped a little when Stiles suddenly appeared next to him.

"Am here, what's up?" Stiles asked causally. Issac walked away from him and watched Stiles from the opposite side of the room.

"It's Deaton. He went missing," Scott started, not commenting Stiles teleportation.

"We went there this afternoon with Scott and he wasn't there, neither was Malia's mother...," Kira continued.

"Yeah, and we are not able to reach Malia," Issac said.

"What happened that her mom esc-" Scott was interrupted with Stiles raising his finger.

"Uh-huh, I got her, can we go?" Stiles asked. They just nodded. At once, they were standing in some abandoned building. Scott quickly looked around. Malia was cornered by her mother and needed help. Deaton was sitting on a chair, tied up, under the only light which was there. And Breaden was lying on the opposite side of Malia, probably knocked out. Kira and Issac immediately run to Malia, trying to help her. Scott turned in a small circle, realizing, that Stiles isn't there. Scott checked the others again if they are doing alright and then hurried to Breaden, to see if she is breathing. The moment he touched her shoulder, she jumped up, her eyes searching for danger.

"It's okay, Breaden. We are here," Scott calmed her down. She nodded and pointed to Deaton. "We gotta help him," she urged.

Scott was already on his way but a big banging noise startled all of them. The wall behind Deaton begun to shake and eventually a big hole appeared. A loud growl echoed through the building. It was the beast. Scott rescued Deaton from the ropes as fast as he could and they all started to run the other way. At this moment, Scott noticed that Stiles was standing in front of him, motionless watching the beast.

"Run!" Scott screamed but Stiles kept standing there, looking quite calm. It seemed like if he was curious and wanted to see the big wolf in action. Scott knew that he can take care of himself, so he passed by him and run out of the building. A few vehicles were standing outside, so it wasn't a problem for them to escape. When they reached the cars, Scott looked back and saw Stiles jogging towards them.

"Let's go," Stiles said and got in a car with Deaton, Malia and Breaden. They stopped at the vet clinic and went in.

"Malia! What the hell?" Issac blurted out.

"Let's calm ourselves," Deaton said in a peaceful tone. "Malia, could you for a moment?" Scott asked and gestured to the other room.

"Okay, let's give them some privacy," Kira suggested. The rest stood by the big metalic table where Deaton treated sick animals.

"So, that's the beast," Breaden broke the silence.

"It was pretty huge and terrifying," Issac admitted.

"Yeah, right?" Kira joined. Deaton was quiet, looking at Stiles who was also silent, leaning on the wall. Scott entered the room.

"Malia went outside to get some air. This is a little bit more complicated than I thought. Malia's mother wants to kill her daughter because apparently with Malia's birth, she lost a big amount of power... Malia thinks that it's her business and that we shouldn't inerfere... I guess that we should be here for her, but we can't tell her to stop."

"That's insane," Issac protested, "we can't let her do this."

"How did her mom escape, though, I thought that we had-," Kira wondered but Scott jumped in before she could finish.

"That's not important now. There's another thing to it. Theo lead them

there, it was a trap, of course, and her mom gave him-."

"The talons, I followed Theo for a while and saw him holding the jar with them," Stiles said.

"So, that's where you were!" Scott said.

"Yeah... I wonder for what he wants to use them, or more like for who...," Stiles went on.

"Hey, guys, nice seeing you and everything, but I gotta go to the Loft. Derek is worried and stuff," Breaden said quickly and left.

"Hm, if there's nothing else to deal... I'm pretty tired. Scott are you coming, too?" Issac asked.

"Nah, not yet. I'll give you the keys an see you at home."

"I'll check on Malia, and probably give her a ride home," Kira smiled at Scott and gave him a kiss. Stiles was left alone with Scott and Deaton in the room, feeling that Deaton wanted to talk about something, probably only with Scott. So he left, too, with an excuse that he wants to say bye to Malia.

Malia was sitting on the ground, alone. Stiles went to her and sat besides her.

"Where's Kira?"

"She got a call from Lydia, something about Parrish, I guess..."

"Huh..."

"I told Scott. I told him that I asked you to let my mom go. That he shouldn't blame

you for it."

"Alright. And how are you feeling?" Stiles asked with concern. Malia stared at the road in front of her and just shrugged. Stiles put his hand around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Malia leaned in the embrace and dug her face into his chest. Stiles sensed so many emotions coming from her, but decided not to say anything. After while, she withdrew from him and looked him in the eyes.

It didn't matter now for her who he was. The only important thing was how she felt when she was with him. How his eyes examined her made her feel vulnerable but also safe. She wasn't thinking clear. But at this moment, she didn't care and leaned closer to him, kissing him. Stiles kissed her softly back. At this moment, she realized what she was doing and broke the kiss quickly off.

"I'm sorry...," she apologized.

"No reason to be."

"I... I'm still a little bit confused. We are broken up, I know that... But, you are just somebody... important for me."

"You are important to me, too, Malia. I know that you have to figure things out, but the solution is not me, for sure. We have helped each other when we needed it. You are strong and whenever you need something, I'll help you. But I don't think I'm really boyfriend material now. For anybody."

"I did love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know it. And I loved you, too."

"So you are gonna be single for the rest of your life now?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Don't do that to yourself."

"What am I doing to myself?"

"Ah, stop that. You know what I'm talking about."

"Hm, we'll see."

They saw Kira closing in. "I guess that I see you tomorrow. Don't get yourself killed till then," Stiles smiled at her and helped her up.

"Yeah, you, too." They hugged and Malia left with Kira. Stiles had this weird feeling in his chest. Did he still have feelings for her? Maybe. But he really didn't want to get involved with anybody now.

Stiles went in the clinic again, overhearing Scott's and Deaton's conversation.

"But I wanted to ask you, what's up with Stiles? He behaves differently, and don't tell me that he just kept standing there, when the beast wanted to tear us apart. Something's wrong...," Deaton shared his worries with Scott. Scott wasn't comfortable with this topic and didn't know what to say on that. But at that moment, Stiles entered the room.

"You can tell him if you want to, I just don't want his sister behind my ass and trying to kill me, again."

"What are you talking about?" Deaton asked, looking as if he was preparing himself for anything, verbal or physical.

"Well, Stiles is kinda... Not sure what words to use to make it sound... Better, I guess. A cambion," Scott said. Deaton quickly looked over to Stiles who was still standing at the same spot with his hands in the pockets.

"How long have you known this?" Deaton asked.

"That's kinda complicated...," Stiles admitted.

"Hm, and how are you managing-"

"Don't worry, I've got it under control."

"Would you mind if I did a little... test?"

"What test?" Scott asked.

"A little one, just to see how his inner state is doing."

"Huh, yeah, if you want to," Stiles knew what test Deaton was talking about. And he also knew what the results are probably going to look like, but if he had said no, it would have looked suspicious. Deaton started to look for the right ingredients and was putting them into a ceramic bowl.

"So... What is the test about?" Scott asked.

"After I put certain things into the bowl, I'll add Stiles' blood and put it onto fire...," he explained while he was searching for a knive.

"Yeah, and the flame will be showing how's my inner state," Stiles continued to enlighten Scott.

"So, you are familiar with this?" Deaton looked at Stiles and gestured him to come closer.

"Yeah, I am," Stiles confirmed and stretched out his hand above the bowl and took the knive in the other.

"Huh, how high the flame will go, the dominant or strong is the demonic part," Deaton said and handed the knive to Stiles. Scott watched it from the other side of the table, curious about what is going to happen. Stiles cut himself and let a few drops fall into the dark brown bowl. Deaton then carefully threw a burning piece of some flower into it.

A flame bursted out immediately. Scott jumped up by suprise, Deaton, however, frowned and seemed more serious than before. The fire reached the ceiling and then, as quickly as it arosed, the quickly it extinguished itself.

"So?" Scott looked at them, sensing distrust from Deaton and nothing from Stiles. Stiles didn't seem too much affected by what they have seen.

"It rose so high because I was sacrificed to the Nemeton. And I was a virgin. That added up to it."

"It's true that you all created some darkness around your hearts, yes. It might have been even the cause of... this." Deaton didn't sound persuassive. But he realized that Stiles probably didn't want to scare off his friend.

"Scott, could you wait outside for a while?" Deaton asked politely. Scott nodded and watched Stiles as he was leaving, feeling guilty that he left him alone in there.

When Scott was gone, Deaton turned around to Stiles and looked at him with a judging face.

"We both know very well that it wasn't only the sacrifice... The heat of the power is also important. Look up."

Stiles looked at the ceiling where was a hole from the flame.

"Huh." Stiles looked back at Deaton, awaiting him to say something else.

"I'm not sure how are you-"

"As I said, don't worry. Got it under control."

"Scott doesn't know how powerful you are, neither the others..."

"No, and I'd like to make it stay that way. If that's not a problem for you."

"I won't say anything. Under one condition, though."

"What condition?"

"My sister has a way of finding out about threats... Supernatural ones. She will find out about you, I don't have to tell her anything. I know that she is going to try to eliminate the threat with every way possible. So, please... don't hurt her."

"You think I would hurt her?"

"Well, yes, otherwise I wouldn't ask you of this."

"Deaton, I don't wanna hurt any of you-"

"Sure, but she will try to kill you. You would have a good reason for it. Self-defense."

"You know about Donovan?"

"I might."

"Yeah, whatever. Alright, I won't harm your lovely sister. You won't go and tell the Pack that I'm actually a worse nightmare than they thought, okay?"

"Deal."

"Perfect."


	38. Chapter 38 - A favor

"So?" Scott asked when Stiles came out of the clinic.

"So what?"

"What did he want?"

"Uh, just some _I'm gonna keep an eye on you, gotta earn trust_ talk."

"Is he gonna tell Morell?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good."

"But he said that she's gonna find out anyway."

"Is she?"

"Yeah, apparently yes."

They got into the car. Scott parked out and headed to Stiles' house.

"Guess, we gonna deal it when it happens, huh," Scott said.

"Hm, yeah..."

"Malia told me that she asked you to-"

"Yeah, I know. She told me, too. Are you upset about it?"

"I don't know. She told me that I shouldn't blame you... And everyone is alive... So I guess I'm not. But I would appreciate if you told me these things."

"I promised her not to. I told her that she should tell you, that it is not something I should meddle in. And that if someone's life is endangered, that I would step in."

"Hm, yeah... It's not that easy to deal her mother with her. She is just obssesed with the idea of killing her."

"And apparently vice versa."

"Kira texted me, she said that Lydia was with Parrish, somehow examining from where his powers came."

"Huh, and probably something more," Stiles said in a mocking voice.

"It's true that they are spending a lot of time together and kinda seemed linked in some way, but I'm not sure if they really _do_ something together."

"I think that it will happen sooner or later anyway."

"And... What about you and Lyds?"

"What about us?"

"I don't know... You had a crush on her since the third grade. What is the state now?"

"Well, our state is that she is the only one who is slightly sensing out my aura and feels the death around me, so yeah, everything is just peachy."

"Stiles..."

"I don't know what to tell you, Scott. I do care about her, but I'm not sure if it's the real 'I'm crazy about you' love. Maybe, it has grown into something else and more mature. But, since she has a problem with me being around... Then I don't see a reason to deal this."

"And Malia?"

"I dont see us getting together, at least not now... So that's that, and I'm trying to have a good friendship."

"Hm, she might need somebody now. To help her through this..."

"Yeah, and I'm here for her... What about you and Kira?"

"It's good between us, she has just a problem with the kitsune. Did you look into it?"

"Nah, not yet... But it's the next thing on my list. I did talk with Meredith, though."

"Did you? What did she say?"

"I think that she'll help Lydia... Now, I gotta talk with Omri about Kira."

"Yeah, thanks, dude. You are really into the helping, huh?"

"I think that's the least I can do..."

"Hm..."

"By the way, I had a look at the beast-"

"Noticed, what were you doing?"

"Just... Doesn't matter. What matters is, that I think that I know the person... The kid inside. I just don't know from where... But it looked so familiar."

"It looked familiar?" Scott laughed now. "How could it possibly look familiar?"

"Okay... Used a wrong word... More like, it felt like it."

"Uh-huh, so you are suggesting that you know that person."

"Yeah, surely talked to her or him at least once."

"Okay, that doesn't help. You do... Did talk to bunch of people."

"Yeah, I know... But still, I'll hold onto that feeling."

"You do that. We have to figure out who is the beast as soon as possible."

Stiles didn't say anything on it. Suddenly, he quickly turned his head and looked back.

"What's up?" Scott wondered about this sudden movement.

"I... I think I gotta go..."

"Where to?"

"Not sure, yet... I need to see somebody. I'll tell you later."

With these words, Stiles disappeared and Scott was alone.

"This is so weird," he murmured for himself and drove home.

...

His flashlight was flickering and about to give out. He touched his knive in his jacket pocket, just to be sure that it's there. He had a bad feeling, and after all these years, he knew, that he can rely on it. The flashlight stopped working. He groaned and put it back on his belt and continued walking through the dark woods.

"Dean," a voice behind him made him jump up a little but he automatically pulled out his knive.

"Who are you?," Dean asked sharply.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Dean focused his eyes on a figure in front of him. The person closed in and the moon light fell on him. It was just a teenager.

"What are you doing here at this hour, kid?" Dean asked, still holding the knive in his hand. He was suspicious of this boy, probably wasn't a boy at all.

"I went to see you..."

"Why?"

"Um, that's a bit complicated..."

"Spit it out."

"I'm supposed to help you with some certain thing... I don't know with what... But... I didn't know that you are a hunter... So, I guess this will be harder than I thought."

"Why do you think I need your help, huh? What are you? Werewolf? This place is full of 'em."

"No, I'm not a werewolf-"

"Some little witch? Or maybe some random shapeshifter?"

"No, just-"

"Kitsune maybe? Some ghoul?"

"Jesus, just stop yourself for a sec," Stiles rolled his eyes and took a few steps closer to Dean, which made Dean on alert.

"Look, in more or less two months, we'll meet again. And I won't know who you are but you will. And you'll help me, for me, it already happened. You told me, that you are helping me because I helped you. And you are suddenly here, so it has to mean, that this is the moment where I help you, understand?"

"That sounds made up," Dean said, but he was considering it, because of everything he has been through.

"So, with what can I help, Dean. For what are you looking?"

"Before that, tell me what you are."

"A cambion."

Dean looked suprised and realized that he wouldn't have a shot against him.

"Huh, then I should be glad that you wanna help me out, right..."

"Just tell me," Stiles urged.

"How can I know that I can trust you?"

"Well, you can't. I guess, you gotta do what your gut tells you."

Dean was silent for a while. Stiles felt a little awkward and wasn't sure what to say.

"Uh, just by the way. My name is Stiles..."

"Stiles?" Dean chuckled. "Nice name," he said mockingly.

"Yeah... So, did you decide?" Stiles asked, little unpatient.

"Alright. Alright! Let's do this. But don't you try something funny-"

"Dean, just tell me for what are you looking."

"My brother," Dean got serious. "We hunted together these little bastards. Clurichauns."

Stiles started laughing. "I'm sorry, but aren't they like three foot tall?"

"Hey, if you gonna be like that, then you can just leave." Dean started walking away but was stopped with Stiles materializing right in front of him.

"Wait," Stiles began,"I'll help you with them. They are corrupted by demonic forces so I guess that I can help out."

"I don't need your little ass around if you're gonna just laugh at me. They have magic, and my brother's life is on stake."

"I won't laugh, I promise. I could be able to locate your brother... I just need something which helps me, because I've never met him."

"What do you need, huh? His sweater? Photo? My blood?"

"Actually, your blood doesn't sound that bad."

"Of course it doesn't," Dean said sarcastically but cut his hand anyway.

"So, here you are," Dean offered him his bleeding hand. Stiles used his mind to make a deep cut into his hand and let Dean's blood float into his wound. The cut closed up and he balled his hand into a fist.

"Everything alright, kiddo?" Dean asked, watching Stiles carefully.

"Yeah," Stiles answered and pointed to Dean's hand, "can I help you with that?"

"Uh, yeah... I guess."

Stiles took Dean's hand in his, letting the darkness heal him. Dean curiously watched the whole thing. When the mist vanished, he examined his hand which had no signs of any injury.

"Thanks..."

"No problem. Now, gimme a sec," Stiles said and began to look for his brother.

Dean's blood inside him made it easier. From now on, he would know if something happened to Dean or if he needed help. He would sense out anxiety, fear or similar emotions simply and he wouldn't need to look for it. But that he can't tell him, or at least not now. And he knew that with Dean being a hunter, he is going to go through lot of pain and stress in the future, which Stiles has to ignore, otherwise it could lead to interrupting the time line and Dean wouldn't become the demon he needs for rescuing him from hell.

"I got him." Dean didn't have even time to absorb the information. He looked around, realizing that they are standing somewhere else. It looked like a glade surrounded by trees. A big boulder was standing in the middle of it.

"Where are they?" Dean asked unpatiently. "I thought that you'll take me to them, to my brother!" he raised his voice but was silenced by Stiles' finger.

"Don't scream for god's sake, and we are here, we are at the entrance. I wasn't sure where excatly he was... Okay? I have your blood, not his, it was like needing glasses with two dioptres but having only one's with one. I can do a lot of things but not everything. Now, calm down and let's find your brother."

Dean just nodded and waited for some instructions. He jumped up a little when the big boulder suddenly flew away from its spot.

"What the hell!" Dean yelped.

"I said don't scream," Stiles said with a strict voice and looked at him sharply. That made Dean slightly nervous. Suddenly, a high pitched squealing came from the place where the boulder stood.

"Perfect," Stiles sighed at the look of dozen angry clurichauns running towards them.

"Shit," Dean sweared and took his gun out. Stiles grabbed him by the arm and begun walking into the squeaking group of clurichauns.

"What are you-" Dean started, wanting to protest but stopped when he saw that all little green creatures flew away from their way.

"Okay, this makes it easy...," Dean admitted while walking quickly behind Stiles. They reached a big hole in the ground which was covered with the big piece of rock before.

"Jump," Stiles ordered.

"What?" Dean looked down in the pitch black hole, not sure what's he going to find there. He felt a strong push and he found himself falling down that tunnel. A horrible feeling flashed across him when he realized that he is about to hit hard surface. Dean closed his eyes, expecting a hard crash. He didn't feel it, though. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself levitating above the ground.

"Come on, let's go," Stiles said and helped Dean to stand up.

"Woah, kid, I thought that you sent me to my death."

"That wouldn't be excatly helping, would it?"

"Nah, I guess no."

They continued walking through the tunnel which was getting darker and darker.

"I don't see a thing," Dean complained. "That's okay, I do, just stay close. If you are afraid, we can even hold hands," Stiles mocked a little.

"I'm not afraid!" Dean sounded offended but kept looking around for any threats. Stiles suddenly stopped and Dean accidentally bumped into him. Stiles turned around and put his hand onto Dean's shoulder. Even that it was so dark, Dean noticed that Stiles' eyes are missing the usual white.

"Dean," Stiles whispered, "there is a lot of these gremlins, now, I suggest that we skip these and find your brother asap and then if you have still the mood for hunting them down, you can, 'kay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Dean had to blink a few times to adjust to the dim light. They were in dungeon with cages. The cages were filled with human bones, and some with humans.

"Dean!" a tired voice yelled out of one of the cages. Dean looked quickly around and found his brother in a small cage on his left.

"Oh, my god, are you alright?" Stiles? A little help here?"

Dean was struggling with opening the cage. All the cages opened at once and his brother crawled out. They heard the squeking noise again. A tiny green man with fury in his eyes stood in the entrance. Stiles raised his eyebrow at the sight of this figure and started laughing.

"They look so ridiculous."

"Stiles, we gotta go," Dean urged while supporting his brother and watching more clurichauns come. But they didn't attack, they just stared at Stiles. One of them pointed to him and said: "Dzhaer, it's him!"

Stiles smile faded immediately. No one could know about his existence, he couldn't let the word spread. He stretched out his hand, feeling the familiar waves going through his body. All the green men turned into dust.

The three were standing back at the place where Dean met Stiles.

"Uh, Stiles?" Dean asked warily.

"Yes?" The dangerous killer was gone and they saw just a kid in front of them.

"I want you to thank you for saving my brother," Dean begun.

"Yeah, I'm greatful, of course, although I'm not sure why you did that," the brother wondered.

"I owned Dean a favor. The other people, well, they are now safe, too. So, I think your job here is done. And I would appreciate if you kept this to yourselves, okay? Don't say a word about my existence... Otherwise-"

"You would ash us like them?" Dean jumped in.

"No, I would have to change your memories, that I don't wanna do, though."

"Hm, okay. I guess, see you in a few, huh," Dean chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, see you in a few," Stiles said and disappeared.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know... I just know that he is one dangerous fella who is apparently on our side."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"I hope..."

"Let's go home, Dean."


	39. Chapter 39 - Omri, help her

Omri stood quietly in the corner, watching a low-level demon fighting Stiles. It wasn't something enjoyable. Stiles was getting beat up hard, but wasn't giving up. Stiles was covered in his blood and bruised heavily. Omri thought about his meeting with his Master in Beacon Hills. He wondered about how this teenager, who had been knocked out already three times in an hour, was able to became the intimidating being he had encountered.

Stiles flew across the room and hit the wall. He groaned while trying to get back on his feet.

"Stiles," Abaddon sighed, "again..."

Omri noticed that Stiles' expression changed, reminding him the Stiles he talked to in Beacon Hills. Stiles let the demon attack first, he dodged every punch or kick. And when the demon awaited it the least, Stiles gave him a strong kick into his gut which followed with several punches in the face. Stiles grabbed him by the neck and lifted him a little, just to throw him back at the floor. Stiles punched the motionless man a few more times, and when it was clear to all that the demon won't stand back up that easily, Stiles rose to his feet. He glanced at Omri and cleaned his bloodied face with his sleeve.

When Stiles' black eyes met Omris, Omri immediately looked down, avoiding his Masters gaze.

 _"Omri."_ A voice sounded in his head. It was Stiles, but not the one in front of him.

 _"Sir?"_ he responded in his mind.

" _I need to see you, could you stop by?"_

 _"Of course, sir."_

Omri looked up, seeing Abaddon standing by Stiles. Omri approached the two of them, waiting.

"Omri, what do you want?" Abaddon asked annoyed. Stiles turned his head and watched Omri in a way which made Omri feel uneasy.

"Sir, if you could excuse me, my services are wanted at the lower level."

Omri knew that Abaddon would check for himself in his head, but Omri hoped that Stiles would take care of it.

"Go, then. You are useless here anyway."

"Thank you, sir," Omri said and bowed to Abaddon, then turning slightly to the right and bowing to Stiles.

...

"Omri."

"Sir."

"How are you handling things down there?" Stiles asked with concern. Omri rose his eyebrows in suprise. Nobody was interested about how he is and therefore he innerly started to panic.

"Have I done something... um, wrong, sir?" Omri asked. Stiles looked at him for a while before saying something.

"Omri, I'm your master, not a tyrant. I'm not Abaddon, alright? And when I ask you how you are doing, then I really want to know."

"I-I'm alright, sir. Although, sometimes it seems... A little dangerous, I must admit."

"Huh, I understand that you might feel threatened but I got your back. You don't have to worry."

"Thank you, sir."

"Do you know something about kitsunes?"

"Something, yes. Does it concern your friend Kira?"

"Yeah, it does. She has trouble controling it, do you know how to help her?"

"She is a dark kitsune, that's a little bit harder to control. But I think that I know somebody who could help her, sir."

"Who is that?"

"Marina, she is a witch who has experience with that. Her son was a dark kitsune and she helped him to control it."

"Really? That's great, and is she willing to help others?"

"I'll try to persuade her. But if you came, too... I think she would be more willing to help."

"Nobody can know about my existence, though. Not 'till he is gone."

"She can be trusted. And if you weren't certain about that, you can make her silent."

"Alright then, you seem to trust this woman. Where do we find her?"

"If I may..." Omri touched his masters arm which was his only way for Omri how to teleport somebody else with him.

...

Scott couldn't sleep, so he went for a glass of milk. He sat in the kitchen for some time and watched the stars from the window.

"You can't sleep either, huh," his mother said queitly, not wanting to ruin the silence of the night and walked into the room.

"Hmm... You want a glass, too?" Scott asked and showed Melissa his glas of milk.

"Why not... So, what's bothering you that you can't sleep?"

"A lot of things," Scott murmured and poured his mom a glas of milk, "we still don't know who the beast is... And with the lacrosse game coming, I'm afraid what is gonna happen. And Malia's mother is still a problem, too... I just don't know how to save everyone..."

"Sweetie, you are gonna figure it out, okay? You always do. And you have great friends who will help. Try to cancel the game, huh?"

"I don't think that that will happen... It's a charity thing."

"Oh... Well, and what about Kira? How is she handling the kitsune?"

"That's not good also... But Stiles said that he's working on it."

"He is?"

"Yeah... I don't know... He has a somebody who could help him..."

"And how is he?"

"That I'm not sure either... He is really trying his best, but he is not telling me everything, I think that he's got more things going on around him... But I guess that he doesn't want to scare me off or something."

"Well, maybe you should show him that you wouldn't be scared, that he can tell you."

"That's the problem, I think I would be freaked out... And I'm not gonna lie to him, that doesn't work, he knows if I'm lying or not."

"Hello, my old-new family," Issac interrupted their conversation and walked into the kitchen.

"Can't sleep either?" Scott asked.

"Hm, yeah, so I see that we are dealing our little demon, what did you figure out?"

"Nothing...," Scott said.

"If you ask me, I didn't trust this guy before and I don't trust him now... Difference is though that before he was harmless," Issac shared his opinion.

"You haven't been here for some time, Issac... Stiles was and is on our side, he might not share every detail but he always means good," Melissa said.

"If you say so, but I'll keep my eye on him." Issac poured himself a glass of water and sat at the kitchen counter.

"Issac, Stiles is not our enemy. The Dread Doctos are, and Theo," Scott said.

"Yeah... Well, whatever you say... I guess I'm going back to bed, tomorrow is school and the day after is the match, so I wanna be rested out, good night then," Issac yawned and left. Melissa waited until she heard the door to Issac room closing.

"Scott, you will have to be strong, but believe me, you'll make it. You are a survivor. And what concerns Stiles, stay by him, you need each other. You are like brothers since you were little. He can be trusted, that's something I know."

"Okay," Scott smiled, "I'll try. Thanks."

...

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'll talk to her first, alone... Explain her... Stuff."

"Sure, go for it."

Omri knocked on the door of a small cottage which was situated in a forest. Stiles looked around the dark quiet woods. It was kind of peaceful there, and since hell, Stiles felt oddly comfortable in the darkness. In several minutes, Omri opened the door for his Master and invited him in. Stiles walked into a room illumimated by two candles and a fireplace.

"Sir, this is Marina," Omri introduced Stiles to the eldery woman standing in front of him. Stiles raised his hand for a handshake but Marina understood it as the moment where she should kiss his hand. She took his hand in hers and touched it lightly with her lips, then straightened up again, focusing her light grey eyes on Stiles.

"It's an honor to meet you," Marina begun, "I've heard how are things and I'll say no word."

"I appreciate that. And I hope that you can help me out."

"Well, if it's for you, then of course."

"I need you to teach a young girl how to take control over her dark kitsune, would you do that?"

"A young girl, huh... That will take some work, but yes, I can try... If you don't mind asking, is she some servant of yours that you care for her well being?"

"No, she is my close friend, and I want you to behave the same way to her as you do to me, is that clear?"

"Of course, of course... I usually don't offer my services for free-"

Stiles took one step closer to her, which made her feel smaller than she was. The height difference was obvious, Marina was about two heads shorter, but it wasn't only about height difference. Omri became nervous, he didn't expect Marina to want something for her help and he didn't know how would Stiles react.

"What about I offer you my kindness in return?" Stiles asked with a cold stone face.

"Your kindness?"

"I mean... With this, you would become someone I respect, someone who is worthy to me. But if I don't consider you worthy enough, why should I even bother with this conversation. I'll just remove you, make sure that you'll stay silent and find somebody else who would be good enough to earn my sympathy."

Marina gulped, realizing that she didn't have a choice from the beginning. And she would rather have him as an ally.

"Your kindness in return sounds fabulous, let's do that."

"Perfect, you can expect her within this week."

Stiles walked out from the cottage and waited outside. He heard Omri telling Marina if she wasn't insane and then he rushed out.

"Sir, I apologize for her rudeness, I didn't-"

"That's alright. I don't mind, as long as she helps Kira..."

"She will, I'll make sure that-"

"Yes, she will... Don't worry about that. I wanted to ask you about something else."

"What would that be, sir?"

"How's Kazi?"

"Kazi, sir? She is doing okay, I suppose. But I have a bad feeling that Abaddon does not approve of your... Relationship."

"Yeah, I know. There's gonna be a moment when Abaddon forbids her to teach me anymore. I don't know what happened to her, but please, if you could, help her. Help her to get out. Not every demon can teleport and if yes, then it's impossible for them to leave hell. Please, save her."

"Where should I take her, sir?"

"That doesn't matter... Just, get her out of there, I'll protect you. Abaddon won't find out that it was you, okay?"

"Whatever you need, sir."

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me, sir."

"Hm. If something comes up, contact me. I guess it's goodbye for now, Omri."

"Yes, indeed it is. Goodbye, sir."

...

"Malia, do you really think it's such a good idea to go after your mom alone?" Lydia asked Malia with a worried voice while she was closing her locker.

"I'm not alone, Breaden helps me... And I guess that if something goes to crap, Stiles is here to help, huh," Malia answered in an annoyed attitude.

"Be glad that he is here, you could've died-"

"Yeah, sure. I'm not saying I'm not... It's just weird... You know, it's Stiles for christ sake."

"I know what you are talking about..." Lydias voice trailed off and she begun thinking about her 'nightmares'.

"It was always me taking care of him, you know? ...Lydia? Are you still with me?" Malia wondered when she noticed that Lydia had a blank expression. Malia sensed out that Lydia isn't feeling well.

"Lydia!" Malia raised her voice and shook Lydia by her shoulder. Lydia rolled her eyes out and looked at Malia.

"Oh, sorry... What did you say?"

"Uh, nothing. What's up with you?"

"Just... I've been having bad dreams."

"What dreams?"

"Nothing important..."

"It could be, though... You are a banshee and all." Lydia didn't want to tell Malia about her reliving the deaths of Stiles' victims, so she looked around, looking for some other topic. She noticed Kira at her locker with Stiles standing besides her, leaning on the lockers and talking to her.

"Look, it's Kira and Stiles," Lydia said, trying to change the topic. Malia turned around and looked at them.

"Kira seems kinda serious, wonder what they are talking about," Lydia continued.

"Gimme a sec," Malia said quickly and focused on their conversation. After some listening, Malia started: "Apparently talking about her kitsune problem... Looks like he has a solution for it..."

Lydia and Malia watched Stiles and Kira for another while but quickly turned their heads back when Stiles suddenly looked directly at them.

"You think he knows we were listening?" Malia asked.

"I wouldn't be suprised. We should go over there," Lydia suggested. Malia agreed and they walked over to them. Stiles turned around as if he was already expecting them and smiled.

"Hi," Stiles greeted them. "Hi," Malia said, Lydia was silent.

"What's new?" Malia asked, hoping that Stiles or Kira would tell them what they were talking about.

"Stiles was telling me that he found somebody who could help me with the dark kitsune," Kira explained.

"But you already know that, don't you?" Stiles said calmly. Malia felt busted but tried to ignore his remark.

"Well, that's great," Malia said.

"Yeah, right? I guess that I'll go there after the match."

Lydia stayed oddly silent. Stiles noticed that and didn't have a good feeling from it.

"Lydia, can I talk to you? Somewhere...," Stiles asked and looked at her with a worried face. She nodded without looking at him. They left the girls and went somewhere quiet.

"Lyds," Stiles begun.

"Uh-huh?" Lydia looked up at him and tried to smile a little but Stiles knew that something is wrong, he sensed out that something is wrong, that she is afraid, again.

"It happened again, didn't it?"

"Yeah," she admitted sadly. She looked as a hurt animal and Stiles just wanted to embrace her, to comfort her.

"Who?"

"George."

Stiles closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He couldn't image how she could bare it. Stiles made George to cut off his toes and some other limbs. When George wasn't strong enough to cut the bones, Stiles broke them off for him. George passed out after he cut off his other foot and bled out. He made him lose his left hand, nose and his feet.

"Lydia... I'm so sorry..."

"I know..."

Stiles reached out for her, slowly and she let him. It didn't seem that she has the power to do anything against it. He pulled her closer into a hug, putting his hand around her waist and the other at the back of her head, stroking her hair. He felt the pain now, the pain she has been through. He took it away, without asking. He couldn't see her suffer that much. When the pain was gone, Lydia started sobbing. Stiles' t-shirt was soaked up in her tears. And he held on.

"Meredith is going to help you, okay? I talked to her and she is willing to help you. I was thinking that you could see her when the lacrosse match is gonna be... If that's okay with you," he said quietly.

"Okay...," Lydia whispered and dried her cheeks. "So tomorrow," she murmured and withdrew from Stiles' embrace.


	40. Chapter 40 - The Game

"We gotta get the game canceled!" Liam cried out.

"How? They are not gonna cancel it just like that... It's a charity thing," Scott said.

"What about your dad? Can't he do something?" Lydia asked Stiles.

"No, I don't think so... Again, it's a charity thing. We could try the Coach, though. He could forfeit the game."

"He's been gone for seven months...," Liam said.

"So we pay him a visit," Scott suggested.

"Yeah, why not," Stiles agreed.

"And what about you? Can't you do something?" Liam asked Stiles.

"What excatly do you have in mind, Liam?"

"I don't know... Like going to director, persuading him to cancel it..."

"I could, but I should probably go around all the people who have something in common with it and 'persuade' them. Because I don't think that only the director has the final word."

"Let's give it a try," Lydia said, hoping that this will prevent any horror which could happen.

"Yeah, let's go now," Scott said with a positive tone in his voice and stood up.

"Okay," Stiles agreed and they left to the directors office. They all stopped in front of eldery secretary who was sitting behind a desk.

"Could we talk to the director?" Scott asked politely.

"No, he isn't here," she answered shortly.

"When is he coming back?" Liam tried to be friendly despite her frowning face.

"He? Uh, like in a week, I think..."

"In a week?" Scott repeated.

"Yes, something else you need?"

"Could we contact him somehow?" Stiles asked.

"Hm, I don't think so. He is on a vacation, I don't have his private number. And I don't think anybody here has it, he hates this place."

Liam turned around and looked at them desperately.

"So, what do we do now?" Liam asked, looking at the Alpha for an answer.

"The Coach?" Stiles asked.

"Yep, the Coach it is." Scott nodded.

...

Scott and Stiles were standing in front of the rehabilitation institute for a while, staring at it.

"So... What do we tell him?" Scott wondered out loud.

"Um, I don't know. Let's improvise."

They entered the building. It wasn't so hard to find Bobby Finstock, he was sitting on one of the couches they had there, blankly gazing at the wall in front of him. The boys sat next to him, each at one side.

"Coach," Scott said but he wasn't responding.

"Coach...," Stiles tried, too, but got no response either. Stiles looked around the place and noticed that there was a chess board on the table. He wanted to grab one of the figures but before he could pick it up, a hand stopped him. It was Finstock.

"Don't touch that," he said strictly.

"Coach, we gotta talk to you," Scott begun, "we need you to go back to Beacon Hills-"

"Oh, hell no, I'm not going back to the hell hole."

"Coach, we need you to be at the lacrosse match," Stiles said.

"Why?"

"To forfeit it," they said simultaneously.

"I'm not leaving this place."

"Please, it's life and death situation," Scott begged.

"Or we could make you to go with us," Stiles smirked at him. Scott gave him a shocked look and Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay! I'll go with ya! You little punks."

"Perfect!" Scott said happily, seeing hope again.

...

Stiles' dad reassured the pack that there will be enough officers to help but Stiles knew that humans have no chance here. He asked his father multiple times to stay at the station but he couldn't be persuaded.

"I have to be there with the other police officers, Stiles... I can't send them there and hide myself in here...," he said as an argument. Stiles didn't want to take his dads free will, therefore he decided to look after him and check on him any time he could.

He surely wanted Lydia out of the mess, she seemed so fragile to him, he couldn't take the risk, even though the Coach was supposed to forfeit the game.

The next day, an hour before the lacrosse match, Stiles took Lydia to a distant place, far from Beacon Hills, and most importantly, a save one. He left her standing in a small abandoned house alone for a while. Lydia was suprised that the house was still filled with furniture and that electricity was working there. After several minutes, Stiles was back with Meredith standing besides him.

"So, is this place alright?" Stiles asked, looking at them both. Meredith nodded and stared at Lydia.

"Go," Meredith demanded. Stiles looked at Lydia again and she reassured him with a small smile.

"Call me if anything pops out... And if not, I'll be back in a few hours," Stiles informed them and when he got no answer, he just vanished.

...

He was late. Apparently... The game was already on. Stiles run to the Coach who was standing by the benches and started: "What the hell? Why didn't you fo-"

"I have never forfeited a game and I'll never forfeit a game! Now, Stilinski... You are late! Get yourself dressed. I want your ass here in five minutes!"

Stiles caught the desperate look of Liam who was sitting on the bench next to Issac. Stiles walked to them.

"So... That didn't work out," Stiles muttered. Liam and Issac looked at him with a desperate face.

"No shit... Malia is on the roofs of the vans already... But what if that fails?" Liam shared his doubts.

"Don't worry, Liam. We'll figure it out."

"Sure we will...," Issac said sarcastically.

"Stilinski! I told you to change!" Finstock yelled angrily at Stiles.

"'M on it, Coach," Stiles said calmy and left.

In several minutes, he was back, and Finstock was screaming his lungs out how everybody sucks. When he noticed Stiles in his lacrosse dress, he sent him directly on the field. Stiles was running across the field, mostly looking around and waiting for some threats to jump out from the bushes. Scott and Kira were on the field, too.

"Stiles!" Scott hissed at him.

"Yeah?" Stiles run to Scott, basically ignoring what was going on with the ball.

"He didn't forfeit it! That's one thing and another is that Kira is losing it! Just look at her!"

Stiles searched for Kira with his eyes, it wasn't hard to find her. She was aggressively throwing people out of her way and scoring for the home team. Her eyes were glowing underneath the helmet and she wasn't obviously herself.

"We gotta get her off the field," Stiles said. Brett wasn't that far from them and heard what they were talking about.

"On it," Brett said quickly and hurried to Kira, bouncing into her and making her fall to the ground. Scott rushed to her to see if she's alright and told her to sit on the bench. Kira angrily stood up and left. Stiles sighed at the sight of another problem coming up. He quickly checked up on his dad. Stiles sensed him nearby the parking lot, his father was doing alright. Stiles quickly run a few feet to make it seem that he is doing something, but his attention was elsewhere. Parrish was at the parking lot, too. Jordan was feeling nervous and worried, but he was finally confident in his powers, thanks to Stiles.

Stiles turned around to an unwanted presence. Corrine, and she was closing on Malia who was jumping from a vehicle's roof at the moment. Stiles rolled his eyes, he really wasn't in the mood for more trouble and he quite wasn't grasping Corrine's obsession to kill her daughter, even though she knows that he is around.

Stiles rushed to the Coach, making up some silly excuse for not being able to play on.

...

Malia was arguing with her mother, forgetting about her duty to cut all the wires.

"Jesus, could you just leave me alone?" Malia cried out.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm gonna get what you took from me!" Corrine said despisefully.

"Well, I got no time for that now, if you want to kill me, do it another day... It isn't even the full moon..."

"Huh, I see, you are trying to save them. The people you don't know. Your pack is hoping to save them all, how naive. Although, I must tell that your boyfriend could have a chance with that... But he seems as much of an threat, so I probably take him down with you."

"Well, I wanna see you try that," Malia said mockingly. Corrine curled her lips and growled a bit.

"Hey!" Stiles' sudden appearance made both of them jump up a little. Malia's mother turned around to face him, trying to look as smug as she always did.

"You better leave, we have no time for your stupid revenge right now. Leave, or I'll put you on a leash like a dog," Stiles said calmy, but his words still had enough power to make Corrine to doubt her chances there. Even Malia was taken aback with his cold behavior. The older coyote frowned at him but left quickly. Stiles watched her go to make sure she did really leave.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking back at Malia.

"Yeah, I am. I wouldn't need your help, you know."

"Sure, I know that..."

"Hm, why did you let her go?"

"Well, you still wanna kill her, don't you? And if she was held captive by us, Scott wouldn't let you."

"You still don't mind that?"

"As I said, not my business... I just didn't want her here today when this all is happening."

Malia looked down at the ground. Stiles sensed her being angry, but he didn't know why. He didn't realize that she partly wanted him to make it his business. Despite her pushing him away from that, she somehow wanted him to be interested in it. Malia wanted him to be involved, and she turned these feelings into anger. It was easier that way.

"Yeah," she said shortly and turned around to go to another van. Stiles grabbed her by her shoulder which made her turn back around.

"What?" Malia asked annoyingly.

"Um, nothing... I just wanted to-" Stiles paused, not sure what he wanted to say. He just didn't want to let her go off like that, when she was angry at him. So, he simply hugged her and placed a light kiss onto her forehead. Malia looked up at him, her frown was replaced with a smile. That smile didn't last long, though. A terrible, loud-pitched, ears-tearing sound made her frown again. It was the frequency which was supposed to help the beast transform.

Malia recovered from the unpleasant noise fast, but Stiles didn't look like he did.

"Are you alright?" Malia asked with concern.

"Yeah... I-I'm just..." Stiles wasn't able to finish the sentence. He felt dizzy and his vision was blurred. He didn't feel like this for a long time.

"Guys!" Issac yelled at them from the distance. "Kinda need help over here!"

Suddenly, a loud growl made them all freeze. It was the beast. Stiles was too confused to focus on more than a one thing, so he just ran towards the growling, leaving Malia and Issac behind him.

Liam was foolishly attacking the beast, but Stiles couldn't stop it, he just wasn't in control of himself. He searched for his dad, but his mind betrayed him. Stiles made out Parrish dashing towards him.

"Stiles!" Jordan cried.

"Hm." That was the only thing Stiles could get out of him at that moment.

"Are you okay? I felt it... You are not okay... What's happening to you?"

"I'll be alright... Just... Just g-get my dad outta here, please... And don't let the-"

"I've already taken care of your father, don't worry. Now, what is up with you?"

"I said I'll be alright. Could y-you... The beast... I'll handle myself."

"Okay, on it... But if you get worse-"

"I won't... Go!"

Parrish gave him one more concerned glare and then he sped to the beast. Stiles noticed that Liam is lying at the ground, hurt and bleeding. Hayden was already by him, trying to talk to him. Stiles walked to them as quickly as he could.

"Is he alright?" Stiles asked.

"No, he's not. We gotta take him inside, quick, help me."

Stiles groaned quietly with every step he made. Hayden and Stiles were able to bring him into some empty classroom and laid him on a desk.

"What do you do in these kind of situations?" Hayden carefully took out the pieces of fabric which was stuck in the bledding flesh. The smell of blood made Stiles feel more dizzy.

"I-I usually faint..."

"No! Don't do that!" Hayden grabbed Stiles by his arm and shook it a little. Stiles had to hold tightly onto the desk otherwise he'd fall. Suprisingly, Hayden knew how to help Liam a little. She kissed him, taking his pain away.

"Hayden... I gotta go. I'm feeling... Not well. The blood... I'll go look for Kira, 'kay?" Stiles murmured.

"What about the beast?"

"Yeah... Don't worry... I'll be okay. Take him somewhere safe."

Stiles left the room. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. Stiles heard the growling of the beast in the distance. It was in the school. He kept walking slowly along the walls with his hand tracing it to support his body.

He noticed that a wall on his left was destroyed, probably because the beast has run through it. It was shattered on the floor, blocking the way out. Stiles walked over to the pile of the leftovers which once were a wall. He sensed the familiar smell. Blood. He squinted his eyes, focusing them on the floor.

"Stilinski," a faint voice murmured. It was the Coach, lying on the floor, his leg trapped under a big piece of wall. Gravity took over and Stiles fell on his knees. He focused on the wound, even though it was pretty hard for him. It seemed that the bone is shattered and that Finstock wouldn't be able to walk even with proper medical care. He would have to have a prothesis for the rest of his life.

"Stilinski, what the hell is up with you? You look like shit! And that's coming from a guy who is trapped under this piece of crap."

Finstock moved a little closer to Stiles, groaning with pain. "Kid?" he asked, now with more concern in his voice. Stiles looked at him. He had to help him. But Stiles wasn't sure if this wouldn't make his state worse than it is. He didn't care, though.

"Coach," Stiles begun with a shaking voice, "I'll help y-you, okay? But-"

"How do you gonna help me? You look terrible. You should lie down-"

"J-just, shut up, okay? I... need you... just don't freak out, alright?"

Coach's eyes grew wider, he understood what was going on.

"You are one of them, ain't you?" he asked carefully.

"Not excatly..., Stiles muttered and positioned himself in front of the big fragment. He cautiously put his hands beneath it and lifted the heavy-looking bricks. There wasn't a problem with his power at all. The problem was with his perception of reality. Stiles started to hear a light buzzing but that didn't stop him from helping Coach. Finstock was stupefied by Stiles' strength and watched him throw away the piece of wall as if it was a bag with feathers with a slightly open mouth. The leg wasn't looking good at all. A broken bone was emerging from the flesh and covered with blood. The rest was shattered to little pieces.

"Well, that's disgusting," the Coach groaned, his face expression showing that he was in enormous pain. Stiles placed his hands above the injury, closing his eyes. The Coach's breathing quickened as the black mist started to appear around his leg.

"What the fuck," he sweared under his breath and watched Stiles who was visibly shaking but continuing at whatever he was doing. Finstock realized after a while that he is not in pain anymore, he felt alright. The dark looking fog disappeared and he couldn't believe his own eyes. His pants were still ragged but his calf was whole again.

"Oh, my god!" the Coach yelled out in amazement but his enthusiasm vanished when Stiles fell on his back.

"Shit, you really fainted... What should I do with you now?"


	41. Chapter 41 - What the Hell are you?

The Coach was driving as fast as he could to the Stilinski house. He was somehow able to escape the chaos around the school with Stiles in his arms. That kid was heavy, but he had to carry him out of that mess. Now, Stiles was lying unconscious on his back seats and Finstock was speeding through the empty streets. It was a peculiar feeling to actually use his leg again. It seemed as if it never happened. The Coach looked into his rear-view mirrow, checking the teenager behind him.

 _"What the hell is he?"_ The Coach thought.

He stopped the car in front of the house and quickly got out. He hurried to the door and rang at the bell, slowly realizing that Stiles' father is probably somewhere in the town, trying to help the others.

"Agrh," he groaned and walked back to his car.

"Where do I take you?" he asked himself, thinking about the hospital. But when he heard the distant growling which coming from that direction, he decided to simply take Stiles home.

He laid him on his bed, putting several pillows under Stiles' head. The Coach made a few circles in the room, thinking about his next move. He had to wake him up. So he went for a glass of water, spilling it on Stiles' face. Stiles didn't move at all. Finstock made sure again that the boy is breathing and then he slapped him across the face. That didn't work either. The Coach was desperate and didn't know what to do. So, he just left the room in belief that Stiles just needs to rest.

Several hours have passed and the Coach was asleep on the couch in the living room. Loud knocking on the door woke him up, though. Finstock wearily rose to his feet and walked to the front door, almost forgetting about the young student in his bedroom.

"Yes?" Finstock asked with a tired voice, his eyes widening with the sight of a deputy.

"Is Stiles Stilinski here?"

"Uh," the Coach blinked a few times, noticing another man standing behind the deputy, "what?"

"He is here," the other man said. Bobby Finstock wasn't sure at first but he definitely was sure now. "Aren't you Derek Hale?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, and now answer his question," Derek answered coldly. Hale gave the Coach the creeps a little, so he just stood aside and gestured them to enter.

"Yeah, he is here... I brought him from the school, he fainted and it seemed to dangerous to-"

"Okay, okay, where is he?" Parrish demanded impatiently.

"Uh, just go to the end of the hall and the left door..."

Jordan quickly left to the room without a word, and Finstock was standing alone with the grumpy looking man in the living room.

"How did you know he was here?" Bobby asked while stretching his arms behind his back.

"Parrish has his ways... How come that he fainted?"

"Umm, I guess that it was when he saw my blood..."

"What blood?"

"Well, I was trapped under a pile of shattered wall..."

"You don't seem to be hurt."

The Coach gulped and rubbed his wrists to disguise his nervosity.

"So, you know, huh...," Derek sighed.

"What do I know-"

"Cut the crap. He healed you, didn't he?"

"What is he?" Finstock asked directly but didn't get an answer. Derek left for the room where Stiles was lying in.

...

Stiles opened his eyes to realize that he is not actually awake. He was inside his mind, again. He wanted to make a step in front of him, but there was nothing to step on. Stiles was standing on something which seemed to be a pillar, quite unstable one. He looked carefully down to see how high above some surface he was. He didn't see the end of the pillar. He looked at his left and right. If he percieved it correctly, there were two walls next to him, towering themself into the abyss above him. They were so long that it looked as if they merged together at the far end, like railways. But he somehow knew, that they weren't touching each other. Both of the walls were made from glass, or some other transparent material, the only difference was, that behind the left wall, there was pitch darkness and behind the right wall, it seemed to be full of light.

Stiles extended his hand a little bit to the right wall, which was almost illuminating. But before he could have touched it, a sudden rough voice startled him. It came from behind him, from the void.

"That part of your mind is useless, Stiles."

"What?" Stiles slowly turned around, afraid that he might fall down from the pillar. He looked at the dark wall, noticing something pressing against it slightly few inches above him. It seemed to be fingers which were gently touching the glass. Slowly, a figure appeared behind the clear wall, visible despite the darkness inside. It wasn't a pleasant view, though. The creature looking down at Stiles could have been more or less ten feet tall. The skin was darkened, almost gray-ish looking. Although the being was out of ordinary, it still had some human features. It was surely a male. He was even wearing clothes, a simple black t-shirt and dark jeans. His big muscles gave him though an animalistic impression. And not only that. His fingers which were pressed against the wall had black long pointy claws.

The being smiled at Stiles, uncovering his teeth. The canines where bigger than the other teeth and sharper. Not excatly werewolf-like but they looked dangerously enough. The eyes of the creature were pitch black which made Stiles a little uncomfortable.

"Don't bother with that side," the deep voice of the man said, or at least Stiles thought it comes from him, because he wasn't excatly moving his lips.

"Who are you?" Stiles demanded.

"What am I? What do you think I am. I'm you. Or at least the you which you can and will become."

"No. I'm not becoming that," Stiles said with disgust.

"Ah, you'll get used to this and after some time, you will love this form."

"As I said, not gonna be that."

"Stiles, why do you think that you're here?"

"No idea."

"You see, you've broken the laws of nature. You exist twice in one time line. Did you really think that it won't have any concequences? You are too weak to handle it."

"I'm not too weak..."

"Yes, you are. That's why you have to break the amulet. Release the power and take it."

"Then I would become this! I can handle myself without Abaddon's power."

"You might survive but it will take so much from you. If you let the dark energy out, it would be so much easier."

"And then I would be a monster! Jesus, just look at yourself."

"With more power, you could finally create material from thin air. You would be capable of changing your body as you like, this is just a detail."

"And I would have no remorse, I would feel no guilt and I would become a beast, just like the one in Beacon Hills."

"Come on, don't compare yourself with that pathetic animal. So what? You would get rid of these people who are holding you back from your true potential. The darkness would win and the light would vanish. That's not so troubling. You are on the right way anyway. Just look, aren't you unballanced already? And the human part is not even trying to help. There's nothing which would support you. I'm the solution."

"I'll find the balance again... And after a month or so, I'll be okay again. I don't need this."

"Do you think it ends with you killing Abaddon? You see, the frequency made your body realize that something is wrong. That's why you felt so off. But it effected you permanently, well... It'll get a little bit better but with the amulet, you'll be so much more."

"Whatever you say. I'm still in control here, so you don't have to try to persuade me."

"I don't have to. Didn't you notice? You've just fainted, so why would you be still out? I'm holding you here, trying to put some sense in you. But if I fail to do that, I'll just take over."

Stiles clenched his fists, realizing in what situation he was stuck. He couldn't get out of his own mind and his demon self was about to take control. He slowly turned around to the brighter wall, hoping that something would appear behind it, helping him out of this. But nothing was there, no one was there for the rescue. He was alone in it. He turned back around to face the darkness.

"So, what is your final answer?" the somber creature asked. Stiles closed his eyes, trying to stall. He couldn't let this happen, not now, not ever. He had to come back and help the pack. This was extremely inconvenient.

Stiles opened his eyes, ready to fight over his control. Suddenly, though, he heard a voice. A different voice. It wasn't loud at first and Stiles couldn't make out what is said, but when he looked up to his other self, he noticed slight nervousity in his face. Next time he heard the voice, it echoed through the whole place, it was so loud that it made Stiles head hurt. The voice was familiar. It was Lydia.

"STILES, WAKE UP!"

...

The three men were standing by the bed where Stiles was lying. Parrish was closer than Derek and the Coach, watching his master carefully.

"So, are they like dating or something?" Finstock asked Derek after a while of silence. Derek just rolled his eyes and stayed quiet.

They all jumped up a little when Stiles quickly sat up with a deep inhale, looking quite shocked himself. Stiles looked relieved to see Parrish by his side, the deputy was, too, feeling better that Stiles has finally woken up. Jordan didn't even notice Stiles' black eyes glaring at him, but Finstock did.

"Shit, what the fuck," the Coach sweared to reduce his uncertainity.

"Stiles," Derek said strictly and pointed to his eyes.

"Oh..." Stiles quickly blinked his darkness from his eyes but he couldn't make Finstock unsee what he has seen.

"Are you alright?" Parrish asked with concern. Stiles rubbed his forehead, squinting his eyes.

"Not sure, my head still kinda hurts..." He put both hands on his head and tried to get over the stabbing pain.

"Oh, god that hurts," he muttered and leaned forward with a groan. The lights in the room started to flicker, but Stiles didn't even notice.

"Stiles, you gotta get yourself together," Derek said and came closer to the bed.

"You'll break something in here if you continue doing this...," Derek continued and sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying," Stiles murmured under his breath. Derek put his hand on Stiles' arm, taking away his pain. Stiles must have been suffering badly, because Derek was in big pain himself.

"Stop!" Stiles cried and shook Derek's hand off. "I mean, thanks, but stop... You took enough..." Stiles was feeling a little better, but he wasn't alright at all, he decided to ignore it, though.

"Jordan, I need you to pick up Lydia... I'll send you the address... Shit, it is light outside already? Damn it... So I guess, you gotta take Meredith, too... Probably to my place, okay?"

Parrish nodded and began walking towards the door. "And, you are okay?" he asked before leaving.

"I'm fine, and Derek will take care of me if necessary." Stiles looked up at Derek who reassured Parrish with a nod and so he left.

Stiles wrote a message for him with the address and then slowly got to his feet. The Coach was still standing astonished by the wall, silently watching them. Stiles approached him, which made Finstock freeze at the spot.

"I have to thank you, Coach," Stiles started with a calming voice.

"You mean I should thank you... You fixed up my leg..."

"Hah, yeah... So, we are even. But I need a little favor from you."

"A favor?"

"Don't mention anything of this to anyone."

"As if somebody believed me..."

"After yesterday? People would believe you..."

"Huh, you probably right."

"So?"

"I won't say a word, Stilinski."

"Thanks."

"Just a little question. What the hell are you?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"Try me."

"A demon, Couch..."

That information struck him down, but he kept his calm.

"So, at least I'll know somebody from down there when I finally get to hell, huh," he said jokingly but he himself didn't seem so entertained by the idea.

"Bye, for now... I guess, I'll see you in class tomorrow," Stiles said and left with Derek.


	42. Chapter 42 - White

Derek was driving Stiles home. Stiles was hiding his demonic aura and making sure that he has Omri covered. That was the most important thing he had to keep up doing. Even though it could drain energy from him and make become weaker. Stiles was glad that nothing happened during the time he was out. He had to be on alert even when he slept, otherwise all this effort would go for nothing.

"So, what happened?" Derek asked but got no answer. Stiles wasn't listening.

"Stiles!"

Stiles quickly turned his head to Derek, looking startled.

"Why are you yelling?"

"You weren't answering."

"What?"

"What happened to you?"

"Well, that's a little complicated. Let's say that this body realized that it exists here already and the fact that there is two of me in one period of time made me faint. I feel like shit and can't do anything much without feeling dizzy or in pain. So, I guess I'm no longer a big threat to anybody. The bad news is, though, that with this state, I can't help much with the beast... I would probably black out and the beast would have me for dinner.," Stiles explained with a tired voice.

"Woah, and how do we fix this?"

"Guess we gotta wait until the other me travels back in time, I should get better after that."

"Should? That doesn't sound that convincing."

"Well, I'll be a little bit weaker I suppose, but that's alright. I don't care about power."

"That's good to hear."

"Hm... And what happened last night?"

"Last night was... Well, long story short, Mason is the beast."

"Mason? Really? Hmm... And what else?"

"Well, Corey took him before Scott could do anything. Today, in the morning, they were already making up a plan... Apparently gonna ask Theo for help."

"You kiddin'... Why?"

"Scott wants to find the place where the doctors dragged the chimeras..."

"Huh, I guess I'm not involved in the plan."

"Well, no... Parrish informed Scott of your state and he thought that you should rest, and that we'll take the beast down..."

"I guess that with the help of the Argents, yours, Lydia's... That you have a good chance."

"Yeah? You think?"

"Yes. If the beast is Mason... I think that Lydia can literally scream him out of it. She did that now with me, too."

"She did?"

"Yeah, if it weren't for her, I would be still out and things would have gotten crazy."

"Huh, nice."

"What about Malia? What's she gonna do?"

"Oh, she actually wants to... Umm, lure her mother to her and end it."

"Breaden helping her?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, good. She still hates me, doesn't she?"

"Nah... Well, yeah... She does."

"Maybe with me being like this is gonna make her not to hate me that much..."

"We'll see... And we are at your place."

Stiles thanked him and got out of the car. He went slowly to the door, feeling incredibly tired. The door sprung open before he could've opened it. His dad was standing in front of him.

"Oh, thank god, you are alright!" the Sheriff exclaimed and hugged his son tightly.

"Dad, you're hurting me," Stiles squieked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he let go of the hug and ushered Stiles inside.

"I've been worried sick about you! You haven't responded to any of my texts! Don't you ever do that again, Stiles!"

"I'm sorry dad, I fainted that night and the Coach took care of me... Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm okay... But what the hell happened?"

"Well, not sure myself, I was out. But I found out today, that Mason is the beast... We gotta help him."

"Stiles, I can't let you go near that thing, you are just human, that's too dangerous!"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm not involved in the 'saving plan' anyways."

"Wait, what? I kinda expected you to argue with me about this..."

"Well, not this time. I'm not feeling well myself and I would be just standing in the way."

"That's not true, Stiles..."

"That kinda sounds like you want me to go with them..."

"Uh, no, that's not true..."

"Look, dad... My self esteem is alright, you don't have to give me confidence. But I'm just not gonna be at this fight."

"Okay... So, umm, there's some food in the fridge, I gotta go to work, but I'll be back around eleven, I hope."

"Uh-huh."

"If anything comes up, call me."

"Yeah, dad."

The Sheriff gave his son a small smile and left. Stiles didn't have the mood for eating, so he went upstairs to his room. He sunk into his bed and closed his eyes, relaxing his body. He was almost at the stage of falling asleep, but a light voice made him open his eyes.

"Hey," someone whispered. Stiles sat up and looked around his room. Nobody was there.

"Stiles?" the voice, female's by Stiles' guess, whispered once more.

"Who is here?" Stiles demanded, not in the mood for tricks and his eyes turned black.

"Uh, I..."

"Who is it?" Stiles asked coldly, his eyes searching the room.

"I'm trying..."

"What are you trying?"

"To be visible...," the voice cracked. Stiles couldn't believe his eyes when a figure of a girl has formed in front of him. She was still a little see-through, though, almost ghost-like. Stiles stood up and walked over to her, looking down at her with his eyes filled with darkness.

The girl looked quite young. She had long hair and freckles over her face. She materialized, though, in mostly gray-ish colors, so Stiles couldn't say if she really has white hair or not. She was around 5,9 feet tall and was wearing a simple dress with no decoration. Her big eyes were looking uncertainly at Stiles.

"So, I can see you... Now, tell me, who are you and what do you want here?" Stiles continued to sound a little mean.

"Um, I know that this might seem a little odd..."

"Spit it out."

"Jeez, who taught you to be that rude? Let me finish at least... I don't think that Claudia brought you up to be like this..."

Stiles arched his eyebrow at her mentioning his mother.

"You know Claudia?"

"Yeah, that I was trying to tell you. She was my mother as well."

"What?"

"She was pregnant before... But she was about to lose, well, me, so she made a deal with Abaddon. Then, she realized that she made a mistake, so she somehow canceled the deal which made Abaddon angry. So, she was punished by losing the baby, getting sick and with you being a demon."

Stiles was perplexed. He couldn't even check if she was telling the truth, not only because he was weakened but also that with her, it simply wasn't possible.

"So, if you weren't even born, how come that you are here, looking like a twenty year old?"

"I was alive... That's why my spirit exists. And I thought it would be better if I show up like this than an infant. This is how I would look like if I hadn't died. And it is probably because I'm connected to you that I was able to develop some sense and knowledge... And that you can see me."

"And why do you wanna talk to me?" Stiles blinked his black eyes away and returned to his bed.

"I want to help you."

"Help me how?"

"Um, I don't know yet... But because I wasn't born, my mind hasn't been compromised in any way, so, you could say that I'm 100 % light. And you with your darkness, I think you could need that at some point."

"Hm... Okay, so, you gonna hang around until I get some breakdown and go crazy?"

"Basically, yeah..."

"And then what you gonna do?"

"That I don't know..."

"Peachy."

They stayed quiet for a while.

"How should I call you?" Stiles finally asked.

"I didn't get a name..."

"Huh, so I'm gonna call you White for now."

White looked excited, she never had a name and she was never called by someone ever. She had to admit that Stiles was a little intimidating, even when he was weaker now. But she has never talked to a real person, therefore it was still making her happy. She floated to the bed, also and 'sat' on it next to him. He didn't even look at her. White wasn't sure what to do, how to bond with him.

"Um," she started but Stiles cut her off with a question: "Do you know what happened to mom?"

"To mom? I... I'm not sure. I've heard that she is not in hell which is good news. But I think she got stuck somewhere in nowhere... But then again, I've heard that the spirits don't realize that there, so it can't be so bad for her, right?"

Stiles just stared at the floor.

"Is there heaven?"

"Heaven? Well... This is kinda a complicated question. People imagine heaven in this specific way... To make it more clear, when a person believes in something their whole life, they kinda go to that place after they die. So... A Buddhist has a big possibility to actualy reincarnate, an Atheist gets decomposed after they die and that's it, and a Christian, well, they go either to 'hell' or 'heaven', but it is surely not like they imagine. Hell is kinda a place for every supernatural being who is kinda, well... Bad. So, I'm not sure, but I think it would be something like that Hades and Lucifer are sharing that place, and many others... People's belief's support the existence of it... Somehow. It is really complicated and I'm really not the one to explain it."

Stiles nodded and laid down.

"So, hell is meant for bad beings..."

"Oh, wait, no, don't take it like that... Like I said, it's more complicated..."

"You remind me of myself when I was a little kid and didn't have to deal all this crap."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a little awkward, speaking quickly, uncertain..."

White looked a little embarrassed to be given these attributes.

"Oh." She stood up and floated to the middle of the room. Stiles followed her and 'put his hand' on her shoulder.

"Hey, it wasn't meant in a bad way, it's kinda cute..."

White turned around with a little smile.

"You know, I can't feel that... I have no idea how a touch feels."

"Hm..."

Stiles put his hand above White's and closed his eyes, concentrating. After few seconds, a big smile appeared on White's face.

"Oh, my god! I can feel that! How are you doing it? This is awesome!" White said with the happiness of a small child, but it faded right away when she noticed that Stiles is bleeding from his nose.

"Stiles, you are bleeding!" she cried out and shot up her finger to his nose.

"Huh." Stiles cleaned him from the blood and sat back down on the bed.

"But... Thanks," she murmured.

"No problem, White."

Stiles' phone vibrated on the table. A new message from Scott.

 _"Hey, bro. I'm sorry that I didn't stop by but everything is just a mess right now. Did Derek tell you something? We gonna team up with Theo, and I know what you would say but don't worry... Got everything planned. I hope things will go our way and we all survive... I'm worried about Malia, though. You think you could keep an eye on her? I've heard something about what happened but... You know, the mind-checking? We gotta talk after, I hope you 'r' ok..."_

White watched her younger brother, he looked tired and worried. Stiles' fingers quickly tapped on the screen of his phone and then he laid it back on the table.

"What's happening?" White asked with concern.

"Basically, everything... People are probably gonna get hurt today and I can't do anything because if I try, I'll probably faint or worse. And the people who are about to fight the beast are my friends, so, yeah, perfect. Scott told me to check on Malia at least, so I'll do that. Doesn't matter if I have powers or not."

"I can help!"

"Of course you can, White."


	43. Chapter 43 - Mason is saved

Stiles was on his way to Scott's house where Malia and Breaden were supposed to be. It has already began, he felt it. He just hoped that Lydia will be able to save Mason and that nobody would get hurt.

He stopped by the house and got out of the car. White appeared next to him, looking worried.

"Where are you going?" White asked when Stiles didn't go to the front door which was opened.

"Well, they had to hear the car, so I won't just go in through the front door, will I?"

"Oh, okay," she whispered and followed Stiles. He got to the back door and carefully opened it. He listened for a while, hearing two people breathing quickly, one being calm. He entered the room catiously, letting his demon eyes take over for better sight.

It didn't take long to be noticed. Corinne appeared in front of him. She had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Well, you are here to protect your girlfriend? She's so weak that she needs you behind her ass all the time, huh? Don't think I'll be running now, I'm gonna take you down with her!"

Stiles rolled his eyes. He noticed, that Corinne didn't even look at White.

"She can't see you?" Stiles asked his sister. Corinne seemed a little confused that Stiles is talking to nobody.

"No, I don't think so. Just you, because we have a connection."

Corinne didn't wait long and she jumped at Stiles, trying to cut him with her claws. Stiles saw her too late, he stepped to his left but she still was able to jump at him and made him fall. Stiles hit the floor hard. Corinne was about to punch him but Stiles caught her both hands just in time. He was still stronger than her, so it wasn't such a problem to hold her claws away from him but even though she was determined to kill him.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked mockingly, "is there somthing wrong with your powers?"

Stiles didn't answer. He stared her into the eyes and she smirked at him. What she didn't expect was that Stiles would hit her with his forehead.

"Shit!" she growled and her eyes began to glow. Stiles was already planning another strike but Corinne was suddenly picked up by somebody and thrown away. It was Malia. An angry, growling Malia with glowing eyes and fangs out. Stiles rose quickly to his feet.

"Where's Breaden?" Stiles asked while looking around for her.

"She's reloading her gun," Malia answered quickly and turned around to face her mother who was already going for another attack. Stiles took a deep breath and went to help Malia who was already throwing punches. Stiles was already feeling a little off but he kept on fighting anyway. Corinne was quite good at ducking and dodging, but she has received already a few fists and kicks. Suddenly, though, Corinne scratched Stiles into the face, right next to the left eye, down the face. The blood dropping down into his eyes made him overlook the kick which was coming to his stomach and he flew to the wall. Corinne took advantage of it and dug her claws into Malia's gut. Malia yelped in pain. That made Stiles stand up again but he stopped when he heard a scream. It wasn't a just a random scream. It was Lydia.

 _"She made it,"_ Stiles thought, but her scream was skull-drilling. It didn't seem that the others have heard it, though. Stiles didn't feel his legs and his vision got blurry. He was starting to hate this. This feeling of losing control over his body. Within seconds, he was lying on the cold floor, unconscious.

White started to panic. She knew that Stiles was alive, so she flew over to Malia. She had to help Malia. Stiles cared about her, therefore she had to save her. Malia had already her claws in Corinne's stomach, too, but it didn't look as if she was winning. White was nervously floating from one place to another. She didn't know what made her do it, but she just did it. She flew right into Corinne's body. Corinne's claws slowly withdrew from Malia. It was obvious that Corinne is struggling with something but Malia didn't hesitate. She took her power. Her mother's werecoyote's powers. Corinne gaped at her daughter and slowly sank to the floor. White's spirit flew out of Corinne. She had a pleased smile at her face. She did it. She saved Stiles' friend. Now, her little brother will be proud of her. But her good mood vanished as she saw Stiles on the floor. She flew to him, trying to stroke his cheek, but her hand went just through him.

"Shit, I'm gone for a second and look at what happens," Breaden said, walking in the room.

"What's up with him? I thought he is invincible," Breaden continued with despise.

"Shut up," Malia said strictly and hurried to Stiles.

"He is bleeding from his ears...," Malia mumbled.

"Help him," White begged but nobody heard her. She was invisible for them. Suddenly, Malia's, Breaden's and also Stiles' phone started vibrating. It was the pack. Breaden went aside to talk with Derek. Malia picked up her phone.

"Yeah?" she answered the call with exhaustion in her voice.

"Hey!" Kira greeted her cheerfully, "we made it! Mason is save. What about you?"

"I... I'm okay. But... There's something wrong with Stiles. He just fainted and his ears are bleeding."

"Really? Hey, guys! Stiles has fainted and his ears are bleeding!" Kira repeated it for the pack. Somebody talked in the distance. It sounded like Scott and Derek.

"Uh, just put him in some bed, we'll come, okay?" Kira said quickly and ended the call. Breaden probably received the same instructions because she came to Stiles, already grabbing him by the legs.

"Come on, let's take this bastard up the stairs."

"Wait!" Malia stopped her and looked around. They've completely forgotten about her mother. And now, she was gone.

"Damn it, Corinne has run away."

"Whatever, we're gonna catch her some other time..."

Breaden and Malia picked Stiles up and carried him carefully to Scott's bed. White followed them into the room and levitated right next to the bed. Malia sat besides him and watched him silently.

"I don't buy this," Breaden murmured to herself. Malia jumped up too her feet and looked at her.

"God! Just stop being such a bitch! Okay, he might be a demon but look around! This place is filled with beings like this. Our pack is filled with darkness but we fight it and try to do good. He is doing the same, so just stop."

Breaden was quiet for a while. "So if you are trying your best, why do you keep trying to kill your mother?" she asked her and left the room. Malia gulped as she was struggling with making up some good answer, but nothing came to her mind. She wasn't trying her best, she gave up on that and let herself control with her anger.

Malia heard two engines outside the house. She went to look out of the window. Scott, Lydia and Kira were getting out of one car, Derek and Issac from another. Breaden was standing already in front of them and telling them where the 'little demon' was. Derek stayed outside with Breaden. Malia wanted to listen to the conversation they were having but Scott rushed into the room before she could catch anything they said.

"What happened?" Scott was only able to say this. He sat down next to Stiles' body and stared at him helplessly.

"I don't know," Malia admitted, "he just passed out..."

By this time, others were already standing around the bed in Scott's room also. Issac seemed a little concerned, too, despite his 'bad feeling about this boy'. He cared. Lydia automatically looked at the right side of the bed, having this odd feeling. White nervously watched Lydia who was staring right at her. But Lydia didn't see anything, she didn't see White. So her eyes quickly found a way to Stiles. Her eyes widened when she noticed the dried blood on his ear.

"I did this," Lydia whispered.

"What?" Malia asked and looked at Lydia.

"Look at his ears. It was me."

Everybody in the room focused their eyes at Stiles' ears, and everyone understood what was Lydia saying.

"But he's not dead, right? He'll wake up, right?" Kira tried to be positive.

"Yeah, he is breathing... Maybe I could enter his mind...," Scott suggested.

"Are you sure about that?" Issac asked. "Won't you get hurt?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out."

Scott turned Stiles head a little and took a deep breath. He knew that he is taking a risk, that being in Stiles' mind can mess him up. But Scott didn't hesitate for long and he let his claws sink into the back of his friend's neck.

 _Scott didn't know where he was, but it seemed that he is standing in a strange room with almost no decorations. A bed, a table, a chair and something which seemed as a private library. Suddenly, a sound echoed through the room. It wasn't just a random sound. It was music. Somebody played the piano. Scott looked around again, but now, a magnificent shiny piano was standing in the middle of the almost empty room and Stiles sitting at it. Scott couldn't believe his eyes. He had no idea that Stiles even played, let alone so beautifully._

 _A blond woman appeared next to the piano and Stiles looked up to her while playing the instrument._

 _"Hey," Stiles greeted her and stopped playing._

 _"Hey," she greeted back. "You don't suck at this as I thought."_

 _"Shut up," Stiles said with a smile and rose to his feet. He came closer to her and put his arm around her waist. Scott watched his best friend with an open mouth when he went for a kiss. Scott was a little uncomfortable._

 _Where was he? Why was he here? How can he reach Stiles? Scott decided that he'll just go towards him. He grabbed Stiles by his shoulder and broke the passionate kiss. Stiles turned abruptly around, ready to defend himself. Scott gulped at the sight of his black eyes. But the moment Stiles realized who he was seeing, his hazel brown irises were back._

 _"Scott?" Stiles breathed._

 _"Stiles, what the hell is this?"_

 _"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"_

 _"Stiles, focus... Where do you think you are?"_

 _"Uh, well, in hell, where else? The question is how did you get here?"_

 _"You are not in hell. This has to be a memory which you're reliving. Look_

 _behind you."_

 _Stiles turned around. Kazi was gone. And also his room._

 _"What's happening?" Stiles asked anxiously._

 _"We are in your mind. You fainted. And you are not waking up."_

 _"Shit... Yeah, my other self probably doesn't want me to wake up. Or at least not as me... Just, that doesn't matter. I gotta wake up."_

 _The illuminated place where they were standing started to lose it's light and began to get darker._

 _"Common," Stiles said shortly and grabbed his wolf friend by his arm._

Both, Scott and Stiles opened their eyes at the same moment. Stiles briskly sat up and closed his eyes.

"What is he doing?" Issac asked quietly. The others just shrugged. After several seconds, Stiles opened his eyes with a tired smile.

"Your nose is bleeding!" Lydia shrieked and pointed at his nose. Stiles wearily rubbed his nose on his sleeve.

"That's alright... Um, I'm just glad that I wasn't late. Abaddon was just about to check on Omri... so, I had to... Uh, step in. That's why I bleed, my body isn't exactly... fit. So, what have I missed?"

"Um, Malia's mother gone, but Malia's alive... And Mason is saved," Kira explained.

"Yeah, I guess we should thank your little ass for making Corinne not kill her daughter." Everybody looked at the door where Breaden was standing. Derek was behind her, smiling at them.

"Actually, that wasn't me," Stiles said and looked to his left. White was still there, watching the whole situation silently. Stiles smiled at her.

"What are you smiling at?" Lydia asked with confusion. Why would he smile at the place she had the weird feeling about.

"Did you guys know that I once almost had a sister?"

"No? Why are you asking?" Malia asked puzzled.

"She was the one who stopped your mother. She's actually here with us, but I guess you can't see her."

"What?" Malia rose her eyebrow and looked at the others for some explanation.

"You mean, that she is right here?" Lydia asked and pointed to the place where White was.

"Excatly there, yes. You can sense her presence, I assume."

"Apparently, yeah."

"All of this is becoming too much for me." Issac's hands gestured to all of them and he left the room.


	44. Chapter 44 - Weak

Thankfully, Stiles' father wasn't home yet when Stiles arrived. Stiles went right to his room. He needed to rest.

White disappeared to somewhere after Stiles told the pack that she helped Malia. He didn't know excatly why, but he didn't have the strength to look for her or figuring out where she went. But he had to admit that he missed her a little.

The pack was genuinely confused when Stiles told them about his unborn sister. But before there could have been a conversation about it, Scott called it a day. Not only was Stiles tired but also everyone else was exhausted from the fight and everybody wanted just go to bed. Talking things out could wait.

The next morning, Stiles was woken up by his dad.

"Stiles?" The Sheriff opened the door to his son's room and peeked in. Stiles' blanket was kicked away at the corner at the bed, almost about to fall down on the floor.

"Stiles!" the older Stilinski rose his voice. Stiles' eyes opened wide and looked for possible danger. But when he noticed his father standing in the door frame, he calmed down.

"Are you okay, son?"

"Yeah, Yeah..."

"Well, you don't look okay..."

"I'm fine," Stiles said shortly and slowly put his feet on the soft carpet. When he stood up, his vision got blurry. The Sheriff hurried to support his son who was about to fall down but Stiles stopped him with raising his hand: "Nah, that's okay. I'm okay, just a little dizzy."

"Stiles... I'm really worried about you."

"Don't be dad. I'm not somebody to be worried about." Stiles gave his dad a small smile to reassure him, but his father just shook his head.

"I'll be always worried, son."

He came closer to Stiles and hugged him. Stiles let his father embrace him. It was something he needed. He needed compassion. But Stiles believed that he is not good enough to get any love. He still saw himself as a monster, and now, when he was weakened, the feeling became even stronger.

At school was Stiles numb, he walked through the halls as a ghost. His friends were concerned about him, but didn't exactly know what they should do. Do they hug him? Talk with him? Start to plan how to get him well again?

Scott was the first to act. Stiles was putting his books back into his locker when suddenly his alpha friend appeared next to him. Stiles froze for a second, he didn't hear Scott closing in.

"Did I startle you?" Scott asked, trying to be all nice and positive.

"Actually, yeah, you did. Guess that we are back at the old me," Stiles said dryly and closed his locker.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't do much now, so I'm almost as I used to be. Almost normal. Figured that it makes things easier in the end."

"No way, we can't let you like this. You look like you are about to faint. We gotta find a way how to fix this."

"That's alright, Scottie. I don't wanna make everything about me again. The nogitsune was enough. Let's change the topic, is Kira gonna go to the, uh, place? To that woman who's supposed to help her."

"Um, yeah, actually... She was planning to pack her stuff as soon as possible... Who is that woman?"

"Some old witch who had a kid with similar issues like Kira. She'll help her 'cause she doesn't know that I'm like this now..."

"So, you mean that you made her do it against her will?"

"Not excatly against her will... Doesn't matter, or does it?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Good, so please let's not get into that. I gotta go to class, Scottie. See you later."

...

"Yeah, I guess I'll be gone for a while..." Kira shifted a little bit and swallowed the pasta she was chewing. She was sitting in the cafeteria with her boyfriend, Issac and Lydia, eating lunch.

"And what about graduating?" Lydia asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Officially, I'll be gone because of my medical issues... So, the school will let me make it later. 'Am an rare expection, though. I think if my dad didn't teach here, it wouldn't happen..."

"And where excatly are you going?" Issac asked after a long time of being silent. He was a little bit socially exhausted and didn't have the strength to talk much. But this interested him.

"Um, not sure. Parrish is taking me there, he knows where it is."

"So, he's been there?" Lydia sounded surprised. Throught the last week, they haven't talked that much. Lydia wasn't sure if it was the because of too many things were happening and there was no time, or because he changed. Why? Lydia believed that Jordan being Stiles' hellhound had to change him. Maybe not his personality, but his point of view definitely.

"No, I don't think so. I think it was some mind thingie..." Kira shrugged. "I don't know how it works," she added.

"Huh." Lydia nodded and continued eating. Scott was weirdly quiet, and everyone at the table noticed that.

"What's up, hun?" Kira asked with concern. Scott lifted his eyes from his meal where he was creating a disgustungly looking mix of his lunch with his fork.

"What? Uh, nothing, nothing..."

"Common, something is up," Kira urged.

"I don't know, I'm just bundled up in my thoughts, I guess."

"Whatcha thinking about?" Issac's interest woke up again.

"Well, about Stiles... He looks terrible, he is probably feeling even worse and I don't know what to do about it."

"If I understood correctly, it will last 'till the other he disappears from this time line, right?" Lydia looked for reassurance from Scott. Only Scott, Jordan and Derek knew the details directly from Stiles. The rest of the pack found out from Scott who just summed it up for them.

"I guess so... Or more like, I hope so. He didn't specifically say that he will be like before... I don't know..."

"And isn't there any way how to give him at least some energy? He looks so tired," Kira said and waited for the others to let it sink in. How could they boost Stiles up?

"Maybe he could take some of my energy... Got lot of it..." Scott said after several seconds of silence. But nobody answered because they saw Malia and Stiles coming to them in the distance, both holding a blue tray with school lunch.

"Hey, guys," Malia greeted them and smiled. Stiles only nodded at them and took a seat next to Scott. Malia took the last free spot next to Issac who was sitting next to Lydia.

"So, what's up?" Malia asked and took a sip from her bottle.

"Well, we were... Um, actually, we were talking about you, Stiles," Scott said and looked over to Stiles who rose his eyebrows questionably.

"Why? What did I do?" Stiles asked and took a bite of his apple.

"We were thinking that there might be a way how we could share our, well, energy with you... So you aren't that...-" Kira was cut of by Issac who ended her sentence by:"Weak."

"What's wrong with being weak? I was weak before... I can be now."

"But now you look so exhausted... tired," Lydia said quietly and sent Stiles a concerned look.

"You are not sharing your life energy with me. Okay? Not happening."

"So, it is possible?" Scott's eyes almost began to sparkle with a little note of hope.

"Not important. Look, I don't need your help, okay? I'm doing just fine."

"Yeah, sure," Issac murmured for himself.

"Let's change the topic, please. How is Mason doing?" Stiles asked, hoping that nobody would dig into the energy sharing anymore. It could be dangerous for them and he was not willing to take that risk.

"He is managing, I'd say...," Lydia answered Stiles' question. She was done eating, so she picked up her tray and stood up.

"Stiles, when you're finished eating, I gotta talk to you." Lydia didn't let him answer and left. Stiles looked over to Scott for an explanation but he just shrugged.

"So, is he a werewolf now?" Issac continued the previous conversation. But Stiles wasn't interested in it as much as he was interested in what Lydia had to say to him. With a quick 'excuse me', Stiles left the table and went out of the cafeteria.

It wasn't that hard to find her. Lydia was sitting on one od the benches in the hallway, quickly tapping on the display of her phone. Stiles went to sit down next to her. He silently watched her until she was done writing whatever novel she was tapping into the phone.

"So," Stiles said when she finally laid the phone aside.

"So." She looked at him with a serious face.

"What did you want to tell me, Lyds?"

"I saw the beast..."

"Yeah, I've figured. I guess that Meredith helped you a lot, huh. 'Am glad that you have that under control."

"Yeah, um, I'm not talking about Sebastian..."

"What are you talking about then?"

"About your beast," she said and pointed to his head. Stiles understood. She had to see everything what happened inside his head when he was out. She saw his beast.

"Of all people, you have to be the one to see all this...," Stiles sighed, leaning his back against the cold wall.

"At least I have a little insight on what you're going through..."

"Hmm."

"It's that why you wanna stay like this? To not become...-"

"A monster? Yeah, partly. I'm afraid that if I get more strength, _it_ will get stronger, too, and just take over. And when I carry around this..." Stiles put his hand on the amulet he wore around his neck.

"So, maybe someone else should keep an eye on it..."

"But who? If somebody would look for it, he or she would start from my friends and family... And it wouldn't be hard for me to get it, either..."

"What about Argent?"

"A hunter who deep inside thinks that I killed his daughter?"

"Uhh, okay, so, no Argent... Melissa?"

"She is human, she could get easily hurt... Can't afford it."

"Derek? He is not going to school with you, not everybody would make the connection ... And he would protect it."

"Hm, yeah, maybe... Okay, I'll ask him about it later."

"...Would you really become it if you-"

"I think so, yeah."

"Huh... Maybe some other forces will help us."

"What do you mean?"

"You know... Like the dead... Your sister helped, and even Allison. Did Scott tell you? She basically saved him from Sebastian."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh..."

"How?"

"Well, more like the memories of her... Gosh, I miss her so much."

"Yeah, I miss her, too, Lyds."

They stared in front of each other in silence. Both of them caught in their thoughts.

"Is there a big possibility that it will take over?" Lydia returned to the previous topic.

"Hm, I don't know, I guess that it's now like forty to sixty. I still got in under control..."

"I never thought that we would be in this kind of situation."

"Me neither, Lydia. And thank you that you are being so normal about it. It almost makes me think that you're okay with it... And how's Meredith?"

"Um, she is at my place. I guess that we'll keep her there for some time. Not sure what to do about her."

"Hm, if she doesn't make mess, then it's okay for now. We'll figure something out..."

"Like always."

"Like always," Stiles echoed.


	45. Chapter 45 - You gotta talk with him

Stiles was going about to be late to class. But he believed that the talk with Lydia was more important than a class with Finstock. Stiles didn't know how to feel about the fact that Lydia saw the most disturbing thing about him. He was quite suprised that she was even talking to him. Her heartbeat wasn't even that fast. What a brave girl. No, what a brave woman. At least he didn't have to hide from her. Hide what is inside him. She already knew.

The coach didn't say anything on his late arrival, he just stopped his lecture for a second, looked at Stiles who was entering the classroom and then he continued to teach. Stiles appreciated that, but he also knew that the couch didn't say anything from fear.

Stiles was the last to leave the class, before he left, though, Finstock stopped him with: "Uh, Stilinski?"

"Yes, coach?" Stiles asked wearily and turned around to face him.

"I-I was looking up some... Stuff, you know, information... So, you can make deals with, well, us?" Finstock laughed nervously, not sure if this was the right way to break the ice.

"What? Why? You wanna make a deal?"

"Um, no... I mean, I just wanted to know..."

"Guess, yeah. Never done it, though. Coach, is there something else you wanted to ask me?

"Just... Are we okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't we be... Just don't think I deserve special treatment. This place is full of people similar like me."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, you know what I mean. After the lacrosse match, everybody knows... And everybody who was in the library saw Scott... People just don't talk about it out loud, but everybody knows."

Finstock nodded slowly.

Of course that everybody had a slight idea of what was going on in Beacon Hills. But now, the school knew about their wolfs. But nobody feared them. They looked at them as if they were heroes. They defended them against the beast. Stiles knew, that he will never be looked at in the same way. He will never be a hero.

...

Derek was sitting quietly on the couch in his loft. Stiles has told him everything about his amulet and he asked him to guard it.

"Why don't you give it to Parrish?" Derek asked after several seconds of silence.

"He is confronted with the enough darkness already... I don't want to add more. And the 'other me' would have it easier to find it and get it. You, on the other hand, will be even repelled by the amulet, so you can keep an eye on it without having a feeling that you have to open it."

"Uh-huh... What the hell, okay, I'll take it. I just hope that if you lose it, that you won't march in and kill me for it."

Stiles didn't reassure Derek that he won't do it. It was pretty possible that it could happen. Stiles handed him the necklace and smiled at him gratefully.

"Just... Don't mention it to Breaden. Since she kinda hates me..."

"Yeah, I won't. But I don't think she hates you."

"No?"

Derek shook his head. "I think that she's just afraid."

"...Of me."

"Of you."

"Huh," Stiles nodded and let a breath out. "Well, I'm not sure what to do about that. And she is not the only one, I'm afraid."

"Yeah, she's not."

Stiles stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked to the middle of the room. He put his hand on the back of his neck and massaged it a little. He was quiet for a while, watching the floor beneath him.

"Are you afraid of me, too?" Stiles suddenly asked, not lifting his gaze from the floor. Derek took a deep breath and drummed his fingers on his knee. He wasn't sure what to say. He surely wasn't feeling that comfortable with Stiles as he did before. But he couldn't excatly say that he was afraid.

"I...I don't know, to be honest," Derek admitted and put his hands into his jacket pockets to seem more calm. Stiles turned his head to look at him, sensing uncertainty from Derek.

"Hm. I miss the times where everyone thought I'm just a stupid hyperactive teenager who could be pushed around."

"Yeah, but you never were one. And nobody should treat you like that. Demon or not."

"You thought of me in a similar way, Derek."

Derek lost all the words, he didn't know what to say, because Stiles was right. Stiles noticed the change in Derek's expression.

"It's okay, I don't blame you... It's not important."

"No, it is. I'm sorry for it," Derek stood up and walked over to Stiles. "But, in my defense, I was a dick. With my little pack and everything. I'm glad it's behind me. And I believe that I've grown..."

"You changed because you suffered. Boyd, Erica... That's what changed you. I speak from experience."

"You might be right," Derek muttered and smiled sadly at the thought of Erica and Boyd.

...

A few weeks have passed. Kira was gone, learning how to control her fox. She was in contact with the pack, of course, but she couldn't write them that often. Not only because the reception was bad, but also because Marina, the witch, really disliked when Kira asked her to charge her phone with magic. There was no electricity.

The Martins were still having Meredith over, who helped Lydia to overcome the little banshee problems which she still hasn't quite figured out yet. The Eichen-staff searched for her, but when the Sheriff pointed out their shady section situated in the lowest floor, they stopped looking for Meredith. Lydia was also still training with Parrish, to get better at defending herself.

Malia was focusing on school, she was determined to graduate with good grades. Lydia was helping her out with that and Malia was getting better with every day. Issac used to spend a lot of time with her, too, because she didn't mind his sarcasm and negativity as some people did.

Liam was trying to help his friend to get through the feelings of guilt and depression. Mason wasn't in the best condition but Corey and the pack helped him to get better.

Stiles wasn't looking any better, but he was holding up, trying to smile at his friends when they looked at him, giving them the feeling that he is okay. They might bought it but his father sure didn't. The Sheriff knew that there is something wrong with his son.

Once, he had stopped by at the Hospital to see Melissa.

"Hey, Melissa," he greeted her when he finally found her.

"Hi!" She turned around to him with a big smile. "Why are you here?"

"Uh, you know, I was just around and I thought that I say hello to you..."

"I always know when the Stilinskis lie, so, why are you here?"

"Well, I thought... That you could help me with something."

"With what?"

"With Stiles."

Melissa rose her eyebrow and pointed to her chest. "Me? With Stiles? What can I help with?"

"You know, I'm worried about him. He just looks so exhausted all the time. Like if something is draining his energy. He tells me that it is just school, that he is tired from learning and stressed from the graduation. But hey, I wasn't even that stressed from graduating and he is way smarter than me. It has to be something else. Did Scott tell you something?" Stilinski shared his concerns with her. Melissa looked quickly at him and then looked away, she hoped it will seem as she was thinking. She did promise Stiles that she won't tell. So she didn't.

"I... I don't know what the issue might be. He is always kinda cheerful when he's at our place with Scott. Maybe, when he comes home, he wants to relax and stuff. He could be also socially exhausted, what do you know..."

"He is you say? So, it might be me. Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm sure you didn't..."

"No... I always say something wrong, I know that about myself. And he never tells me. He keeps it for himself and acts as if nothing happend. As if he wasn't hurt. And I know I keep doing that. It's always the little things, for example my constant distrust... But you know, it's Stiles, lying is his habit. But... I sometimes didn't trust him in serious situation when he was telling me the truth... I'm bad at communication, so we never worked that out..."

The Sheriff looked desperate and guilty. Melissa didn't know what to say. What should she say? She just knew that she has to talk with Stiles. Make him to tell his father the truth.

"Look, he is sleeping today at ours, but tomorrow, just confront him and talk with him. You'll have enough time tonight to think things through. I bet that everything will get cleared out, okay?"

"Okay, okay," he nodded, "thanks."

...

Stiles was hanging out with Scott in Mccall's living toom. They wanted to learn but ended up with playstation. It felt almost like old good times again.

"So I gave the amulet to Derek," Stiles broke the silence. Scott stopped playing and put the playstation aside.

"To Derek?"

"Yeah... He seemed as the best choice, I guess. And I don't want to have it close to me... When I'm like this."

"Hm, yeah. It endangerous him, though, doesn't it?"

Stiles sighed. "Scott... I don't think that anybody is quite safe. And you have no idea how that makes me feel like shit."

"I'm sorry, dude."

"You know, sometimes, I just think about leaving. Leaving Beacon Hills for good."

"And with leaving Beacon Hills, you mean... Leaving us."

Stiles nodded.

"Stiles... I need you, you are my best friend."

"Yeah, and I'm the biggest possibility to be your end."

"Don't say that. We'll figure things out, like always, okay?"

Stiles bit his down lip and put his hand over it. "This is so fucked up," Stiles whispered.

"I know," Scott agreed.

"Guys! I'm home!" Melissa shut the front door behind her and entered the living room, holding two groceries bags. Both Scott and Stiles stood up quickly to help her with the bags.

"Um, Scott, could you take these? I need to speak with this young man," she said and gave Stiles a serious look.

Stiles rose his eyebrows. He had always respect from Scott's mom. And when she said that she needs to talk with him, his heart started pounding a little faster. Something was up.

Scott left for the kitchen and Melissa pointed to the couch, Stiles obeyed and sat down. Melissa didn't sit, though. She was standing in front of him, watching him for a while.

"Stiles," she began, "you gotta tell your dad."

"Um, yeah... I know."

"I mean like really tell him. Not only planning it."

"I... I know. I just don't know how."

"Look, Stiles, he is devastated, he knows that there's something going on with you. And he thinks that it's his fault."

"His fault? Why would he think that?"

"Because he thinks he wronged you somehow. He feels quite quilty."

"Wronged how?" Stiles rose to his feet now and came closer to Melissa.

"Sweetie, he himself doesn't even know. He said that he knows that he hurt you... With not trusting you. And he is afraid that you might be mad at him."

"Oh, god... He is right to not trust me. And now, I'll make it even worse."

"He will understand. If it comes from you...be honest with him."

"Hm..."

"And as soon as possible, is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Melissa nodded and left the living room. Stiles went over to the window and observed the setting sun. He felt even worse than before. He hoped that things will get better soon, he's been in this hell hole more than twenty years and he was growing impatient. Impatient and without energy.

"Hey," Scott's voice made him look behind his shoulder. His friend looked at him with concern. "So... Guess you gonna have to talk with him."

"Yeah, suppose so. Kinda glad that it's tomorrow and not today. I am so not prepared for it. And now, I can at least think of some... Bearable way how to tell him. You know, all nice and slowly. And give him time to absorb the fact that I'm a demon... And then maybe tell him about the rest..."

"Yeah, that sounds good. You see? Everything's gonna work out. Everything's gonna be just alright. How long 'till you get out of hell? Not that long, right? So, you gonna get better, everything else is gonna get better."

"I hope. It's only two days, so yeah... You probaby right."

...

The Sheriff sat in the armchair, tired from the day. He took Melissa's advice and thought about how he is going to talk to his son. Suddenly, a man in a suit with a ponytail appeared in front of him. Stilinski jumped on his feet, shocked and feeling a little bit afraid.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The man looked too calm, he watched him with his brown eyes. It seemed as if he wasn't looking at him, more like into him.

"Are you the Sheriff of this town? Mr. Stilinski?"

"Depends on who's asking," the Sheriff said, trying to sound brave.

"I'm here because you are our only hope on destroying great threat, Mr. Stilinski."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm here to talk about your son."


	46. Chapter 46 - Eae

"About my son? What does he have to do with some great threat? Are you talking about the werewolves? They aren't a threat! They are trying their best to help this town. And who are you anyways? Aren't you a little rude? Just appearing in my house like that."

"You have to calm down first. I do not care about the werewolves in Beacon Hills. The threat _is_ your son."

"That's nonsense. If you are talking about Donovan... That was self-defense...-"

"Donovan was killed from self-defense, his other victims weren't."

"Other victims? What the hell are you talking about?"

"First things first. Let me introduce myself. My name is Eae. I'm an angel who thwarts demons."

"What? Why should I believe you?"

"Humans believe when they have a glimpse of an angel's grace. But they can't look at it for long, otherwise they die."

"So, I'm supposed to look at something which might kill me."

"If you need a proof, then yes."

"Are there any other ways?"

"I could show you my wings."

"Sure..."

"There's not enough space, though..."

"This is getting ridiculous-"

Stiles' father was silenced at the sudden appearance of a huge feathery pair of wings on Eae's back. They were breath-takingly beutiful. He has never seen nothing like it, but before he could make some sense of it, the wings vanished.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I... I might."

"Perfect. Let's sit, please." the angel gestured to the armchair where the Sheriff was sitting before. He himself sat in front of him on the couch.

"Let me explain why I'm here, Mr. Stilinski. There is something that you don't know about your son. I think I should tell you that he is not excatly your son."

"What? No way, Claudia didn't cheat on me! And I raised this kid since forever!"

"You were possessed during the intercourse which impregnated Claudia."

"Possessed? By what?"

"By a demon named Abaddon. Therefore, 'Stiles' is half human, half demon."

"No, that's nonsense..."

"Just listen. It wasn't Abaddon's first attempt to create an offspring, but we didn't pay much attention to it because they were always disasters. Abaddon was never successful, never but now. Stiles has been taken away the night you ended up in the Hospital. Abaddon took him to hell and taught him to be a demon, manipulated with his mind and achieved to make out of Stiles a powerful and dangerous force. He wanted to use him. We think that Stiles has killed Abaddon and returned in time, because he was never actually gone, am I right?"

"...Okay?"

"You might have noticed some changes in his behavior. He is probably much calmer than before. And now, because he exists twice in one time line, he is weakened."

"Well, yeah, he is acting a little odd, but that doesn't me-"

"I understand that you don't want to accept it, or even consider it, but Stiles is a murderer-"

"Look, Donovan was a mistake, okay? It was self-defense! You can't take it like that..."

"Maybe Donovan is justifiable but his other victims aren't."

"What other victims? What are you talking about?!"

"Stiles has tortured and killed many others. I can show you if you want. Or you can actually have a chitchat with the killed souls."

"It would be time for some proof, I don't believe you a word so far."

"Well, if that's so, let's take a look," the angel said and touched the Sheriff's forehead. He couldn't even protest because he was overwhelmed by the sudden pictures of certain sitations appearing in front his eyes. He saw his son, but it wasn't excatly his son. The Sheriff couldn't bare to see Stiles torturing and murdering all these people. He was beginning to feel sick. When Eae withdrew his index finger, Stiles' father breathed out the air he had been holding inside him: "That's not my son!"

"Of course it is. Well, more like Claudia's son... But that's not important now. We could say that he was made to do these things by Abaddon. And that he is keeping his darkness under control... For now. But, there is one amulet he owns. That piece of jewelry contains a great amount of dark energy. We assume that some day, Stiles will take that power... It would make him stronger but also darker. And he would loose his humanity. We have to destroy it... You surely don't want him to become a monster, am I right? At this moment, we could say that he is... stable, so I promise you that if you help us to destroy that amulet, we won't try to kill him anymore. What do you say?"

"What if I don't believe you?"

"Hm, there are some help hunters near Beacon Hills, I guess that I could set up a meeting. They could give you a better insight on it, and help you to destroy the amulet. A demon can be summoned, so they can summon Stiles for you... Maybe, you'll believe then. Of course, if the summoning won't work, you can just leave and think that your 'son' is human."

"And when do you plan on doing it?"

"As soon as possible. We need him to be weakened, so he can't fight back. We have about a day, so it has to go quickly. I've already told the hunters where to look for the amulet..."

"So, when you have the hunters, why do you need me?"

"I hope that his love for you will make him stay back. That he won't try anything which could stop it from happening. Mr. Stilinski, you have seen what Stiles is capable of, we'd like to be prepared for anything. And it's better when he sees you, be his anchor and try to explain him, that it is for his own good."

Stilinski sadly nodded, still hoping that the angel was wrong, but after what he has shown him, he was uncertain. He didn't know what to do.

...

When Stiles arrived home, he found out that he is alone there. He thought that his dad might have been called to help at the station. Stiles was even a little glad, because he wasn't looking forward telling his father the truth. He went up to his room and began doing his homework. He had lost track of time and when he looked up at the clock on his wall, he found out with suprise that it has been already three hours since he came home.

After making himself some proper lunch, he started to be worried about his father. He always left a text at least. So Stiles called him but nobody answered it. After a few attempts, he gave up and called Parrish.

"Hey, Jordan."

"Hi, what's up?"

"I just wanted to ask if my dad's at the station."

"Nope, why?"

"And was he there today?"

"No, he has off today. What's happening?"

"Well, he is not home... And he's not picking up his phone... So I'm a little worried."

"I bet it's nothing. He might have a date!"

"A date?"

"Yeah, sure, why not... He can't grieve forever."

"Huh, maybe, thanks."

"Sure, no problem."

Stiles looked out of the window. It was dusk.

This didn't sound like the responsible Sheriff. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. An incoming call.

"Hi," Stiles greeted Scott."

"Hey, so how did it go?"

"Well, it didn't. He is not home."

"No? Where is he?"

"I have no idea, that I'm wondering about, too..."

"So, just do your mind-thingie."

"Yeah, sure... I was just trying to find him the normal way. I called Parrish and he said that my dad wasn't there today..."

"Maybe grocery shopping?"

"Nah, he is gone for too long..."

"Well, that's a mystery, I guess th-"

"Oh, shit! Scott, I-"

"What?"

"God, my whole room is shaking, I have this feel-"

"What? What's goin' on Stiles?!"

"I think I'm being summoned. I have never been before, this is so weird, but it's like I gotta go..."

"Where to? By whom? Tell me something."

"I... I think the old wareho-"

The connection failed. Stiles disappeared from the other end, but Scott was able to figure out the rest. The old warehouses. He had to get there as soon as possible. What if Stiles is in danger? Scott looked again at the screen of his phone and dialed a number.

"Lydia? I need your help."


	47. Chapter 47 - For your own good

The Sheriff drove to the address Eae gave him. There were supposed to be the hunters Eae talked about. The steering wheel was all sticky from his sweating hands. He had his mind full of doubts and questions. Could it really be that Stiles isn't entirely human? Well, he always was a little different and gifted, at least in the Sheriff's eyes, but supernatural? No. It can't be.

A memory came to him. Stiles sitting in his room, sad and crying because of his mother's death. The Sheriff always used to come to Stiles, trying to cheer him up. He would grab him under his arms, pick him up and start to turn around at one spot. Stiles always begged him to stop with laughter.

"Common, dad! Put me down, that's not funny."

"Well, you are laughing, young boy."

He put him down and hugged him from behind, still hearing a little chuckling coming from Stiles.

"I love you, dad," Stiles murmured.

"I love you, too."

And now? Now he was about to meet hunters who believe that his son is a demon. And the Sheriff wasn't sure about Stiles humanity anymore, either.

He stopped at the old, abandoned warehouses and got out of the car. The Sheriff looked at his watch. It was 18:57. He had three minutes. Stilinski went towards the warehouse with the number 141. Something was illuminating inside it. It had to be the hunters. 18:59. He took a deep breath and walked in.

The three men who were standing around a metallic table immediately turned their heads to the 'invader' and put their hands quickly on their pistols. They eased up at the sight of the older man.

"Well, the V.I.P. has arrived," said the oldest of the hunters. A man with short gray hair, sky-blue eyes and a sarcastic smirk. He was a little shorter than the Sheriff but he apparently worked out more.

Stilinski went to the table which was full of weapons and some bowls filled with things unknown to him. The gray-haired hunter took his hand and shook it.

"My name's Turner. Robb Turner. The tallest and youngest here, that's Josh. And this one is Dan, but we call him Scarface. I 'ppose that you're Stilinski, right? Daddy of the infamous Stiles."

"Um, yes. I was told by Eae that you... Well-"

"Yeah, you don't believe, yet. Huh? Don't you worry, we'll show you how it is. Josh and Scarface were already at the weird loft of the Hale werewolf and brought the amulet. Pretty little thing, am I right?" Robb picked up a necklace from the table and showed it to the Sheriff. Dan, whose face was filled with scars, which looked like claw marks, rolled his eyes and walked away with Josh. They started spraying something on the ground. It looked like a pentagram.

"That's the amulet which contains the... darkness?"

"Yeah, and we gotta destroy it."

"So... Just do it. Now. You don't need me for this..."

"No, no, we got some orders and I'm really not gonna disobey a fucking angel. We are supposed to make you believe, so you gotta stay. Okay?"

"Hm," the Sheriff nodded but wasn't feeling comfortable. He was getting sick, again.

"Gone," Josh informed Robb. Stilinski turned around to see a circle with a pentagram which had strange symbols in it. There stood a chair in the middle and some chains lying around it.

"What are you going to do with that?" The Sheriff came closer to it to have a better look.

"What do you think?" Robb asked and laughed.

"I don't know... That's why I'm asking."

"Your little boy's a demon, right? Well, what can you do with them? You can summon these son of a bitches. That's how we gonna prove you that he really is one. That easy, huh. And if he won't show, then you were right."

"Huh." The Sheriff silently hoped that Stiles won't appear there. He stood right behind the red line of the circle, watching the metallic chair in the middle, as if he was trying to make the chair disappear.

Robb began to recite from an old-looking book, he spoke in latin. After few sentences, the lights, which were brought by the hunters, started to flicker. The Sheriff looked behind him at the flickering lights and couldn't take his eyes from them. Suddenly, a familiar voice made him look back.

"Dad?" Stiles' voice cracked and looked at his father desperately.

"What the h-" Stiles wanted to go to him, but an invisible force drew him to the chair and made him sit. The heavy chains on the ground flew up and tied him up. Stiles struggled with them a little but it didn't take him long to realize that he won't get out of these. He looked behind his father at the three strange men. Hunters. They had to be hunters. With that, Stiles accepted the fact that his father knows. He knows that he is a demon, otherwise he wouldn't be here. Stiles looked up at his dad who had a devastated expression on his face.

"Dad...," Stiles tried again. But his father turned abruptly around to the hunters.

"This doesn't prove anything, what do I know what you have in that book?" The Sheriff's hope of Stiles' hunanity came back as soon as he had seen his poor boy chained up to a chair. "This is absurd, let him go," Stilinski added. Scarface walked over to Stiles' dad and gave him a serious look, then, he quickly lifted his gun and pointed it to Stiles' head. The Sheriff didn't have the time to stop him. Once he realized what's going on, Scarface had made the shot. Right into the middle of Stiles' forehead. Stiles' head fell to the back, the blood dropping down his hair.

"You've killed him!" Stilinski cried and gave a hateful gaze to Dan, who seemed to be absolutely unaffected by the situation.

"Calm down. It's just the proof you wanted," Robb said calmly, playing with the amulet which was hanging down from his fingers.

"Are you all crazy?!" Stiles' father wanted to go to his dead son but Dan had grabbed him by the shoulders, stopping him from entering the circle.

"Let go of me!" Stilinski yelped, trying to get out of the tight grip. Suddenly, a light sound echoed through the warehouse, like if something small and metallic fell on the ground. Dan nodded to Stiles and the Sheriff turned his head to look at whatever Scarface was nodding at. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw how Stiles' head was slowly lifting up. There wasn't any hole in his forehead anymore, just blood was covering his face and hair. And the most shocking moment was, when Stiles opened his eyes. Stilinski's heart began to pound faster at the sight of Stiles' eyes which were filled with darkness. The black eyes looking at him with the face covered in blood made it much easier to believe. His son was a demon.

Stiles blinked the demon eyes away and looked at his father once again.

"Is that enough proof for you, Mr. Stilinski?" Robb asked and came closer to the pentagram. Stilinski's throat was dried out, he couldn't break the eye contact with his son who was staring back at him like a helpless lamb.

Stiles already felt out the presence of his necklace, and it slowly sank in. They want to either destroy it or use the darkness for their own good.

"Dad, you need to listen to me," Stiles urged, "I know how it looks like and unfortunately it is how it looks like. And I'm sorry that you have found out this way... But-"

"He just wants to persuade you to save the amulet... Don't listen to him," the gray-haired hunter interrupted Stiles. The Sheriff was still desperatly watching Stiles' begging eyes.

"He just wants to keep that thing. Right?" Robb continued and gave Stiles a spiteful look.

"No... Dad. I don't wanna use it, I wanna avoid it. That's why I gave it to Derek. I don't want it to get it inside me..."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Josh muttered under his breath.

"Son," the Sheriff said, trying to sound firm,"that's why we're here. To help you. We'll destroy it and you can get... Better."

"No, no, you can't destroy it!" Stiles cried out.

"Eae has warned me that you might disagree... But it's for your own best."

"No! You don't understand. You can't just destroy the amulet. It can be only destroyed in a way which will release the darkness."

"He's just looking for ways how to save it...," Robb commented with disgust.

"Dad, please. I know that I haven't been the best son... And that I tend to lie, but you gotta believe me on this. If you destroy the amulet, it will get into me. I would become something I don't want to."

"It's gonna be alright, Stiles," the Sheriff assured him and also himself. It was hard listening to his son's begging and deciding what's the right thing to do. But, a friking angel has told him to do this. He is surely helping Stiles.

"Please, don't let them. I'll become a monster. Please... It's already enough that I'm _this!_ " Stiles tried again. The hunters were already at the table, preparing the last ingredients. Stiles' father was still standing at the circle and watched his son.

"It's gonna be soon over, Sheriff," Robb said to calm him down.

"Oh, god... Oh, god," Stiles whispered, realizing that it is getting seriously dangerous. He was too weak to get out of the chains which were under a spell. He didn't know if Scott heard him say where he was gotten summoned from. His father believed some Eae guy more than him. Was it fear what he was feeling? Yes. Something he hadn't felt for a long time. Fear, uncertainty and... and the need to cry.

"Dad, please," he murmured and felt a tear rolling down his cheek."Trust me. This won't help me. I'll lose it, I won't be myself..."

"Shh, don't worry Stiles, you'll be okay."

"We are ready!" Robb announced.

...

"Crap. Lydia, we gotta hurry," Scott said quickly while standing in Lydia's room.

"I know! But please let me get a t-shirt first..."

Scott explained her what had happened, and that he is worried. Lydia understood and she herself was concerned about Stiles. Who the hell would summon Stiles?

After she got dressed, they got hastily into the car and drove to the abandoned warehouses. Lydia nervously drummed her fingers on her thighs, Scott was holding the steering wheel tightly.

"It doesn't have to mean anything, right?" Scott looked for something to make him feel better.

"Yeah... I guess. It's gonna be surely somebody harmless. You know, when almost nobody knows about him," she replied sarcastically.

Suddenly, Lydia's expression changed into a horrified gaze. Scott noticed it and it made him feel even more uneasy.

"What?" he simply asked with a hoarse voice.

"I... I don't know. I just had a feeling as if... as if somebody shot Stiles," she closed her eyes and breathed out," but he is alive. I don't think these people are friendly, Scott."

Scott just stepped on the gas and hoped that they'll come in time. After several, devastatingly long minutes, they stopped at the warehouses and got out of the car.

They didn't even ask where to go. Scott heard it and Lydia felt it. Both hurried to the warehouse with the number 141 and entered.

Scott was just capable of a shriek: "No!"


	48. Chapter 48 - Devoured

Stiles hasn't cried like that since he was hell. He remembered how he used to cry all the time at the beginning. Always when he went to bed, he had cried. But with the reduced need of sleep, he didn't go to bed that often, therefore, he stopped crying. He had to change in order to survive. He couldn't afford to cry like a young vulnerable boy. But now? He didn't care if he cried or not, because he had realized that he'll be lost forever. He would turn into a monster and probably kill somebody of his loved ones. And he wouldn't give a damn.

His father was still standing right behind the demon trap, staring at him with a sad smile.

"I don't want to become it, dad. I don't want to be a monster," Stiles said quietly.

"You won't. We'll fix everything."

Stiles felt anger rising inside of him, how could his father be like that? Who the hell did tell him to act this way? It seemed as if he was thinking that this is the only way. Stiles began to struggle with the chains again, but they've gotten just tighter. Stiles noticed that the scarred hunter picked up a knife. He was about to crack the amulet.

"Dad, please, just remember that I love you, okay? And that I'm sorry for everything," Stiles sobbed and gave his father a sad smile.

At once, the Sheriff realized that Stiles was saying goodbye, he had told the truth. The only thing he was able to grasp was a scream coming from the left side. It was Scott, standing next to Lydia, shrieking an alarming: "No!".

Scarface pierced the amulet through with a special knife. Suddenly, a grand blast of energy blasted the three hunters away from the table, and within seconds the energy made its way to the first best host. Stiles. It hit him as if a truck had crushed into him and he immediately blacked out.

"What the fuck?" Robb sweared while trying to stand up from the ground.

"I don't know, we did everything right. I guess we gotta prepare to fight," the tallest hunter said and loaded his shotgun. Stilinski wanted to cross the demon trap but the sight of a dark mist, which was starting to surround Stiles, stopped him. He took a step back and looked at Scott and Lydia who were already moving.

"Mr. Stilinski, come over here, now!" Lydia ordered and he obeyed. Scott positioned him behind his back and gave Lydia a panicked gaze.

"Maybe... You should leave," Scott suggested and looked over his shoulder at Stiles' dad. He didn't answer, though, because the hunters started shooting into the fog of darkness which has quite spread. After several seconds, the darkness began to fade and they all were left breathless at what they saw. Lydia squeezed Scott's hand very tightly, so tightly that he yelped out a little. Lydia couldn't believe her eyes. It was the beast she saw in Stiles' mind. The one thing he wanted to keep locked up for nobody to see. Something so dark and terrifying she hoped that she'll never encounter again. And here it was, right in front of her, alive and so real. And the worst thing of all was that this meant that they had lost Stiles for good. But the thing which scared her most was that the beast was wearing Stiles' face.

Stiles was standing in the middle of the demon trap with a ruthless expression. The hunters began to shoot at him again, but the bullets had always missed him. Stiles' void eyes focused at Scott, Lydia and the Sheriff but was again interrupted by the hunters. Stiles turned his head to them, and the second they caught his gaze, they all fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Stilinski wasn't sure where he took enough courage. He quickly got through Scott and Lydia and stopped in front of the demon with his son's face.

"Stiles. It's me, your dad, please-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, though. Stiles turned his head to the Sheriff and caught him under his neck, slowly lifting him up to his eye level. Stilinski couldn't take his eyes of his son's cold-stone look. Slowly, he was beginning to choke, but before he would pass out, he found himself being thrown at the opposite wall, as if he wasn't hevavier than a small piece of coin.

Scott and Lydia stared helplessly at the Sheriff who hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. Scott was sure he heard his bones crack. Stiles was heading to his father, who laid motionlessly on the ground, but was stopped by the hunters who tried another attempt to shoot him down. The tallest one held a long spear and was making his way to Stiles. But before he could get to him, his head suddenly turned 360° around and fell into the dirt.

Lydia was becoming more anxious and her breathing quickened. Scott held her hand and desperately watched the show.

"We gotta get him out," he whispered to Lydia and nodded to the older Stilinski. In that moment, Scarface was already attacking again. Not with weapons, though, but with words. He spoke in latin to Stiles, who seemed uncomfortable. Meanwhile Scott and Lydia ran to the Sheriff, Scott checking his pulse and Lydia watching the hunters and Stiles.

"It seems to be working," Lydia said under her breath, but lost her hope right away. She started to shake at the sight of Stiles tearing Scarface's head off and throwing it on the ground.

Lydia couldn't bear it anymore. She had to scream. So she screamed and it seemed as if the world had stopped for a moment. Robb used this for his escape, he realized that he had no chance there. Scott picked up the Sheriff and looked at Lydia, who was standing in front of him. She was staring at Stiles whose attention she has gotten.

"Scott, I think that we're dead," her voice cracked.

"Huh, funny. He actually told me once that he'll be my end." Scott stood right next to the strawberry blonde girl with Stiles' unconscious father in his arms. Both expecting to die.

Scott registered a white light in the corner of the room, it was quite big, almost as a person. Lydia noticed that Scott is looking up the ceiling, so she looked up to. And there she was. White.

Lydia and Scott could see only a fast flicker of light which flew right into Stiles' chest. He let out an inhuman loud growl and his big body began to shake lightly. The young alpha and the banshee were frozen at the spot, just able to watch at their friend who was falling to his knees, breathing intensely. Again, the black mist started to surround him.

"Do we leave now?" Scott asked quietly.

"I don't know, at least put Mr. Stilinski in the car... I'm not sure realy. This doesn't have to mean anything. He can still be... He can still be about to kill us."

They couldn't stop looking at the darkness in front of them, it was hypnotizing. Scott was the first to move, he shook of the weird feeling he had been getting from the fog and he poked Lydia a little with his elbow.

"Let's go, common."

"But, what if he needs us?" Lydia turned around to Scott with sad eyes.

"His father needs medical attention, like, right now. And I don't wanna sound like a dick-ish friend, but I kinda don't care now if might need us. He told me that if the darkness from the amulet devours him, he'll change, and that maybe... Maybe he won't want to kill us. But I don't wanna risk our lives on a 'maybe'."

"But... White, his sister, she might have changed-"

"Yeah, she _might have_ done something to help him. But we don't know that. And I'm not risking your life to find out. If he is alright, he'll find us. If he is still in a killing-mood, well, I hope he won't care enough about us."

Lydia nodded and they hurried to the door. They looked back once, to see if the darkness was still floating around Stiles. They both felt an appalling feeling in their chests when they saw Stiles, the normal-sized Stiles, standing in the middle of the demon trap, staring at them with an expressionless face. His hazel eyes focused on the motionless body in Scott's hands, but before anything could happen, Scott and Lydia were already out of the warehouse.

...

Melissa was standing by the hospital bed, checking up on Stiles' father. She had been told everything what had had happened. She didn't know how to feel about it. What should she do? The only thing she knew she could do was to take care of Stilinski. He was heavily injured, alright. He had his collarbone broken and bruised ribs. He had bruises all over his body actually, mainly at the left side of the body. The side which hit the wall. Also, his shoulder was dislocated, but she had fixed that already. Melissa was just glad that his brain wasn't injured, otherwise it would mean bigger problems.

He woke up the next morning, looking for possible danger. When he realized that he is in a hospital, where weren't any threats, he finally calmed down. Scott had explained him everything. Why Stiles is a demon, what kind of a demon he is, why didn't he tell him before, how he himself found out and what struggles had Stiles to go through. About how he was in hell and how he returned back in time, and how he always tried to be kind and nice despite his darkness. And how he hoped that the necklace wouldn't ever be opened. Scott described him what had happened after he had gotten knocked out and ended up with:"And now we are here."

Stilinski had glassy eyes while he was listening. He couldn't move much because he was in profound pain but his eyes were enough for Scott to understand how he felt.

"I...I'm so s-sorry. I thought, that I was... Helping him," he whispered. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. "And he tried... He tried to tell me, oh, god what have I done?"

"Mr. Stilinski... Don't blame yourself... It was a hard situation..."

"I should've trusted him. But I never do! Jesus, I'm not suprised that he wanted to finish me off. I deserve it."

"That's not true. You were in his way. If I had appeared in front of him, he would do the same to me."

Stilinski didn't answer, though. He didn't speak at all for the rest of the day, actually.

...

Parrish was sitting in his car, trying to clean a marmalade stain from his uniform. He was eating a donut and suddenly the strawberry marmalade just dropped at his shirt. What a bummer. He was already feeling off for some reason, like if he had this intuition but he didn't bother to examine it further more. Mainly because he had these feelings all the time, because Stiles, as his master, was weakened. So, he just ignored it. But now, he began to be even clumsy, unfocused. And his shirt was the victim.

Suddenly, he was on alert. Somebody was trying to reach him.

 _"Parrish?"_

 _"Stiles?"_

 _"Yes. I need to see you."_

 _"Uh, okay... Why?"_

 _"I'm going to explain later. Just, get to the place I'll show you."_

 _"Sure."_

 _..._

It was already dawn and Melissa went to check on Stilinski's state. But when she entered the hospital room, the bed was empty. A little piece of paper got her attention. It was a note from the Sheriff.

 _Can't stay here. Went to look for Stiles._

 _Don't worry about me. Don't look for me._

Melissa let go of the note and quickly dialed the number of Stilinski. He didn't answer, though. So she left a message in his voicemail: "Listen to me, I know you feel guilty, but you can't just go off with injuries like that! And secondly, you don't know how... We don't know what's Stiles up to, okay? If you wanna find him, at least take somebody with you. How can you be so reckless? Just come back to the hospital, do you hear me mister?"

She walked nervously in a circle for a while. Melissa had to tell Scott, as soon as possible.


	49. Chapter 49 - Killing guilt

The moment Melissa told Scott about Stilinski's disappearance, everyone started to act. Scott called the pack together, explained them what had happened and told them that they had to find the Sheriff. Malia decided to break into the Stilinski house and look for anything what could have smelled after Stiles' dad. Issac asked Argent to help them to find Stiles' father. Chris wasn't happy about the fact that Stiles is a dangerous threat now and warned Issac that hunters of all kinds will try to take him down. Lydia tried to contact Jordan, but he wasn't answering her calls and he didn't show up at work in the morning apparently.

Scott told Mason and Liam to search the internet and books for any help in their little demon problem, he didn't want them to get into some dangerous situations. Especially Mason. He had enough after the La Bete problem.

Scott went to see Derek and told him about what had happened. Derek looked genuinely suprised when he heard that the amulet was stolen from him.

"Oh, shit. So it is basically my fault."

"Well... No, I guess. I don't think you would beat three prepared hunters. And... I don't know really. I don't know what to do or say..."

"Huh. And you said that this dead sister of his jumped into him?"

"I guess so..."

"And he hasn't shown up since..."

"Yeah, it's about a day now, like 36 hours maybe."

"That could mean that it is somehow a good thing, right?"

"Well, if he really lost his humanity, and he doesn't care about us... I guess that it is for the best, otherwise we would be dead by now."

"You don't seem to be much affected by it..."

"You know, I was preparing for this kind of situation. Just a little, in the back of my head. And I think, that if I lost my cold head, I would break down. It's my best friend we are talking about, okay? Of course that I care, but... If I... If I let my feelings influence me... I need to protect you guys, I can't just lose it and hide in the corner of my room."

"I understand, Scott, and I'm sorry. But it is okay to let your feelings influence you. You are not obligated to save everyone."

"But... I just feel that it is my responsibility. It is my best friend, so I have to make it good, you know? It probably doesn't make any sense..."

"No. It makes sense to me. And it is alright to feel like that... Just, don't let it destroy you."

"Yeah, thanks."

...

Stilinski was going through the woods all day. Calling out Stiles' name. The nickname and also his real name. But nothing appeared. Not a monster nor his son. Nothing. The Sheriff left the Hospital by foot. He didn't care about his pain, he welcomed it, he thought that he deserved that pain. And with every step, the pain was worse but with time, he got numb. He didn't notice the pain anymore. He just went on and on into the woods, looking for his lost son.

His mind was playing him the previous night over and over again, and with more times he remembered it, the more he got anxious. The feeling of guilt was making him sick from his stomach. And with all these mental suffering, the physical issues made their appearance, too. He began to be thirsty and hungry. But he had nothing with himself. And he didn't want to look for anything to extinguish his torturous thirst. He deserved it.

It was beginning to get dark. How long was it since the night? Two days? Or maybe more? He couldn't tell. He didn't know. Where was he? Where was his son? He would be alright if Stiles just came back and finished what he started that night. He didn't want to live on this earth without Claudia and Stiles. He had nobody else.

Suddenly, a light flashed through the trees. For one moment, the Sheriff thought it was Stiles but his hopes disappeared once he heard Argent's voice.

"He has to be somewhere, god damn it," Chris Argent murmured angrily.

"He is here, I can smell him," Issac said.

"Mr. Stilinski? Are you here somewhere?" Malia's voice echoed through the woods. Malia joined Issac and Argent in the search after she got one of the Sheriff's shirts.

"Hey, Mr. Stilinski! We know you are here somewhere! Common, let's go home!" Issac tried. The Sheriff didn't answer, though. He didn't want to be found. So he crept as quietly as he could through the bushes, away from them. The werewols had to hear him for sure, so he began to 'run' to the stream to make them loose his scent. Did it work also for werewolfs? He didn't know, but he had to try. After he crossed the stream, he sat down at the ground covered with moss. His body was aching from pain and exhaustion. His stomach began to beg for food again and his dried out throat for water. He couldn't resist the water rushing through the little bent in the stream. He made a little cup from his palms and dived them into the water. It was the most refreshing sip of water he ever had. He drunk a little more before he continued his non ending search.

He walked through the woods for at least another hour. Stilinski was getting tired and caught up in his thoughts. The more he went, the more he blamed himself for what had happened. With the lack of sleep and food, it was much easier to accept all the accusations he came up with. He just wanted to surrender to the thought of failing. Failing everything and everyone. Maybe it was the worsening pain, maybe it was the exhaustion, but he saw a dim light in front of him. Illuminating the path through the trees. He followed it and found out that it was just the moon light shining through the foliage.

He found himself at the peak of Beacon Hills. He had to go up the hill for all this time, and he didn't even notice. He knew this place, he went here with Claudia when they were young. It was a beautiful view. But they had to be careful because at the end of this sweet meadow, there was a steep slope.

Stilinski went to have a seat on a rock which was near the edge.

What is he supposed to do now? Stiles obviously doesn't want to be found. He had ruined his son's life, and also his own. He was alone now. Stiles was basically his only reason to live. He could have been sometimes a pain in the ass, but he loved him anyway. Why didn't he just listen to him? Why did he trust some stranger? He should have gone to Stiles first. But he didn't and now everything is gone.

Stilinski gave out a defeated cry and dried his wet cheeks from his tears. He saw no point in trying anymore. He stood up wearily and looked around him. Silently hoping to see Stiles but he was alone. Nobody was there. Not even Argent. Nobody was there to stop him.

He took a step forward and then another one. He closed his eyes and gulped. He was ready. The last step wasn't on the ground anymore. And so, he let himself fall down into nothingness.


	50. Chapter 50 - I need to find Stiles

"So, what have you found out?" Scott asked the two younger boys sitting in front of him surrounded by books and electronic devices.

"Uh, we got something," Liam said but not with a confident voice.

"We just don't know if it is any helpful," Mason murmured while he listed through a book with the title _Demonology._

"Shoot," Scott spurred them.

"Okay... We found a few things. First of, we didn't find a way to make him human. Secondly, we found a few ways how to lock him up in hell... But thats not simply done," Mason said and put the book aside.

"Yeah... One of the ways is some kind of a curse," Liam began.

"And you have to have certain ingredients... Like the skull of a bat, some herbs, special rocks..." Mason continued.

"That's makeable," Scott said and sat down.

"Uh, yeah, besides the other ingredients like the twenty human souls and two demon ones," Liam said with a sigh.

"Yeah... So, we are not doing this... And the other ways?" Scott asked.

"Um, we found some high-level demon in the lore. Some Dzhaer or what. He's supposed to be able to easily handle these kind of problems... 'Cuz he's got the mojo for that. But I guess that he's pretty dangerous and I don't think he'd be willing to help us. He is some meant-to-be leader of demons, so I guess he would just recruit Stiles," Mason explained.

"Uh, okay, and something else?" Scott was beginning to be a little on edge.

"We can pray to God for help I guess," Liam offered.

"I mean seriously..."

"Common, we got demons, hell, angels, why wouldn't be there a God, too?"

"I think that this topic is to complicated for me right now," Scott sighed and laid back.

"We found also, that if we were able to find enough 'light' and put it somehow into Stiles, the darkness would balance out..." Mason got back to the topic.

"I think that what White did...," Scott said with a note of hope in his voice.

"Let's hope so, because if Stilinski finds Stiles before we find him... And Stiles is, well, evil... Then we're screwed." Mason's words made Scott to loose the little hope he had.

...

Lydia was getting anxious again. She was standing in her room, calling Parrish, again.

"You know, you might be able to find him if you stopped calling him this way...," Meredith said and laid down on the bed. Lydia threw her phone on the table and looked at Meredith, who seemed to be perfectly calm.

"How can you be chilled out?" Lydia bursted out.

"The voices are 'chilled out', so am I."

"Okay... Okay. What should I do? How do I find Parrish... Or Stilinski... Or Stiles?"

"You don't find Stiles, Stiles finds you."

"What?" Lydia asked impatiently. Metedith sat up and gave her a long look, without saying anything.

"Don't look for Stiles. It could hurt your head. Focus on the Hellhound, he doesn't know how to keep others away."

"What about the Sheriff?"

"Don't look for the Sheriff. Stiles finds him for you."

"Don't you get it? We are trying to find him first! That's the whole point!"

"No, Stiles gets to find him first. He is his son, you're not..."

"Meredith, sweetie, Stiles might be his son but he is not himself now. He is a little evil now. At least that's what we think."

"He's dark. But he has been always dark. He was just hiding it, wasn't he?"

"Yes. But now it's different. He is _just_ 'dark'. He might hurt his dad."

"No, I like the Sheriff..."

"That's why we gotta find him."

"Okay," Meredith nodded, "come here, let's try."

Lydia sat down in front of Meredith and listened to her instructions. Lydia tried to find any link to Stilinski, and after some time, she found it.

"Oh, god! He is about to jump down a cliff!" Lydia cried out.

...

It should have been simple. He just had to continue going until there was no ground beneath him. Leave everything behind him. Just letting him fall, accepting the fact that this is the end for him.

The world had slowed down for him. His body still ached from the injuries but he grew numb to them. He didn't feel anything, and it was so freeing. But he didn't fall as he thought he would, he didn't feel the gravity pulling him down.

Stilinski opened his eyes, realizing that he is not falling but actually being pulled up by his arm. He didn't even feel somebody grabbing him, maybe it was the increase of adrenaline, maybe it was the exhaustion.

He was being rescued. It had to be Issac, he had been looking for him with Malia and Argent. They had to find his scent.

His breathing quickened with every inch he was moving up. He felt another hand grabbing him tightly under his other arm, lifting him slightly above the ground and then putting him carefully down.

The Sheriff didn't trust his legs that much but he was able to stand. He was looking in his mind for something that would explain his acts while he was turning around to Issac. The word "Issac" got caught up in his throat, though, and left him with an open mouth. He felt his heart pounding faster and his eyes widened. The one thing he had been looking for. And now, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to find it.

"S-Stiles," he got out of himself and looked into his son's eyes which had been scanning him up and down. It was just a few seconds but it seemed as an eternity.

"Stiles, before you... Do anything. Just hear me out, I have to say something...," Stilinski murmured quickly,"I-I... I'm so sorry for everything. It was a huge misunderstanding... I thought that I was helping you... I just-."

The Sheriff felt tears flowing down his cheeks and his vision got blurry. Stiles just stood there and listened with an expresionless face.

"I should have believed you... I know, and I'm so sorry... I failed you as your father, and... and-"

Stilinski felt weak. So weak. And his legs weren't about to hold him up for long. So he gave in and let himself fall to his knees.

"I guess that... that you don't care, anyways. So, just, get it over with. I don't wanna waste your time," Stilinski sobbed and dried his eyes with his dirty sleeve. He looked down, closed his eyes and expected the final strike. But nothing came.

What he didn't expect was a gentle stroke on his hand. Stiles' father opened his eyes to see his son, on his haunches, holding his hand with sad eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Stiles said with a calming voice and a small heartbroken smile.

"Why not?" Stilinski was genuinely suprised.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I... No... I deserve it. I betrayed you...-"

"You are just tired, you have to get some rest."

"No!" Stilinski protested,"I don't want any rest. I wronged you... I, I-" Stilinski looked around confusingly, looking for any kind of redemption for him. He realized how close he was to the cliff and began crawling to it.

"Stop that." Stiles voice was strict and intimidating, but his father continued anyways, until a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. Stilinski yelped with pain, because Stiles had touched the broken collarbone, Stiles immediately put his hand away.

Stiles walked around him and sat down in front of him, cutting off the way to the cliff.

"Stop trying to kill yourself."

"But-"

"No 'but'. It's alright. Okay? I'm not mad at you... It just happened, it's not your fault-"

"No! It is my fault...," Stilinski said, his voice was tired and dry.

"Then, I forgive you."

Stilinski looked up into his son's eyes which were watching him carefully. Was it some trick to give him hope and then take it from him, leaving him with less than he had at that moment? Or was Stiles really concerned about his well-being? He didn't know, and he didn't have enough strength for finding out. Stiles' father wasn't about to fight anymore. He was silent.

"Alright then," Stiles said when he understood that his father won't say anything,"what do you say, if we took this home. You get in a better shape and then we'll talk," Stiles suggested. His father remained quiet, he avoided Stiles' look with staring at his shoelaces. Stiles let out a long breath and slowly rose to his feet. The Sheriff just closed his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing. The agonizing fear came back for some reason. Was it maybe the fear of death? Or just his body going crazy because of the lack of sleep, food and water.

Stilinski opened his eyes again and with suprise, he realized that he is sitting on his bed. Was this whole just a hallucination? It could have been. But it felt so real. Maybe he suffered with schizophrenia, or he might had had a vivid dream.

His arm got his attention because of the pulsing pain. There was a new bruise, a hand-shaped bruise. Stilinski inspected it furthermore, it had to be a strong grip. A strong grip like in his dream.

The door opened with a light squeaking which made Stilinski to jump up a little. His eyes stopped at the familiar face full of moles. So it was no dream, then. Just the cruel reality.

Stiles entered the room slowly, as if he was trying to approach a hurt animal. He was holding a glass of water and a bowl with grapes. He came to the bed, from which he was watched by his father, who seemed very uncomfortable.

"Here, drink," Stiles said and handed him the glass of water. The dry throat made this very easy for his father. He drank the whole glass on one breath. He held the glass tightly on his legs which were folded underneath him.

"Eat some grapes, it should boost you up a little," Stiles said soothingly but Stilinski shook his head. Now, when he extinguished his unbearable thirst, his will became a little stronger. He didn't want anything, he just wanted go away for good.

"I said 'eat'," Stiles ordered with a poker face which made the Sheriff shake. He slowly took the bowl of grapes and began to put them into his mouth. He had to admit, it was delicious. He ate the first few pieces slowly but his hunger won over his conviction that he doesn't deserve it. The bowl was empty in several seconds and Stilinski felt ashamed that he gave in that quickly.

Stiles took away the glass which rested on his father's legs and the bowl, putting them on the night table. He looked back at the Sheriff who watched some distant object in front of him.

"Hey," Stiles began, "will you let me helping you with these?" Stiles looked at Stilinski's bruised arm, but he just turned his head away from him.

"Okay, at least, get some rest...," Stiles said with a sigh and left the room.

The Sheriff laid down and covered himself with the blanket, groaning. Now, when he wasn't hungry and thirsty, his body wasn't that numb anymore. And he felt every bruise on his body. His head was filled with thoughts.

Was Stiles really trying to help him? Was it really his son? Or was it some twisted way of crushing him down even more. He did not know, but he couldn't think of it more because fatigue had taken over him.


	51. Chapter 51 - The Talk

Lydia began to panic. They had to stop him. He couldn't commit suicide.

She had already called multiple people and was waiting outside her house. A black toyota stopped in front of her and she got quickly in.

"So, where to?" Derek asked.

"Beacon Hills preserve," she said nervously, "and please, hurry."

"Sure thing." They were already on the move.

"So... You think you saw the possible future? Or the past?"

"I... I'm not certain, but it sure seemed real."

"Huh... He went looking for Stiles, right?"

"Yeah... Yeah."

"What if it was Stiles' work? Him jumping down? Or maybe he gave you this vision to lure you out."

"Why would he want to lure out _me_?"

"Common, you were his childhood love... And you grew pretty close throughout the years. I think that you are someone who he would care about... And in a twisted way... The one he would want to kill... But that's just a theory... What do I know about demon-psychology."

"This is so messed up..."

"Can't disagree."

Derek stopped the car in front of the most ignored sign in Beacon Hills. Lydia got quickly out of the vehicle and looked around helplessly.

"I don't know where to go...," Lydia breathed out.

"Don't push it. Just... Go somewhere. That usually works, right?"

"I guess," she murmured and went into the woods.

...

The Sheriff opened his eyes wearily. He had to sleep several hours because there was sunlight shining through the windows. He sat up with a groan. His body still ached with the pain from his injuries. And he was hungry.

Stilinski rose carefully to his feet and approached the door. He didn't hear any noises in the house. Was Stiles still there? Slowly, he went down the stairs and into the living room.

"Dad." Stiles' father's heart started pounding faster from the suprise and turned around. His son was standing in the door frame, illuminated by the afternoon sunlight.

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked. Even though it seemed as if he was concerned, his voice was way too neutral. His father didn't answer, he just started at him in silence. Stiles didn't say anything either and just left the room. It didn't take long for him to return. Stilinski noticed that he is holding a plate of toasts and a glass of water. Stiles walked passed him to the conference table and sat down in an armchair.

"Please, join me." Stiles looked up to his father who quietly obeyed and sat down in front of Stiles. The toasts on the table got his attention, he began to salivate. He felt as if he was in a Pavlov's experiment.

"These are for you, don't hesitate to eat them." Stiles watched him carefully, almost studiying his movements. Stilinski took one and bit a little piece off. Stiles spoke again when he saw his father chewing.

"I suppose you have many questions... I'll try to sum it up, if that's alright." Stiles looked at his father who didn't answer nor he looked at his son. He stared at his toast quietly and listened.

"First thing, though. I want to make it clear that I'm not going to hurt you. But also, that I'm not the same person as before. The energy from the amulet did change me... I'll start from the beginning. Mom was pregnant before me, right?"

The Sheriff stopped chewing and looked up at Stiles.

"And she lost the baby..."

Stilinski felt tears in his eyes as he started to remember this horrific period of time.

"Mom tried to save the baby... And she made a deal with a demon. With Abaddon. Later on, she realized that it was a mistake and tried to undo the deal... And Abaddon got angry, possessed your body when you and mom... You know. And that's how I happened. Abaddon thought of me as his offspring."

Stiles paused for a little, noticing that his father was feeling uncomfortable.

"But I have only one father and that's you. Okay?... Eae is an angel, isn't he? Guess that he had shown you some... Things. I could defend myself, I could explain you that I had no other choice, but I won't. I did those things and I'm taking full responsibility for them. I realize what's 'wrong' and 'right'... For that I'm thankful for my sister... It was her spirit who balanced me out."

The Sheriff's eyes widened and he whispered: "Anna".

"Her name was meant to be Anna?" Stiles asked. His father nodded. They were silent for a moment.

"So, now it's up to you. Either, you want me around... Let me be your son and try to make this work... Or, I leave and never bother you again," Stiles finally said after several minutes of silence.

"I...I-," Stilinski began, realizing that his throat is dried out. He reached out for the glass and had a few sips. Stiles watched him patiently.

"I don't want to loose you," Stiles' father said quietly.

"Then, I'll stay," Stiles said with a calming voice and stood up. He sat next to his dad who looked at him with uncertainty in his eyes.

"I know that it'll be hard for you to accept me, maybe even impossible, but just know that I'm your son and I'll do anything to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe?"

"That's the least I can do... After everything."

Stiles gently put his hand on his father's arm where he had bruised him before. The Sheriff put his hand on Stiles' and smiled sadly.

"Come here," Stiles said and pulled him into a hug. Stilinski wasn't sure if Stiles was okay again, meaning the not murdering-evil 'okay', but he felt somehow good in his arms, he felt safe.

When Stiles withdrew from the embrace, Stilinski noticed one thing. He wasn't feeling any pain. His injuries were gone. He looked at his arms and touched his face to make sure that there's nothing.

"You were the one who healed me after I got attacked," Stilinski stated. Stiles just nodded, taking one toast himself.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"You saved my life many times now and the only thing I gave you is... This," Stilinski made a gesture which towards Stiles.

"Yeah, but it was mainly my fault that you were endangered like that. Look, let's not talk about it. If you feel like you have to make it better, then acceptance would be nice."

"I... I do, um, accept you... I'm just...-"

"Unsure? Afraid? Confused?"

"Yeah, maybe..."

"It will take time. I'll try to do everything to make you feel safe and good around me. And I won't make you feel like there's a demon in your household."

"That's the thing... There's one. I can't just ignore it... If I want you here, I have to take you with everything you've got."

"So we'll make little steps."

"... Could I see... your eyes?"

"My eyes? You think that's a good idea?"

"I have to start somewhere..."

"I don't know, it might be very unsettling for you."

"I know... But..."

"Okay...," Stiles squeezed his hand lightly and blinked. His father couldn't take his gaze from Stiles' eyes. They were so dark it almost seemed that you could drown in them.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked when he noticed his father's dazzlement. When he didn't get any answer, Stiles blinked his blacks quickly away. The Sheriff shook off the weird feeling he got from staring into Stiles' eyes.

"Yeah... I guess."

"Huh, let's not push it. You need more time for this." Stiles said and rose to his feet.

"Try to recover... You should probably call somebody that you are alright, they have to be worried about you. It is your choice to mention me or not... I would like to finish high school at least... So I'm gonna go to school as soon as possible."

"What will you do about your friends?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess that they'll get the same offer as you. Either I stay or I leave them."

"Be kind to them, it can be difficult with them. They are fighters, they will probably need more time."

"Are you saying that you aren't a fighter?"

Stilinski shrugged.

"You are a strong, brave man. Don't you think less of you. It isn't weakness wanting to trust your own son."

"Hm," his father hummed and took one of the toasts.

"... I'm supposed to see Parrish later this day, is it alright if I leave you here alone?"

"Of course."

"Good."

...

Lydia continued walking through the woods with Derek quietly following her. The sun was setting down and the trees became much scarier than before. But Lydia ignored them, she couldn't let herself feel fear when she had to focus on saving a life, Stilinski's life. With every turn Lydia made, the faster she went. She didn't even realize that she was actually running and that Derek isn't right behind her anymore.

Suddenly, she stopped herself. She recognized the place right away. Lydia was standing in front of the nemeton. But that wasn't the only thing she saw. A familiar figure was standing by the rest of the cut down tree. It seemed as if the skin was on fire because of the orange sunlight shining down at it.

Lydia froze at the spot when the figure turned around to look at her.

"I... I'll just go," Lydia murmured with an unsure voice and began turning around to the way she had came from.

"Don't," Stiles said.


	52. Chapter 52 - Why are you here?

Lydia stopped at once. She couldn't outrun him anyways. She took all of her courage and turned around to face him. Stiles walked over to her but left several feet between them.

"Why did you lead me here?" Lydia asked with a note of anger in her voice.

"I didn't."

"So... Why are you here?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Because you causally wait for people in the middle of the woods." Lydia was suprised by her rudeness. Wasn't she supposed to be careful? She didn't know what he was thinking.

"Why are you here, Lydia?" Stiles asked directly.

"What do you think? I'm trying to find your father who is about to kill himself... And you are here, waiting for 'someone'."

Stiles put his hands into his jeans pockets and looked around.

"Derek is looking for you."

A wave of fury came over Lydia. How could he not care about his father? He might have been the beast she saw before but that didn't stop her. Why would he be still in Beacon Hills if he didn't care a little? She approached him quickly and gave him an angry look.

"You either make yourself useful and save your dad or get the fuck out of Beacon Hills!"

She lost her courage immediately. Why was she acting this way? It was still Stiles in some way. Her best friend. She didn't want him to leave Beacon Hills, she wanted him to stay. Was it maybe the resemblance he had with the Nogitsune? Was that the reason for her bursting out?

Lydia felt so weak the last time she had encountered the Nogitsune with the face of Stiles. But she was stronger now and she was not going to fear him.

"You saw him jump, didn't you?" Stiles asked calmly. Lydia nodded.

"Don't worry about him. He is fine."

"What do you mean 'fine'"?

"I mean fine as not lying dead under the cliff."

"Where is he?"

"Home."

"You brought him there?"

"Yes."

The sun was gone and they were standing in complete darkness. Lydia couldn't see his face properly, she felt more vulnerable.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you?"

"You don't have to."

"That means what excatly?"

Stiles didn't answer, though, because a werewolf appeared a few feet behind Lydia.

"Lydia!" Derek called out. Derek run to them and positioned himself between Lydia and Stiles.

"What are you doing?" Derek growled at Stiles. Stiles looked him in the eyes which were glowing and took a step back.

"I'm waiting for Parrish, you?"

"Parrish? Where is he? Did you tell him to not answer our calls?" Lydia asked, again with growing anger.

"No, Lydia. I did not. It had to be his choice."

"Why should we believe you?" Derek asked.

"Ask him yourselves," Stiles suggested and gestured to Jordan who was approaching them from the side.

"Jordan!" Lydia run to him and hugged him. "Why haven't you answered my calls?"

"I'm sorry, Lyds. It was a little bit complicated. You know, Stiles contacted me some time ago. It was after the warehouse incident happened. He needed to be sure that he is able to control himself. And I tried to help him... I didn't want you guys to freak out because of it... So I wanted to keep it a secret until we were 100% sure," Parrish explained.

"And are you like before?" Derek asked.

"Like before? No. I don't think I'll ever be but I don't want to bring horror and agony onto you, so that's something."

"He is really trying, Lydia," the young deputy said with a smile.

"So... What White did... It helped you?" Lydia turned around to Stiles.

"Yes."

"So, what now?" Derek asked, a little confused from the whole situation.

"I'm going to school tomorrow, I still plan on graduating. You can have your pack meeting and decide either to give it a shot or not. If you don't want me around you, I'll leave. Just, tell Scott to stop trying to find a way how to fix me. There is no way how to do that. Either you accept me like that or not. I can't be 'cured'."

"Okay, that sounds fair," Derek agreed with the solution Stiles had given them.

"Good. Jordan, I don't think that we need to... talk anymore. I'll go."

Suddenly, Stiles had vanished. Derek and Lydia looked at Parrish who seemed satisfied.

"What are you smiling at?" Derek asked harshly.

"I'm just glad that it is slowly working out."

"How can you be so sure that he is alright? Didn't he influence you in some way? You know, the mind thingie you've got going on," Lydia said with concern. The fact that she couldn't be sure with anything, because of the powers Stiles possessed, began to be quite annoying for Lydia.

"I know that he might seem little off... But, common, he has to deal with the new large amount of dark energy... You can't expect that he'll be all happy and easygoing. He was worried about his state... Or more accurately put... He was afraid he might hurt you, so he spent the time with me, figuring out if he's okay and we were making sure that he'll be in control of himself. I'm sure that he loves you guys, it's just complicated. For him and for you."

Lydia and Derek exchanged their looks full of doubt.

"I guess," Lydia began," I guess that we should go... Call the others, tell them what happened and somebody should check out Mr. Stilinski..."

...

The next day in school was a little stressful for Scott. The pack wanted to hear some statement about Stiles from him. They wanted to know what to do next, but how should he know? He himself was confused and was nervous about seeing Stiles. Malia, Issac and Argent went to check up on Stilinski the previous day. They found out that he is healthy and fine, he just seemed slightly lost in his thoughts.

Argent warned them about various hunters coming to Beacon Hills because they've heard about the pack from the infamous high school. But that was the last thing which bothered Scott. He had seen Stiles several times but he never made himself to go to him.

He saw him again when they had history class. Stiles came late but Mr. Yukimura didn't say anything. He already knew about the situation. Scott was in contact with Kira who asked him to tell her parents, too. Just to be safe.

Stiles didn't give the class much attention when he entered the room, he just sat down in the front row and put his books on the table. Scott wasn't able to focus on the lecture much because he just stared at Stiles' back and thought about how is he going to talk to him.

The school bell rang and the classmates rushed out of the class. There were only three left, Scott, Stiles and Susanne, their ginger classmate. Scott realized that he wasn't ready at all. Stiles put on his backpack and stood at one spot for a second, then, as if he was aware of Scott's unpreparedness, he quietly left the room.

Scott let out a relieved sigh.

"Got some drama going on?" Susanne asked.

"I guess," Scott answered, suprised by Susanne's question.

"You two will work it out, you are almost inseparable."

"Not sure if it's we'll work it out this time...," Scott murmured but Susanne was already leaving the classroom. Of course she would hurry, it was lunch time.

Scott came to the cafeteria, looking around for his friends. They were already sitting at a table, eating and talking. Scott wasn't that hungry, so he just went right to the table and sat next to Liam.

"So, how is it going?" Scott asked, leaning forward to see also the ones who were sitting at the other side.

"Guess, alright. We are still alive, aren't we?" Issac smiled ironically.

"Did you already talk to him?" Lydia asked.

"Well, no... I had class with him, but I kinda wasn't... I don't know. Ready? And he just left," Scott explained, "What about you, guys?"

"Neither of us have seen him. It's like he is avoiding us, he wasn't even in any class some of us have with him," Malia said, showing her discocnern.

"Really? I've been seeing him all day. Always somewhere passing by...," Scott said with suprise.

"It looks like he wants to talk to _you._ And he is waiting for you to approach him," Mason shared his opinion.

"Huh... I'm not sure what to tell him, guys," Scott admitted.

"Let's just hope that White's sacrifice made a difference...," Lydia said quietly, remembering the night at the warehouse.

...

It was the last lesson and Scott still hadn't faced Stiles. Since lunch, he had seen Stiles several times, mostly in the hallway. They've shared some short looks but Scott always left quickly.

Scott went to Mr. Yukimura after his class ended.

"Hello, Scott."

"Hey. So, Kira told me that you'll be picking her up in a few days..."

"Yes... We are really greatful, it seems that Kira had managed to control the kitsune. We are going to New York afterwards, though... For a few weeks."

"For a few weeks? She didn't mention-"

"She doesn't know yet."

"What about school?"

"She can graduate next year. Kira ages differently than you, Scott..."

"I know that she is... Why are you mentioning it?"

"Just... If you thought about it... About your relationship."

"Of course. You are with Kira's mother, too... So..."

"I'm... But she is hundreds of years older already."

Scott didn't want to listen to this. He knew that Kira is a kitsune and that she'll live much longer than him, but they could last longer, right? Scott loved Kira. He couldn't loose her. He had already lost Allison.

Scott made a quick apology and left the room. He couldn't deal with that now.

He hurried to put some school books into his locker. The hallway was empty because almost everybody had left. Scott was distracted because his thoughts were somewhere else. He couldn't bare the idea of Kira leaving him.

"Hey." Scott jumped up in suprise, he turned around and saw Susanne smiling at him. She held a metallic crossbow in her hands and shot several arrows at Scott. They had to be dipped in something poisonous for werewolfs because Scott was beginning to loose his balance.

"Susanne? What the hell...," he muttered and fell onto his knees. Susanne came closer and kicked him in his jaw which made him fall backwards on the cold floor. She jumped on him, holding him down with her left hand. Despite his blurry vision, he saw a blade in her right hand.

"Susanne, stop," Scott begged.

"You're a monster, Scott. You shouldn't exist, and I'm gonna take care of that," she said with despise and cut his cheek with her knife. Scott groaned with pain and tried to overpower her, but the poison in his body made him weak, he couldn't even make his eyes glow.

Susanne pressed the sharp edge to his neck, watching the blood running down on the floor. Scott really didn't expect this to be his end. After all he had been through, it was going to be Susanne who'd kill him.

Scott closed his eyes, awaiting her to finish him off, but the weight of her body disappeared instead. Scott opened his eyes and saw that Susanne was lying next to him, someone was holding her throat and the right hand. Scott blinked a few times to see the savior clearer. His breath quickened after he realized that the person holding down Susanne was his best friend.

"So, he had turned you, too, Stiles?" Susanne glared at him angrily. "Is this why you have trouble in paradise? Or did you just get tired of being the sidekick?" she mocked him. Scott could've sworn that Stiles' eyes turned gold and that he growled at her like a wolf. Stiles rose to his feet, pulling Susanne up with him. Scott could hear her heart beating faster. She was afraid, even though she wasn't showing it.

"That's just desperate, Stiles," she continued. Stiles had thrown her knife at the floor and kept holding her neck.

"You became an abomination... Just to feel more powerful," she went on.

"Leave," Stiles growled at her. Those words sent chills down Scott's spine and apparently also Susanne's. He let go of her and she hurried to the exit, leaving her weapons behind.

After she left, Stiles lowered himself to Scott who was staring at him with uncertainty. Stiles scanned Scott's body up and down with the expressionless face which Scott grew to hate. Stiles carefully lifted Scott's head and put his knee under it. The Alpha felt how all the arrows were pulled out at the same time and how the pain and dizziness began to fade away. Scott sat up and looked at Stiles who kept watching him silently.

"T-Thanks." Scott gulped nervously. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"I'll be going now," Stiles said calmly and stood up.

"No, no... Don't go," Scott stopped him.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked and sat down on his haunches, looking at the alpha.

"Yeah, we gotta talk."

"We should," Stiles agreed and sat down on the floor next to Scott.

"Huh, so... You're a werewolf now?"

"No, I'm not." Stiles let out an entertained exhale.

"But your eyes were-"

"Yeah, I know. It was just a show for her. I thought that this would be a better explanation for my strength for her than the truth."

"Huh, so you can change your eye color to whatever you want?"

"That's not that important now..."

"No, it actually is. I would like to know what you can do before I... Before we start trusting you."

"Hm... Nothing's new, just that Abaddon's energy gave me the ability to... well, to materilaze something out of nowhere."

"Meaning?"

Stiles pointed to Scott's T-shirt which had several holes in it. With a simple wave of Stiles' hand, the T-shirt was like new.

"Shit, so you can basically do everything you think of..."

"I can't bring somebody from the dead... I might be able to use telekinesis but it is limited. I can't create living beings, only artificial things..."

"But they are from nature, too."

"Yeah, but they don't breath or have a pulse. It has to exist somehow... For example if there is a seed in the ground, I can speed up the growing. Or if you lost an arm... I could make it grow back, but that would take some time..."

"Uh-huh... And why do you wanna be here? In Beacon Hills? You can do so much more apparently..."

"People I care about are here. I want to be with you, protect you if necessary."

"How can I be sure that you are... okay?"

"I don't know, Scott. How did you manage it the last time?"

"I just told myself: "'What the hell... If you wanted us dead, we'd be dead already.'"

"I can still leave..."

"That's the thing. I don't want you to leave. I don't want to loose anybody else."

"You aren't talking just about Allison now, are you?"

"Maybe..."

"Is it Kira?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, who else? She has been gone for a while now, she had to realize that she is going to live much longer-"

"Don't give me that speech, I've already heard it."

"I'm sorry...," Stiles apologized quietly and put his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"You know, Scott... Demons don't age..."

"What?"

"I won't age, Scott."

"Are you kidding me? So you'll leave me, too?"

"I don't have to if you won't mind me around like this."

"But werewolfs age slower, too, right?"

"Yes... But-"

"It's not like a kitsune... Sure, I get it."

"...Scott, you should go to your pack and discuss it with them. You can text me when you've decided what next. But if you'll accept me, you have to realize that I'm not the same Stiles as before... I've changed."

"I know... I guess... Thanks, again, for saving my life," Scott smiled at his friend and stood up.

"No problem."

...

She was wandering around the Stilinski house for a while now. She wasn't sure if he was there. For some reason, she couldn't find him... He must have covered himself. She looked at her freshly stolen watch at which she was quite proud. 17:16. If he went to school, he should've been home already.

"What are you doing here, Kazi?" a cold but familiar voice asked her. She turned her head to the left, seeing Stiles standing by the wall of his house.

"Stiles!" Kazi said with excitement. Finally, she had found him.


	53. Chapter 53 - He needs help

Scott had driven to Malia's after school where they had a pack meeting. When he arrived he told them what had happened earlier in school. How Susanne attacked him and if it weren't for Stiles, he'd be dead.

"So we have a demon _and_ a hunter problem. Perfect," Issac said with a tired voice and leaned against a wall which was closest to him.

"Do we have really a demon problem, though?" Kira's voice came from Scott's phone which was lying on the table.

"I don't know, Kira... You probably don't," Scott said, sounding a little edgy.

"What? Bad reception here...," Kira asked confusingly.

"Nothing," Scott muttered.

"Um, okay... So let's say that we give Stiles a shot-" Malia didn't have the chance to finish her sentence because Liam jumped in:"God, it's like deja vu... It has no sense dealing it... We'll end up at 'giving him a shot', anyways... We don't have to discuss anything. It's just us... Scott, he is your best friend. You'd never forgive yourself for making him leave. Okay? It's Stiles... We'll fight for him... Whatever it takes."

Everybody was suprised by Liam's speech, but nobody disagreed.

"Intense," Mason murmured for himself.

"Lydia, what is your opinion on this? You haven't said anything." Scott turned to Lydia who had been quietly standing at the table, her arms folded.

"Hm, I think that... Liam is right. We have to try. He would do the same for us... And we have risked our lives so many times... Why not risk it for our friend?"

"Yeah, a friend who'll snap your neck with his mind if you piss him off," Issac murmured.

"Issac, we are all dangerous in some way. You have fangs and claws, I can break things with my voice..."

"Yeah, whatever. So, when do we get to see our friend?" Issac came back to the table and gave the pack an ironic smile.

"With your attitude, I'd snap your neck with my mind, too." Everyone turned to the door. Derek had arrived.

"Shit, how long have you been here?" Liam asked, suprised that nobody had noticed him.

"Not long. So, when are we gonna see him?"

"I don't know... I'll text him," Scott said and picked up his phone, "we'll call you later, Kira, bye."

...

Stiles' mean expression didn't stop Kazi from talking. The kid was always having all kinds of faces. She remembered how he was troubled in hell, and what expressions he made. So, she ignored this, not giving it any importance.

"You know, it was really hard to find you. By the way, thanks for helping me. It was you who told Omri to get me out, right? Yeah, anyways, you've never mentioned your real name! So that was a hard nut to crack... And I didn't know where you lived, so-"

"Stop talking. I don't care. I want you to leave," Stiles cut her off.

"Come again?" Kazi asked, suprised by his reaction. She began to feel that something might be wrong.

"I don't want you in Beacon Hills. I don't know what you've thought, but you are not welcomed here."

"Why? Common! I thought that we're on good terms... You saved me from Abaddon..."

"I just didn't want to owe you anything."

"Owe me? We're friends... You don't owe me anything... What the fuck's wrong?"

"Let me explain it to you, I'll do it only once, so listen carefully. You mean nothing to me. I was just killing time with you. I don't want you around me or the people in Beacon Hills, and if you try to talk with somebody about anything, I'll put you back to hell. And it won't be pretty for you. Do you understand me?"

Kazi was speechless. But the more she was standing besides him, the more she understood. She sensed out the new darkness inside him. He was hiding it well, but another demon just felt the amount of energy. Kazi understood what had happened to him and she realized that she was in a tricky situation.

Kazi just nodded and looked down on the ground.

"I said, do you understand me?" he asked her again in demon language.

"I understand," she replied also in the demon language.

...

The pack was waiting at a small pond near to the Beacon Hills reservation. Two wooden benches and a big table stood nearby the pond. It was around seven o'clock already and the pack was getting nervous about the expected arrival of their demon friend.

They were silent, everybody was buried in their own thoughts. Suddenly, the wolfs and the coyote turned their heads because of the footsteps they've heard. He came by foot, which suprised them a little.

Stiles stopped a few feet in front of them and gave each one of them a short look. Scott approached him and smiled kindly.

"Glad that you came," Scott said.

"Of course," Stiles said, repaying Scott the smile.

"So, we want you to stay... Which you have figured out already, for sure. I hope that it'll work out... And that with some time, we'll all feel comfortable with each other."

Stiles nodded and added: "I'll try my best. And I want to apologize for how much trouble I've created."

"Well, I think that we are just happy that you let us alive," Issac murmured sarcastically.

"Issac!" Malia hissed.

"Malia, let him say whatever he wants. You all can say whatever you want. If you want to tell me something, then just tell me."

"You see? He gave us the right to live and freedom of speech, it's gonna be awesome," Issac continued. He hated the fact that Stiles was some high-level being and that they could basically be his puppets. Issac didn't trust him and didn't see the point in all this 'peace making'. He would be the happiest if the 'threat' just left Beacon Hills. But that wasn't happening.

"Issac, common, don't be a dick," Mason sighed at Issac's remarks. Stiles remained silent, watching Issac's displeased face.

"I don't buy it. Stiles never liked me, so why should he be all nice and kind to me now?"

"Of course he likes you, Issac. God, stop this childish nonsense. Stiles, tell him that you don't secretly hate him," Derek joined the conversation.

"I don't secretly hate you, Issac. You don't have to be afraid," Stiles said with a calming voice.

"I'm not afraid of _you,"_ he spitted out, lying to himself. Stiles didn't say anything. He knew very well that it was fear speaking from Issac.

"Alright, let's not do this, okay?" Scott tried to save the situation. He looked helplessly at Lydia, who had been quiet all the time, but she didn't even catch his gaze. Lydia was staring at the ground, making it seem that she's not listening.

Suddenly, Stiles' face expression changed from a calm, neutral look to a frowning, unsatisfied one.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Malia asked, feeling a little disconcerned.

"I have to leave now. I'll return as soon as possible." With those words Stiles disappeared and left the confused pack standing there.

...

Stiles' father was making himself a cup of coffee. He was still a little shaken off from what had happened. He should go to work. He missed work. He missed something ordinary, natural things.

He sat down in the living room and took a sip of his coffee. The sheriff enjoyed these little moments since he tried to commit suicide. But his small moment of joy perished quickly.

"Mr. Stilinski," a familiar voice said. Stilinski froze, his heart pounding faster.

"Mr. Stilinski, you've failed at your simple task."

"What?" Stilinski stood up, angry now. "I failed? Simple task? Are you kidding me?"

Eae frowned at Stiles' father. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, but the decision has been made-"

"What are you talking about?" the Sheriff cut him off.

"I'm here to take your life."

"What? Why? It makes no sense."

"You don't have to worry about that." Eae raised his arm and made a fist out of his hand. The Sheriff began to choke by an invisible force. His hands automatically shot to his neck, trying to grab the 'thing' which was slowly taking his life, but there was nothing to grab. He saw black spots and felt that he is about to faint. Suddenly, the force choking him disappeared and he started coughing, catching his breath. When he finally looked up, he saw his son, standing in front of Eae who was pinned to the wall, his struggle against the invisible force was obvious, but he couldn't do anything against it.

Stilinski rose to his feet, still shaking from the incident.

"Abaddon's infamous offspring, pleasure to meet you," Eae said ironically with despise. Stiles glared at him emotionlessly as Eae continued:"Well, kill me already."

"Kill you and then wait for your friends with wings to finish me off? I don't think so," Stiles said and took a step closer to Eae. "So, you tell me, how we solve our little problem."

"You think I'd make a deal with a demon?" Eae laughed mockingly.

"You don't want to make an enemy out of me. And I don't have any reason for being one, yet. Killing my father to lure me out? Not such a smart move, but I offer you this, you won't endanger anybody I care about and I won't be the threat you fear I'll become." Stiles let Eae to stand on his own feet again. Eae's confident look vanished. Stiles was a threat and yes, they wanted to avoid any difficulties. The best way would be removing him but not every angel agreed on it after they had messed up with the amulet.

"You will stay low, you won't meddle into the affairs of hell, you won't fulfill the meant destiny of the D-"

"No. I won't. I stay low, you stay away."

"One other condition. You won't kill another human being."

"Done."

"Then, we have a deal."

"Yes, now, if you'd be so kind. Leave."

"If you were to break these conditions, there will be no mercy-"

"Yeah, I know. Are we done here?"

Eae nodded and disappeared. Stiles turned around to his father who was still breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Stiles asked and approached him. Stilinski just nodded.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know wh-"

"What was he talking about? What destiny?"

"What?"

"He said that...you won't fulfill your destiny..."

"Dad... It's complicated."

"No. Tell me. I already live in a world where the impossible exists. That I've accepted. My son is a dangerous dark being, which I've already accepted, too. And I love you, no matter what. But don't keep things from me anymore. I don't care what it is."

Stiles put his hands into the pockets of his jeans and sighed.

"I'm... Supposedly, I'm meant to lead some demon army. To let them leave hell and let them do horrifying things on Earth under my command."

Stiles' father stared at him, not sure what to say. Stiles touched his father's arm lightly.

"But I won't. Abaddon didn't succeed and I won't become this."

"Even though it's your destiny?" Stilinski asked quietly.

"Screw destiny, I'm not gonna do that."

Stilinski blankly stared somewhere behind Stiles and nodded a little.

"Please, keep this for yourself, though."

"If that's what you want, I'll keep it for myself..."

"Dad...," Stiles reached out for him, pulling him into a hug, "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this."

"That's alright, son."

Stiles withdrew from the hug and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you," Stiles said.

"For what?"

"For you. I'm greatful for you."

...

The pack was slightly confused after the sudden disappearance of Stiles.

"What just happened?" Mason asked.

"We didn't do anything wrong, did we?" Liam looked at his Alpha for an answer.

"I don't think so... It seems like somethig else came up..." Scott shared his opinion.

"Hey!" Somebody called out loudly. They all turned their heads to the source of the noise. It was a blonde girl coming closer to them.

"Hey, guys! Uh, it's Malia right?" the girl pointed to Malia who was standing the nearest to her. "Issac, Liam, Mason, Derek," she continued naming them out,"Lydia and Scott, right?" She looked at Scott with a warm smile.

"And you are?" Issac asked her.

"It's Kazi...," Scott murmured.

"The Kazi?" Malia asked while scanning her up and down.

"Yeah! So you know about me? Good. Look, I gotta talk with you, quickly..."

"About?" Derek came closer to her to have a good look at that Kazi whom he heard about.

"About Stiles. Listen, I don't have much time... I bet that he is all nice to you and stuff... But otherwise, he is not. The amount of darkness inside of him is bigger than the light... You could say that he has enough 'humanity' to know who he cares about.. Or more like cared about... so he continues taking care of you. But the thing is, that he lacks emotions... He acts in some way he knows that is appropriate... He understands how people think and feel and so he reacts to it with appropriate response. For instance, you cry, he hugs you... Get it? The little part of light makes him take care of you, the ones he once loved... But when it comes to others he didn't have a connection or, like in my case, is a demon, he is ruthless and merciless."

"How do you know?" Scott asked.

"I've seen something like this before... And I had the pleasure to talk to him... He told me to leave Beacon Hills and he forbid me to even talk to you, otherwise he'd sent me to hell where... Well, it wouldn't be nice. I'm using this moment for telling you this and begging you to help him."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Lydia asked, coming forward to her.

"Um, let's hope that his meatsuit is strong enough to take more energy... But basically, he needs more light to balance it out."

"Where should we get more 'light'? Last time, it was his dead sister who gave him what he needed..." Scott said.

"I don't know... You have to figure it out. Please..."

"I thought that you've understood what I said, Kazi." Stiles' cold voice made everybody froze on the spot. Kazi's eyes were filled with terror. She didn't have even the chance to say anything, because she had vanished right away.

"Where did she go?" Mason asked, his eyes wide open.

"Stiles, what the hell?" Scott blurted out. "Where did you sent her?"

"Back to hell, where's she is supposed to be," Stiles answered calmly.

"She wasn't doing anything!" Malia protested.

"Calm yourselves, it was for your own good."

"I think that we are capable of deciding what's good for us and what's not," Malia continued.

"You know, it is kind of overwhelming to keep all of this from you. I just returned from my house where an angel tried to kill my father. Don't you understand? These things are not to be played with. I'm not going to let demons walk around Beacon Hills when they can endanger you. I won't let my crap hurt you anymore."

"Someone tried to kill your dad?" Scott was shocked by that information as well as the others.

"Yes. So, please, understand when I don't want you to hang out with these potential threats. Demons love drama, they lie and are mischievous... Don't let yourselves deceive by them."

"Uh, you're a demon...," Issac said quietly. Stiles gave him a long gaze.

"Yes, you're right. I was born to humans, I was brought up in a human community. Other demons are twisted souls of already dead people who are possessing a body of a stranger. But, of course, there doesn't have to be any difference. I'm just trying to do my best at protecting you. You can still change your decision if you don't like what I am."

"No... We don't want you to leave. That's decided. We just have to get used to this. Right, guys?" Scott turned around to the pack who nodded slowly.

"Everything will be just alright." Scott smiled at Stiles, already planning another pack meeting in his head. Stiles needed help.


	54. Chapter 54 - Welcome to Hell

"So, what do we do now?" Malia asked the others. The pack was back at Malia's place. They were standing in her bedroom, some of them looking for a place to sit.

"Well, why would Kazi bother telling us if she didn't care about it?" Mason asked another question.

"I don't know... She might be lying but what would she get from it?" Derek said.

"I think she wanted to help him. I've seen Stiles' memory with her and she seemed to care about him," Scott said.

"It's true that he acts little... Well, not naturally. He always has this scary cold-stone look." Liam was thinking this for a while now and he wasn't alone for sure.

"Jordan said that he might seem a little off because he has to deal with the amount of darkness...," Lydia said suddenly, remembering the night where she was drawn to the Nemeton, to Stiles.

"So, maybe that's it... He is a little off because he is struggling with the lack of emotions. He sure was fond of Kazi... It is weird that he is so cruel to her now," Scott said, more convinced now.

"Okay, so... How do we do this? Where do we find the light?" Malia asked.

"I don't know... We could get Omri's help," Scott suggested.

"Where is Omri, though?" Derek asked. By now, everyone knew about Stiles' demonic servant but they've never met him.

"I guess hell?" Mason offered.

"How are we gonna get to fucking hell?" Issac blurted out. "This is bullshit. You think that he won't find out? God... You heard her what she said? That he's merciless to people he didn't care about? I don't wanna end up in some torturing chamber in hell!"

"Issac, calm down. He wouldn't do that-"

"You think? Well, I don't!"

"But he has some point... How are we going to do this without him noticing?" Derek asked.

"I think that Stiles isn't aware of everything... I think that he needs to look for it, he needs to know first what he wants to find." Lydia believed this was true, she had this feeling about it.

"But he instantly knew about his dad." Scott said, feeling disappointed that they might not go through this.

"Yeah, but he is his blood. I think that it is because of their family bond." Lydia lifted his mood again.

"That sounds logica. In some way. But we need to be sure," Derek said.

"I'll just ask him," Scott said.

"Because that won't make him suspicious at all," Issac murmured.

"He'll be suspicious if we act all quiet and mysterious. We have to be normal. And I'd ask him these things if nothing was going on. We all would be curious about him..." It seemed that the pack agreed with Scott.

"So, how do we get to hell?" Liam asked after a while of silence.

"There has to be some way..." Scott muttered. "What about the witch who is helping Kira?" Scott suggested.

"Marina? Well, we could try. Kira could just ask... Out of curiosity, right?" Mason said.

"Yeah... She could know more... I'll text Kira about it... I guess that we'll see what happens next. Now, you have to act normal when you're with Stiles, okay? And if you're gonna be nervous and he'd be suspicious, just tell him the truth, that you are still afraid of him... I hope that it'll make him back off a little, you know... Not trying to look for more information." Scott said and checked everyone's expressions. They didn't seem to protest.

...

Mr. Stilinski was finally in his office at the Police Station. He tried to work hard, do all the paperwork which has waited for him on the desk. Although, normally he'd hate doing this, now, he gladly went through all the documents.

Nobody seemed to interrupt him, as if the officers wanted to give him some space, knowing what their Sheriff had been through. Some of them avoided him on purpose because they weren't sure what to say to him.

Suddenly, Stilinski heard knocking on his door. How unexpected.

"Come in," the Sheriff said, almost thrilled to get the chance to talk to somebody, someone who wasn't mixed up in the supernatural world. He wasn't excited for long, though.

"There is someone who wants to talk to you, Sheriff," Moreno informed him.

"Well, then let the someone in," Stilinski said, standing up from his chair. He really didn't expect this visit.

"Thank you for making time for me," Deaton said and smiled formally.

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to talk. About your son." Deaton watched Stilinski's face curiously, awaiting some micro expression which would reveal his emotions.

"Why do you wanna talk about Stiles?"

"Well, I believe that we both know what he is by now, am I right?"

Stilinski slowly nodded and remained silent.

"I just wanted to let you know that his existence won't be a secret for long. It's not that somebody would spread the information, it's just what kind of energy, vibe, or aura you could even say, he leaves around. He surely hides it well, but he won't be hidden for too long. And then demon hunters will come and try to kill him, including my sister, although, she's not a demon hunter but she sure will try."

"Where are you heading with this?"

"I already spoke to Stiles about it, and asked him to spare my sister. But, some things have happened since then, and I'm not sure if this deal still stands..."

"So, why don't you go and ask him?" Stilinski wondered, why is Deaton going to him with this? Deaton gulped and bit his lip for a second, looking for the right words. But the Sheriff figured it out already.

"You're afraid of him." It wasn't a question.

"Well, I don't want to cruise for a bruise."

"So, explain your sister to let this one go."

"She doesn't know, yet. But when she finds out, I won't be able to stop her. She is really determined when she wants to."

"I don't think that Stiles would hurt her," Stilinski said, hearing his own doubt in the tone of his voice. He'd seen just a little of what Stiles can do but it was enough for Stilinski to know that it is not clever to tease him, let alone trying to kill him.

"Maybe, but if you brought it up... Made sure of it, I'd be greatful."

"Yeah... sure." That reminded the Sheriff of what Stiles had said to him. 'Im greatful for you'.

...

It had been a few days since the pack had decided on traveling to hell in order to find Omri. Scott had received a message from Kira that Marina would normally want something for it but she isn't going to want anything because she had grown to like Kira. But she could only transport three people. Malia was very eager to go, but Issac had persuaded her that it would be better if she stayed in Beacon Hills, in other words: safe. In the end, they agreed on it because someone had to distract Stiles for that time.

It wasn't even a question if Scott is going. That was clearly from the beginning. After a long discussion, the pack had decided for Derek and Lydia.

It was a six hour trip to the place where Marina lived, so they had to make proper excuses.

"Hey," Scott greeted Stiles who stood at his locker. It was two weeks before the graduation and Scott didn't put much effort into learning, yet. But that was an issue for later.

"Hi," Stiles said, trying to smile a little. It sure was hard for him to not have poker face.

"So, what's up? Looking forward to graduate?" Scott asked, trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, kinda. I don't think about it that much, though."

"So, you are not learning?" Scott wondered.

"I do something... But there's no need to stress myself about it. It's easy for me to memorize stuff."

"Huh... So you already prepared for everything?"

"Not everything... But for the majority yes. Actually, Malia asked me to help her out with some things during the weekend. So, I'll be reviewing."

"Huh, yeah, that's true, she needs it. I keep forgetting that she was a coyote for several years. Well, I'll be going to see my dad. He wanted to see me and supposedly talk about something. Kinda curious what he wants." Scott tried to sound as if nothing was happening but his heart might have given him away. Stiles looked at him for a while in silence and then said:"Are you okay? You seem to be nervous."

Scott panicked for a second but he came up with a good answer.

"I'm sorry... It's just the look you have. It's hard not to be a little nervous around you."

"Huh, I haven't thought about that. Again. Sorry, my bad. I just can't get myself to not do it."

"So, it's automatic? I kinda thought that you are basically aware of everything..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you always know when something is happening, when someone's in trouble..."

"No, it doesn't work that way. I would be totally overwhelmed if I did that. And I think that I'm not capable of doing that... I only check up on you guys when I know that you might be in a dangerous situation..."

"Oh, great. I wouldn't want you know what I do with Kira... And when I'm alone."

"Trust me, I don't want to know that."

Scott chuckled a little. "Yeah... Well, I gotta run, or I'll miss my bio lesson. See you later." Scott hurried to his class with a satisfied feeling. Now, it was Lydia's turn.

...

"Are you out of your mind?" Breaden raised her voice.

"No, I'm not..." Derek walked to her but she backed away.

"You are so not going to hell, Derek."

"We have to. We have to help him."

"We would be better off him," Breaden muttered for herself,"why didn't you tell him to go away? When he offered it. Jesus!"

"Breaden, stop it! Stiles is our friend and we won't give up so easily. He needs us."

"Have you thought about how you gonna get out of there? If you don't get killed down there..."

"Marina has it covered... I think. Just calm yourself, please."

"You know that his presence here got attention from a bunch of hunters? You are endangered, too. Just because of him."

"I don't care, Breaden. We'll survive like we always do."

"Yeah? Because it took only one crazy hunter to kill your family."

Derek fell silent, turning his back to her.

"God, I'm sorry, Derek... I'm just worried..." Breaden approached him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Forgive me," she said quietly.

"I'm not angry with you, Breaden," Derek said and turned around to her,"I'm still going, though."

"You stubborn little wolf." Breaden laid her head on his chest and Derek embraced her.

...

Lydia was standing in the library, picking out some books from the shelf. Her thoughts weren't focused on school, though. She was thinking through their little mission which they had planned. It seemed quite imperfect but what else could they do?

"Lyds, hi," Stiles' voice made her breathing quicken. "Hey," she answered and turned to him. Stiles stood with his hands in his pockets a few steps in front of her. He scanned her face quickly and looked away.

"What's up? You need something?" Lydia asked, pilling the books on her arms.

"No, I don't need anything... Just wanted to... Hang out." Lydia was suprised by his insecurity.

"Oh, sure. You can hold the books." Lydia handed him four books to hold. He took them without a word and looked at her. Lydia continued searching for other books, Stiles quietly following her.

"So, what are you looking for?" Stiles asked.

"Some books to read."

"Hm..."

Stiles had noticed that Lydia behaved oddly. Not like the others. She was either quiet or very distant. It might have been caused by everything what Lydia had seen.

Lydia was facing the books, avoiding Stiles' gaze. It startled her when she realized that he is standing right next to her.

"Lydia," he whispered. Lydia slowly looked up into his hazel eyes.

"Yes?" Lydia asked, trying to sound oblivious to what he was doing.

"What can I do to make you feel comfortable around me again?" Stiles asked, his voice sounded hurt. Did he have emotions after all? Were they doing a mistake? Or was this just a glimpse of their Stiles?

"Stiles... I don't know..."

"I know that it's hard. Especially for you... But I miss you. All of you."

"I'm sorry." Lydia felt sad for him. He had to be so alone now. She was the only one who knew the most about him and she was the one who was avoiding him the most. She touched his arm lightly.

"Are you borrowing them all?" Stiles asked after a while of silence.

"I don't know. I wanted to, but I'll borrow just one. I won't have the time for that, I guess. I'm going to check some universities with mom on Friday and then we should stop by at some relatives I haven't seen in ages. So, no time for reading."

"Huh. Big plans. I don't see me going to an university..."

Lydia felt relieved that he didn't dig further.

"Why not?"

"Well, I wanted to become a detective... I don't think that I'm the right person for this job. I'm not sure if I'm a right person for any job..."

"You can still live a normal life, Stiles. It's just up to you."

"Yeah, we'll see..."

...

When they finally arrived to Marina's cottage, Kira and Marina were already standing outside. Scott gave Kira a hug, but they didn't kiss. Is this really the end for them?

"So, you three want to get to hell? You mind if I ask why?" Marina asked and rose her eyebrow. Scott looked at Derek and Lydia, but they stayed silent.

"It will be safer for you if you don't know." Scott finally said.

"You are doing it behind the back of the big one, huh?" Marina smirked. "How courageous of you."

"Will you help us or not?" Lydia asked, losing her patience. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Sure, I promised him to help Kira. He didn't say anything about not helping people who want a ticket to hell. So, why not." Marina walked inside her small cottage and the rest followed her.

The cottage was decorated with herbs, bones and peculiar minerals. There was also a small corner full of old-looking books. The walls were painted with a maroon color and there was only a little staircase which lead apparently to two beds.

"So, it's quite simple. You see this?" Marina showed them a little yellow bottle,"there's demon blood in it. It is poisonous for you but you'll just have a sip. You might get dizzy after that but you'll survive. When you have the demon blood in your system, I'll be able to transport you to hell with a spell."

"And how do we get out?" Derek asked, remembering the conversation with Breaden.

"That's the trickier part, young man. Unfortunately, I have only this bottle and no more. You'll have to find a demon and take some blood from him, I'll give you this small piece of paper. You'll read the words after you drink the blood and at that moment, I'll know that I should take you back. Then, you wait until I transport you back."

"It shouldn't be that hard. Omri could give us some, right?" Scott said.

"Let's hope so," Lydia murmured.

All three had a sip of the demon blood. It had an impact right away, Derek had to sit down and Lydia was supported by Kira. Marina carried a book with a dark red cover to a table which was near the tiny kitchen and began to speak in an tounge unknown to them. Within seconds, Derek, Lydia and Scott were standing in sonething which seemed as a very long, dark hallway. The only source of light were the torches on the wall.

"Welcome to hell," Scott said quietly, thinking about his friend who had to spend here twenty long years.


	55. Chapter 55 - Katharina von Ziegenhorn

Malia stood in front of Stiles' house, feeling a little nervous. She had to distract him for at least several hours in order to give more time to Scott. That wasn't such a problem because she really needed to study. She was quite behind with learning because of all the stuff which was happening in Beacon Hills. Another thing which stressed her out a little was being with Stiles alone for such a long time. Not because of fear. No, she wasn't afraid of him, which was somehow surprising, even for her, but she felt safe in his presence. Demon or no demon. No, she was stressed out because of their break up. It might have been a few weeks already, but it still felt... weird. Mostly for Malia, because she realized that Stiles lived around twenty years without her and even had another girl to hook up with. Malia, on the other hand, didn't have so much time to get used to being apart. And it still made her heart ache a little.

Malia reached out for the door bell and pressed it. The door immediately opened, Stiles standing in it. Malia looked suprised for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but you've been standing here for few minutes already and I was just waiting till you-"

"That's okay. I just somehow..."

"You don't need to explain. Come in."

Stiles gestured her to enter and smiled. He was getting better at the expressions but it still seemed slightly fake.

"You want some pie?" he asked.

"Pie? Yeah, sure. Thanks!" Malia would never say no to good food.

"Okay, go upstairs, I'll bring it in a second."

Malia went up the stairs, going to Stiles' room. It was like old times. Malia put her bag on the floor and made herself comfortable next to it. She heard footsteps closing in. Stiles sat down in front of her and handed her a plate with the pie.

"I made it this morning actually, so I hope you like it."

"You bake?" Malia chuckled.

"Well, no. But I might start. It's quite relaxing, because you don't have to think about anything else."

Malia had a bite of the apple pie and chewed it for a while. Stiles watched her curiously, waiting for her opinion.

"Wow, it's really good," she said, suprised by the taste, "but I'd add more apples in it next time."

"Noted. So, with what do you need help?"

"Uh, basically everything..."

"I know you hate it but let's start with math. The rest is something you don't need me for."

"Ugh..."

"Common, you'll be alright. Take out some paper and a pen, I'll get my notes."

...

"Damn, it's so depressing here. It looks like we're in a huge cave. So dark in here," Derek noted.

"Kinda wondering how Stiles survived this with keeping his sanity," Scott said.

"Well, I don't think he spent all the time in the hallways," Lydia murmured, remembering the room where Stiles killed the girl.

"Where do we go?" Derek asked, looking around.

"Dunno, it looks everywhere the same to me," Scott said. He started walking in one direction and the rest followed in silence. They walked for several minutes, not seeing anything else but the cold dark stone walls surrounding them. Suddenly, they heard somebody whistling. It was a skinny man with an old broomstick in his hands.

"Sir?" Scott said, unsure of what to say. The man abruptly turned around with a crazy expression and squinted his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"We are looking for someone," Derek answered, coming closer to him.

"You shouldn't be here... You aren't dead nor demons. I have to get you out before I get in trouble."

"We're here with Stiles, though," Lydia also stepped forward and raised her chin.

"You mean the Stiles?" The man's eyes opened wide as if he heard the name of his favorite celebrity.

"Yeah... And he'll be very satisfied with you if you help us." Derek continued their story.

"Hm, I was promised to be his servant by Abaddon. But he managed to leave hell before anything happened. And now, I'm just sweeping the floors again." The man said disappointingly. Scott exchanged looks with Lydia and Derek. They'll probably find out something new about Stiles apparently. It seemed as if he was quite a somebody in hell.

"What's your name? So, we can mention it to him," Lydia asked with a smile.

"My name's Alfred. For whom you lookin'?"

"Omri." All three said simultaneously. "And Kazi," Lydia added.

"Oh? Kazi... I was actually going to clean the place up now. I guess you come with me, but I don't think she's supposed to get out."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"Well, she's been in the torture room for several days now and we didn't get anything from the higher ones about releasing her."

"Higher ones?" Lydia wondered.

"Yeah, that's the formal way we lower demons call the real important or powerful ones."

"Okay... Uh, so, what if you took us to Omri and then to Kazi?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, why not. I've got enough time." Alfred shrugged and began walking. The others followed him for several minutes in silence. He stopped in front of something which looked like a communication device, almost as a telephone. Alfred took the weird looking object which was shaped into an oval and said something into it which reminded Scott and Lydia of the language Stiles and Parrish used once.

Within several seconds, a short figure appeared next to them. Omri widened his eyes at the sight of Scott, Derek and Lydia but that was the only change in his expression and posture he had.

"Omri!" Scott almost shrieked out, happy that they achieved at least something.

"May I ask why did you require my presence?" Omri asked, sounding formal. Derek turned to Alfred to ask him one small thing:"Could you tell us where Kazi is? We'll go there later."

"Sure, sure. Just go this way and then the second left. The names of the held ones are written on the door."

With that, Alfred left. Omri seemed to be more relaxed than before.

"We need your help, Omri," Scott said.

"Does Stiles know that you're here?" Omri asked.

"No, he doesn't...," Scott said, annoyed from being interrupted.

"That isn't good," Omri said, looking a little nervous.

"Look, the thing is that Kazi told us about him lacking emotions. We're trying to find something to balance the darkness out and we thought that you might know how." Lydia explained quickly.

"But if he finds out, I'm dead. He already prohibited me the teleport between hell and earth. And Kazi..."

"Yeah... That's why we need to do this as soon as possible. I don't think that you want to live like this your whole life," Derek reasoned.

"I really don't. We could get Kazi and figure something out..."

"Okay, let's go, common!" Scott encouraged them.

Omri stopped in front of a door with 'Katharina von Ziegenhorn' written on it.

"So, that's it," Omri said.

"Her name is Katharina von Ziegenhorn?" Scott wondered.

"Yes. When someone is 'lucky' enough to be inside a room like this, one's real name is always written on it," Omri clarified.

"Oh, I see it now. Katharina, that's the Ka... And the Ziegehorn is the Zi," Lydia said quietly.

"Okay, let's get her-" Derek said but was interrupted by Scott: "Look! At this door!" Scott pointed at a different door on the opposite side. Everyone turned around but a loud growl made them turn their heads back. A huge hellhound was standing in the hallway, showing it's teeth angrily.

"Oh, shit," Derek cursed.

"What do we do?" Scott asked, his voice shaking. Omri shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't have the power to make it obey me," Omri said, his voice also little off the normal tone.

The hellhound took a step closer, looking even more threatening than before. Lydia also took a step forward and took a deep breath. The hallway, maybe even whole hell, was filled with Lydia's banshee scream which threw the beast several feet away. It laid there for a few minutes, they almost felt relieved but the enormous black dog found it's way back on it's feet and began closing in to them.

Scott let his eyes glow with his alpha red color and growled at the hellhound as loudly as he could. Surprisingly, the hellhound stopped and just kept staring at them. Scott tried to growl again, animal to animal. The beast sat down and growled back, but in a more friendly way than before.

"Keep doing this," Derek whispered. Scott growled again and another growl echoed back. But it wasn't the hellhound sitting in front of them. Three other hellhounds surrounded them, not looking that friendly anymore.

"Are we dead?" Derek asked, looking at Omri who had the same terror in his eyes as the rest of them.

...

Malia was slowly getting a hang of the exercises and almost didn't need any help. Stiles brought her another pie while she was concentrating at her task. Stiles watched her proudly in silence, not wanting to interrupt her.

"Look, look!" Malia said with the enthusiasm of a small child and handed him her notebook. Stiles checked her results and slowly nodded.

"And you didn't like math," he grinned.

"The fact that I can solve something doesn't make me like it," she said, taking her notebook back.

"Sure, what about your writing skills now?"

"My writing skills, you say? How are we gonna improve that?"

Stiles didn't answer, though. It seemed as if he spaced out. He stared blankly at the floor in silence. It made Malia uncomfortable.

"Stiles?" she tried. His eyes moved to look at her without blinking.

"Why's Lydia in hell?"


	56. Chapter 56 - You are perfect to me

_For the comments_ about _Stalia: The reason why Stiles can hear 'only' Lydia is just because of her banshee scream. They had some kind of connection in the show so I kept in the story. It is hard to please everyone. I'm writing this for my entertainment and ofc, I gladly read the reviews because sometimes, it makes me think of a new idea for the story. But look, I'm trying to avoid this Stalia/Stydia war. I don't care about it, I love both ships. It's only that I can work more with Lydia's powers (because of the connection to death-darkness) than with Malia's. So, if you're reading this fic just because you want Stalia, then it won't make you that happy. I surely appreciate you reading my writing but please, don't push me into creating some couple just because you prefer it. I'm not writing this fic because of teenage love. The idea is more about acceptance, family, friends and the supernatural._

* * *

"What?" Malia was genuinely suprised. How could he know? Why would he look for Lydia when he was teaching _her?_

"Why's Lydia in hell?" Stiles repeated his question with a calm voice, watching Malia carefully.

"Why would you think that Lydia's in hell?" Malia asked, trying to avoid any lying.

"I heard her scream," Stiles paused for a second, "Scott and Derek are there, too. Why?" Stiles asked again. Malia didn't answer, she just rose one eyebrow and hoped that Stiles won't get angry. Stiles was staring at the floor again, thinking. He knew that Malia won't tell him and he didn't want to invade her mind.

"You're the distraction, right?" he asked after a several seconds of an awkward silence, still glaring down. Malia gulped nervously.

"... So I wouldn't know about it. Kazi had to tell you something... Hm." Stiles kept his stoic attitude while he was figuring it out.

"What did I do?" Stiles looked up at Malia who wasn't able to say a word. Stiles' voice sounded sad, even disappointed.

"Please, don't be mad with us," Malia begged. There was no point in hiding the truth anymore. "Just let them do whatever they are doing. It's important."

"Huh." Stiles drifted away in his mind again. Malia reached for Stiles' hand and touched it gently.

"Stiles?" Malia said quietly. He looked into her eyes and squeezed her hand lightly.

"I'm not mad with you," Stiles said, "just wondering... why."

"You don't know? Really?" Malia couldn't take it anymore. Does he really not notice how he changed?

"Not sure, no," he said calmly as if they dealt what's going to be for dinner.

"This!" Malia made a circle with her hand in front of his face. "You don't feel shit!" Malia got angry now because the only thing she got from his was his non-changing expression.

"I'm aware of that, but I like it this way."

"What? Why? What's so great on being a robot?"

"I don't get hurt."

Malia stared at him in suprise. She didn't realize before how Stiles saw it. He indeed got hurt numerous times. Physically and mentally, starting with his mother's death.

"Stiles... But that's what makes you human. You feel stuff. You might suffer and live through... literally hell, but then there are the good moments. Friends, family who love you. You are stealing this away from you."

"Maybe... But that's something you should enjoy. You grow up, have a family... I don't get or deserve such luxury."

"Could you stop doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This 'I don't deserve to have a happy life' crap."

Stiles didn't answer, he stood up instead. Malia rose to her feet quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to hell."

"No!"

"Malia, you don't understand."

"Hell, I do. You need your emotions back!-"

"Not that... If somebody who doesn't belong in hell enters it, hell tries to get you out as soon as possible. And if you resist, it just kills you. And the three are going to resist, well, they are already at it. If I don't go down there, they die."

"Then... Let me go with you."

"No."

"I have to-"

"Because I could hurt them?"

It was exactly why Malia wanted to go. But when she heard it comming from Stiles, it made her feel bad. Stiles watched her kindly, reaching his hand to stroke Malia's cheek.

"But-"

"Malia..."

Stiles pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the top of the head. Malia started to feel a little tired, her eyelids were heavier. The last thing she heard was: "Don't worry, Malia."

...

The growling made them stressed out even more. The hellhounds surrounded them from every side but the door which lead to Kazi.

"So, just teleport us somewhere else!" Lydia cried out.

"I can't, they are somehow blocking it," Omri said quickly.

"Just open the door for god's sake!" Derek turned to Scott who was already on the move. Scott grabbed tightly the rusty doorknob, pushing and pulling the door but it didn't move an inch.

"I can't open it!" Scott yelled out, noticing that Derek is ready to fight the hellhound in front of him. Omri hurried to the door and tried it, too. Nothing happened.

"I suppose that no demdane can't open it either."

"Demdane?" Lydia asked while backing from the beasts.

"It's our slang, you could say. Some mixture of mundane and demon," Omri explained.

"Excatly the thing I wanted to know before I die," Derek laughed humorlessly.

Suddenly, the hellhounds stopped growling. Everyone looked around with slight relief but that passed away quickly. Their glares stopped at one new figure standing in the little circle which was surrounded by, now, calm hellhounds.

Stiles made a wave with his wrist and the hellhounds peacfully left. Their demon friend blinked his black eyes away. He looked at the pack for a second, then, his eyes ended up on Omri.

"Oh, hey, Stiles. What's up?" Scott smiled awkwardly but Stiles kept looking at Omri.

"Sir, I'm sorry-" Omri began.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, turning his head to his friends. The pack was silent, watching each other, unsure of what to say. Omri began to panic in his head because he knew what may happen to him now.

"Sir, I didn't know that you weren't aware-"

"Stop lying, Omri," Stiles cut him off and sent him a cold stone look.

"Please, sir..."

Omri couldn't say anything more because of the unbearable pain in his stomach which suddenly appeared. He fell on his knees and held his abdomen, grunting quietly. Lydia and the wolves watched it with shock. Lydia was the first to say something.

"What the fuck, Stiles! Stop it, now! So, every time we do something you dislike, you'll torture us?" She yelled at him furiously. Derek and Scott exchanged impressed looks, neither of them expected Lydia to react this way.

Scott poked Derek with his elbow to look behind them while Lydia was standing angrily in front of Stiles. Derek rose his left eyebrow, not sure what Scott wanted to show him but then it hit him. The door to Kazi was gone. He stared at a bare wall.

"What the-, how?" Derek mouthed silently and Scott just shrugged.

"I would never hurt-" Stiles got cut off by the banshee:"What? Hurt us? Bullshit. Leave him alone. If you're hurting him, you're hurting us."

"That's not true, you know-" Stiles started to defend him but realized that they wouldn't understand. Lydia approached him and pushed him.

"Hey, look, I'm being disrespectful to you, you should totally make me suffer for that."

"Lydia..." Stiles tried to touch her arm but she didn't let him, instead, she pushed him once more.

"What? You have a problem with us, the lower ones?" Lydia spitted out.

"No," Stiles sighed. Lydia noticed that Omri laid on the ground, breathing exhaustingly.

"Thank you," Omri whispered. Lydia hurried to him and caught his hand.

"Are you okay?" She worried.

"I'm now." Omri smiled at her. Stiles watched the two quietly as did Derek and Scott who were still a little shaken off out of this situation.

"Stiles?" Scott said after a few seconds of silence. Stiles turned his head to him and waited.

"Uh, just wanted to, um, look behind you... At the door."

"What's with the door?" Derek asked confused. Stiles turned around to face it.

"Why didn't you tell me about it, Omri?" Stiles asked, looking back at his demon servant who was lying on the ground.

"What do you mean, sir?" Omri asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Leave him alone, jesus." Lydia rolled her eyes but Omri kept staring at his master who pointed to the door.

"Uh, I didn't know that it was important, sir. I didn't know that you would like to be told about this. I swear. Really, I'm not lying." Omri sat up and sent Stiles an ashamed look.

"Yeah, I know that you're not...," Stiles murmured.

"I just know that the person inside was brought by Abaddon once, and Abaddon made sure of it that the door was secured and only the demons who had torture duty could come in. And, Abaddon, of course. I thought that it was just another toy for him." Omri stood up carefully, Lydia copying him. Stiles nodded and came closer to the door.

"Don't go anywhere," Stiles said and entered the room. They were left alone in the hallway.

"So, what now?" Derek asked.

"I have no idea. Sit and wait?" Scott offered.

"The plan failed then?" Derek sat on the ground and looked up to Scott, he just shrugged for an answer and sat down besides him.

...

The door closed after him. He recognized the type of the room. It was one of the nonending rooms, with no walls, creating a feeling of a possible escape. But there was no escape. Stiles could see a person sitting on the colorless cold floor. The back was covered by long dark hair. He walked towards the materialized soul and stopped in front of it. The dirty, skinny woman with deep wounds and bruises caught her wrist and held it tightly. She didn't look up even once, in the fear of being hurt again. Stiles lowered himself to her, the two sides inside him fighting like dogs. One wanted to embrace her, take care of her, heal her. The other one couldn't care less about that fragile body in front of him. Stiles reached out for her hand and touched it lightly.

"Sh, it's all alright now, okay?" Stiles tried to reassure her, "Let me help you."

She slowly looked up to see to whom belonged the male voice. Her squinting eyes focused on the young man in front of her. The hazel eyes, the moles, the dark hair, everything was familiar to her. But no, it couldn't be, it's just a trick.

"No, no, no, no," she whispered and looked down again. Stiles took her hand in his and stroked it with his thumb.

"Mom," he said quietly. "It's me, Stiles."

She looked up again directly into his eyes. The gaze moved something inside him, just slightly but it did. He felt a little different, maybe even sad.

"Is it really you?" Claudia asked, her voice cracking at the word 'you'. Stiles nodded.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you were here..." Stiles pulled her closer to him. He never healed a broken soul before but he couldn't leave her like that. At least the one side of him. His mother started sobbing in his embrace, feeling relief from the fading wounds.

"It's all my fault," she pushed him away and dried her cheeks with her arm,"the deal, my death, your curse... you, growing up with a mad mother, then, without your mother... Your father... Alone. Everything's my fault."

"Mom..."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do to make it better... I'm already dead anyway."

"Mom, shh. It's alright. I forgive you."

Claudia watched her son, all grown up now, and smiled a little.

"You ended up so beautifully. Just look at you," she said proudly, touching his cheek.

"I'm not that perfect, mom."

"You are perfect to me."

Claudia took his hands and played with his fingers. Stiles watched her with a smile. Something has changed inside him, he wasn't sure what, but it seemed as if a part of the darker side chose to think differently. The thing he was trying to avoid, the goal his friends wanted to achieve.

Stiles' eyes began to water as did Claudia's.

"I'm going to take you out of here, okay?"

She nodded. Stiles wasn't sure how to take her soul out of hell, though. He looked around and then back at his mother.

"You don't know how, right?" she asked kindly. Stiles shook his head, feeling sad again.

"It looks that I'm meant to stay here." Claudia murmured.

"If so, I'm going to make the best of it. You'll have your own space with books and everything, I can bring you some instruments, you can learn new things. I'll tell Omri to check up on you and I'll visit you frequently, okay?"

Claudia smiled at him greatfully. "Thank you."

Stiles helped his mother up and hugged her again.

"I missed you so much," Stiles said, "I thought that I'll never see you again."

"Me too," Stiles' mother whispered.

"Let's take you somewhere else."

Within seconds they were standing in a room filled with wooden furniture and a few windows. The room had its little kitchen, a workplace, a huge bed and something like a living room.

"This is for me?" Claudia asked, sounding suprised.

"Yeah, that's the least I can do. And when you go out through this door, you'll see a garden where you can grow something. I know that it's weird and that you can't go further but... I hope that you'll be okay with it."

"Of course! You created all this?"

"Well, yeah..."

"You know, when Abaddon visited me here, he always told me that you'll bring destruction and death. But when I see this... I know that he wasn't right. You can do magnificent things. Never be ashamed of who you are, Stiles."

Stiles released a small entertained laugh and took his mother's hands in his.

"I'll try to remember that."

"Now, up you go, you still have a life, go live it," she said, correcting his black hoodie.

"I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Of course."

Stiles gave her another tight hug and left his mother on the small garden with the view on the fake sunset.

...

"So, what's the deal about the door?" Derek asked, sitting on the cold ground while watching his nails turn into claws and then back to nails, again.

"You don't know?" Scott asked with a suprised look.

"I don't know any Claudia Wronski... Wait... No, I don't."

"It's Stiles' mom! That was her name before she married the Sheriff," Scott explained.

"His mom? No way... Hey! Shit! The door's gone now, too!" Derek rose to his feet and examined the wall where the door used to be. Omri was walking to one wall to another, looking rather stressed.

"Omri, are you alright?" Lydia asked with concern.

"Oh, you know, I'm just afraid that these are my last moments of my second life," Omri laughed nervously.

"We're not gonna let that happen, right guys?" Lydia turned around to Scott and Derek who sent her a 'I guess' look. They didn't know for how long they've been there, Scott's watch stopped working with their arrival and their phones were out of battery. The only way out they knew would be to drink Omri's blood and let Marina do the magic, but all three knew that they couldn't leave Omri behind.

"So, where do you come from, Omri?" Lydia tried to lift the bad mooded atmosphere. Omri looked at her, not believing what he just heard.

"You want to know from where I am?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah, why not."

Omri's face flushed red and he looked away. "You must forgive me, I'm usually just said what to do, nobody asks me personal questions."

"If you don't wanna talk about, you don't have to..."

"I was born in east europe, miss," Omri replied with a smile.

"Oh, and how did you get in here?"

"I made a deal with a demon. My service for curing my family from a terrible disease."

"That's so sad but also so selfless from you! So, you have to have relatives somewhere."

"Yes," he grinned, "they live in Estonia now... I used to check up on them, before Abaddon..."

"That's so sweet, you'll be able to see them in no time, I promise you."

"You're so kind, miss." Omri's happy expression froze at once. He stared in front of him, everyone able to read the fear in his eyes. Lydia, Scott and Derek turned around to see what caused Omri to react like this. It was Stiles. Lydia immediately stepped in front of Omri and put her hands on her hips.

"So, I'm back...," Stiles said, lacking the infamous poker face.

"If you're still a dick, then you can leave," Lydia said harshly, now, even more devoted to keep her attitude after her conversation with Omri. Stiles looked away for a monent, as if he tried to hide his guilt.

"Lydia...," Scott hissed at her. Derek noticed the change in Stiles' behavior, it was more natural than before. More human-like. And Scott did also get this impression but chose to stay quiet. Stiles wasn't sure where to start, maybe with Omri when he wronged him the most out of this group. He approached Lydia who was watching him with her chin up.

"Lydia, would you please-"

"Nope."

"Lydia, I won't hurt him-"

"Yeah? So, first-." Lydia was interrupted by Omri's hand who touched her shoulder lightly.

"It's alright, miss," he said quietly. Lydia turned around to face him and he gave her a reassuring nod. She took a few steps to the left, then, but still watched Omri carefully.

"Omri," Stiles began. Omri fell to his knees and bowed his head, showing Stiles his respect for him and his knowledge of being a demdane."

"Omri," Stiles repeated, "please, stand up." Omri obeyed quietly, his head still bowed down.

"I hope that you can forgive me for how I've acted. I'm sorry, I wasn't excatly myself," Stiles said, trying to sound genuine. Everybody, especially Omri were struck by suprise. Omri looked up at his master who had a broken smile. "Sir, I'm not in a position to forgive you... There's nothing to forgive... I'm your servant, your property-"

"No. You're not my property. You are free to leave whenever you like. From this moment, you are not bound to hell anymore and you can travel as you did before. I just want to apologize to you. It's up to you if you forgive me or not, but I hope you will."

Omri's eyes started to water. This was the first moment since he became a servant of hell, which was 679 years ago, that his master showed him real kindness. Of course, when Stiles was in training, he was always polite to him, but nobody gave him a choice. A choice to leave. Stiles put his hand on his shoulder, staying silent. Lydia, Scott and Derek felt a big relief. Their Stiles was back. They weren't sure how it happened but they were glad that it did.

"Sir, of course, I can't do anything but accept your apologize. But I want to be by your side. I want to be your servant."

"If you really want that...," Stiles paused and Omri nodded fiercely, "then sure."

"Thank you, sir."

"Yeah. If you don't mind," Stiles turned to the others, "there's one more thing I gotta do."

The door with 'Katharina von Ziegenberg' reappeared behind Derek, the door opened itself and Kazi was standing in it. She had streams of dried blood on her forehead, arms and belly, but she obviously didn't care. She understood right away what had happened.

"You are not a shithead anymore!" Kazi said loudly and hurried to embrace Stiles. She gave him a long kiss on his lips and then stepped a few feet back.

"You did it guys!" she said happily to the pack.

"Actually, it wasn't us," Scott admitted.

"Who then?" Kazi wondered.

"My mom."


	57. Chapter 57 - You little piece of-

Stiles took the pack back to Beacon Hills. He left Omri and Kazi in hell, but Omri could teleport himself again and take other people with. Scott immediately called Kira to tell her what happened. Derek hurried to Breaden to reassure her that he's alright. Lydia stared into the ground in silence.

"I'm sorry for being mean," Lydia said with a guilty look.

"I deserved that, Lyds. Don't worry about it." Stiles smiled. She returned him the smile and continued:"I don't know where I got the courage... I'm thinking about it the whole time..."

"You were always brave, Lydia, that's nothing new."

"It turns out that Kira was already in the car with her dad," Scott jumped in with an ironic smile.

"Really?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, I guess that I won't be seeing her for a long time..."

"I'm sorry, Scott," Stiles and Lydia said simultaneously.

"Shit, I have to go home, I left Malia in my room," Stiles remembered.

"Well, I don't think that she stayed there...," Lydia noted.

"Um, I kinda put her to sleep... So, yeah, she's still there," Stiles said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You did what?" Scott's eyes widened.

"I didn't give a shit before, okay, sorry? I just wanted her out of my way..."

"Woah, it was worse than we thought," Scott said.

"Yeah, I was an evil dick. Now, I'm just a dick. So, I gotta go. Bye, guys, and thanks!"

Stiles vanished, leaving Scott and Lydia on the sidewalk.

"So what now?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know how about you, but I'm hungry."

...

Malia was deeply asleep on Stiles' bed. Stiles walked over to her and watched her for a while, then, with a snap of his fingers, Malia opened her eyes. She needed a second to realize what had happened. Her eyes were filled with anger, she got up and gave Stiles a furious look.

"You little piece of-" she started but then stopped, remembering that she shouldn't tease him. So she closed her mouth and looked away.

"Malia, I'm sorry... But... It's everything good now, I'm okay again."

Malia watched him with suspicion. "You can call Scott or somebody. They'll confirm it."

"It's kinda hard to know what's true and what's not when you can change everything..."

"I know. You're right. And I'm, again, sorry for putting you to sleep."

"Hm." Malia folded her arms and stared at him for another while.

"I'll go now, if it's alright," she said, collecting her stuff from the floor and leaving the room. Stiles followed her to the main door. When she touched the doorknob, Stiles put his hand lightly on her back. She turned around and looked him in the eye. She was angry because Stiles stole her free will. And freedom of choice was very important to her. Stiles' face was full of shame and guilt, which was something new. One part of Malia's mind actually believed that they did it. They found a way. But now, she was to busy being angry with Stiles. She wanted to show him that she'll not accept this treatment nor succumb. Stiles understood her quiet rage and didn't want to take that away from her. So he just said a simple: "Thank you."

Malia wasn't sure if she should react somehow. She decided for a nod and then opened the door. A pleasant suprise was the view on Stiles' father who was just getting out of his Sheriff car. He waved to Malia with a smile and she repaid it with a little grin. Stiles waited in the hallway for his father to come inside.

"Hey," Stilinski greeted his son, still a little uncertain in his presence. Stiles didn't expect the emotions to rush in like that. It might have been of the long imprisonment of his feelings. Everything came back at once. The feeling of betrayal, the guilt of hurting his father, the shock of Stilinski's attempt of suicide, sensing his father's fear since he found out about his true nature. All of this made a gulp of messy mix of emotions inside of his head. The Sheriff noticed Stiles' watery eyes.

"Is everything alright, son? Are you tired?" Stiles shook his head and walked towards his dad, embracing him tightly. He began sobbing on his shoulder and squeezed him a little more. After a few seconds of silence filled with Stiles' sobs, the Sheriff admitted quietly: "It hurts a little..." Stiles immediately let go of him, now realizing how much strength he had used and stepped a few steps back. Stiles' eyes watched his father for any injuries, he detected some bruises. New tears streamed down his cheeks, so he fled into his room. He couldn't bare the pain he caused his father, physical and emotional. So he dug himself under the blankets and cried.

A light knock on the door. Stiles wasn't answering, so his father just entered the room, looking around for his only son. He saw a hill covered with blankets on the bed. The Sheriff approached the bed and sat down, supporting himself with one hand on the mattress.

"Stiles," he said quietly. Stiles wanted to say somethinng. To apologize. But nothing came up his throat.

"Stiles, I don't mind the hug..." Stilinski started, looking for the right words,"You don't have to feel bad about it. You know, I'm not good with words, but I'll tell you this. I'm your father and I love you, no matter what."

The hoard of blankets didn't move at all, the sobbing stopped, too. The Sheriff looked away, watching his sons' board where he used to solve mysteries before all of this happened. He sighed. Suddenly, he felt a hand grabbing his. Stilinski looked back and saw how an arm was stretched out from underneath the blankets, just to reach his hand. Stiles' father put his other hand on his son's and stroked it.

"Come on, get out of there." Stilinski smiled at the childish behavior of his son. This was the terrifying beast which almost killed him? Suddenly, he felt no fear towards Stiles.

Stiles' head slowly emerged from the blankets, letting the rest of his body hidden.

"I don't want to," Stiles murmured. Stilinski climbed up on the bed, uncovering Stiles from the safety of the blankets.

"What happened?" Stiles' dad asked, knowing that something had to change, otherwise Stiles wouldn't be, well, Stiles again. He almost got used to to the knew, stoic, cold Stiles, but now, he was hiding his excitement of the return of his true son.

"I'm so sorry, dad," Stiles whispered, remembering the night in the warehouse.

"It's okay, son," he soothed him, but Stiles shook his head. "No, it's bot. I've hurt you...-"

"And I didn't trust you, again. I should have trusted you..."

"I should have told you earlier..."

"Guess we both messed up."

Stiles smiled sadly. "You believed me, though. It was in the last moment... But you did," Stiles looked up to his dad who watched him as if Stiles was a ten years old.

"It was too late, wasn't it?"

"A little..."

"So, will you enlighten me? What happened?"

"Um... Long story short, a demon, Kazi, who noticed that I'm acting differently, found Scott and the others, told them to do something, so, they went to hell, but I found them before they could do anything actually... But that, that led me to a chamber where... Where mom was."

"Claudia?" Stilinski's eyes brightened.

"Yeah, apparently, Abaddon captured her soul and tortured her. And I found her there. So, I went to her, and I somehow... I wasn't lacking any emotions anymore. She fixed me," Stiles explained with sadly, recalling how destroyed his mother's soul was.

"That son of a bitch couldn't leave her even after her death?!" Stilinski's forehead wrinkled with fury.

"But she's okay now... Well, I hope. She's still in hell but she's not suffering. I took care of that."

Stilinski calmed down and nodded. "She's safe?"

"Under my protection. Can't do more."

"Then, she's safe." Stilinski smiled, thinking about his wife. "You think... You think that I could see her some time?" he asked with begging eyes.

"Sure. But you have to keep in mind that this world is where you belong now, okay? I can't let you there with her for-"

"No, no. I understand... Just a visit."

"That I can do."

"Um, by the way," Stilinski changed the topic," Deaton was at the station..."

"Deaton? What did he want?"

"He asked me to find out if your deal with him still stands."

"Why didn't he ask me?"

"Well, you know, you were a little-"

"He's afraid," Stiles figured out. Stilinski nodded.

"Yeah, of course it still stands. I'm not gonna kill his sister. I'll go tell him personally... You don't have to worry about it."

His father was a little taken aback by his thought of Stiles even making such deal. Would Stiles really hurt her if there wasn't a deal? Stiles noticed his father's odd quietness.

"Dad, it's not like I was planning on hurting her. It just made Deaton feel better."

"Don't read my thoughts, Stiles. That's rude." Stilinski frowned.

"I'm not. I lived with you for eighteen years. I can guess some things at this time."

"Alright, then. Are you going to school?" Stilinski asked, changing the topic.

"Uh, if you don't mind, I would take a day off tomorrow. I'll go to Deaton at least, and one day won't hurt. I'll graduate anyways."

"Hm, okay, but don't you think that you'll skip school just because you are a demon. There are still some rules," the Sheriff tried to be strict but his voice betrayed him by the last sentence and it came out very unauthoritative.

"I know. Don't worry about that." Stiles patted his dad's shoulder. Stilinski pulled him into a hug, Stiles watching his strength to avoid hurting his father, again.

"I'm glad you're back." The Sheriff smiled, happy to have his old Stiles back. In a way.

...

Scott received a message from Stiles in the morning about his planned absence in school. He even mentioned going to Deatons but didn't specify why. That actually bugged Scott for quite a long time but he figured that he'll find out eventually. Lydia and Scott told the rest of the pack what had happened the day before. Mason and Liam seemed to be relieved, Issac a little annoyed and Malia was hiding her excitement of their success. She was still on edge because of Stiles, but she sure was delighted that Stiles is alright again.

After all the demon drama, they changed the topic to Mason who became human again. Nobody was certain what caused it but they had a theory. When Sebastian was defeated, all the supernatural diminished with him and Mason slowly turned back to human. Mason didn't mind at all. After all the killing in the body of the beast, he appreciated the ordinariness of being human. And it had some originality in it, now, when he was the only human in the pack.

The pack discussed Mason's state. Mainly, talking about how he is and offering him any kind of help. Mason explained them that it is okay and that Corey was a great support.

Later that day, Mason hid in the showers with Corey to have some privacy. Corey leaned on the wall and waited for Mason to come closer. Mason didn't let him wait long and began kissing him passionately. But something was wrong, Corey wasn't relaxed at all.

"What's wrong?" Mason pulled back and gave Corey a concerned look.

"Nothing," Corey said with a shrug, looking away from him.

"Hey, I ain't have any supernatural senses but I can still figure out some stuff. What's up?"

"I don't know. I just feel... I feel like that I'm not part of Scott's pack."

"Sure you are!"

"Am I really? It doesn't feel like it."

"You gotta hang with us more often. Just have lunch with us, don't be shy to talk with someone."

"What about them? They don't do nothing."

"Sure. But they don't mean it, common, they even haven't realized that Stiles ain't human. They need a little kick."

"Hm, that's true but he's been hiding it pretty well. I don't feel it even these days... You know, that he's different."

"Yeah, but they knew him since they were kids. They had to notice something. That's not the point, though. Just... Don't let them-"

"Shush." Corey put his finger in front of his mouth and looked around.

"What?" Mason asked, a little offended that he was cut off.

"Oh, shit!" Corey sweared and grabbed Mason's arm, pulling him closer.

"You gotta be quiet! I think that hunters are here," Corey whispered.

"What? Hunters?"

"Yeah! Just... Follow me, quietly, I'll hide us," Corey said and pulled Mason behind him by the arm, making them invisible. He opened the door and quickly went through, Mason watching his steps. The hallway was empty and silent, but Corey heard the people panicking.

"Oh god, how many are here? I think that the students are going to the field. Shit, they have guns. We have to find Scott and the others," Corey whispered.

"But how? If there's so many hunters, how are we going to save everyone?"

"I think I heard Malia, I think they trapped her. Crap. What do we do?"

"Get outside. Now! I have a plan. We gotta hurry."

Mason and Corey run as fast as they could to the parking lot, the invisibility making them braver. A bunch of cars, which didn't belong to the students, were parked in the parking lot. Luckily enough, they were all empty.

"The hunters must've gone inside... 'Cause nobody's here," Corey noted. Mason pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number. Corey was watching him nervously.

"He's not picking up! Are you kidding me!" Mason put his phone angrily back into his pocket and hurried to Correy's car and watched inpatiently his boyfriend to get behind the wheel.

"Where are we going?"

"The vet clinic."


	58. Chapter 58 - Barbie hand

It was a nice feeling to sleep after such a long time. Stiles didn't need it but he still loved the feeling of the altered state which sleep provided. The darkness was taking care of everything which the brain achieved during sleeping, but it felt better when he actually slept.

It was around ten o'clock in the morning when he woke up. His father was already gone. After a long hot shower and a breakfast, which he also prepared for himself just because it tasted good, Stiles walked out the house, going to his Roscoe.

"Hey," Stiles greeted his car and patted it. He couldn't remember when was the last time he drove in his Jeep.

The engine was making trouble again. Stiles groaned at the sound of his car, catching his look in the rear-view mirror. He stared at the reflection of his face, remembering the night of Donovan's death. So many things had changed since then, it was almost unbelievable. Stiles let the darkness take over his hazels, carefully watching the change. He never realized how creepy he looked with them, his skin seemed even paler than normally. Stiles blinked them away and focused on his car, again.

When he was in hell, he didn't study only languages but also other things as mathematics and other scientific fields. Cars and their structure was of course also one of his time-killers. Therefore, it was very simple for Stiles to imagine how the car looks like on the inside and with his powers, he detected the malfunction right away. Stiles got out of the car and began tinkering under the hood. It took him several minutes to repair what was broken. On pieces which were irreparable, Stiles used his darkness inside him to form new ones. When he finished off, he got back behind the wheel and drove to Deatons.

There were two cars parked in front of the clinic. One surely belonged to the druid. Stiles walked inside, hearing a woman talking.

"Sasha has been like this for weeks! I don't know what's wrong with him," the woman said, sounding desperate.

"I'll check her out, Mrs. Hertige. But I think it will take longer, though. I need to run a few tests. You can pick your daughter up and then come back."

"That sounds great, thank you."

An older woman with wilde red hair rushed out of the clinic, not even noticing Stiles. Stiles took this opportunity to enter the room where Deaton was.

"Hey," Stiles greeted him, his eyes on the Bichon Frise which was sitting unhappily on the desk. Deaton froze for a second but got a handle of himself quickly. He turned around with his usual smile. "Hello, Stiles."

Stiles approached the desk, scanning the small dog for a while.

"May I ask why you visited me?" Deaton asked, putting a hand on Sasha's back as if he wanted to protect the dog. Stiles' eyes shot up to look at the vet and simply said: "I thought that you wanted a reassurance."

Deaton gulped and nodded. "You know, I wasn't sure-"

"I won't kill Morell, calm down."

"Yes, thank you... I just... I wanted to be sure, because-", Deaton paused.

"Because?" Stiles asked.

"She knows."

Stiles didn't expect to be it that early. How did she figured it out? He was being really careful. The only thing he said was: "What?"

It might have came out threateningly instead of a simple wondering. Deaton stepped back, leaving Sasha on the table alone.

"Um, she found out about you. That's why I went to your father. I wasn't sure if you were still-"

"Deaton. I won't kill her, it doesn't matter if she's aware of me being a demon or not. I killed enough already. Just don't act this way, I'm not going to hurt you or anything... Think of me as of the old Stiles, okay?"

"That's a little hard... I can't ignore the fact of who you are."

"Then think of me as an ally. A friend."

"Hm," Deaton hummed, returning to the dog.

"Did you tell her something?" Stiles asked, wanting to know what to be prepared for.

"I didn't have to say anything. She asked me if I knew, looked at me, figured that I do and then I had to listen to a speech about me being careless. I did defend you but there was not much to say. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. What do you want me to do with her if she attacks?" Stiles arched his eyebrow on Deaton who seemed to be taken aback by the question.

"Preferably, nothing?" It was rather unusual to see Deaton behaving like this. To see him vulnerable and afraid. Even when he was chained up by Malia's mother, he wasn't afraid.

"Huh, she is kinda stubborn, though, isn't she? I can disappear every time but I don't want to 'run' away from her for the rest of my-... Well, her life."

"Maybe she'll understand it and leave you alone."

"Sure. What will you do with Sasha?" Stiles changed the topic because he knew that they wouldn't get anywhere with the previous one.

"I don't know. i have to make some tests..."

"He has an obejct stuck in his stomach and it seems to be pretty painful," Stiles informed Deaton who looked quite suprised by Stiles. Deaton knew that he was powerful but he thought that it would be at least noticeable when Stiles used some of his demonic enhancements. Deaton nodded and looked at the boy in front of him.

"I could remove it if you want me to. He won't feel a thing," Stiles offered. Deaton wasn't against it. So, Stiles focused on the object with his mind while stroking the dog. It wasn't needed to uncover the darkness to locate it. With Abaddon's power it wasn't necessary. Within seconds, the object was gone from Sasha's stomach and it was levitating above Stiles' hand.

"It's a piece of a barbie hand, huh," Deaton said and handed Stiles a tissue for the wet piece of plastic. Stiles put the tissue over the flying object, wrapping it in it and giving it to Deaton.

"So, I think that I'll be leaving," Stiles said and smiled a little. But before Deaton could have said something, Mason rushed into the room, followed by Corey.

"Where's your god damn phone?" Mason asked very loudly, scaring Sasha who jumped down the table and began barking. Stiles waved at the dog and the barking stopped.

"Home, I guess. What's going on?"

"You need to go to the school, like asap! Hunters are there," Mason explained. Stiles immediately checked on his friends in school, finding out that they are alive, which was relieving.

"Ok, I'm goin'," Stiles said but Corey stopped him.

"We are, too."

"No, you stay here, safe."

"We want to go, Stiles," Mason insisted. Stiles rolled his eyes but didn't argue any more. He knew that when he was at some point human, he would go everywhere, too. If it was to protect his friends, he'd always go.

Stiles gave a last look to Deaton and the next second, Mason, Corey and Stiles were standing in a hallway of Beacon Hills high school. Both, Corey and Mason looked around, adapting to the sudden change of place. Corey only whispered: "That's cool." Stiles didn't pay attention to them, though. He was already searching the building through with his mind, looking for his friends. They were locked in a classroom with several other hunters, tied up with ropes soaked in wolfsbane and Lydia had her mouth stuffed with a scarf. The first thing Stiles did was getting into the heads of the hunters, making them fall asleep. The second was letting the ropes loose. All that happened within several seconds while he was standing in the hallway with the two younger boys.

"So? What do we do?" Mason asked impatiently.

"I think that they'll be here in a few, just wait," Stiles said without looking at Mason. Corey wanted to say something but he got interrupted by a unexpected appearance of a short man in front of them. Stiles looked at him, also suprised by his presence but wasn't that shocked as Corey.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, sounding a little edgy. Omri's eyes widened as if he awaited some kind of a punishment. Stiles, noticing Omri's fear, quickly added: "It's just that we have a little situation here. There's bunch of hunters at school..."

"Oh, and are you safe?" Omri asked, relieved that Stiles was just preoccupied with Earth problems and it had nothing to do with him, but also concerned about his Master's safety.

"Yeah, I think so. But be quick, what do you need?"

Mason and Corey have never met Omri in person. They had just heard about that one servant of Stiles, who was a demon as well. Staring at him was the only thing they were capable of.

"It's about a girl...," Omri began.

"About a girl?" Stiles let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, sir. She's demanding your presence... It's been a while now but we just ignored it. But I thought that you should know about it."

"And what's the girl saying? Why does she wanna see me?"

"That I don't know. She only repeats: 'Bring the Dzhaer. I need to speak to him."

At these words, Mason almost forgot how to breath. He remembered well the part in the book about demons which had a whole section about a 'Dzhaer'. Many doubts suddenly popped up in his head. Doubts about Stiles. But then again, he was there with them, helping them save the pack. But on the other hand, how would that stop him in bringing the world to his feet. Mason shook off these thoughts quickly, knowing that Stiles might be aware of them. Stiles did indeed notice his odd reaction to Omri calling him with this title, and of course, he figured that Mason possibly knows what it means.

"Thank you, Omri. I'll try to come as soon as I can."

Omri nodded and disappeared.

...

Scott still asked himself how did the hunters catch them all so quickly. Yes, there was many of them and Scott had a feeling that there are even more on the school grounds. And the weapons they had. The hunters must have prepared for this for a long time. He hoped that his demon friend will find about this as soon as possible because frankly, he was their best shot at getting out of there.

The classroom they were stucked in was used for music lessons, so they were surrounded by numerous instruments. Scott wasn't sure why did the hunters choose this room, he believed that it was simply the closest room in their way. Looking at his suffering friends around him, a thought came up. Does Argent know about this? Did he know about this before? Could he warned them? Maybe not. The hunters may be aware of his new approach towards hunting supernatural creatures.

Six hunters were standing with shotguns and crossbows in front of them, some of them smugly smiling at their captives, the others talking about their next move. The whole pack watched Scott desperately, awaiting some grand move from him. Something which would get them out of there. But Scott did not know what to do.

"Please, let them go. Kill me if you want, whatever, but just let them live," Scott begged but only got laughed at.

"Sure, wolfie, because that's excatly why we're here," one of the older man said.

"Your pack is way too dangerous to let it live... We just gonna catch the last members and then kill you all," a woman with short blonde hair said calmly.

"What members?" Issac asked, trying to sound suprised.

"Oh, you know. The young Corey boy," the woman stopped and looked at the older man, "are we killing the two humans, too?" she asked.

"Hm. Dunno, it would be better probably. They are rotten meat already."

Scott smirked a little because they didn't know about Stiles. Yet. But he was still worried about Mason and Corey. Did they flee? Are they safe?

Suddenly, though, the hunters fell to the ground, one of them hitting his head on the table hard. The ropes instantly dropped on the floor and Scott silently thanked for their demon friend.

"Okay, maybe this sleeping shit isn't that bad," Malia admitted, remembering herself falling asleep due Stiles' powers. Liam quickly ran to Lydia and helped her with getting the scarf out of her mouth. Carefully, they walked out the room, awaiting some other danger.

"Stiles gotta be somewhere here, right?" Lydia asked, looking around for him.

"Nope, but I'm here!" Everyone jumped up from the unexpected voice. It was Kira.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked, confused a little about her sudden appearance.

"Well... My parents tried to explain me that this pack is meaningless to stay in... But I just thought... Fuck it. The boy I love is here, and of course, you, too," she looked at the smiling faces around her. Scott forget about being mad with her, he just simply lifted her up and kissed her passionately.

"I missed you," Kira said guiltily after the long kiss which was awkwardly watched by the rest.

"Yeah, me, too," Scott said with a smile. Their happy mood didn't last long, though.

"So, what now?" Kira asked quietly to not disturb the silence of the hallway.

"It would be awesome if Stiles popped here up, don't you think?" Liam said, hoping that his wish will come true, but Stiles was nowhere.

"Let's just... Go. Be on alert, though," Scott suggested. The pack followed their Alpha to the lockers until he suddenly stopped.

"I think... There's someone we know," Scott whispered to his friends and he was right. Within seconds, the familiar face of Deaton's sister looked at them from over the hallway. She rose her eyebrow but kept her usual calmness. When she reached them, Issac asked: "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, Issac," she answered, sounding entertained by his question.

"Oh, right," Issac murmured.

"Glad I found you here," Morell said, "maybe, you should go outside, on the field. The hunters made everyone go there. You know, save the day."

"How are we supposed to win this fight?" Malia asked, imagining the field surrounded by armed men.

"Follow me," Morell ordered and started walking. Everybody began following her, no doubt of her intentions. She indeed brought them to the field which was filled with scared students and confused professors. The pack wondered why are they still there because there was no sign of a hunter.

At the sight of the pack, the students started to chatter excitedly. Scott heard such things as: "They are gonna figure it out.", "He is here. They will get rid of them." etc.

Lydia was astonished by the herd of people gathered outside, she didn't even notice that Morell disappeared. When she finally looked back, she realized that Morell is gone.

"Guys!" she spitted,"Morell's gone!"

The others turned around to see themselves. Lydia was right. Scott didn't think it was so important, therefore he went to the students, asking, if they had seen Mason, Stiles or Corey. He got only shaking heads and 'Nah-ah' as a response. When the pack was slowly getting to the middle of the field, a loud deep voice stopped them.

"Don't move any further!" A hunter with a bow and arrow poiting at Scott's head yelled out. Malia remembered her previous picture of the field in her head which fulfilled itself. It was indeed surrounded by hunters but the thing they did not expect was Morell standing in front of the pack also holding a gun.

"What the fuck's happening?" Liam bursted out.

"That's simple, Liam," Morell said soothingly and took a few steps closer to him,"these hunters were here for you, of course, but I reasoned with them. There's a bigger fish to catch and I'm not afraid to use everything I've got to reach my goal." She pointed her gun on Liam and continued,"I want to lure Stiles out. Let's hope that he still cares about you, because if he won't show up, my new friends will kill you. It's either Stiles or you."

"Are you crazy? Do you realize that the whole school is watching?" Lydia cried out.

"This is more important than their opinion." Morell frowned and added, "I'll give you a few seconds-"

"Calm down, I'm here." Stiles made his way through the students to his friends, followed by Mason and Corey.

"Nice to see you again, Marin," Stiles said with a mocking smile.


	59. Chapter 59 - Marin

Everybody on the field fell silent. They watched (or listened because of the lack of view) Stiles and Morell. Some of them were nervous, some were thrilled and the others were worried. Almost everybody was aware of the curious mysteries in Beacon Hills. The whole school knew about the Mccall pack of course and nobody said a thing against them. The pack might be dangerous in a way but they never did anything but protect the citizens of their small town.

They all had an idea of what they are. Mostly wolfs, of course. But Kira, Corey, Mason, Lydia and Stiles were still a secret for them. Maybe, they were human. Somebody even came up with a theory of Kira being a ninja. Lydia was thought to be a fairy. And Stiles? After the incident in the hospital, the people of Beacon Hills weren't sure of their safety, but some little bird, who supposedly overheard the pack talking about this issue, explained that it wasn't Stiles but something like an evil doppelgänger. Still, they were always on alert in Stiles' presence but he never hurt them. Nothing. The only thing they got from his was kindness, his notes from classes and friendly chitchats. Gossips spread fast, and a new theory was made up. Stiles was a wizard and the 'Stiles' in the hospital was the outcome of a wrong spell. Surely, there was no source of this but the students liked this theory and stuck with it.

Even a Mccall Pack Fanclub was secretly opened. Boys and girls of any age gathered up in the library every two weeks and talked about them, reminding themselves how the mighty Scott Mccall saved them in the library that one night.

Now, they stood on the field, waiting for whatever would come next. Stiles watched Morell, his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Finally, you showed up," Morell said and lowered the gun which she was poiting on Liam.

"God, glad that Hayden is in Kansas," Liam murmured for himself.

"Well, you are not giving me any choice, are you?" Stiles rose his eyebrow. The pack surrounded their demon friend, ready for anythig.

"Morell, just leave, this is madness." Scott stepped forward, now standing in front of Stiles.

"You don't get it, do you, Scott?" Deaton's sister said,"Stiles might be your friend now, but this won't last long. In my opinion, he's just pretending at this point. He is a threat for everyone! The whole world. I'm not gonna get stopped by this town."

Scott opened his mouth to say something but somebody was faster.

"Hey, you hypocritical bitch!" Danielle, the girl who once let Lydia use her time at Morell after she saw the numerous root drawings in Lydia's notebook, shouted at Morell and walked to where Scott and Stiles were standing. Stiles gave out a snort of amusement. Scott was given a little courage from Stiles' behavior. It seemed that Stiles was more entertained than worried. If so, Stiles had to have everything under control. That meant that he could've taken down all the hunters around them, which was around seventy armed men. Quite impressive and also frightening. So, why is Stiles even bothering with this show? Maybe not to scare off his fellow students. Maybe because it was just a game for him.

"Excuse me?" Morell asked, sounding a little offended, "are you trying to defend _him_? He is not what you think he is. If you knew-"

"Just shut up! Jesus! What are you trying to do here? You are having this speech of him hiding what he really is... What about you? Huh? You were my fucking counselor! And now, you're trying to be some Captain America? Trying to save the world? Well, if we're playing this game, then Stiles' my Bucky!" Danielle grabbed Stiles by his arm and held it tightly, raising her chin to Stiles who was grinning at her.

"Thanks, Steve," Stiles told her with a smirk. Morell was astonished. How could they be so blind?

"Don't you see? He's playing with you! You would be running away if you knew what he is!" Morell tried again.

"I know what he is." Finstock appeared in the herd of students. "And if it weren't for him, I would have had just one leg."

"Yeah! And I would have failed economics without him!" A classmate yelled.

"Alright, this is beginning to be ridiculous. On my mark!" Morell cried out and the hunters pointed their weapons on them. On all of them. Scott's and the other wolfs' eyes were already shining and loud growls were heard.

"You are not doing this!" Scott growled at Morell threateningly and jumped in front of her. She pointed her pistol on his forehead and Scott froze.

"Hey! Calm down," Stiles said loudly, getting out of Danielle's grip and walking to Morell. His hand touched the pistol lightly and pushed it away.

"Pull whatever you have on me but don't hurt them. Come on, make your move. Kill me," Stiles said, a serious glare replacing the amused spark in his eyes. He pushed his growling friend back and stretched out his hands.

"I'm ready," he said. Lydia started to whisper an endless protest: "nonononono"

Morell didn't wait long. She pulled a small bottle out of her jacket and threw it on the ground. A circle of fire created itself around Stiles who watched it with interest. Morell began to speak in a foreign language which only Stiles understood. The combination of the words made him twitch a little but it wasn't that bad.

"You gotta work on your accent," he said with a smile. She ignored him. Stiles was getting a headache. He could of course end it right away, but he let her go on. Slowly forgetting why. Oh, sure. Can't hurt her. Won't hurt her. Let her have her game. Suddenly, something flew past Stiles and hit Morell in the face, silencing her. Stiles looked back to see the person who threw the bottle which made Morell groan in pain. It was Mason. Even though, Mason was the only one to know of him being the Dzhaer, he still was on his side. The throw with the bottle was like a start of a rebellion. The people around who were afraid to do something, began to shout and protest against the oppression of the hunters. They run to Stiles and poured water in the fire, extinguishing it. Malia run to Stiles, checking on him if he's alright. He gave her a little smile and let her drag him into the chaos which was happening behind them. The rest of the pack began attacking the hunters, it even looked succesful, but then, at once, as if somebody ordered them, they surrounded them again, poiting the weapons on them. Stiles closed his eyes to focus better, there was so much noise he wanted to block out. Suddenly, he opened his eyes widely at the sounds of firing guns and arrows flying. It was as if time had stopped for Stiles, only the sun shining down at them.

People were awaiting their deaths but nothing came. When they opened their eyes, bullets and arrows were levitating in the air in front of them. Snap, time speeding up again, the bullets and arrows falling down on the grass.

"Well, that was a dickmove, don't you think?" Stiles looked at Morell. His eyes lacking the entertained spark. Marin Morell felt something she didn't feel in a long time. Fear. He might be too powerful. It might be late.

"You must be truly desperate, huh? Not caring about their lives, acting so... Recklessly." Stiles clicked his tounge, staying at his spot surrounded by the people who wanted to fight for him.

"Told ya that he's a wizard," some girl said to her friend who nodded. That made Morell furious.

"Are you for real? He is not a wizard, he is a demon!" she screamed out, desperately looking for allies. But the only response she got was somebody saying: "Cool."

"This is not Twilight-" Morell continued but got cut off.

"I want you gone. Now. You have done enough." Stiles sent her a cold look. Morell stayed silent but some of the hunter filled the gap.

"I'm disgusted, rotten meat everywhere. I wasn't aware that Beacon Hills is fucked up like that."

"Should we...?" A woman asked hesitantly, not sure if it's still morally correct to clear out a whole school. The man just nodded. Stiles eyebrows shot up and he began laughing.

"Seriously?" Stiles dried a tear from his cheek. "You want to kill everyone here? What are you even protecting?"

"Just do something already, for god's sake," Issac spitted, little annoyed by Stiles who was just playing around in his opinion.

"Sorry," Stiles apologized and gave him a guilty look. Issac just rolled his eyes. At this moment, the hunters began panicking as their weapons literally melted in their hands.

"Again, then," Stiles sighed,"Get out. Don't you try to hurt my friends or you'll end up like your weapons."

"Ah, fuck this!" the women, now with her crossbow melted down on the ground, said angrily and began leaving.

"Are you kidding? You leave just like that?" the man who seemed to be in charge asked.

"And what Gomez? You think we have a chance? Let the angels smite him down. I'm done."

All the hunters followed her, realizing that she was right. And the crowd of students cheered. The cheering was stopped by the Coach's whistle.

"Get your asses back to school! We have still things to do."

"You kidding, right?" a student asked but Finstock was not joking. After several minutes, the field cleared up, leaving just the pack and the stunned counsleor standing in the sun.

"So, what now?" Liam asked, watching Morell carefully as did the rest of the pack.

"You almost let the school get massacred," Corey breathed in disbelief, shaking his head. "Don't forget to add that to your biography when you look for a new job," Issac said, looking down at her with disgust.

"I won't be finding a new job, I assume," Morell said, looking down on the ground.

"Yeah, you better join the nuns or something," Issac continued. Morell looked up at Stiles who stood silently in front of her, watching her as if he was glaring into her soul.

"Don't let a girl wait, then. Get it over with. I had my shot, now you go," Marin Morell said, trying to hold on the rest of the proudness she had.

"What? You think that I'll kill you now?" Stiles wondered.

"Well, yes. Why would you not?"

"First thing, I don't want to... And I promised your brother," Stiles said and looked to his left where he could see Deaton dashing across the field to them.

"God, Marin... What have you done?" Deaton asked his sister, still having an oxygen debt. The vet gave Stiles a begging look for mercy.

"Just take her home," Stiles said. Deaton nodded quickly and left with her. When they were out of sight, Scott said:"That was... New."

Lydia started laughing, making everybody else smile or laugh with her.

"So, it's official. The whole school knows," Mason said, making the pack become serious again.

"Guess we're lucky that we're graduating...," Malia said.

"We're not." Liam frowned but then smiled,"I've heard that there's a fanclub..."

"What?" Kira chuckled.

"Shit... I still can't get over the shit what happened," Corey said.

"Yeah, you can be quite badass, Stilinski," Issac said, making a 'not bad' expression.

"We lucky that you are on our side," Mason said, remembering the fact that Stiles is the Dzhaer.

"Always," Stiles said, looking mainly at Mason. At that moment Mason realized: _He knows that I know what I wasn't supposed to know._

"Why so tense, Mason?" Liam asked but got just a shrug as a response.

"Can I have a moment with Stiles?" Scott asked. The pack left the field, letting the two have some privacy.

"I'm sorry," Stiles said.

"Why?"

"It might have seemed that I'm showing off..."

"A little..."

"I needed the people around me to believe in us. If I just smacked the hunters down... They would be afraid. I wanted them on our side..."

"You little manipulative ass."

"Shut up."

"So, Kira's back..."

"Yeah," Scott said with a stupid smile.

"I'm happy for you, man..."

"Yeah, thanks. And what about you?"

"What 'bout me, Scotty?"

"Are you happy?"

"Hah, I don't think that's something for me..."

"Why not? Everyone deserves happiness."

"Scott, I'm a demon, a murderer, a bad son, boyfriend and a friend... I do-"

"What the fuck? Since when are you a bad son, boy-"

"Since I threw my father on a wall, since I broke Malia's heart, since I'm a demon and I'm scaring the shit out of you."

Scott gulped, not sure what to say.

"It's alright. I'm a piece of shit and I'll stay a piece of shit. Doesn't mean that it should-"

"Shut up. You ain't a piece of shit. You are a fighter and you always try. Try to do your best. Even through everything you went, you are here, dealing my high school girlfriend. You are the best friend I could've ever wished for."

"That's a little messed up..."

"Our lives are messed up. And if you were whatever, I'll take it. Because you, my friend, you are my brother. I don't care that you are this high level ass of a demon and that you can basically do anything... Okay? You are my goofy friend whom I have since kindergarten. And that won't change."

"Oh, Scotty. If you really want that, then okay. Because I want it, too. I want to be your friend. Believe it or not. I just didn't want you to push you into anything..."

"You aren't pushing me into anything. Don't you use any demon shit on me, though!"

"That's not fair, you cheat at lacrosse, too," Stiles joked but quickly added: "You know I wouldn't."

"What if I piss you off with something?" Scott asked with concern.

"Well, I'll try to hold it together, maybe giving you the cold treatment."

"Nooo, not the cold treatment. I hate it. Better punch me in the face."

"You sure about that?" At that question, Scott recalled how Stiles was angry at the hospital once, how Stiles attacked him. That was long gone, though, and he didn't want to think about every thing Stiles could do to him.

"I don't know... Come here, dude," Scott pulled his friend into a hug which would be crushing for a human, Stiles hugged him back, equaling the strength.

...

Mason stood at his locker, looking for his history textbook. He had to hurry because he had to hand in his essay in fifteen minutes.

"Hey, Mason." Mason closed his locker to see Stiles leaning with his shoulder against the lockers, smiling at him. Mason looked around. Maybe there was somebody else, somebody who would make it possible to leave. But the hallway was empty.

"Stiles."

"Common, don't act like that. You were the one who threw the bottle at Morell, thanks for that."

"No problem," Mason said shortly.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of me. What was in the piece of literature you read?"

"What are you talking about?" Mason looked away, nervously tapping with his fingers on his books.

"Don't be ridiculous. I won't do anything to you. So, what? You found out. You guys already know what of a freak show I am. You want to add it to the list? I'll tell them if you want me to."

"Why didn't you tell us at the beginning?"

"What? That my fate is supposed to be an evil shit which destroyes the world? Hey, I don't know..."

"Got a point, I guess. So, you want to keep it to yourself?"

Stiles shrugged.

"Believe that that's not the right way, huh. But I so don't wanna. Especially after what happened today."

"Hm... And... Does it have some impact on you?"

"You mean if I have urges to just end you all?" Stiles straightened up and smiled humorlessly. "No, I like life. I have people I love here. I really don't want to destroy you."

"Does it- How do you feel about even having the power to do it?"

"Frankly? It terrifies me. Nobody should be able to do that."

"Yet, you are."

"Yet, I am."

"I can help you tell them," Mason offered.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks," Stiles said and smiled sadly.

...

Alan Deaton brought his sister to the clinic and hastily put up the 'We're closed sign'. Marin sat down in an armchair and put her head into her palms.

"Marin, what has come into you? You can't threaten the whole school! That's not what we do."

"But what about the balance? The boy's bad news, Alan. You know that."

"Maybe he isn't...," Deaton said, shrugging and sitting in front of his younger sibling.

"So, he has you manipulated, too?"

"No. He's done nothing to me."

"How can you know?"

"I just know... And I have some protection-"

"That's no problem for him, Alan..."

"Give him a benefit of a doubt. He managed to fight off the Nogitsune, too. And I tell you why. He's not alone. The people who love him helped him go through this and-"

"And what if they die, huh? They won't last as long as he will. Then what's going to be his anchor?"

Deaton couldn't answer, he didn't know what would happen.

"Stiles is one of these... The ones who were once weak and defendless and now he gained so much power. It messes with your head."

"But he was never in fact defenseless, Marin. I think he knew that deep down his whole life. I think he'll make the best out of it. Like Scott did."

"Scott is an exception..."

"No, he's also fighting with his own darkness, Marin. Why can't Stiles be an exception, too?"

"Because when Scott goes dark, he might kill a few people and will be put down. But when Stiles looses it, the whole world is at risk!"

"Please, just let it go. He let you leave, not even telling you what he thinks about you. Stiles doesn't want to hurt you, but if you continue trying, he'll probably do something to get rid of you."

"Finally kill me?"

"I don't think he'll kill you. He might invade your mind, though."

"I'm trained for this."

"Yeah, maybe for a vampire. Not against Stiles."

"So, you're telling me to give up?"

"To let it go."

"I don't know if I can."

"Marin..."


	60. Chapter 60 - Well, guess who's back

_*Firstly, I want to say, thank you for the reviews, they are really sweet. With the 'not ending', uh, guys, I have still some ideas which I wanted to write down but let's face it, this fic has already like 60 chapters (?). Who would even start reading it? So, yeah, I'll finish the things I wanted to (giving the characters also some kind of closure) and then I was thinking of beginning a new fanfiction containing bunch of characters from different fandoms just in a totally different supernatural world. Of course, Stiles won't be excluded in it (spoiler: Stiles might be a criminal). So, I hope you understand (I've been writing Stiles' secret for decades) and that you'll give a chance to the new fic. Thanks again for all the support._

Stiles opened the door to his math class, feeling all the eyes staring at him. The, now, famous demon boy, looked up at the teacher who was staring at him like the rest of his class..

"Sorry, I got caught up with something...," he muttered and the teacher just nodded. Stiles noticed Malia's anxious look on her face while he was sitting down behind her. She handed him a small piece of paper.

 _I don't think I'll get used to this. Just listen for a sec_

Stiles read the note quickly and did what he's been told. He listened.

"You think he killed her?" a whispering boy from the right side asked his friend who was sitting in front of him.

"I don't know, I would've," the other boy said.

"Maybe we could, you know, just ask..."

"What?"

"Common, don't be such a pantpisser."

Stiles smiled at the conversation between his two classmates. Malia was writing down the numbers from the board when suddenly letters in black ink popped up on her paper.

"What the fuck, what about my notes?" she complained quietly.

 _Just read_ appeared next to the pen she was holding.

 _You're right. Not sure what to do with that. Ignore it? Or just openly talk about it with them._

Malia just shrugged and the letters disappeared at once. "Pf, I think so," she muttered. Stiles pinched her in the back.

The lesson was quickly over and Stiles realized that he hadn't taken a single note. He began collecting his notebooks, noticing the whispering at his side. The two boys were encouraging themselves to ask _the_ question.

"I didn't kill her," Stiles said without looking at them. He sensed a small flinch from both of them.

"So, what did you do?" the greeneyed boy asked.

"She went away."

"You let her?" the other boy asked with shock.

"What was I supposed to do in your opinion?" Stiles looked up on the two who weren't prepared for the eye contact apparently.

"Uh, I don't know... Anything but letting her go?" the classmate said, blinking his green eyes.

"And what then? Closing her in my secret dungeon and torture her there?"

The boys widened their eyes, staying silent.

"I don't have a secret torture dungeon, calm down," Stiles added when he saw their expressions. The classroom was empty already and Stiles really wanted to leave, slightly regreting the conversation he had with the boys.

"I gotta go, see you later," Stiles said and left quickly, feeling their stare on his back.

Stiles hurried to get outside, he needed to see his father. Not only to tell him what happened but also to fulfill his promise. To take him see Claudia. Stiles didn't see any of his friends so he decided to leave the school without a proper goodbye. He was almost at the door when suddenly a high-pitched voice stopped him.

"Hey," a giggling freshmen girl said and turned red when Stiles turned around to see whom belonged the voice.

"Hey," he echoed.

"Umm, I just wanted to give you this," she said quickly and handed Stiles a piece of paper. Stiles took it and started reading the handwriting.

'THE MCCALL PACK FANCLUB INVITES YOU TOMORROW, LUNCH TIME, TO THE LIBRARY. WE WOULD LIKE TO TALK WITH YOU, GET TO KNOW YOU ETC. LOOKING FORWARD TO SEE YOU THERE."

Stiles looked up from the paper to the girl who nervously played with her fingers.

"We've already given it to the others... You were the last one. Haha. We would really appreciate if you came..."

"Huh, and what will I do there?" Stiles asked, folding the paper into a small square and putting it into his pocket. The girl seemed to be uncertain what to say.

"Uh, well, when it is official that... That you really are what you are... We wanted to-"

"Okay. I get it. Gonna try to make it, alright?" Stiles jumped in. A big relieved smile flashed on the girls' face.

"Great!" she said with excitement and Stiles nodded with a smile.

"So, see you then," Stiles said and walked out, he heard a loud: "Byeeeee!"

The moment he was outside, he let himself disappear from the school grounds. As he stood in front of the police station, a familiar feeling came to him. Stiles frowned and focused on it. Was it possible? Rage flashed over him, quickly teleporting himself into his dads' office, forgetting about his plan to go through the door like normal people would do. His father jumped up in suprise and muttered a 'jesus'.

The Sheriff wasn't alone in the office. An older woman with long raven hair was sitting on the couch. She stood up as Stiles popped up in front of her, her eyes opened wide.

"Stiles, what are you-" the Sheriff began but wasn't sure what to say. Stiles turned around to the short woman, noticing her gypsy heritage.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles spitted at her, his father panicking at his son's behavior.

"Stiles, that's Mrs. Polacek... She-" The woman looked at the Sheriff, her eyes still filled with confusion. She looked back at Stiles who was watching her with spite. Suddenly, her expression changed from the confused one to a smile. She sat back down on the couch and rested her hands in her lap. Stiles' father came closer and looked at his son, waiting for explanation.

"How are you even here?" Stiles asked, "what did you think you'll do, huh?"

"I think that you already know that, don't you?" the woman said, looking directly into Stiles' hazels.

"Hello? I'm here, too?" the Sheriff said, little annoyed now.

"Dad," Stiles said, giving him a brief look,"this so-called 'Mrs. Polacek' is Abaddon. She wanted you to kill you."

His father's eyes filled with panic, noticing that he might be the only one in the room feeling that way.

"But... I thought... Why kill me?" Stilinski murmured.

"Your, _son_ ," Abaddon said mockingly, "already knows. Am I right? Taught you well, my dear."

Yes. Stiles already knew. The moment he appeared in the office, he searched Abaddon's mind at once. Finding out that Abaddon was human now, wanting to take the thing Stiles cared the most. His father.

"It was supposed to be old good revenge. Stiles is one powerful boy but he can't bring the dead back to life," Abaddon chuckled. "I guess I was careless, but hell, I don't care anymore."

"And you don't get another chance to care, believe me," Stiles said, catching the woman's throat, lifting her up. His nails slowly grew into long black claws. Stiles put his thumb under her chin, feeling a little stream of blood under his sharp claw. His father was taken aback by Stiles' sudden violence and mostly by his claws which reminded him the horrible night at the warehouse.

Stiles had a firm grip on Abaddon who was few inches above the floor now. Stiles stared her into the eyes, wanting to see her life perish in his hands. This being who tortured his mother in hell, the one whose fault it was that he couldn't live a normal life. Stiles was so concentrated on slowly destroying Abaddon that when he heard the shot, he was genuinely suprised. The bullet made its way into Abaddon's skull, leaving her limp in Stiles' hold. The blood which had spattered was now dripping down his face. The demon let go of her, letting her fall down on the floor with a loud bang and looked at his father who was still holding the gun.

"You're not killing anybody under my watch, young boy," he said, trying to sound firm, but his voice failed him. Stiles used his hand to wipe some of the blood around his eyes away. Stiles looked at his hand, now covered with blood from his face and made a quiet 'oh' at the sight of his claws. Letting them transform to human nails again, Stiles looked at his father who already hid the gun.

"I'm sorry, let myself carry away a little...," Stiles said quietly when suddenly the door flung open, Romero dashing inside.

"We heard a shot, sir! What had happened?" she asked and looked only at the Sheriff who nervously watched the dead body on his floor and Stiles who had blood all over himself.

"Sir?" Romero urged.

"It's alright, make something up," Stiles said calmy, his father widening his eyes but noticing that Romero watched only him.

"I'm sorry... My son bought me this app... You know how kids are. And now when I get a message, it's either a shot or a loud bang... Yeah, stupid pranks, huh?"

Romero nodded, looked around the room and left.

"Jesus," Stiles' dad whispered, staring at the dead body on the floor which was soaking with blood. His son stood calmly above it and glared over to his father.

"She didn't see this," Stiles said.

"Figured," his father said, little upset about the whole situation. Stiles walked over to him and put his hand on the Sheriff's shoulder.

"You okay?" Stiles gave him a concerned eye. His father looked at his son's long fingers which were clawed few minutes ago. He blinked and returned his gaze to Stiles' face which had dried blood on it.

"What about the body?" the Sheriff asked, sounding shaky, starting to feel a little off. Suddenly, he saw the beast standing in front of him instead of his son. Blinking quickly again, the frightening figure disappeared, Stiles again coming into focus.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Stiles said and looked back. Abaddon's body flew a few inches up from the carpet as did the blood which was soaked in it. The Sheriff couldn't believe his eyes when the head began to dissolve itself, the rest of the body following after. The blood was gone, too. Even the blood which was on Stiles.

Stiles' father froze when the sight of his son changed again to the dangerous beast. Again, just for a second. The image was changing quickly. Stiles. Beast. Stiles... The Sheriff turned his back to Stiles, massaging his forehead.

"Shit." Stiles' father turned around, shocked to hear a deep, hoarse voice. And there it was, the beast, his hand in front of him, shattered glass on his palm.

The black eyes looked searchingly at Stilinski.

"You aren't okay, am I right?" Stiles' voice changed in the middle of the sentence, Stilinski seeing his son again. His father shook his head.

"It was some potion... It had to get broken when she hit the floor. Damn it, should've paid more attention. Don't know what it is. Could you tell me what's happening to you?" The moment Stiles finished, he transformed again to the demonic creature.

"I... I..." Stilinski stopped, watching the ten feet tall figure, forgetting to breathe.

"Dad!" Stiles said, getting nervous about his father's state. With those words, the Sheriff saw his son again.

"I see you... But, also, t- the other you," his dad said slowly, his eyes fixed on Stiles who was constantly changing to the beast and back. Stiles understood immediately what his father meant.

"Go outside, okay? We'll figure it out there..." The hoarseness of Stiles' voice made Stilinski shudder, but he nodded. Stiles disappeared at once and Stilinski let out a sigh, relieved that his eyes saw just his office. He must have admitted that the sight of Stiles in his demon form gave him quite a fright. But he reassured himself that it was only the potion and that his son wouldn't harm him. With this thought, he rushed out of the building, looking for Stiles.

"Stiles!" he hissed.

"I'm here, around the corner," Stiles said, peeking from behind it. Stilinski stopped for a second, seeing the big fanged head made him a little uncertain.

"Common, you're just hallucinating," Stiles urged with the deep voice, making a hand gesture to make his father hurry. Stilinski followed him, staring up into the dark eyes.

"You know, my head's actually here." Stiles made a circle in the stomach area with his claw. The human form came again in focus.

"This is so weird," Stilinski muttered, the last bits of fear leaving him.

"I'm not that good with potions...," Stiles sighed which made his father suprised. At this point, he somehow believed that Stiles was capable of everything.

"Maybe... We should go somewhere where it's more quiet," Stiles said, watching an police officer crossing the parking lot. His father nodded.

Within a second, they were standing at the Nemeton.

"Why are we here?" Stilinski asked, getting slowly used to seeing the beast.

"Dunno, thought that the Nemeton might help with this. I'm not feeling anything new, though." Stiles sat down on the Nemeton and let out a big amount of air.

"So, I'll be seeing this the rest of my life?" his father asked, sounding concerned.

"Nah, either it'll wear off or I find a way," Stiles said, the beast smiling on him.

"Huh..."

"If it were liquid inside you, I could've easily get it out of you... I think. But this got to you through air. No idea... I had another one, but that's probably not gonna work."

"What was it?"

"That if I... Um, turn for real, that you might be okay again...," Stiles said hesitantly, "and of course turn quickly back," he added.

"Try it."

"What, seriously?" His father seeing his son again only shrugged.

"Well... It's you either way. I should get used to it."

Stiles wasn't doing this gladly. He hated the fact that the hideous creature was even a part of him. But his father was right in a way. They both should learn to accept it. So, he let the darkness transform him. His father watched him for a while, blinking a lot.

"I... I think it worked. I don't feel weird anymore... I hope that it will last also after you- you know."

Stiles didn't say anything. He hated the sound of his voice. He just looked at his dad and nodded, ready to turn back.

"No, wait," Stilinski said quickly, approaching the enormous being sitting on the Nemeton which was his child.

"Don't... Like I said... I should get used to it. I want to- You know... Just don't turn back for a while. I think I need to realize that even like this... You're still- well, Stiles." The Sheriff said with difficulty, sitting next to the beast on the Nemeton who awkwardly played with his thumbs.

"So, how did Abaddon survived? Something like Peter?" Stilinski asked causally. Stiles panicked a little, not eager to speak. He turned his head to his father, opening his mouth and closing it again.

"Oh..." Stilinski understood. "Talk, don't be shy."

"Uh, I-" Stiles paused, not sure if this was a good idea.

"Common, you are a powerful demon and you are afraid to speak to your father?"

"I don't think I like this," Stiles said quietly, trying to sound the best he could.

"Here you go. So, how did he survive?"

"Um."

Stilinski laid his hand on Stiles' massive arm, trying to encourage him to continue.

"I... I wasn't sure what I was doing back then. I just assumed that he's... She's dead," he said, again speaking rather quietly. Suddenly, the dark smog appeared around Stiles, turning him back to the human form.

"Sorry... I can't do this. Not when I... When I hurt you-"

"Well, that's alright. I think that this potion wasn't such a bad thing in the end..."

"Why?"

"It wore off... And I'm not, uh, afraid anymore."

A grinn appeared on his son. "God, this is messed up."

"Indeed," Stilinski agreed and laughed a little. They were silent for a moment.

"You know, Abaddon was once a servant at a rich family. Around 1400 years ago. Apparently got treated harshly... Got raped and stuff... And she wanted revenge. Made a deal with a demon, then ending up in hell herself, making her way up, her hatred towards humans bigger by the day. And then she became Abaddon. Ruining our lives and a lot of others."

"Really?"

"Yeah... But she died with a bullet in her head. I guess she'll end up there again."

"Huh... Well, I suppose I'll get to hell, too."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"I already killed two people. And apparently Abaddon was just damaged. But hey, at least I'll get to see you," Stilinski said with a chuckle.

"You won't get to hell, dad..."

"You know, after you've told me about Claudia being there... I must admit... I was thinking about it quite often."

"That's actually why I went to see you in the first place... To take you see her. And to tell you what happened in school today."

"I thought you weren't there."

"Well, I wasn't at first... But apparently a load of hunters decided to kill the Mccall pack today," Stiles said with a shrug.

"What?"

"Yeah... Mason and Corey found me in time, though. But then, it turned out that Morell persuaded the hunters that I should be the one killed..."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down. Nothing happened. Just... The whole school kinda knows now what we are..."

"So, everyone's gonna know that you're a demon..."

"Yeah. I don't think that that's good news. But I don't wanna manipulate the memories of every citizen of Beacon Hills..."

"A lot of religious people live in Beacon Hills... They'll be very upset... Maybe you should-"

"No. I don't want to. And if they bother you, then I'll be there so they can tell me everything in my face."

"What if they try to... I don't know, exorcise you?"

"This is my body... They can't do that."

"Hm. Alright. It's your choice. Did you break the deal with Deaton?"

"Are you seeing any angels trying to kill me and you?"

His father shook his head.

"Deaton took her away, but I think she'll try it again."

"And... Is she capable of...-"

"Killing me? I guess so... But it would need time and more effort. I think I'll survive it."

"Don't you dare die, alright?"

Stiles put his arm around his fathers' shoulders, pulling him closer.

"You can't leave me, too," Stilinski whispered.


	61. Chapter 61 - Fanclub

Stiles arranged the helltrip for the next day in the evening, after fathers' shift. His dad was oddly excited to visit hell. Of course it was because of seeing Claudia, not because of hell in general.

The next day, Stiles had his first exam he really needed to pass. And he didn't learn at all. Was it necessary, though? He had spent twenty years _just_ learning.

The whole pack was being stared at all the time. It was getting slightly uncomfortable, therefore they avoided crowded places and always found a quiet place to hang out.

They were sitting in the boys' bathroom on the floor, enjoying the privacy.

"So, what do we do after... this?" Kira asked, thinking about her mothers' rage she had after Kira returned to Beacon Hills.

"College?" Lydia said as if it was obvious.

"And 'bout us?" Kira asked.

"We'll just find a way how to be together, we have the cheapest transport ever," Scott said with a snort and looked at his best friend who was, too, smiling.

"And what are you planning?" Mason asked Stiles, indicating a chance for telling the pack about his remaining secret. Everyone looked at Stiles, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, that," Stiles remembered.

"What?" Liam asked, confused with Stiles' answer.

"Think I gotta tell you something, guys..."

"What? There's something else? How could be there possibly something else?" Malia asked.

"And why does Mason know it and we don't?" Scott asked, feeling a little offended that his friend preferred to tell Mason over him.

"You guys remember when we looked for a way how to help Stiles? You know, me and Liam searched through all the books..."

"Of course," Scott said.

"You remember the options we looked up?" Mason continued, slowly leading them to the truth.

"I guess so. There was the light thingie and the other guy... Not sure now. Where are you heading with this?" Issac said impatiently.

"It's about the other guy...," Stiles said, looking at Mason for help.

"Yeah, he's called the Dzhaer-" Mason said.

"Oh, I remember... The dangerous demon seeking the destruction of the world or something," Lydia said, proud on herself that she remembered.

"What about him? Is he in Beacon Hills?" Scott asked alarmed.

"Jesus, no please, I don't wanna fight another bad guy. I'm tired," Liam complained.

"He's here, yeah..." Mason said, shrugging at Stiles, leaving the rest on him. Lydia captured their exchange of looks and it hit her.

"You're really a full package, aren't you?" Lydia watched Stiles carefully, waiting for him to confirm her assumption. Stiles only smiled innocently.

"What?" Kira asked, failing to understand.

"The so-called Dzhaer is in Beacon Hills, Kira... He is in this room," Lydia explained, giving Stiles a sharp look.

"Good. So, we don't have to fight anyone." Liam sighed in relief and relaxed again. The others kept staring at Stiles in disbelief.

"Is there something else you care to share? For example, I don't know. That you're Lucifer or something," Issac said. Stiles shook is head.

"So, I guess Stiles isn't attending college. He has greater plans," Lydia said.

"God, no. I'm not destroying the world. Are you mad?" Stiles asked, sounding shocked. The pack just shrugged.

"I don't care anymore. Just destroy it after I die...," Scott said. Stiles sent him a suprised look, wanting to say something but got interrupted by the door which opened. Finstock was standing in the door frame, looking at the pack sitting on the floor.

"Why are you-... Doesn't matter. Stilinski, the principal wants to see you."

Stiles stood up without a word and left. He felt weird after the reaction of the pack. It seemed that they all thought of him as this powerful demon who was out of their reach and accepted everything he could do in this gloomy, surrending way. Stiles knew that his friends loved him. He could feel it. But were also tired of dealing his demonism, knowing that their powers aren't enough to stop him if he went insane.

Stiles went inside the principal office, Finstock closing the door after him. The principal was sitting behind his desk, looking important.

"Sit down, Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles sat down.

"I've heard some ridiculous rumors about what happened here while I was gone. And I don't really like it. I don't know what you did to make the students and _even the teachers_ believe such nonsense. But I won't stand it, and with this, I expell you from Beacon Hills High School. I won't let you graduate here."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know what you think of yourself, Stilinski, but the fact that your father is the Sheriff won't help you this time."

"I didn't do anything!"

"You had spread the rumor of you being a... Hah, demon. Am I right? I know that you had some, um, health difficulties... But this is just creating chaos."

"But, I wasn't spreading anything. They just know."

The director let out a loud laugh. "Oh, so, you aren't denying it?"

Stiles was quiet, thinking about invading his mind, but he shook this idea right away.

"So, please. Show off."

Stiles stood up and looked at the director who had a mocking smile on his face.

"I'm not here to scare anybody. I just want to graduate and leave."

"So... You're admitting that it is a lie."

Stiles rolled his eyes and went to the door, leaving the room. Finstock was already waiting in front of the door.

"What did he want?" the Coach asked, eager to know.

"He told me that I can't graduate here..."

"What? But you have excellent grades!"

"It's not about grades. He thinks that I made up a story of being a demon and I created chaos here."

"What? But you are-"

"Believe me, I know," Stiles chuckled humorlessly.

"You didn't show him anything?" Bobby Finstock was astonished that Stiles would let himself get thrown away from school for this.

"Nope."

The Coach grabbed Stiles' arm and dragged him back to the principals' office without knocking.

"Well, that's rude." The principal said.

"Show him," Finstock urged.

"What?"

"Anything," the teacher said, "make him believe."

Stiles shrugged and looked at the principal who pursed his lips. The door behind them suddenly closed shut with a bang, making the director jump up in the seat. Stiles' eyes filled with darkness as did the cornes of the room, the smoke slowly getting everywhere in the office, making it dark inside. The light bulbs began to flicker, some of them broke. It was cold despite the hot temperature outside. The principal stared at the young boy with the calm, terrifying look on his face, not believing his own two eyes.

Finstock also, was taken aback by what Stiles has done. He could've felt the darkness touching his hands, making him feel afraid. At once, everything had disappeared. There was light again, no fog of darkness nor black hauting eyes.

The principal stood up in silence, looked again at Stiles who watched him the whole time, and collected his bag.

"I'm leaving this mad house. I'm leaving this town!" principal Thomas cried and left the office. Stiles looked at the Coach who seemed still struck down by the darkness which surrounded them a second ago.

"Are you okay, Coach?" Stiles stepped in front of him.

"Uh, yeah... Just, little shaken... um. Guess, you're graduating, huh?" He chuckled nervously.

"Hm, yeah. And we need a new principal."

"Yeah."

"So, you do it."

"What?"

"Yeah, why not."

"But I teach.. But have only seven hours a week... But I'm not qualified-"

"I'll take care of it. You are the new director from now on."

Finstock was suprised by this offer. He wasn't even sure if it's something Stiles could arrange, but he didn't complain. If Stiles was able to take care of it, then why not. He could've used the money. The coach walked out of the office, the secretary watching him puzzled.

"What is going on?" the woman asked, taking her glasses off.

At that moment, Stiles walked out of the door, stopping behind his teacher. The secretary lost her voice. She, also, was at the field that day. She knew what that boy was capable of.

"Mr. Finstock is the new principal, isn't that thrilling?" Stiles asked with a smile and left.

"Bobby?"

"I guess he's right... Hah, so... I'll be in my office if you needed anything."

...

Malia, Kira and Lydia stood at their lockers, chitchatting about everyday things.

"Is there gonna be a party after we graduate?" Malia asked with a excited smile.

"That's not a bad idea. We could use something like a party," Kira agreed.

"Lydia, are you okay?" Kira asked her banshee friend who was frowning.

"It's just... I don't feel right," Lydia said, giving her friends a brief look.

"What do you feel? Did something happen? Is it Stiles?" Malia asked, hoping that Stiles wasn't up to something.

"I can't lay my finger on it... It's a little confusing..."

"Hey, guys," Issac interrupted their conversation, grinning at them. "What's up with our princess?" Issac asked at the sight of Lydia.

"Nothing," Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

"We should go... You know, the fanclub is waiting for us," Kira said, little nervous about to talk about herself in front of 'fans'.

Issac found Scott, Mason, Corey and Liam walking down the hallway. Only one pack member was missing. They found him walking out of the principals' office.

"So, what did he want?" Scott asked.

"Uh... Long story short, he wanted to kick me out of the school for spreading rumors. Finstock told me to show him it isn't a rumor. Uh, the coach is the new principal," Stiles explained.

"What did you do to him?" Corey asked, slighty alarmed.

"Nothing, didn't touch him."

"We all know very well that you don't have to-" Issac said but was cut off by Stiles who said: "I mean in any way... Just some lights flashing, eyes and shit. I really didn't hurt him..."

"Alright, whatever, buddy. We're not mad at you," Scott said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

When they walked into the library, it was entirely empty. The pack looked at each other, not sure what to do. Stiles was the first one to notice. He looked up and said a simple: "Shit."

The pack looked at Stiles, only Lydia did not. She closed her eyes, beginning to hear unpleasant noises.

"Lydia, come here," Stiles said, giving an emphasis on the words and stretching his hand towards her. Lydia silently obeyed. Stiles put his arm around her, holding her firmly. She buried her head into his chest, breathing heavily. Within seconds, in Stiles' embrace, the noises were gone.

The pack looked up and understood. Six bodies were hung up above them, all six missing a heart. Five of them were girls, one boy. One girl was from the senior year, their classmate. All were tied up by their wrists to the railing, their legs hanging loose. Their chest were bare with a deep hole in it and something scratched above it. Little bags were hung around them to cover the scent.

"Christ," Liam said, shocked as the rest. Stiles put his hand on Lydia's chin, raising it as he looked into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Stiles asked with concern. Lydia slowly nodded and, too, looked up to see the bodies whose deaths she had already heard. Stiles left his arm around her, stroking her shoulder with his thumb. Malia and Kira also went to her, trying to comfort her.

"I don't think we're alone," Scott whispered. Stiles shook his head, confirming Scott's assumption. The pack began following Scott who decided to find that person. He stopped in front of a pile of books which was hoarded in an aisle surrounded by bookcases. Scott couldn't believe what he was seeing, neither did the rest of his friends when they got a peek from behind his shoulder.

A young girl with a pony tail was holding an already bloody knife in her hand and poiting it to a bare chest of a boy, probably making up her mind, where to stab next. After few blinks, Scott realized that the boy who was tied to a chair and had his mouth stuffed with paper, was their infamous classmate, Greenberg.

"Stop it! Right now!" Scott yelled at the petite girl the moment he realized what was happening. The blonde turned around with an innocent smile, Greenbergs' eyes filled with hope.

"Oh, no," the girl sighed, "you are already here! I'm not done."

Stiles made his way through, leaving Lydia in the girls' care. He recognized the freshmen at once.

"What do you think you're doing?" Scott shrieked while Stiles watched the girl calmly.

"Just wait, could you sit at the table please? This will take just a while," the girl said, turning back to Greenberg.

"She's nuts," Issac whispered.

"Hey." Stiles won her attention again, slowly approaching her with Scott.

"Would you be that kind and gave us the knife?" Stiles asked soothingly, himself feeling a little guilty that he found this situation little entertaining.

"Guys! I need it, don't you see?" she asked, as if it was absolutely obvious.

"Let him go," Scott said, feeling the pack watching them quietly.

"What? Him?" the girl pointed to Greenberg, "you don't like him, do you? I was a little afraid that he'll be a bad choice... I'm sorry," she said and looked at Stiles with apologetic eyes. Stiles let out a small chuckle which made the pack feel uneasy.

"What are you laughing at?" Scott hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, I just-" he let out another small chuckle, "this is too ridiculous for me."

"Ridiculous? There are corpses hanging above us!" Scott spitted, angry at his friends' attitude.

"I'm already a lost case, aren't I? Destroying the world after you die and shit, I'm sorry that this is getting a little too much for me," Stiles said calmly but Scott understood. It had hurt Stiles that they stopped believing in him. Stopped believing that he will be good. That he's good inside. And the rest of the pack understood, too. Stiles might have been a powerful supernatural creature but he still was human. He needed compassion, friends and his father to stand by him. Not giving up on him.

Scotts' expression spoke for everything. His guilt, his own confusion and slight panic about the whole situation they were in. Stiles noticed it, appreciating it, but didn't let it show. Greenberg began to fear for his life, again, because the girl put the sharp end of the knife on his skin and began sinking it in the flesh. At that moment, the knife shot up to the air and levitated a few inches from her reach. The girl turned around.

"Alright, then... Only six it is." she shrugged and began walking towards the pack, going through the aisle to the tables which were in the middle of the library. Everyone was too astonished to stop her. Scott quickly freed Greenberg who began thanking him a thousand times. Stiles let the knife levitate above his palm, examining it.

"It's just a... Kitchen knife," Stiles finally said.

"Look what she-she's done with it!" Greenberg cried out, pointing to his chest where a certain symbol was carved in. Stiles recognized it as one of the 'offering' symbols. The girl wanted to sacrifice the students to them. The pack gathered around the girl who was now holding a big bowl with the hearts of the dead kids.

"Why aren't we stopping her?" Malia asked, she, too, frozen on the spot from the whole situation they got themselves in.

"I don't wanna touch anything, this is a crime scene and we are the 'famous' wolf pack. We should call the cops," Issac said. Stiles let the knife fall and approached the girl who began speaking in latin with the bowl in her hands.

"Is... Is she really trying to sacrifice them to... Us?" Lydia asked, understanding the language.

"That won't work, common, she's like fifteen... Where would she-" Liam paused when Stiles' back suddenly arched backwards. He inhaled deeply and said: "Nah, it's working... Some- take it away from her," Stiles said, almost regreting it. The rush of new energy through his body felt amazing. One part of him told him that it wasn't right to sacrifice people but the other part loved the feeling of the blood energy so much. Stiles opened his eyes which were fiilling up with darkness, trying to get a grip of himself. It wasn't necessary, though. Greenberg ran screaming, hitting into the girl with his whole body, making them both fall down. The bowl stayed in the air, and then, flew to the nearest table. Greenberg looked up to see if he achieved what he wanted. He didn't await Stiles' cold void eyes staring down at him, though. Greenberg went pale, his voice trembling: "I-I..."

He tried to collect himself from the floor but his feet couldn't find the floor. A hand reached down to help him get up. It was Stiles' hand. Greenberg looked up into Stiles' familiar hazels which calmed him down and gave Stiles his hand who helped him up without any difficulties.

"Come here," Stiles said to him, putting his palm onto the carved symbol in Greenbergs' chest. Within moments, the skin was as new. Greenberg smiled at Stiles thankfully.

"What about her?" Mason asked, poiting at the girl who was already on her feet.

"You ruined it!" she spitted.

"Hell, you were doing something wrong anyways," Issac said, "it only affected mole-face over there."

"Don't be disrespectful! It was meant to be for him!" The girls' face turned red in rage.

"Hey, what's your name?" Stiles asked, creating a huge smile on her face.

"I'm Sophie!"

"Great. Look, Sophie... You can't do this," Stiles said while dialing his fathers' number.

"What do you mean? It was for you! And after these, I would sacrifice the Alpha, too!" Sophie said excitedly. Stiles put his phone to his ear and waited for his father to pick up. Meanwhile, the girl, obviously annoyed by the pack ruining her plan, folded her arms and leaned against the table.

 _"Stiles?"_

 _"Hey, dad... Um, there's a situation in school which requires the police..."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"A freshmen decided to kill a few students here, uh, and sacrifice them to me."_

 _"WHAT?"_

 _"Yeah. Dunno how we'll explain it... Because the people will assume that I made her do it."_

 _"...And you didn't, right?"_

 _"Of course not! Jeez..."_

 _"I'll be there in several minutes. Just try to not loose the girl... You got some witnesses?"_

 _"I guess... The pack and another student."_

 _"Hm, okay. We'll see what happens."_

Stiles put his phone back into his pocket and sighed. He looked at Sophie and then at the pack. The bodies above them started to smell, the bags with herbs which were hung or laid near them couldn't cover the odor anymore.

"You think they gonna blame you?" Corey asked.

"They might... Depends on what Sophie'll say," Stiles said, looking back at her.

"I don't care, I'll tell them the truth. I'm not ashamed for it. Stiles, I would never get you in trouble," she said, her dreamy looking eyes watching him.

So, they sat in the library, trying to ignore the dead students and waited for the cops. Nobody talked, only Greenbergs' loud breathing was ruining the silence. Kira was standing by him, checking if he was alright.

In about thirty devastatingly long minutes, Stiles' father rushed into the library with other police officers behind him. They were struck by the sight of six limp bodies hanging down the railing, blood dropping on the floor. Parrish went to Lydia, asking her how she felt. She quickly explained him that Stiles blocked the dreadful noises and that she's feeling quite alright. Parrish sent a greatful look to Stiles who just nodded.

It wasn't that complicated at all. Sophie proudly confessed to everything, describing how she murdered her fellow members of the fanclub and that it was supposed to be a surprise gift for Stiles whom she adored. Greenberg said that without the pack, he'd be hanging with the rest of the students in the railing. With that, no one from the pack was suspected from anything and they were let go.

Sophie was taken to Eichen House right away. The word spread fast and in a few hours the whole school knew about it. Some grieved for their friends, others made up new theories about the pack. Even an anti-Mccall pack club was opened, because they believed that the deaths of their friends were the packs' fault.

The pack was in a melancholic mood, even Stiles wasn't that cheerful. He knew that it would have consequences. He was just looking forward to end high school as soon as possible.

After school, Stiles headed to his Jeep, eager to get home. Scott hurried to catch up, calling his best friends' name to stop him. Stiles turned around and waited for Scott to reach him.

"Hey," Scott said.

"Hey," Stiles echoed.

"I wanted to... I'm sorry, dude. I feel really bad for not believing in you..."

"It's okay. I get it..."

"No. I want you to know that I believe in you. Okay? I'll always believe in you. And after I'm dead, I'll haunt your ass around telling you this."

Scott realized that Stiles needed the support. And he knew that he will need it in future from Stiles, too.

"Thanks, Scotty."


	62. Chapter 62 - No Mercy

The Sheriff was feeling very tired. He dealt the dead bodies the whole day, the only positive thing was that they caught the killer immediately. The girls' parents were shocked and didn't want to believe what the Sheriff told them. Her mother fainted when she looked at the photos from the crime scene. They denied the fact that their daughter could've done something so abysmal. But when they went to see her in Eichen House, they were fully convinced. Their little Sophie was acting like a lunatic, calling herself a servant of the Demon.

Stilinski went to see Melissa in the Hospital. She was the only adult with whom he could discuss everything what was going on in their lives. And Melissa was always so understanding. She made a little break from work and sat down with Stiles' father. They talked about what happened at the school few days ago. And of course about the dead students which were meant to be for Stiles.

"Oh, god. This is getting a little out of hand." Melissa shook her head.

"Yeah... How is the kid supposed to be normal when everything is trying to corrupt him... Well, that might have sounded bad... I mean more like... Kind."

"I know what you mean. I'm not saying that Scott is in the same place but he's been fighting his own darkness, too. It seems like... You know, after the third death... He's a little off. But I must say, because of him being busy with Stiles. Keeping him human and stuff. He's a lot better. Maybe when he's helping Stiles, it helps him, too. Or maybe Stiles did something and we don't even know about it..."

"Huh... I think that as long as they have each other, everything will go just fine. I must say, though, I might be glad that he's what he is..."

"Really? Last time you were here, you seemed more worried than glad."

"Well, I know that it's complicated and everything... But he suffered so much. He was always the one who go hurt. And he wanted to help so badly, but he couldn't... It killed me to see him like this. I watched him grow from a carefree child into a young man who went through so much... He stopped making jokes and everything. He was either sad or worried all the time. But now... I have this feeling that he won't get hurt anymore. He is so strong... And even with all the power, he is taking care of me... Of his friends."

"He's a good kid." Melissa nodded. "He always has been."

"They're all good kids. Good kids but often unlucky," Stilinski sighed. Melissa put her hand on his but he withdrew it. Maybe she meant it just as comfort but the Sheriff felt guilty. He was about to go see his wife and he didn't want to cheat on her in any way.

"You know, Stiles is taking me tomorrow to see Claudia..."

"What? But she's-"

"Yeah... It's her soul I'll be seeing."

"Oh, you have to be excited to see her," Melissa said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm," Stilinski answered with a smile.

...

Stiles waited for his father to come home. It was the day he would take him to his wife. Stiles knew that he shouldn't do this. His father could attach himself to her and begin desiring to be with her. But he had to give him a chance for proper closure. Stiles, as promised, visited her mom a few times already. He kept it for himself, though. He didn't want to seem like a hypocrite. Stiles loved to visit his mother, bringing her new books and other things to keep her busy. Claudia would always tell him stories from when he was a child or when she herself was young.

The last time he visited his mother, Stiles told her about his father coming to visit her and asked her for a favor. She had to explain her husband that it would be the last time he saw her. That he needs to live his life and let go of her. Claudia had tears in her eyes when Stiles explained this to her, but she understood and agreed.

Stilinski almost ran into the house after he arrived, inpatience growing inside him. He found his son sitting in the living room reading _Im Westen nichts Neues_ from Remarque. Stiles closed the book when his dad entered the room and laid it next to himself.

"You speak german?" Stilinski wondered. Stiles shrugged in response as if it was nothing to brag about.

"You ready to go?" Stiles asked, standing up from the armchair. Stilinski looked up at his son, who had overgrown him during Stiles' stay at hell, and nodded.

"Great."

The next moment, they were standing in a flourishing garden with a small house in the middle of it. Stiles' father looked around, amazed by the surroundings.

"This is... hell?" Stilinski asked.

"Well... Yes and no. This is just something I made for mom... If you went somewhere else, it looks way different there."

"You made this?"

"Uh, yeah... It wasn't that hard... It's not 100% existing because she's not in a real body. She's a soul. You, as an alive person, can't actually touch these things..."

"Huh..." The Sheriff waved his hand through a flower, feeling an odd cold breeze when he run his hand through it.

"Does it mean that I can't touch your mother?" Stilinski asked with a sad look.

"Unfortunately, no..."

"Okay. How do I look?" Stiles' dad straightened up and raised his chin.

"Don't worry, you look good," Stiles chuckled.

Stiles walked over to the front door with his father right behind him, and lightly knocked on the door. It sprung open with Claudia standing in the door frame, looking excited. Her eyes spotted her husband right away and a wide grin grew on her face. Stilinski's eyes began to water as he made his way to her, trying to reach her hand but his fingers just flew through it.

Both parents exchanged a disappointed gaze but they kept smiling at each other.

"I...," Stiles interrupted their moment and both of them looked at their son.

"I could try to... Well... At least let you hug or something. Never done it before, so it might won't work..."

"Try it," his mother encouraged him. Stiles took his mothers' and fathers' hands into his own and closed his eyes, focusing on the different energies around and inside them. The young demon examined every possible way and opened his eyes again, now filled with darkness.

"I'm afraid that it'll work only if you are in contact with me..." Stiles felt how the energies of his parents flashed through him, making it possible for them to feel each other.

"You mean... That I can...," his father didn't finish his question. He tightened his grip on Stiles' hand as if he wanted to make it work more properly and slowly raised his other hand to touch his wife's' cheek. This time, his fingers felt the skin of his wife who reached for his hand, too.

"It works," Claudia breathed and looked at her son thankfully.

"Come here," Stilinski said and pulled his wife and Stiles into a tight hug. They let it last for several minutes, none of them wanting it to end, but it had to eventually.

"Is it okay if I left you here for some time? I gotta do something down here... At least you can catch up, huh?" Stiles smiled at them, still holding their hands.

"Um, could I just..." His father softly kissed Claudia on her lips and then nodded: "Okay, now."

Stiles let go of them, his eyes changing back. "I'll be back, just hang out 'till then," he said and disappeared.

Stiles went to see Omri who was sitting in his small room which he gotten from Abaddon as a reward for being loyal. Omri never complained about anything and always appreciated the little things which had been given to him. Stiles was never in Omri's room before, he actually never thought about how Omri lived or what he did with his spare time. Stiles politely knocked on the door and almost heard the confusion from demon inside who was not used to such things as politeness.

"Uh, do come in."

Stiles entered the room, looking around. The walls were filled with drawings on simple pieces of paper. A tiny bed was standing by the wall with a night table next to it. The next and also the last piece of furniture was a wooden desk with an old chair standing on the opposite side of the bed.

Omri's eyes widened at the sight of his Master and he quickly bowed to him.

"I apologize for the mess, sir... I wasn't expecting anybody," he said, his voice trembling while he tried to put his sketches in order.

"It's alright, Omri. You don't need to panic," Stiles said and approached the wall, looking at the drawings.

"Oh, sir, these are just outcome of boredom... N-no, not boredom, I mean... I work, it's not like if-"

"Omri, calm down. These are pretty good, actually. You don't have much of a workplace, though," Stiles turned around to his servant who nervously watched him.

"That's very kind of you to say, sir-"

"Would you mind if I... Made a little space around here?" Stiles asked.

"Of course, sir. You can do whatever you want. It's not for me to decide."

Stiles sighed. He didn't want Omri to be so intimidated by him. But apparently words couldn't change Omri's behavior. Only time and Stiles' actions. Stiles closed his eyes and let the darkness slowly devour the whole room. Omri stood frozen on the spot, not daring to move. It took a while before the mysterious fog faded. But when it did, Omri couldn't believe his eyes. The room seemed much bigger and nicer. All the drawings he had glued to the wall were now in black frames. His bed was two times bigger than before and it looked more comfortable. One wall was covered with shelfs and other furniture where he could storage his belongings. And, of course, a wide table with a leather chair, big enough for his art. The cold stone floor was replaced by wood and a fluffy carpet. A armchair was standing on the carpet with a small marble table in front of it.

Omri looked at his Master in astonishment, his eyes glassy as he was near to crying.

"It's not much but-" Stiles didn't finish his thought because Omri jumped to his feet, kneeling in front of him.

"Thank you so much, sir. I don't deserve such treatment."

"Please, stand up," Stiles said softly, watching Omri rise. "I went to see you because of something else..."

"What do you want me to do, sir?"

"You know... Abaddon survived somehow and wanted to kill my father."

"That's horrible, sir!"

"Yeah... But my dad shot her. Her real name was actually Manishie Kenoa. And I think she's back here. I want you to take care of her never becoming a demon again. You won't let her to get near any kind of power. And what you'll do to her to kill the boredom, that's up to you. Just keep me informed of what's happening."

"So... You want me to look over Abaddon?"

"More like be in charge what happens to her. You don't have to go near her if you don't want to. I would understand that. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Perfect. And, do you remember the girl you were talking about?"

"I do, sir. She's in the 'dead without heart' section, room 5638, I believe."

"Thanks, see you later, Omri."

"Goodbye, sir."

Stiles left the room and walked to the section Omri told him to go to. It was a sad section of hell. Most of the time, the souls were innocent and belonged to a better place but the lacking heart was their undoing. They went either to purgatory or hell. Stiles wasn't sure which was better.

Stiles passed several guards who gave him their respects and stopped in front of the door with 5638 written on it. He breathed deeply in and out and opened the door. He saw a young girl chained to the wall by her wrists. Her long brown hair was covering her face, reminding Stiles of Samara.

He walked over to her and lightly tapped on her shoulder. Her head snapped up to see who it was. Her eyes were glaring at the stranger, frowing.

"I said I want to see the Dzhaer, not some kid...," she said angrily. Stiles sat down on the ground and returned her the stare.

"I'm sorry that I don't look as you imagined me to."

The girl bit her lip, now noticing that the boy wasn't a boy at all. The only soft thing about him were his hazel eyes. He had around 6.2 feet, his shoulders were nicely filled and after looking closely, she could make out the abs from under his T-shirt.

His high cheekbones and sharp jawline made him look slightly arrogant and maybe a little dangerous. But the eyes. The eyes were warm, soothing. And that made the girl hard to believe that he is the legendary Dzhaer.

"You have a proof?"

"Girl, I don't have all day for this. Why did you ask for me?"

"I... I think you know my brother," she said, suddenly her voice changing to a quiet, more serious one.

"Your brother?" In that moment, it hit Stiles. "Ohh, your brother," he said again.

"Yeah... The demons don't torture us, they just keep us here, you know, the heartless. Sometimes they chat with me. And one of them, a blonde girl-"

"Kazi, I suppose..."

"Uh-huh," she nodded,"well, she mentioned you... And that you had trouble with him."

"That I had, yeah. And what do you want me to do?"

"I want... I know that it's probably cliche. I want something like revenge. I don't care anymore, I've been here so long... I don't even know how long. And that motherfucker-"

"And you think he's in here?"

"He is. Kazi told me. Please, could you just... Make him suffer a little bit? For me?"

Stiles laughed at that request which made the girl frown again.

"I'm serious."

"I know. I don't torture people... Anymore."

"I need to know that there's justice somewhere."

"Well, I'm not the one who decides what's wrong and right. If it was up to me, this 'heartless section' wouldn't exist here. But I can't change how hell works."

"I'm not asking you for freeing me. I accepted my fate. I'm asking you for-"

"I know and I get it... I'll see what I can do. Okay?"

"Thank you."

Stiles stood up and slowly left the room just to see a familiar face grinning at him.

"You spent your time going here to make her ask me for this, huh?" Stiles asked.

"Sure thing. He's a dick and you need to kick his ass for closure." Kazi continued smiling.

"I don't wanna go that road down..."

"Okay, I get it. Little afraid of becoming the evil ass again. Believe me, I'm terrified just thinking about it, but I know you're a big guy and you can control yourself. And last I checked, you won't be killing anybody, so no Angel deal broken. And I think since he is a were-weirdo, it doesn't apply to him."

"Kazi..."

"Holy moly, common, let's get a little demon-y again. You can behave when you're back up there."

"Whatever," Stiles sighed and followed Kazi. Again, they passed several guards who paid Stiles their respects. When Kazi finally stopped, they have been in a totally different part of hell. Stiles never had been there before. She stopped in front of another door with golden letter on it. Stiles stepped in front of it, muttering the name for himself: _Theo Raeken._

"What is this part of hell?" Stiles turned around to Kazi who was impatiently waiting for Stiles to enter.

"Uh... It's not a big one... Here are people who somehow got into hell when they were still alive. They aren't souls."

"So, Theo is alive but in hell."

"Excatly."

"So, I could actually still kill him."

"Yep."

"Hm." Stiles knew that he can't do that. That he won't. But it would be such a satisfying feeling if he did. He opened the door, going inside. It was a similar room to the one where his mother was captured. It didn't end nor begin, therefore there was no reason for restraining the prisoner. The door disappeared behind Kazi.

A figure was sitting tailor-fashion on the ground. Stiles recognized him right away. A wave of heat flushed through him. Heat, hate, despise. Theo didn't hear them approaching him. Mostly because he was exhausted. Hell provided him one meal a day and one glass of water, with this amount of food and liquids, he didn't even need to use the bathroom that often. Several feet from him was a bucket for his business and a bucket of non-drinkable water for washing.

Stiles walked around him, stopping in front of Theo who wearily looked up. His once muscular body was now just skin and bones. It had to be at least several months now for Theo, because of the different time flow. Kazi stood behind Stiles, straightened up, trying to act all formal.

Theo's eyes widened at the sight of Stiles. He looked slightly different than Theo remembered. Stiles looked taller, stronger and more confident.

"What-" Theo began coughing,"what are you doing here?"

"Went to see you how you're doing," Stiles said expresionlessly. He had to admit that he lost the desire to torture the teenager. Hell already took care of that. Theo snorted with humorless laughter.

"Well, look at me," Theo said with a hoarse voice,"didn't I end up nicely."

"Sir, if you don't want to touch it, I can take care of it," Kazi said with a serious voice. Stiles looked back at her with a suprised face. She sent him a smug smile, wanting Theo to think that she was Stiles' subject.

"They call you sir? What happened to you, huh?" Theo asked, making Stiles look back at him.

"Nothing what should concern you, Theo."

"So, are you here to finish me off?" Theo asked. Stiles sat on his haunches, smelling the unpleasant odor coming from the chimera.

"Actually, your sister asked me to make you suffer. Yeah, she hates you so much that she wants me torture you or whatever. Funny, I must say. You wanted to be powerful and now... Even rats have more dignity than you do."

"Void Stiles did emerge after all. And I thought that you'll be a litte pushover for the rest of your life."

"You were right with one thing, I have more blood on my hands than any of you. You should see what I mean." Stiles smiled at Theo whose breathing quickened. Stiles didn't touch him nor hurt him physically. He let him relive the pain of all his victims, ending with his first kill, Donovan. Stiles rose to his feet, watching Theo screaming in pain and horror. Stiles calmly watched Theo's suffering, Kazi next to him, smiling. Stiles rose his eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "What? I'm a demon, I'm not good. I enjoy these kind of things. You must know what I'm talking about..."

Stiles did know. He felt it deep inside. Guilty pleasure from Theo's agony. It took several minutes before Theo finally let out a relieved sigh and let himself fall on the ground, breathing heavily. Kazi laughed cheerfully. Theo also let out a tired chuckle.

"You're even... worse than I am. What does your Alpha friend say that you're a monster?" Theo got slowly from himself, giving Stiles a mean look. Stiles snorted in amusement.

"You have no idea... And Scott? Suprisingly, he stayed by my side. The rest of the pack, too. I don't mean them any harm. Unlike you, who wanted Scott's death."

"Stiles Stilinski, you defeated me. I'm closed up in this hole, starving. i have nowhere to go, no allies, no friends, no power. I can't even turn, hah. Mccall's pack was my end, how foolish I've been. I should've killed Scott right away."

"You shouldn't say these things in front of me," Stiles said, closing up Theo's windpipe with his mind. Theo grabbed his neck, trying to catch his breath. Unsuccessfully.

"The Angel deal, Stiles," Kazi whispered to him. Stiles let go of Theo and began walking away from him, Kazi right behind him.

"You just gonna leave like that?" Theo coughed and stared at Stiles' back.

"And never come back again. Excatly."

A door appeared in front of Stiles and the two demons left. Theo let out a desperate yell.

"Kazi," Stiles said when they were in the corridor, "may I ask you for something?"

"Sure thing, my Dzhaer," she said mockingly.

"Don't let anybody visit him. Just the food. Nobody talk to him. And when he dies of old age and is moved to the torturing section. Don't you let him get to any kind of power. Even if it were just sweeping the floors. He is one manipulative bastard."

"Of course. He won't get to me. He's just a teenager. I have decades of manipulation behind me."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Must say that you have no mercy with him."

"That's what happens to people who want to hurt somebody I care about."


	63. Chapter 63 - She's sick

Claudia and her husband sat outside in the grass. Stilinski didn't feel the soft grass underneath him. He felt cold stone and the odd breeze, again. They've been talking about old times and how did they miss each other.

"Honey, you must promise me to support Stiles. To stand by his side. It is my fault what had happened to him... I'm just glad that he turned out like this. He's grown into a fine young man... Don't let him be alone."

"Of course. I'll do anything to be a good father to him."

"But you have to think for yourself, too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you should care about yourself. Let people take care of you."

"Stiles is surely doing that," he chuckled,"sometimes I feel as if I was the son."

"I don't mean just... Stiles."

"Um...?"

"You need someone else. Instead of me."

"What? Nobody could replace you!"

"I'm not saying a replacement. Stiles told me that you had taken off your ring. Why do you have it back on?"

"Well, I went to see you-"

"Yeah, that's that. This is the last time you can see me-"

"But Stiles can take-"

"No. I don't want that. Look, I'm dead. You are not. Go and live your life. And when you find somebody else to be worth living up there, you might visit me again. But... I don't want you visiting me if it were just a way of having a few happy moments..."

"Claudia..."

"Stiles and I talked about this already-"

"And you didn't include me?"

"Well, I'm telling you now."

"So, he won't take me here anymore?" Stilinski asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not."

"So, this is goodbye?"

"The one you didn't get."

At that moment, Stiles teleported himself into the garden, several feet from his parents. Both of them looked at their son, the Sheriff standing up.

"You won't take me here anymore?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, dad..." Stiles walked over to him and touched his arm. "It's for your good."

Claudia went to them, looking up at her boy.

"Stiles... Could you maybe..."

"Sure." Stiles took their hands into his, again, and let them to have a final hug. His father promised his dead wife to not look back and live a full life. After that, Stiles took his dad home. Stilinski was staring down at the floor, hiding his tears from his son. He took off his golden ring and put it into his wallet. Stiles approached him, hugging him.

"I'm sorry, dad," Stiles murmured and felt how a tear drop fell onto his shoulder.

"It's okay, son. I know you're right..."

"Nobody's pushing you into anything. Just consider some day that you can be close with somebody again..." Stiles looked at his father who avoided his gaze.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I was already thinking about it... It's been 8 years after all. But always felt guilty... And didn't want to make anything out of it, because it might have been weird."

"What? Tell me, common," Stiles urged, little excited for his dad.

"I... I really like spending time with... Melissa."

"Oooh," Stiles said loudly and grinned,"Melissa, you say."

"Yeah... But I don't think... I just saw Claudia..."

"Dad... Mom understands it. She is not alive anymore. Ask Melissa out. You've been loyal for eight years."

"You think?"

"Yeah! Maybe Scotty will be my brother for real, in the end."

"Don't rush it, son."

"I'm not. Just... With me going to college, I think, it would be nice to know that you're not alone here."

"Yeah, I get it..."

...

The news about what had happened at school spread fast. The town was separated into three groups. One believed what had happened and was either terrified or excited, the second one didn't trust the rumors and considered it for a bad joke and the third one couldn't care less. Most problematic were the ones who believed. Especially the ones who were religious. Hearing news about the Sheriff's son made them feel unsafe, angry. They started to hang up flyers around Beacon Hills saying: 'Get the demon out of Beacon Hills' or 'We don't want him here'. Stiles didn't care much but he was concerned for his father. Stilinski felt bitter when he saw these flyers. He understood the worry of the citizens but it was his son they were insulting. It was his son they wanted to banish from Beacon Hills. The Sheriff received a lot of hate, too. People were screaming at him, holding up a cross, blaming him for supporting the devil.

The kids have passed the final exams and the graduation ceremony was supposed to take place in two days on the school grounds. Liam, Mason, Corey and Hayden couldn't stop talking about how they are looking forward to also graduate and leave for college. The atmosphere in Beacon Hills was not welcoming. Deaton promised Scott several times that he'll take care of his young betas during his absence. And of course, Derek was there, too.

Stiles actually had a favor to ask him. To look after his father when he was gone. Stiles knew that he would immediately sense out if his dad was in danger but he didn't want to underestimate anything. Derek wasn't the only person he wanted to see, though. There were more. But first things first.

Stiles teleported himself to the building where Derek lived, not wanting to drive his jeep to draw any more attention to him. The moment he got there, he felt a familiar presence. Stiles teleported himself in front of the big metallic door and pushed it open. His eyes flashed through the room, and then finally putting his focus on the fight in the loft. Breaden was pinned to the wall by Peter who held her by the neck. Now, both watching the young teenager who disrupted the moment.

"Ha!" Peter exhaled, still having a firm grasp on Breaden's throat,"I suppose you went to see your pal Derek, huh? I did, too, actually. Unfortunately, only this obnoxious bounty hunter was here," Peter explained causally as if there wasn't a person trying to catch a breath under his fingers.

"Let go of her, Peter," Stiles said with a steady voice, remembering how he had feared Peter when he was younger. That was so long ago, for Stiles almost twenty-five years.

Peter, as the perceptive one, had instantly noticed Stiles' change. Stiles walked over to them and repeated:"Let her go."

Peter obeyed, not sure why, but he did. There was something about the boy what interested him more than the life of Breaden.

"I could've handled him myself," Breaden said grumpily, stroking her neck.

"I know that you can," Stiles smiled at her, making her annoyed by his polite attitude. She wanted to hate him so much but with the circumstances and what he had done since the pack found out... The bounty hunter couldn't find anything what she could point out and that made her furious. Why was he so kind? He didn't even touch the emissary on the lacrosse field. Nobody got hurt. And Breaden knew that the demon could make them easily suffer.

Stiles himself had still conflicting feelings about Theo and Abaddon. He had no mercy with them but he let the hunters go. But then again, the hunters were only human. Their goal was to save and protect other humans. Their intentions were good. They wanted to get rid of the dangerous, unstable supernatural part of this world. That's why he let them go. There was no reason for a massacre.

"So," Peter sat down on the couch and looked up at Stiles, "seems that running with the wolfs had some benefits after all," Peter commented on his figure. Stiles shrugged. He wondered if somebody told Peter what Stiles had become while the omega was gone.

"Yeah... If it were only wolfs," Breaden murmured, throwing her backpack on her shoulder, leaving the loft.

"Oh, yes. Forgot the kitsunes, banshees and the weird mutations of were-creatures. Must have been hella of a party."

He didn't know.

"We managed. How long are you here?"

"I arrived today. Need to speak with Derek about Cora..."

"About Cora?" Stiles rose his eyebrows in interest. He had been texting with her since she left to New York but when he went to hell, he stopped. It wasn't because he had forgotten her, it was because he didn't want to lie to her.

Suddenly, the door pushed open with an angry-looking Derek. He marched to the couch, ignoring Stiles..

"What the fuck, Peter?! Could you explain me why are you trying to kill my girlfriend?" he bursted out. Peter didn't seem to be affected by Derek's words.

"Cora is sick, Derek."

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"Something is wrong with her. It's like something is draining her energy... She's been like this for a week and it's getting worse day by day."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought that she's just tired. She didn't complain about anything... 'Till now."

"I need to see her...," Derek muttered.

"Derek?" Stiles said, making Derek notice that Stiles was actually there.

"Oh, yeah, Stiles, hi..."

"Can I come? I might be able to help..."

"That's true...," Derek murmured.

"How are you possibly going to help?" Peter asked, laughing.

"Oh, right," Derek said, giving Stiles look, realizing that Peter does not know.

"What? What don't I know?" Peter asked, leaning forward. Derek exchanged his gaze with Stiles who only shrugged.

"The whole town knows, I don't care if he knows," Stiles said. Peter stood up, cocking his head to the side.

"It sounds all peachy but even though I'm a dick, I still prefer returning to Cora. It will take some time before I get there. And I really don't want to find her dead."

Both, Derek and Stiles were taken aback by Peter's concern about his family member. Derek couldn't even be mad at him now.

"So, I guess we should go, then," Stiles said, teleporting them to where he felt Cora's mind. Cora, although she was weak, jumped up in her bed, surprised by the sudden appearance of the three men. Peter was, too, stunned from what had just happened. He looked at the teenager with a questioning look while Derek rushed to his sister.

"You're a witch or something?" Peter asked in a mocking tone. He might have had his sassy face on but he began to feel slightly threatened. Peter Hale always had a different opinion about this boy. He knew that he wasn't weak in some way but couldn't put his finger on it. There was something about him. But now, the uncharacteristic calmness of Stiles, his steady heartbeat was making Peter nervous.

"Haha, aren't you funny," Stiles said humorlessly and walked over to the bed. Cora turned her gaze away from Derek to look at Stiles.

"Hey, I thought you were dead. You know, ignoring my texts and shit," she said with a tired voice but Stiles could hear the Hale attitude in it.

"I'm sorry, Cora... I had lot of things on my plate going on..."

"Sure you did," Cora said sarcastically.

"No, really, he went through hell," Derek said and snorted at his inside joke. Stiles didn't pay attention to any of them at that moment. He was concentrating on Cora, examining her peculiar state. His staring won Cora's attention over.

"What the hell are you watching at?"

"I think she's possessed," Stiles finally said, looking up at Derek.

"Possessed? By what?" Peter approached the three who were sitting on the bed.

"A demon, obviously..." Stiles turned his head to Peter whose eyes grew bigger in surprise.

"A demon? Again? Isn't that more of your thing?" Peter asked.

"Actually, it is," Stiles said, again looking down at the pale werewolf.

"Can you do something about it?" Derek asked, anxious about his sister's energy being sucked out by a demon.

"I think so," Stiles said and rasied his hand above Cora's stomach, "Don't worry, Cora, this won't hurt a bit, okay? Just don't move that much." He didn't let her protest and quickly shoved his hand inside her as he once did with Melissa. The three wolfs watched Stiles in shock, not sure of what had just happened. Cora's mouth was wide open, staring at her belly.

"What the fuck-" Cora paused when she noticed Stiles' eye-color change. "Is the demon possessing him, too?" Cora asked quietly.

"Nah, he's just one," Derek said, finding this as an appropriate time to tell the time truth. Stiles looked up from Cora's stomach which had a portal-like hole in it and gave a glare to Derek who innocently shrugged at him.

"Well, they had probably noticed themselves that something is not right," Derek said defensively.

"I'm not saying anything," Stiles said calmly and withdrew his hand, making the mysterious hole disappear. His eyes changed to the usual human brown. His eyebrows furrowed a little, though. Stiles felt puzzled. He couldn't get the demon out of the werewolf. It seemed as if the demon possessing her had somehow managed to lock himself inside her so that nobody could exorcise him nor drag him out like Stiles planned onto doing.

Cora got annoyed by Stiles' 'thinking face' and bursted out:"What?! Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm not. I'm thinking." Stiles looked at her with a small smile which made her more furious.

"Don't give me this shit. If you're not able to help me, just say it!" Cora said, slowly losing her voice throughout the sentence.

"Cora, don't be rude," Derek reminded her strictly.

"Yeah, he's a fucking demon. Be nice," Peter said, keeping a safe distance between him and the boy. He still wasn't sure if he could believe it, but it would make sense. And he saw the eyes, after all. The demonic eyes.

After a while of awkward silence, Stiles finally said: "I could... I could try to... Well, also possess her. And either devour or make the other demon leave."

"So, you want to be inside me?" Cora said with a smirk.

"That's not funny, Cora," Derek said angrily, "and... How would it work? Because, um, you kinda have a body." Derek looked at Stiles who stood up and scratched his neck.

"Honestly, I don't know, I've never possessed anybody before."

"Perfect," Peter muttered.

"It won't be the same like with others, I think... This body is actually mine... So, maybe if I-" Stiles paused as he watched his fingers to dissolve into a black foggy mass. The three werewolfs in the room stared breathlessly at Stiles who quickly became just a cloud of thick darkness.

"What just happened?" Cora asked in disbelief," am I hallucinating?"

"I think this shit's real," Derek said, also astonished by what had just happened. The temperature dropped a few degrees which made the weakened girl shiver. Her eyes were locked on the darkness slowly making its way to her. It almost looked like the Stiles-fog didn't know what to do next because it just floated next to her bed.

"So, he's just gonna... jump into her?" Peter asked with a doubting tone. Cora stared into the dark mass which began surrounding her body. Suddenly, it began to whril around the girl, speeding up with every second. Derek watched the darkness devouring his sister cautiosly. At once, the temperature returned to 70° and the darkness absorbed itself into Cora.

Peter and Derek glared at Cora who seemed to be alright. At least the same 'alright' like before.

"My chest hurts a little...," Cora admitted.

"Well, you got two demons possessing you... I'm surprised that it is only your chest that hurts," Derek said, stroking her hand lightly.

"Oh god," Cora said, gagging on something. She quickly leaned forward and let, to whatever was coming out of her, an open way. Again, a dark mass appeared in her mouth, quickly leaving her body and trying to leave the room. Cora's hand shot up with her fingers curling into a ball. Her eyes were completely black and the two older werewolfs realized that it wasn't Cora at all. Stiles took over Cora's whole body, controlling it as if it was his own. It was a odd feeling for him but on the other hand, he liked the different kind of power he had. He caught the other demon with his mind, focusing on its energy. Then, it took only a few seconds to destroy the entity floating in the room. Stiles rested Cora's hand on the blanket and looked at Derek who watched his possessed sister with terror in his eyes.

"Stiles?" Derek asked slowly.

"Yeah... I think Cora's okay now," Stiles said in Cora's voice, little surprised by hearing himself having a woman voice, "I'll just-" Cora looked around herself, "I'll get out of her as soon as I figure out how..."

After several seconds, the familiar dark mass began appearing around Cora's body, again, and it spinned around her until it formed itself into a figure which materialied into Stiles. Stiles sat beside Cora on the bed, holding her upper arm lightly. The demon boy quickly checked her up it she was truly alright and then he got out of the bed.

"That was so weird," Cora exhaled finally. Derek was already by her, holding her hand again. Cora looked thankfully at Stiles but replaced it with a frown.

"Don't you do that again," she said sharply.

"As you wish," Stiles replied with a smile.

"I still have my car in Beacon Hills," Peter remembered out loud.

"I'll take you there," Stiles offered.

"Um, would it be okay if you came back for me later? I would text you or something..." Derek looked beggingly at Stiles, wanting to spend some time with his just recovered sister. Stiles nodded, gaving him a simple: "Sure" and disappearing with Peter.

They popped up by Peter's car. Peter didn't pay attention to his vehicle, though. He was more interested in the teenager. He wanted to find out new information, he wanted to hear the story because knowledge was for the werewolf more valuable than money.

"So...," Peter began, "how did all this happen?" He circled with his hand in front of Stiles.

"That's a long story, Peter. And I don't think I want to spend so much time with you."

"You know, when you came to the loft, I wondered... How come that you are so... stable... Meaning emotionally. You were always reeking from either anxiety or excitement or some other-"

"Peter... Okay, apparently we're having this conversation, so be direct, what do you wanna know?"

"How did you become a demon?" Peter asked the one question which bugged him for quite a while.

"Born like that, next."

"Born? How is it possible?"

"Possession during intercourse."

"Mama or papa?"

"Dad."

"How long do you know?"

"Since I was ten."

"Ten? So you kept it as a secret?"

"No, well, yeah... But I didn't know excatly what was wrong with me."

"When did you figure it out?"

"Several weeks ago."

"How?"

"The demon who possessed dad came for me and took me to hell."

"What?" Peter's eyes shot open at the word 'hell'.

"What."

"You've been to hell?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder that you are so different."

"No shit."

"How long have you been there?"

"Times flows differently in hell... And I kinda time traveled back... It's complicated."

"I'm not here for some time and I miss everything."

"It wasn't that great, believe me."

"What do your friends say to this?" Peter grinned mockingly at Stiles.

"They... Got over it."

"Gotta say, that even though you're a demon, you're still not that scary."

Stiles only laughed because he could feel Peter's insecurity the whole time he had been around. Stiles now understood how Peter feels about him and was pleasantly surprised. He didn't want to read his thoughts or anything and he even didn't have to. Stiles sensed out how Peter felt about him. It was a strange kind of respect towards Stiles. And it wasn't caused by the fact that he was a demon. Stiles felt it already at the loft when Peter had no idea. Maybe that was the reason Stiles didn't leave and continued talking to him.

"What are you laughing at, kid?" Peter said defensively.

"Nothing. I know how I look, of course that you're not afraid of a _teenager."_

"So, you're saying I should be afraid of you?"

"I didn't say that at all. You can do whatever you want. I don't have to show off like somebody."

"Are you saying that I'm showing off?"

"Yes?" Stiles said, wondering if Peter thought that his behavior was modest.

"Okay, I can be a little overdramatic sometimes... So, how does it feel to finally be... You know... powerful?" Peter asked, rising his eyebrow. He remembered the moment when he had offered Stiles the bite very well, and Stiles, although he wanted to be something more, to be better, had declined. In Peter's eyes, Stiles was the boy who silently suffered. He got punched, kicked, threatened, dragged around, possessed and he never complained. Stiles maximally made a joke about it and never shared his true feelings. And now, he had the upper hand. Only a mad person would mess around with him.

"What do you mean excatly?"

"Well, you know... You surpassed all your friends and the majority of potential enemies. It must feel-"

"What do you want to hear, Peter? If the possibility of ripping your head with my mind is satisfying? It has it's pros and cons. But for someone who's not a sociopath? It is not a bliss."

Peter didn't know how to react to that. Was Stiles actually capable of what he had said? Or was he just exaggerating? Peter wasn't certain but he didn't plan on finding out. Stiles felt bad for bursting out but then again, he didn't live a fairytale. It was the excact opposite.

"You want to me to pop you back? With your car...," Stiles said.

"That would be great... If you could do that...," Peter said, sounding humbly.

"Sure," Stiles said and shrugged.

"Looking forward to see you, again, Stiles Stilinski." Peter smirked at Stiles who teleported him back to his family.


	64. Chapter 64 - In two days

Derek explained Cora everything what had happened in Beacon Hills and told her what he knew about Stiles' sudden transformation. The wolf asked her if she was interested in moving back into Beacon Hills with him. Cora declined but promised to visit him more often. She just couldn't live there anymore.

After a long time filled with talking, laughter and memories, Derek texted Stiles to bring him back. Stiles appeared within seconds in the apartment, ready to take him home.

Cora approached him with a warm smile and hugged him tightly.

"Just if we don't see each other for some time," she mumbled and pulled away.

"I'll visit if you want," Stiles said and repaid her the smile.

"Of course, and stay in touch."

Derek was surprised that Cora was so friendly although he had told her everything Stiles did, including the murders. But, then again, their uncle was Peter...

Derek also hugged Cora, giving her a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye. And when they were ready, Stiles teleported himself with Derek back to his loft. Derek looked around and his gaze ended up on Stiles who stood several feet away from Derek with his hands in the pockets of his blue hoodie.

"I must say that this is a good way to travel," Derek said into the silence of the loft. Stiles grinned at him but then got serious again.

"Derek? I wanted to ask you for something..."

"What is it?"

"I'll leave Beacon Hills soon... For college. And I'll be leaving my dad here alone. So, if you could check up on him once a week or something. That would be great..."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Derek said and his lips turned into a smile. The wolf didn't expect such a request from Stiles but it made Derek think that Stiles is really the friend he once had.

"And by the way, don't visit just Cora, alright?" Derek added. Stiles nodded with a smirk and left. Stiles wanted to see his friends before the graduation ceremony. He knew that he'll have the summer break but he wanted to spend them somewhere else than Beacon Hills. Next person on his list was his hellhound, Jordan Parrish. They haven't seen each other for some while now, but they both knew how the other was. It was the connection between the hellhound and his master which kept them in a vague but constant contact.

Stiles decided to go through the woods, again, trying to avoid any angered citizens of the town. It would take more time, but that didn't bother him at all. Stiles enjoyed the cracking of sticks under his feet, the fresh air and the singing birds. An era was close to an end. The era of Beacon Hills, high school and innocent childhood. He shook away this thought and muttered for himself: "Not yet, there's still some time left..."

He walked about twenty minutes when he reached the Hale house. Well, more like the place where the house stood. It was destroyed several months ago. A lot of memories hit him... Mostly the ones about Scott getting bit. Stiles sighed loudly and closed his eyes, feeling a familiar presence behind him.

"Hey," Stiles said and opened his eyes.

"Hey," the hunter said, coming closer to Stiles.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked and looked at Chris Argent who now stood beside him.

"Wanted to ask the same question," Chris said, also staring at the spot where the Hale house used to stand.

"Heading to the police station. Just wanted to avoid... Well, people," Stiles said, now turning to the hunter who copied his movement.

"Oh, yeah. I've noticed...," Argent paused and then said, "you must understand, though, that you are something unknown to them. People always fear the unknown."

"I get it. It's only my dad I'm worried about... I can take the hate."

"Your father is a strong man, he'll do fine. I know that now with you being what you are... You might see him as weak and fragile, but believe me, he's not."

"I don't see him as weak... I was worried before and I'm worried now. But, yeah, I hope he'll be okay..."

There was silence for a while until Argent broke it.

"I've heard that hunters talk about you..."

"What do they say?"

"The usual... You being a threat and things like that. But there are two brothers who are highly respected among the hunters... And they said to leave you alone. And that if something happened, they would take care of it."

"Is one of them called Dean?"

"You know him?"

"Kinda... Met him in hell."

"Interesting..."

"And what's your opinion on this?"

"You mean on you?" Chris rose his eyebrow and massaged his forehead with his fingers. Stiles nodded.

"Well... With everything what had happened... I don't think you should be killed. If I understand correctly, most of the shit what had happened wasn't your fault."

"Hm," Stiles hummed, guilt flashed through him. He still blamed himself for Allison. Stiles blamed himself for her death. It was as the hunter knew what Stiles was thinking. He put his hand on Stiles' shoulder and said: "You're not responsible for her death, Stiles."

Stiles was silent. He knew very well what had happened. Stiles realized that the Nogitsune chose him because he was the strongest host and if Stiles weren't there, the dark spirit would choose the next strongest one. But the fact that the Nogitsune hurt people and killed them with his face on was something he would blame himself forever. Stiles blamed himself for every murder he committed, even though he was under duress. It didn't matter. The blood was on his hands and his hands only.

"I gotta go," Stiles finally said, giving Argent a small glimpse. Chris Argent nodded, staying quiet and let Stiles leave without another word.

It took about a half an hour to reach the police station with a slow walk. Stiles wasn't in hurry, he had the day free and it was just about four o'clock. He was deep in his thoughts when he reached the parking lot. Stiles didn't sense out the presence of the three women who stood in front of the police station, protesting. It wouldn't matter much if the person they were protesting against wasn't him. Stiles stopped several feet away from them and quickly scanned them. The first and tallest one had her hair pulled up in a tight pony tail and was holding the biggest sign saying: 'We want the Satan back in hell!'. The next two looked quite alike. Both were brunettes, shorter hair and similar clothing. They held smaller signs than their bigger and apparently more determined friend. It said: 'We have to fight against the devil! To protect the children, families and our town!'

Stiles thought that the signs weren't that creative but they did try. Suddenly, the taller woman noticed Stiles and froze on the spot, her two friends turned around as well and lost their courage. The teenager rose an eyebrow at them and began walking to the police station, trying to go around them. The taller woman shook off her insecurities and marched to the boy, spitting on the ground next to him. Stiles stopped and looked her in the eyes. She might have been taller than her girlfriends but she surely wasn't taller than him.

"Get out of Beacon Hills!" she said loudly and straightened up proudly. Her two friends hurried to stand by her, supporting her.

"Why?" Stiles asked in a calm low voice. The ladies quickly exchanged their looks, uncertain of what to say.

"We don't want you here," the tall blonde said and her friends nodded.

"And?" Stiles asked.

"And what!" one of the brunettes exhaled.

"You think you can just order somebody to leave their hometown? Scream at me and bother my father with it? I sure think that this is some kind of assault, so maybe you should deal it with my lawyer."

"But you have no right! You're the devil!" ponytail woman said.

"And who will believe you that? People will think you're mad."

"Everyone here knows!" the other brunette said. Stiles only sighed and said: "Look, ladies, I don't have time for this nonsense. So, goodbye." Stiles gave them a warm smile which made them purse their lips. Stiles' eyes suddenly turned black and he winked at them with a smirk, leaving them gasping and one of them fainting.

The officers looked up from their 'work' when Stiles entered the room and left their gaze on the boy. Stiles felt their uncertainty, some of them even reeked of fear. The only one who gave him a welcoming smile was Parrish. Stiles walked over to him, ignoring the gazes around him and greeted him in a quiet voice. Jordan took him to the some spot lacking the non-ending staring of his colleagues. When they were sure that nobody could hear them, Stiles relaxed and gave his hellhound a hug.

"I've sensed out that you're coming this way. Still kinda getting used to it but in a way it's pretty neat," the deputy said with a smile but quickly exchanged it with a concerned look. "How are you dealing with all this?"

Stiles shrugged. "What can you do. Can't blame them... If I were in their position... I would probably freak out, too."

"They are getting quite aggressive, though."

"Hm, yeah. I know... I'm not gonna be here that long, though."

"College?"

"Yeah..."

"I wanted to ask... About this, em, bond we have... Is it gonna weaken after you leave?"

"Nope. It won't... But if you want to-"

"No, no... That wasn't why I asked. Wanted to make sure if it stays..."

"Yeah, it does. I'll come whenever you need..."

"Thanks... Guess I'll need it when I'll be a grandpa."

"Hah, yeah. Don't even start with that. I have no idea what I'll do when you guys get old."

"And what happens to me after I die? Do I go to hell?"

"Well, I just read it somewhere... But either you're soul'll travel somewhere else or you'll become a real hellhound. Like fur, paws, claws... Everything."

"What?"

"Hm," Stiles hummed.

"That means, that I'll be still your hellhound."

"If you decide for me being your Master... I guess so."

Parrish smiled at him and put his hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"I can't let you live alone on this world, Stiles."

"That's nice from you."

Stiles and Jordan talked for another while and then Stiles left. Stiles was glad that he had built such a bond with Parrish. He was the only other being of hell who was the closest to a human. And he was willing to stay with him.

Stiles went out of the police station and looked around. The women were gone. Stiles sighed with relief and headed to the parking lot where he saw his father's Sheriff sign on a car.

"Hey, kid," Stilinski greeted his son while getting out of his car.

"Hey," Stiles said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles' father asked and walked over to his son.

"Parrish... Aren't you a little late for your shift?"

"Well," he smirked, "I went to see Melissa..."

"Oh, really?" Stiles grinned at his father who waved with his hand. "Common, don't make fun of me."

"I'm not," Stiles said and continued grinning.

"Anyways... When's the... Graduation thingie again?"

"In two days, dad."

"In two days."


	65. Chapter 65 - End of an era

Scott invited Stiles the same day to sleep over at his place. Stiles agreed. It felt like ages since the last sleepover and Stiles was actually looking forward to it. He arrived to the Mccall house at seven o'clock in the evening. Stiles heard Melissa yelling at Scott from downstairs: "Bye, sweetie!"

In several seconds, she opened the front door and hurried to her car. At that moment, she noticed Stiles standing on the pavement in front of the house. Melissa paused and put her hair away from her forehead.

"Stiles," she exhaled and smiled.

"Hey, Melissa," Stiles greeted her and walked over to her, "going to work?"

"Yeah... Night shift... I'll be home quite late, I hope it won't wake you up."

"I don't sleep that much in these days, so don't worry about waking me up."

"You don't sleep?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"It has nothing to do with my health. It's... You know." Stiles gestured to himself.

"Oh, I see," she said understandingly. Melissa looked at her watch and her eyes widened in slight panic.

"Oh, god, I'm late. I gotta go... See you later," Melissa quickly said and hurried to her car. Stiles watched her drive away and headed to the door where Scott already stood.

"Hi, buddy," Stiles said to him with a grin.

"Come on in," Scott said and closed the door after him. Stiles went upstairs into Scott's room to put his backbag there and then returned. Scott was already sitting in front of the TV, ready to play something with his best friend. Stiles sat down next to him on the couch to join him.

"We don't have much food in here, so I guess we could order something," Scott said while wildly pressing the buttons on his console controller.

"Yeah, what do you wanna eat?"

"Dunno, pizza maybe? What do you want?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about food for a while..."

"What do you mean?" Scott gave Stiles a confused look, and therefore getting killed in the game. "Damn it!" Scott threw the console controller aside and turned back to Stiles. Stiles leaned his head back and stared into the ceiling for a while.

"I don't eat that much," Stiles finally said.

"Why? Food is awesome. I know that you're upgraded and stuff... But this just pushes you away from-"

"Being human?" Stiles asked calmly and closed his eyes.

"Kinda." Scott nodded and pinched Stiles on the arm. "Cut out the emo shit."

"I'm not emo," Stiles protested and turned his head lazily to Scott who watched him with a frown.

"Okay, okay. You know what? Let's have some real fun."

"Like what? Going to the gay club?"

"Yeah! Let's do that. They are the best party animals. Common, let's do something!"

"I wasn't serious..."

"Well, I'm. Let's get drunk!"

"You can't get drunk, Scott," Stiles said neutrally. Stiles was getting a little excited about this idea, too, but didn't show it.

"Don't be grumpy like that. That suits only Derek."

"Shut up, I'm not grumpy," Stiles said, laughing.

"Let's go," Scott decided and stood up abruptly. He grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him on his feet. "I don't know if I have party clothes, though. What do you wear to a club?" Scott said while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't know, black clothes?" Stiles shrugged.

"I know you like the darkness and everything but we can't go all black."

"We can't go like clowns either."

"Aw, so you wanna go," Scott said with a high pitched voice.

"Shut up, Scott," Stiles laughed.

"Maybe just some shirt...," Scott continued with the clothing topic.

"Let's look on the internet for inspiration," Stiles suggested.

"But I don't have the clothes which are on the internet," Scott said and then his eyes opened up wide in realization, "but you are here! Totally forgot about your mambo jambo."

"Great, where's your laptop?" Stiles looked around the room, searching for it.

"I got my phone, wait...-"

Scott quickly googled something like 'party clothes' and went through several pictures. He found a photo of two men wearing fancy dark shirts and black pants with black Oxfords. Scott pointed on the screen and showed it to Stiles.

"One thing, it'll be pretty uncomfy, second thing, didn't you say we can't go all black?"

"It isn't all black," Scott protested,"the shirt's blue... I think."

"Hmm," Stiles hummed, obviously thinking. Scott watched him with impatience, actually wanting to see Stiles use his demonic powers. Stiles looked at his friend who rose his eyebrows.

"Um, I might... just stand here and-" Stiles measured Scott with his eyes and raised his hand. Dark thick fog began appearing around the werewolf who watched the darkness devouring his body.

"It's cold... V'got goosebumps," Scott giggled.

"Yeah, guess that darkness makes you shiver and then you get burned by hell fire. Funny how it works, huh?" Stiles said humorlessly and put his hand down. With that, the darkness faded away. Scott hurried to a mirror to have a good look at himself. His mouth opened in disbelief. He was wearing black slim jeans with a dark blue long sleeved shirt. He had a nice watch with a leather strap, black shiny Oxfords and even his hair looked better than usual. Scott touched his chest to prove himself that the silky material was real. When he turned around, Stiles had been already wearing different clothes, too. Dark gray pants with a black shirt with long sleeves. And he was holding a formal looking jacket in his hand. Scott noticed that this had been the first time since Stiles returned from hell and wore something tight. Stiles always had some oversized hoodie to hide the outcome from hell, but now, the shirt copied the lines of the worked out muscles on his arms and chest.

Scott grinned at him.

"What?" Stiles asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Nothing, nothing. It looks great, dude. I think I'll shop at Stiles' boutique from now on."

"As you wish," Stiles laughed,"Now... They give out some bracelets to get in, right?"

"Yeah... The pink one, right? You remember how it looked like?"

"Not much... I gotta see it," Stiles said and teleported them into the middle of the dancing floor. Everybody around was dancing to the loud music surrounding them and jumping in front of the DJ who himself was dancing to his beats.

Scott looked around himself, surprised to the sudden change of place. The wolf looked at Stiles who grabbed somebody's wrist and pulled it closer to his face. The person was too drunk to realize what was happening and before the man could say something, Stiles was already standing too far from him.

"Look at your wrist," Stiles leaned closer to Scott's ear and said, "let's get a drink, shall we?"

Scott raised his hand to the eye level to see the pink bracelet on his wrist. His thoughts wandered away to the realization that Stiles' powers constantly surprised him, although he knew what is friend was. But he had to admit that Stiles was slowly getting comfortable with using his 'gift' around Scott and it somehow brought the old Stiles back. The acceptance of his friends made Stiles feel free, happy and loved. Scott was ready to support Stiles in regaining self confidence in his person again, and if that meant letting Stiles using his powers, Scott had nothing against it, although the immense scale of supernatural abilities sometimes gave Scott goosebumps.

Stiles interrupted his friends thoughts by touching Scott's shoulder. "You okay, buddy?" he asked him, as if he sensed out the wolf's intimidation.

"No, yeah. I'm fine," Scott said, using one of Stiles' most used lies. Stiles immediately knew that Scott wasn't fine, understanding that he was the cause. But he wasn't about to dig into it, he grasped Scott by his arm and dragged him through the mass of people to the bar.

"What are you having?" Stiles asked with a smile.

"Dunno, can't get drunk anyways."

"We'll see about that," Stiles grinned at his friend and ordered two shots of rum.

"You can get drunk?" Scott wondered, taking the shot into his hand.

"Of course... I-I can slow down the digesting and stuff... Let's not get into that-" Stiles waved his hand and drank his shot, Scott also drinking up his.

"Are you planning onto playing with my digesting system, too?" Scott asked with a smirk.

"If you want to get drunk, then sure," Stiles said, gesturing at the barman to order more alcohol.

"Well, I guess I wanna get drunk," Scott admitted, it had been pretty long since he was drunk and he kind of missed it.

"Alright, then," Stiles said and handed him another shot, "let's get drunk."

"Hello, boys, I'm Sandy!"

Scott and Stiles turned around to the person who was talking to them. It were two transvestites standing there with fancy drinks in their hands.

"Hey, Sandy," Scott said, "I'm Scott.

"I'm Stiles," Stiles added.

"Oh, my god, Tracy, it's really them," Sandy whispered to her friend who giggled.

"I'm Tracy!" She smiled at Scott and Stiles who exchanged their looks, hoping that they were not about to get some hate.

"It's really us?" Stiles repeated.

"Oh, we're sorry. We're a little excited to meet you two here!" Sandy said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Scott asked.

"Hell, yeah! You're famous around here, don't tell us that you don't know that." Sandy said and Tracy nodded.

"I tend to avoid the 'fame', girls," Stiles said.

"Oh, common! You saved the poor sweet children in the school! And you, too!" Tracy looked at Scott and winked.

"Can we buy you a drink, gentlemen?" Sandy asked and made her way to the bar. And that's how Scott and Stiles found themselves new friends. They drank, they danced and laughed the whole night. The boys didn't have such fun for years. That was at least how it felt for them. Sandy and Tracy didn't judge them for what they were. They didn't care. And that was so liberating for Stiles.

About 3 a.m., Scott and Stiles walked out of the club to get some air. Both of them were pretty intoxicated so they had to support each other to prevent falling on the ground.

"Gosh, I think I wanna sit down," Scott said and let the gravity work, falling on the ground right onto his bottom. Stiles looked a second later at his friend and also let himself fall to the ground.

"It's like I'm human, again...," Stiles muttered.

"Bro, bro-" Scott put his hand clumsily on Stiles' shoulder and used the other to turn his head to him.

"Bro, don't talk shit, you're human..."

"Bro," Stiles sighed.

"What? Don't give me that fucking look," Scott said angrily and hiccuped, "You are still human."

"Scotty," Stiles said sadly and looked away. Scott heard sobbing. Maybe it was the alcohol or just the realization of actually losing Scott one day but it was enough to make Stiles cry. Stiles quickly dried his eyes with his shirt and tried to calm himself.

"Stiles?" Scott asked carefully.

"Yeah?" Stiles murmured.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, just got too emotional. I would appreciate a good nights sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Stiles reassured his friend and teleported them into Scott's room. Stiles let himself fall on the mattress on the floor which was prepared for him and sleep took over him within several seconds. Scott threw a blanket on Stiles and went to bed, too.

An engine outside the house woke Scott up. He wearily sat up on his bed and looked at the clock on the wall which was enlightened by the moon light. 4 a.m., that meant it must had been his mother. Scott's eyes wandered around the room, stopping at something what wasn't there before. His eyes widened at the figure on the floor. Scott wasn't drunk anymore. It was probably because Stiles was asleep and not working his magic on Scott. Scott climbed out of his bed and tiptoed to Stiles. It was the first time he was so close to the beast. Stiles was deep asleep, lying in the fetal position, which made the situation kind of entertaining. Scott studied Stiles' claws which compared to his were much sharper, longer and darker. Scott, then, stood up and quietly left the room, searching for his mother who was still in the kitchen down stairs.

"Mom," Scott whispered.

"Scott? What are you doing up?" Melissa wondered and put the hair out of Scott's forehead with her finger.

"Heard you, so I went to greet you."

"That's nice, but shouldn't you sleep? Tomorrow is a big day for you."

"Just the ceremony."

"Do I smell alcohol?" Melissa sniffed to Scott who shrugged innocently.

"Maybe a little, we went to have a drink."

"I thought you can't get drunk."

"Well, I can't. Stiles can, though."

"So, we have a drunk demon upstairs?"

"Actually... He probably doesn't have much control over himself when he is drunk..."

"What does that mean?"

"You remember how I told you the story from the warehouse? And his beast-like appearance?"

"Yes? Are you telling me that he turned into-"

"The beast."

"Common, don't call him like that. I don't call you a beast when you wolf out either."

"Sorry..."

"Can I have a peek?"

"Well... Yeah, I guess."

They both went up the stairs silently and Scott opened the door for his mother. Stiles was still lying in the same position, the blanket only covering his legs which were too long for the mattress. Melissa walked in and sat down next to Stiles head. Scott followed her and sat next to her.

"Woah, he looks kinda different yet I can still recognize him. It's like his features hardened," Melissa whispered. She reached out for Stiles hand which was hanging down the mattress.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, feeling on alert. Melissa touched the darkened skin which was surprisingly very smooth. Suddenly, Stiles' big hand grabbed Melissa's and pulled it closer to him. Melissa looked at her son with her eyebrows raised and whispered: "It is somehow cute. He wants to hold a hand."

"Mom...," Scott sighed and she shrugged. Melissa changed her position and sat on the mattress to be closer to Stiles and not to have her arm stretched out.

"We should wake him up, you can't sit like that the whole night," Scott said, "he isn't hurting you, is he?"

"No, he isn't." Melissa tapped at Stiles' cheek with her free hand. When he didn't wake up, Melissa leaned to his ear and said: "Stiles."

Stiles opened his eyes, noticing Scott sitting in front of him. He blinked a few times to bring him into focus, realizing he had been holding something and letting go of it.

Melissa stared into his black eyes but tried to bring herself to smile at the 'boy'. The moment Stiles sat up, he realized that something was definitely wrong. He raised his hand to look at it, finding out that he had transformed himself into his demon form.

"Shit," he muttered in the deep, hoarse voice and let the darkness change him back to the young teenager.

"I'm sorry," Stiles apologized and gave the two a guilty look, followed with a sigh.

"That's alright, buddy." Scott smiled and rose to his feet. "I'll get some water," Scott said and left the room. Melissa took Stiles' hands into hers and stroked them with the tips of her thumbs. Stiles smiled at her greatfully and squeezed her hands in return.

"You don't have to feel ashamed for this, Stiles," Melissa said soothingly. Stiles snorted humorlessly and let go of Melissa's hands. He watched her in silence for a while, noticing a familiar scent on her. Stiles' piercing stare made Melissa feel slightly uncomfortable. She looked at her hands which were folded in her lap and wondered where Scott was for such a long time.

"You've been with my dad?" Stiles finally asked, breaking the awkward silence. Melissa looked up at the boy who still had his eyes locked on her.

"Well, yeah... Why?" Melissa asked, rubbing the back of her neck. Stiles' lips turned into a smirk. He felt his father's scent on her in such a way that he had to be real close to Melissa. Stiles sensed out Melissa's embarrassment which made Stiles look away.

"Nothing, nothing...," Stiles murmured but Scott's mother understood. She knew that Stiles figured out that she had been intimate with his father and she felt bad for it. Somehow she felt obligated to get permission from Stiles first, but she couldn't resist that evening she had been with Stilinski. Melissa felt blood rushing into her cheeks. She was aware that even in the darkness of the room, Stiles would see the pink-ish color on her face, giving away her embarrassment.

"You don't have to feel ashamed for this, Melissa," Stiles said with a rather entertained voice, "I ship you two for several years already."

"You 'ship' us?" Melissa asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I considered you as a mother figure anyways." Stiles shrugged and smiled which made Melissa feel at ease again. At that moment, Scott entered the room with three glasses of water in his hands, looking quite tired.

"Guys, I think I'm going to bed, so please, shush," Scott said while handing the glasses to them. Within several minutes, they returned to their beds and fell asleep.

The next morning went down quickly. Melissa prepared lunches for the boys while they got dressed for the last day at school. They had to be fast because Scott overslept and they had to be at school in an hour. Scott and Stiles didn't worry that much, though, because Stiles could simply teleport them to the school grounds.

It was chaos at school, the teachers and volunteers from non-graduating classes were running around, trying to prepare everything needed and create some order. Stiles and Scott looked for their friends who seemed be also late. They managed to find only the members of the pack who didn't graduate. Hayden, Liam, Corey and Mason had their arms covered in graduation gowns and seemed undoubtedly confused.

"Where are we supposed to bring these?" Hayden asked, looking around for help.

"I don't know, Hay... I don't know," Liam said desperately.

"Hey, guys," Scott greeted them from the other side of the hallway and walked over to them with Stiles by his side.

"We'll take two, please," the Alpha said with a grin and took two gowns from Corey's hands. Liam gave him an annoyed look, followed by a sigh. "Were is Malia? And the rest?" Liam asked.

"Good question," Scott said.

"Lydia just parked her car," Stiles informed them causally. The younger students looked at him with a surprised gaze, still not used to his powers. Within a few minutes, Lydia Martin marched in the school with a confident posture on her high heels. As soon as she noticed the pack standing by the lockers, she gave them a wide smile and approached them.

"Hi, so where shoud we go? What's happening?" Lydia asked cheerfully. Stiles was glad to see her good-mooded. It was a long time since she acted as if their lives were actually normal.

The pack went to the reharsal where Malia, Kira and Issac already were. It seemed to take an eternity before the students got it just right. The girls went to check up on their make-up after the reharsal and the boys sat on the grass outside, enjoying the sunny weather. Malia and Kira returned to the boys in several minutes and also made themselves comfortable on the ground.

"Where's Lydia?" Issac wondered.

"She's calling with her mom...," Kira explained shortly. The pack silently watched the students and the teachers ushering the proud parents to their seats. They've been all in deep in their nostalgic thought. An era was ending.

Suddenly, two girls came to them, whispering something to each other.

"You need something?" Malia asked them, raising her eyebrow.

"Um, would you take a selfie with us?" the girls asked together at once.

"Selfie?" Stiles chuckled and stood up, his movement being watched by the girls.

"Pretty please," the girl begged.

"Yeah, whatever," Issac said and offered Malia his hand to help her stand up. They all took their places behind the selfie stick and made themselves to smile in the camera.

"Um, could you maybe, you know, flash your eyes?" the girl asked shyly. The pack looked at Scott for some kind of an approval.

"But... It won't work for a photo, though... It'll shine it up like Christmas lights," Scott said.

"Mine won't," Stiles murmured for himself.

"That doesn't matter, pretty pretty please," the other girl said and positioned the selfie stick into place again. The wolfs, fox and the demon let their eyes shine in their supernatural colors and the girls smiled widely. Click. The photo was taken. The girls thanked the pack and quickly left, giggling. Stiles laid on the ground again, the rest copying him.

"Was it a good idea?" Kira asked her boyfriend who shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think it doesn't matter. We could simply say it was photoshopped if something came up," Scott said with a smile.

"Hey, guys," Malia said, turning her head around,"Where is Stiles?"

And indeed, the boy was gone from his spot on the grass. The pack searched for him with their eyes but he was nowhere to find.

"Guys, stop worrying, he can take care of himself way better than any of us," Issac said calmy, as he was the only one who kept laying on the ground. That remark made the others to stop panic about their demon friend and continued with the nothing-doing.

...

Lydia put her phone back in the little purse she was carrying and withdrew her make-up kit. The tears had destroyed her mascara and a part of the eyeshadow. With fast movements, the strawberry blonde fixed up her eyes, making it look as if she never cried. Only her glassy eyes gave her away. Lydia took in a deep breath and decided for her confidence walk. Unfortunetly, as she began marching through the ladies bathroom to the door, her left ankle bended to the side with a loud cracking noise. She fell to the cold floor, feeling the aching ankle swelling up. Lydia pulled her gown up to see what damage had been done. "Shit."

The joint was already invisible in the bruised edema. She carefully took down her heels and turned around to her purse, fishing out her phone. When she turned back to her leg, she let out a "Jesus Christ!" at the sight of Stiles who towered in front of her.

"You scared me, gosh," Lydia said, now a little calmer.

"Sorry," Stiles said quietly and sat down on his knees. Lydia put her phone back into her purse and watched Stiles who scanned her with her eyes. Then, he put his hand above her ankle, pausing for a moment to look up.

"May I?" he asked, almost sounding shy. Lydia nodded and used her sleeve to remove her tears from the cheeks. She didn't even feel the ankle that much, not after the pain of the poor souls she relived. This was nothing compared to the agony they had to go through before Stiles finally killed them.

Stiles run his middle finger over the swelling, creating little circles on it. It took only a few seconds for the bruises to fade and the skin returning to its normal state. The bones restored themselves with a small crack and the leg was healthy again.

"Thanks," Lydia said quietly. Stiles put her shoes back on without a word and rose to his feet. Lydia also stood up and looked at herself into the mirror.

"Why are you grieving?" Stiles asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You didn't cry because of the pain."

"Oh. It's Prada... She died."

"Prada?"

"My dog..."

"No, I know," Stiles and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah...," Lydia sighed while running her fingers through her hair. Stiles watched her silently which made Lydia feel uncomfortable.

"Why are you so quiet? It's a little creepy." Lydia turned around to the demon who looked her directly into the eyes. "Sorry."

Lydia began to understand that the apologies were meant in a different way. He was saying sorry for what he had done to her. For the suffering he caused. His sad eyes were piercing her through, making her feel bad for him. She came closer to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Stiles wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on hers.

"Nobody'll ever hurt you again, okay?" Stiles whispered and pushed her gently away to have a better look at her. "I won't let it."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself," Lydia said with a smile but knew that Stiles was talking about himself. "We should go," she said and grabbed Stiles by his wrist and lead him out of the bathroom. They were already late, the ceremony had begun. Lydia and Stiles quickly took their places in the line of students who were waiting to be called out on the podium. It was a satisfying feeling for every student standing there. It was finally over and they would begin a new life with new opportunities. One by one they went to the podium to get their certificate and to wave to their parents and friends. The new director, Mr. Finstock had a big speech which ended the whole ceremony.

The pack gathered around a bench near where the ceremony took place after the teenagers took several photos with their parents. Malia immediately took the gown off and folded it in a small ball as she sat down on the bench.

"So, that's behind us," Malia said.

"It's so weird," Scott muttered.

"We have to meet up as often as possible, alright?" Liam said, feeing a little sad.

"Of course," Scott said reassuringly which calmed the beta down.

"I'll miss you, guys," Mason said gloomily.

"Let's group-hug!" Kira said excitedly and pulled everyone around her into an embrace. Everybody else joined the bundle of people hugging, feeling the love vibrating from the group. This was an end of an era but a also a new beginning which they were ready to embrace.

They weren't sure what would happen in the future but they were convinced that anything what would come, the Mccall Pack would survive it together.

...

 _So, guys, this is the end. I'm sorry it took so long to write this last chapter but common, its summer break. And frankly, I didn't have the mood for it. The rest is for you to imagine. Do Kira and Scott have kids? Does foreveryoung!Stiles take care of them? What are the Hales up to? Will Stiles marry somebody? Or rather take over the world?_

 _I really loved all your comments and follows, I appreciate every of them. This was my first story (so sorry for all the mistakes and non-professional writing) and I'm planning on writing another. Not sure when, though. I hope as soon as possible._


End file.
